


It wasn't a dream this time

by DarkShadow_2y5



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Romance, Slow Burn, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadow_2y5/pseuds/DarkShadow_2y5
Summary: Magnus wants to go on a road trip. Alec isn't quite sure whether this is a good idea because he already knows that spending that much time all alone with his best friend is only going to make him fall in love with him even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Enjoy :)

Alec was nervous. Like very nervous. It was strange because normally he wasn’t like that. Sure – he had been very tense and stressed out during the last weeks as well because he had to take his final exams but it had never been like that. He almost behaved like Simon for gods sake! Simon Lewis was his sisters boyfriend (he still couldn’t really understand how on earth that had happened) but Alec always called him “the nerdy guy who literally never stops talking”. Simon wasn’t just very talkative, he was also nervous about almost everything: fire, elevators, clowns, snakes … Alec didn’t know the whole list but he was sure that there was even more. This guy was basically constantly panicking and running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off.

Alec had never thought that he could have something in common with this moron but there he was pacing through his room like a madman and talking to himself while doing so. He knew that he was being overdramatic but Alec just couldn’t help himself. He had been like that the whole morning now and he didn’t know what to do. He needed to calm down before Magnus arrived that much was sure. Alec didn’t want him to see him like that especially because Magus himself was the reason for his nervousness. It was ridiculous. Magnus was his best friend. Alec basically knew him his entire life. But nevertheless he was completely nervous about going on vacation with him.

They had just finished school a week ago and Magnus had asked him to go on a road trip together. Alec had been suspicious at first but in the end he just couldn’t say no. He could never say no to Magnus; especially not when he used his puppy eyes on him. Alec just couldn’t look into his best friends dark, pleading eyes and reject him. And of course it wasn’t like Alec didn’t want to do this. In contrary: he loved the idea of Magnus and him going on a trip together. He was excited and more than happy to be able to spend some time alone with his best friend but on the other hand he was also kind of scared. He was scared because there were some strange feelings he was just discovering, feelings he had never felt before. Feelings for his best friend that were very different from friendship. Much more intense and even deeper than what they already had.

Alec knew that he was gay for quite a long time now but his feelings for Magnus … it had taken him so long to figure out what it meant that he slowly began to feel different around him but now that the realization had finally hit him he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed earlier. It was just so obvious that he was slowly but surely falling in love with him. He also couldn’t believe that Magnus hadn’t realized it yet. Izzy always said he was staring at him like he wanted to marry him right on the spot and Magnus surely wasn’t blind.

Alec sighed and sat down on his bed. Sometimes he wondered how he and Magnus had become friends in the first place because they were just so different from each other.

Magnus was all open about himself, he was loud, funny and charismatic. He was completely different from everybody else, he was unique, exciting. He wasn’t shy to wear colorful clothes and glittery make up from time to time and he didn’t give a damn what other people might think about it. He also liked parties and he was very good dancer. Magnus was proud of who he was – he openly referred to himself as a freewheeling bisexual - and he always did exactly what he wanted to.

Alec in contrary was completely boring. He wasn’t very talkative, especially around strangers. He was rather quiet and more serious. He wasn’t very funny and he wasn’t unique. His clothes were mostly grey and black and didn’t know anything about fashion. He hated parties and he hated dancing but he always joined his best friend nevertheless because he loved watching him dance … But he probably shouldn’t think about this right now. He shouldn’t even think about this in general. Magnus was his best friend, nothing more. It was highly inappropriate to think about him in that way but sometimes Alec just couldn’t stop himself. Going to the gym for example had become a real torture for him during the last year. Seeing his best friend changing his clothes right in front of him or being all sweaty while was lifting the dumbbells had never bothered him much when they were younger but since Magnus had seriously started to work out it had become really awkward for Alec because he just couldn’t control the reactions of his body when he saw his best friends six pack or his muscular upper arms. He just couldn’t look at him anymore without imagining things he didn’t want to imagine about his best friend. Well at least he shouldn’t imagine them, because it was wrong. Magnus didn’t feel the same about him. He clearly would have said something by now if it was the case. Alec knew exactly that Magnus wasn’t very shy about showing what he felt so the fact that he had never brought the topic up could only mean that he was just interested in him as a friend. And Alec didn’t want to ruin this just because he was a horny mess whenever Magnus did something slightly erotic around him. Like dancing. Or drinking. Or walking. Or breathing.

Alec groaned in frustration and pressed his face into his pillow. Why couldn’t he just have a thing for somebody else? Somebody who was not his best friend? There were enough men on this world – why did he have to fall for Magnus of all? This wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair. Maybe he should take a cold shower before Magnus arrived. He felt so hot again. And he was sure that it wasn’t just because of the weather … But before Alec could do anything he already heard the doorbell ringing. Great. Normally Magnus was always late. Of course he had to start being on time just now.

Alec got up from his bed and looked into the mirror. His hair was a mess but it wasn’t like this was something new. Actually Alec liked his messy hair. He thought it looked quite good. What bothered him though was his skin. His sister and brother were both perfectly tanned by now but he was still looking like a freaking ghost. Every time he tried to get some color he just ended up having a very bad sunburn no matter how much sun blocker he used in order to prevent it. Alec hated it. Summer was a real night mare for him. He cleared preferred winter. Then he didn’t have to worry about things like that.

He quickly adjusted his T-shirt before he got downstairs and opened the door.

When he saw Magnus his breath was stuck in his throat for a second. The white shirt he was wearing was way too tight for Alecs taste. And the way he leaned against the door frame was way too sexy. His arms were crossed in front of his muscular chest so that his biceps bulged in a very impressive way. It was almost impossible to not stare at him.

“Took you quite a long time to open, huh?”, he said and grinned at him. “Do you have something better to do?”

Alec blushed. “No, I was just … I was packing my stuff.” Yeah sure, said a little voice inside his head sarcastically. Actually you were close to having a mental break down but we’re just gonna pretend it wasn’t the case.

“Really?” Magnus skeptically raised his eyebrows. “You packed your things just now? That’s very untypical for you, isn’t it? When you and your family went to Rome last year you already had your luggage ready three days before you left if I remember correctly. But I could also be wrong.”

The smirk on his best friends face didn’t exactly help Alec to calm down.

“I forgot something” he murmured.

“Yeah sure” Magnus said. “Now do you want me to keep on standing here and getting burnt by the sun or are you planning to let me in at some point?”

“Oh, sorry” Alec stepped aside hastily. “I guess I’m a little bit muddle-headed today. It’s just way too hot out there. I feel like the sun is slowly melting my brain.”

“Then I guess you’re probably going to have the intellectual capability of a potato by the end of our little road trip” Magnus said while he squeezed past his friend in order to enter the house. Their bodies touched for a brief moment and Alec’s brain stopped working immediately. He shivered with excitement when he felt Magnus’s chest being pressed up against his and his hot breath coincidentally ghosting over the skin of his neck. It was just a short touch but it was enough to make Alec weak. He actually felt like he was already having the intellectual capability of a potato when Magnus was too close to him.

“Sorry for that” Magnus apologized. For what? For looking that hot? For making Alec horny? For almost giving him a boner?

“Uh no problem.” Alec cleared his throat. “Do you want to drink something? You look thirsty.”

“Oh I sure am” Magnus said and the way he looked at his best friend while doing so gave Alec a little heart attack. He hated it when Magnus did things like that. It definitely wasn’t the first time. It actually happen quite often that he was making these ambiguous remarks and Alec wasn’t sure how to react to it. He was confused about Magnus’s intentions because he always acted like nothing had happened after saying things like that. Was he just joking around? He couldn’t know what Alec felt for him so maybe he wasn’t aware of the fact that he confused him with the way he behaved. Alec probably shouldn’t interpret too much into it. Being flirty had always been a part of his best friends personality. Magnus was flirty and ambiguous all the time. He made remarks like that to lots of people without actually being seriously interested in them so it couldn’t really mean something when he talked to him like that.

Alec followed his friend into the kitchen and he was totally not staring at his butt while doing so. It should be illegal to look that good in shorts, Alec thought biting his lip.

“So what do you want?” he asked and opened the refrigerator.

“Do you have some beer?” Magnus asked. He stepped behind Alec and looked over his shoulder curiously while his breath yet again hit the sensitive skin of the other boys neck. Did he do this on purpose?!

“Well yeah but I think this isn’t exactly a good idea 

… I mean you want to drive later don’t you?”

“What about alcohol free?”

“Good point. We have that too.”

Alec grabbed a bottle and gave it to Magnus. He paid particular attention to not touch the other ones hands while doing so because that incident a few minutes ago had just proven that there shouldn’t be more body contact between them than necessary.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief and beamed. “You’re saving my life Alexander” he said before he opened the bottle and started to drink.

Alexander. Alec didn’t know why but he loved it when he called him by his full name. Magnus was the only one who did that. Well actually his mother and some of his relatives also called him like that but that was something completely different. Magnus was his friend, his best friend. When he called him Alexander it felt so good, almost intimate … when his mother did so on the other hand it usually just meant that he was in trouble.

Alec was lost in thoughts for a moment and accidentally forgot to look away when Magnus was drinking. He looked at the other ones face and was yet again overwhelmed by the fact how beautiful he was. Everything about him was perfect – his body (sturdy and athletic), his voice (deep and soft), his eyes (a mixture of brown and a very rare shade of dark green), his hair (black and tousled) and his lips (red and perfectly shaped), but the one thing Alec had always loved most about him (next to his laugh and his character in general of course) was his incredibly soft looking caramel skin. He didn’t know why but he simply loved the color of his skin. He could probably write a ten page poem just about how exactly his skin looked like in different lightings but of course he wouldn’t do that. First of all because he hated poems in general and secondly because it would be very embarrassing and also kind of creepy (he wasn’t that obsessed with his best friend yet).

Again Magnus somehow managed to make the simple act of drinking look like something incredibly erotic. The way he closed his eyes and moaned softly while swallowing almost made Alec jump out of his skin. He tried hard not to imagine his best friends lips being closed around something else than the neck of the bottle but it was almost impossible.

It seemed to take Magnus an eternity to finally finish drinking and Alec was more than relived when the bottle was empty at same point.

“Wow that was really refreshing” he said and licked his lips. “Cools you down immediately.”

Alec bit his lip. He could also use some cooling down really badly because he felt hotter and hotter with every second.

Magnus put the empty bottle away and then turned to Alec. “Maybe we should leave now” he suggested. “I want to arrive before sunset.”

Oh, right. They wanted to go on a trip together. Alec had almost forgotten about that. “Oh, uh, right” he said. “I’m just going to get my stuff.”

The two of them went upstairs and Magnus helped carrying Alecs luggage.

Alec put on his sunglasses before they stepped out of the house but the sun was still too bright for his eyes. He blinked a few times and almost fell over his own feet.

Magnus chuckled. “You know sometimes I really think you’re some kind of vampire” he teased his friend. “Seeing you reacting to the sun is actually very amusing.”

“I’m glad I could help to entertain you” Alec said, while stuffing his bags into the trunk.

“You’re not going to be grumpy all the time now just because I said that right?”

“Who knows” Alec said but he couldn’t hide his smile. Of course he wasn’t really offended about what Magnus had said. And of course Magnus knew that but sometimes Alec just liked to pretend he was grumpy even though he wasn’t.

“Well I don’t care anyways because I love grumpy Alec just as much as I love every other version of him” Magnus said while getting into the car and Alec was sure his face had the color of a tomato by now. Obviously he didn’t even have to get a sunburn to archive that.

“Are you waiting for an invitation or do you just enjoy standing there?”

Magnus grinned at him and Alec wanted to kiss him so badly it almost hurt.

“Shut up Bane” he murmured under his breath and also climbed into the red cabriolet. Magnus waited until Alec had put his seat belt on then he started the engine and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Alec's second time driving shotgun in a cabriolet and he quickly realized that he still loved it as much as he had remembered. He liked the wind blowing through his hair - it made him feel relaxed and free. He closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed feeling the summer breeze on his slightly sweaty skin. It was an incredible feeling. He sighed with pleasure and wished he could just sit like that for the rest of his life - feeling the wind on his skin and knowing that Magnus was right next to him.

“Hey you aren't going to sleep now, are you?” Magnus asked after a while. 

Alec opened his eyes again and saw that his best friend was looking at him. Immediately he was all tense again. “Magnus look at the road!” he screeched. “You're going to get us both killed!”  
Magnus chuckled. “Don't worry you're not that distracting honey” he said.

Alec almost choked on his own spit. Did he just call him honey? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

“You … I … You did … Why … You can't …” Alec just couldn't find the right words. “You're unbelievable” He finally said after stammering for about half a minute and he wasn't quite sure if his voice really sounded as reproachful as he had intended. 

“I'm going to take this as a compliment.” Magnus winked at him. Fucking winked! What the hell was going on with him? Alec couldn't remember that his best friend had ever been that flirty when he was around him but he didn't dare to ask what his intention was. He really didn't want to make things awkward between them so he decided to keep his mouth shut and just ignore it. 

“This is your fathers car isn't it?” he asked instead, trying to change the subject. 

Magnus smiled. “You remember?” 

“Of course I do. It was my first ride with a cabriolet. I was like eight or something and I thought that your dad was the coolest person on this planet just because of his car.” Alec chuckled. “I begged my dad to also buy one but he refused.”  
“Yeah I know. You were devastated.” Magnus laughed. 

“I was eight okay?” Alec defended himself. “And I just had my car obsession phase.”

“You still don't have one do you?”

Alec shook his head. “No. Not really. I’m still driving moms car. But I’m okay with that as long as I have a best friend with a terribly rich father who always drives his cars with me.” 

“Oh so you're just friends with me because you want to ride with my father's cars?” Magnus asked, acting like he was deeply offended.

“Exactly.” Alec grinned and Magnus chuckled again. His whole face light up when he was laughing and he looked even more beautiful than he already did in general. Alec noticed that he was staring again and quickly looked down at his hands instead. 

“I … I already love it” he murmured. 

Magnus frowned. “Love what?” 

“This. Us. This whole road trip thing. I’m glad you convinced me to do this. It's actually pretty cool.”   
For a moment Magnus seemed to be surprised but then he smiled. “You do know that we haven't even left the city yet don't you?” He asked amused. “We’ve been driving for like what? Five minutes now?”

Alec blushed slightly and shrugged. “Yeah I know” he said quietly and without looking into the other ones direction. 

For a brief moment there was an awkward silence between them but then Magnus cleared his throat and started talking again. “Well” he said and his voice suddenly sounded kind of hoarse. “I’m glad you've changed your mind, Alexander.”

 

It was almost evening when they arrived at their first destination. Alec got out of the car and followed Magnus who was going into a forest. They were walking side by side and suddenly Magnus grabbed Alecs hand. Alec forgot how to breathe and stared at his best friend with wide eyes.

“Do you mind?” Magnus asked, almost shyly.   
Alec slowly shook his head. He couldn't believe what was just happening. “No” he said and his voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. 

“No I don't mind at all.”

Magnus smiled at him and Alec's heart was about to burst. He didn’t even care anymore where they were going. Only Magnus was important now. The fact that he was here. That he was holding his hand. That he looked at him like Alec was everything he needed in his life.  
Alec was so busy with staring at Magnus and desperately trying to calm down his racing thoughts that he didn't notice that they had arrived on a clearing until his best friend stopped walking. The clearing was beautiful with purple flowers growing all over the place. The sun was just about to go down and everything was flooded with red-golden light. It was breathtaking. 

“Wow this … this is beautiful Magnus” Alec croaked.

“Just like you” Magnus answered softly.   
“W-What?” Alec couldn't believe what he had just heard. He turned around and before he could even blink he already felt his best friends lips gently moving against his mouth. Alec was actually surprised that he had not fainted yet because he had stopped breathing like two minutes ago and was slowly but surely starting to feel a little bit dizzy. He felt like he was on fire. Without thinking he returned the kiss, pressing himself against his best friends body with mere desperation. He had wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening.

“Magnus” he moaned softly while kissing the other one as if his life depended on it. “Magnus I love you so much.” 

Magnus didn't answer and his lips abruptly stopped moving. It was like his whole body was frozen all of a sudden. Alec was confused. His heartbeat stopped in horror and he interrupted the kiss. Did he do something wrong? Fuck, he should have not said that he loved him. Probably Magnus did not feel the same way and now he had ruined everything.

“M-Magnus?” Alec asked terrified but the other one just stared at him with a strange expression on his face. “Hey” he said. 

Hey?! “What?” 

“Hey” he repeated, this time more intense and started shaking Alec’s shoulders. “Hey wake up sleepyhead.”

Alec was confused. What the hell was going on? Before he was able to figure out what Magnus was talking about the clearing slowly started to fade away in front of his eyes and shortly afterwards Magnus disappeared as well. Alec gasped in horror and his eyes snapped open. 

“Oh fuck” he groaned because there was a bright light dazzling him. He felt like his head was about to explode. 

“Sorry for waking you up but I thought you maybe wanted to eat something” he heard a very familiar voice right next to him.

Alec blinked a few times and realized that the bright thing he was glaring at was the sun. It took another moment but then realization finally hit him: They had not arrived yet. Magnus had not been holding his hand. And they had not kissed either. All that had just been a fucking dream.   
In reality he was still sitting in the cabriolet and Magnus was still just his best friend. Of course. Alec couldn't say that he was actually surprised about that.

“How long was I sleeping?” He asked and suppressed a yawn. 

“I don't know. I wasn't exactly stopping the time” Magnus joked. “But you seemed to be pretty far gone.” 

Alec snorted. He had indeed been pretty far gone. Way too far for his taste. He hated it when his dreams felt so realistic - especially when Magnus was in them - because it made reality even harder when he woke up again.

“You could say that.” 

Alec realized just now that Magnus had stopped the car in front of a diner. He really was kind of hungry on one hand because he had been too nervous to eat breakfast in the morning but on the other hand he didn't want to get out of the car. His little nap had left him more tired than he had been before and moreover his neck was hurting like hell. Obviously it had not been a very good idea to fall asleep while not being able to lay down properly. Alec really wanted to eat something but at the same time he didn't want to move. 

“Ugh my neck is killing me” he moaned and stretched his stiff muscles. “Sleeping while sitting in your car is uncomfortable as fuck.”

Magnus chuckled. “Do you want me to bring you some food princess?” 

“You would do that?” Fuck he just wanted to marry his gorgeous man right on the spot. 

“Well that depends on what you offer in exchange of course …” Magnus said with a smirk on his face. 

“I'll do everything” Alec blurted out without thinking, just realizing how wrong this whole conversation sounded when the words had already left his mouth. His face immediately turned into a very deep shade of red. 

“Oh really?” Magnus's smirk intensified and Alec's heart beat began to stutter. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what so he ended up randomly opening and closing his mouth a few times without any sound actually leaving his lips. He probably looked like a fish outside the water that wasn't able to breathe anymore. Magnus on the other hand just laughed and got out of the car. “Just wait here I’ll be back soon.” 

 

When Magnus came back again about ten minutes later he was carrying a big paper bag with food. Alec licked his lips in anticipation and he wasn't quite sure if was because of the food or because of Magnus who also looked like a snack yet again. Maybe he was just imagining things but Alec could have sworn that his friend had done something with his hair while he had been gone because now it somehow looked even more disheveled than before (and more sexy).   
Alec was about to make a teasing remark about it but then decided against it. After all it was just a very subtle change that was barely visible and a friend surely wouldn't notice something like that. Saying something about his hair would just prove that he stared at him way too much and paid too much attention to … well everything about him in general. So it was probably better not to mention it. 

“Oh thank god you're back - I’m starving” he said instead and immediately grabbed the bag when Magnus got into the car again. 

“Don't drop anything.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I won't” he said and started eating the vegetarian burger Magnus had bought for him. 

They ate in silence for a while until Alec realized that Magnus was staring at him from the side. 

“What?” He asked embarrassed and blushed. 

“Do I have ketchup on my face?” 

“Uh, no. It's just … Did you remember to use sunscreen this morning? Your cheeks and your arms are kind of reddish I think.” 

Alec cursed and almost dropped the rest of his burger when he saw that Magnus was right. He couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten about that. It's not like you had been thinking about this just a few minutes before you were leaving, the sarcastic voice inside his head spoke up again. But then Magnus had showed up and Alec had lost all his ability to think straight, like literally.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he cursed and tried his best not to panic. He really didn't want to look like a lobster for the next ten days, especially not when Magnus was around him all the time.

“I guess that's alexanderish for No I did not remember.”

“That's not funny Magnus!”

“Actually it is.” 

“No it's not! You know how sensitive my skin is.” 

“Yeah I know … You don't have to go to the trunk there is sunscreen in the glove compartment” Magnus said when Alec was just about to get out of the car. 

“Oh thank god” he breathed and sank back into the leather seat. “It would have taken me hours to find mine.”

Magnus chuckled. “Let's just say I kind of know you by now.”

“So you're always carrying sunscreen with extra high sun protection factor with you when we go somewhere just in case I forgot mine” Alec joked, knowing that Magnus normally didn't need as much sun protection as he did. His skin just seemed to get more and more perfect the more time he spend outside so he definitely wasn't as the dependent on sunscreen as Alec was.

“That's … possible.” 

“Really?” Alec stared at Magnus with surprise and it almost looked like the other one was blushing a little bit. 

“Well obviously it was a good idea wasn't it?” 

“Yeah of course … I just … I guess I wasn't expecting that.” 

Magnus shrugged. “Do you need help?” He asked when Alec started to put the lotion on.

“No!” Alec said quickly. “I … uh … I’m fine, thanks” He cleared his throat and avoided the other ones eyes until he was done.


	3. Chapter 3

“How bad does it look?”

“Relax Alexander. I already told you a million times that it's barely visible.”

“But it’s obviously visible enough for you to notice…” Alec sighed. “Well never mind.”

They had finished eating by now and were on the road again. Alec realized that he actually had no idea where they were heading to.

Magnus hadn't told him anything about that before they had left. Of course he knew that a road trip was a rather spontaneous thing in general but Magnus couldn't just drive around without having any sort of plan in his mind. Or could he? Actually Alec thought his best friend would probably be very capable of doing so. After all Magnus had always been kind of crazy. He always did what he wanted without planning anything in advance or thinking about possible consequences. He would probably jump out of a flying plane without knowing how the parachute worked just because he thought it would be fun. This just showed again how different they were. But nevertheless Alec couldn't imagine a better friend than him. 

When he asked him about their destination Magnus just grinned secretively and told him to ‘wait and see’. Alec wasn't surprised about the answer. It was in fact a very typical answer for his best friend. Magnus loved being cryptic and mysterious, especially because he knew that it was making Alec feel nervous and he always loved to tease him.

“Come on just give me a little hint please” Alec begged but Magnus sticked tenaciously to not telling him. 

“I’m actually surprised you didn't ask earlier.” Magnus laughed. “I thought you’d insist on making a list about every little detail of our trip before we leave.”

“Lists are very useful.” Alec pouted. “And I don't make lists about everything.”

“But you want to.”

“Maybe.” 

“See that's your problem Alexander. You still think too much” Magnus said. “You always try to plan everything but this is life - you can never exactly predict in advance what is going to happen. So just try to live right now and stop worrying. You can't control what is going to happen anyways so it's better to just not think about it and let things happen.”

Alec made a face. “You mean like que sera sera?”

“Exactly.”

“I don't think I’m able to do that. “

“Of course you are” Magnus replied. “This is what this whole road trip thing is about.” 

“So you're just doing this because you want me to stop thinking?”

“Not only because of that but partly, yes.”

Alec didn't know what to reply to that so he decided to just keep his mouth shut. 

They had left the city by now and the landscape slowly began to change. It was nice to see the trees and the fields at the side of the road because Alec was used to looking at the huge buildings and busy streets of New York in the first place and there wasn't exactly much green there (except in central Park of course). The sun was still rather high up at the sky and it didn't seem like the temperature was about to go down soon. Maybe he just imagined it but Alec felt like the sun was getting even more intense with every minute. He even thought about taking his shirt off for a moment but he felt too awkward to do so. 

“Oh look at that” Magnus said suddenly and pulled over. He stopped the car and Alec frowned in confusion. What was he supposed to look at? He looked around searchingly but he just couldn't figure out what the other one was talking about.

“What are talking about?”

“There’s a lake - right behind those trees” 

Magnus said pointing into the distance.   
Alec followed his gaze. “Oh yeah right.”   
When he turned back again shortly afterwards the other one had already left the car.   
“Wait Magnus what are you doing?” Alec got out of the car as well and followed him quickly.   
Magnus chuckled. “I think it’s called walking.”

“Yeah but why ... “

“I just need to stretch my legs for a few minutes” Magnus interrupted him. “Driving that long isn't very comfortable as well you know.”

“Oh” Alec said and even though Magnus didn't seem to be angry about it he immediately felt guilty. He had been so distracted by his own feelings and problems that he had not noticed that Magnus was also exhausted by now. “I can drive later if you want. You also need to rest at some point.” 

“Oh no you won't drive. You're probably just going to fall asleep again while doing so. I’m fine I just want to chill out for a few minutes. I mean driving the whole day is probably boring for both of us and it's not like we had time pressure so we can as well take a little break.”

“Yeah you're right.” Alec smiled at his best friend and hoped that he didn't have little heart emojis blinking in his eyes while looking at him (Izzy once said something like that and Alec was afraid that he was being too obvious). 

“The water looks so tempting right now” Magnus said when they arrived at the edge of the lake. Alec was standing next to him, also looking at the lake. It really was very tempting; his best friend was definitely right about that. The water was glittering in the sunlight and a part of Alec just wanted to jump right into it but of course he couldn't do that. He wasn’t like that - spontaneous, adventurous. He always wished he was but he wasn't. For people like Magnus it was probably a very normal thing to do but for him it was just crazy.

“Yes it does indeed” Alec said absently. He was lost in thoughts for a moment so he didn't notice that Magnus wasn’t standing next to him any longer. He only realized it when he suddenly felt that he was standing right behind him instead; his body almost touching his. Alec winced but he didn't step away. He knew he should and he told his body multiple times to do so but his body seemed to have other plans. 

“Fuck why are doing this? You almost gave me a heart attack”

Magnus chuckled. “Yeah I noticed that. You seem to be very jumpy today and I wonder why” he whispered right next to his friends ear.   
Alec gulped. Fuck if Magnus only knew what he was doing to him when he did things like that. Alec clenched his hands and hoped that Magnus wouldn't notice. 

“It's because I haven't slept last night ... it's … it's just too hot.” Wow, that was a pretty bad excuse. Magnus would never believe that. Alec bit his lip. Now everything would come to light … Magnus wasn’t stupid. He would put one and one together and figure out the real reason for his strange behaviour ...

“Well” Magnus mumbled after a few seconds of silence. “If this is your problem I know exactly what you need … what you want.”

Alec froze and his heartbeat stopped. He really knew! He knew that Alec was in love with him. That he wanted him. Fuck this wasn't supposed to happen. 

“W-What?” Alec stammered but before he could turn around to face Magnus his best friend had already pushed him and he fell into the water. 

When Alec resurfaced a few moments later he was spluttering. His clothes were drenched and clinging to his body. The cold water was burning on his skin and made him shiver. 

“Shit Magnus!” he cursed, when he was able to speak again but his friend was just standing there and laughing his ass off. “This isn't funny!”

“You're right, it's not - it's hilarious. You said it's too hot so I thought you maybe wanted to cool down a bit. I was just trying to help you.”

Alec tried to look angry and upset but it just worked for a couple of seconds then he also burst out laughing. He didn't even know why but he just couldn't help himself. And actually it really was kind of funny. For a brief moment he had thought that Magnus had been talking about something completely different before he had pushed him into the water and he was more than relieved that obviously it had not been the case. 

“So you seriously expect me to thank you for this?” Alec asked while reproachfully tugging at his wet T-Shirt. 

"Actually .. yes."

Alec shook his head. "You really have lost your mind." 

Magnus chuckled. "You realize that just now?"  
"No not really." Alec laughed silently. "And what are you gonna do now? Stand there and watch me drown?"

“Oh so you're drowning now sorry I didn't notice that” Magnus teased him.

Alec was just about to say something in reply when his best friend suddenly started to pull up his shirt. He immediately forgot what he wanted to say when his gaze fell on Magnus’s perfectly tanned and muscled stomach and he just gasped instead, unsure whether or not he should be pleased about this. Well probably he rather was. He couldn't imagine that there was anybody out there who wouldn't be pleased about this sight.

“Then I probably should come into the water and save you from death.” Magnus looked at him and smirked.

“That's not exactly what I wanted to …”

“Well but I want to. I also need to cool down, the sun is killing me.” 

Magnus pulled the shirt over his head and threw it aside carelessly; his eyes still fixed on Alec.   
“Is this supposed to be some kind of strip show?” Alec asked sarcastically and was surprised that his voice didn't sound as hoarse as he had feared.

Magnus chuckled and looked at him with a smug grin on his face.“Do you want it to be one? I could grab my phone and put some sexy music on …” he suggested while loosening his belt.

Alec quickly looked away even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Suddenly he was very thankful for the cold water surrounding him. He was almost certain that his face was all red again but at least the rest of his body wasn't affected this time.

“I don't want my clothes to get wet you know?” Magnus continued and Alec snorted. “Oh really? I can't understand why you don't want this it's actually great.”

“Why do I have the strange feeling that you are being sarcastic now?” 

“Oh so you noticed?”

“Yeah you're being pretty obvious honey.”

Alec winced. “I'm not obvious” he murmured. 

Even though he was still looking into a different direction he could see from the corner of his eyes that Magnus was only wearing black boxers by now. And he had also taken off his shoes and socks.

Alec only dared to really look at him again when his best friend also was in the water. Magnus dived down for a moment and when he came up again some dark strains of wet hair were falling over his eyes. Alec felt the sudden urge to brush them away but he managed to hold himself back.

“Hi there” Magnus said and Alec realized just now how close he was to him. Their bodies were almost touching and he could see every single water drop that was running down his cheeks. 

“Are you still drowning?”

Alec lost his ability to speak properly. “N-No. I mean you know that I’m actually a pretty good swimmer.” 

“Too bad. Because I would have loved to save you.” For a brief moment Magnus stared at him intensively and Alec could have sworn that he was looking at his lips but then he laughed and began to swim. 

“If you really are such a good swimmer you should prove it to me” he shouted over his shoulder. “Cause I think you're exaggerating shamelessly.” 

Alecs competitive spirit was unleashed immediately. “Oh you're going to regret that!” he yelled back and swam after him. 

“I don't think so.” 

“But I do. I’m going to kick your ass Bane.”

“Really? Cause all you do until now is talking big.”

“I rather think you're the one who is overestimating himself.” 

“Hah you wish.”

 

“So who was overestimating himself now?” Magnus asked with a triumphant smirk on his face when they climbed out of the lake again a few minutes later. 

“You were cheating and you know it!” Alec protested breathlessly. “You started earlier and you had a leg-up on me because swimming is way easier without clothes.”

“Well but I was there first so I won. I never said that it was a fair competition - that's just how life works Alexander.” 

“Oh so now you're back again at giving me life lessons huh?” Alec teased his friend. “Maybe I should just call you Dalai Lama from now on.” Magnus laughed loudly. “You're definitely the first one who came up with this comparison. But I think I don't really like that nickname - it makes me feel like I’m centuries old.” 

Alec chuckled. He really loved this kind of playful bickering with his best friend. It relaxed him and made him feel less nervous around him. It almost was like when they were kids and Alec didn't feel sexually and romantically attracted to him. Back then, when things still had been easy. 

But of course that feeling didn't last very long. As soon as Magnus ruffled his wet hair Alec was hit by another wave of fascination and desire which was very different from his feelings back then and way more complicated. He wanted to touch his hair so badly, wanted to run his fingers through the dark strains and make Magnus moan in pleasure. He wanted so many things at the moment and he was sure that he could never have any of them because they all included him and Magnus being more than friends. 

“So you don't want me to call you like that?”

“Rather not” Magnus chuckled and laid down on the grass. 

Alecs wet clothes felt odd on his skin so he decided to also get rid of them. He stripped off his T-Shirt first and continued with his shoes and socks. He didn't lose his pants though because he felt too awkward to do so. When he was done he laid down next to his best friend. 

“I can't remember when we did something like that the last time” Alec said after a while.  
Magnus turned his head and looked at him. 

“Something like what?”

“I don't know … swimming competitions and stuff like that.” 

“Yeah you're right” Magnus said. “We should definitely do this more often. It's really exhausting to behave like adults the whole time.” 

Alec sighed. “You can say that again. I still can't believe that we really finished school. It feels so weird to know that we will never go to classes together again...” He bit his lip. It wasn't like Magnus lived very far away but nevertheless they would definitely see each other less often after the summer holidays and Alec was afraid that maybe they would start to drift away from each other. He was actually scared as fuck that Magnus would find new friends while he was at college and would slowly but surely start to forget about him just because they couldn't see each other as much as they used to. Or - even worse - that he found a boyfriend or a girlfriend while he was gone. Alec felt selfish for not wanting Magnus to have a romantic relationship because of course he wanted him to be happy, but the mere thought of his best friend kissing and dating someone else just made him feel sick to the stomach.

Obviously Alec looked more worried than he had thought because suddenly he felt Magnus’ hand on his. His heart was pounding and a tiny gasp escaped Alecs mouth. 

“Hey there’s no need to be concerned okay” Magnus said softly and looked into his eyes while gently brushing his friends skin with his thumb in order to calm him down. Alec gulped and the sick feeling in his stomach was immediately replaced by a swarm of butterflies. Unfortunately Magnus pulled his hand back again after a short moment and the serious expression on his face was replaced by his usual smirk. “You know I’m a very stubborn person so you can't get rid of me that easily.” 

Alec grinned and somehow he really felt better now. He still couldn't understand how Magnus was doing this though. Always when he was worried or upset he knew exactly what to do or to say to calm him down and make him smile again. The only other person who was capable of doing so was Izzy, Alec's sister. Sometimes Alec was almost certain that she was able to read his mind and with Magnus it was just the same thing.

“Yeah I guess you're the most stubborn person I know” Alec chuckled. “I mean you were the first person who actually managed to make Raphael Santiago socialise after he transferred to our school. He was always on his own and refused to talk to anybody but you tried to convince him to sit with us for weeks and you never gave up even though he rejected you every single time. And then, one day, he suddenly just showed up in the mensa and sat down next to you.” 

“And threatened to kill us if we would annoy him too much” Magnus added with a small laugh. He suddenly sounded very tired and after a few minutes he was already fallen asleep, snorting silently. 

Now that he couldn't notice Alec seized the opportunity and looked at his friend more closely, admiring his perfect body. His six pack, his slim waist, the broad shoulders and the curve of his neck made Alec weak. He always wondered how Magnus managed to look that athletic and sturdy but somehow also soft and elegant at the same time. The way he moved always reminded him of a cat and Alec thought it was the most sexy thing in the world. 

Then his gaze fell on his best friends face and Alec couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. 

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. Alec stood up carefully to not wake Magnus up and walked to the car. He grabbed his smartphone and walked back again. 

Magnus was still asleep so he didn't notice when Alec took a picture of him. 

They definitely should take more pictures when they were together, Alec thought. Magnus loved taking pictures but Alec normally hated it so they didn't do it quite often but now that he maybe wouldn't see his best friend as much as before he wanted to have as many pictures with him as possible. Well he himself wasn't on that one but they still had two weeks and Alec was quite sure that Magnus would not have anything against taking some pictures. He would probably rather be too excited about it.

For a moment Alec looked at the picture on his phone with a dreamy smile on his face, then he sended it to Izzy. His sister had threatened to kick his ass if he didn't send any pictures and he really wanted to avoid that.

It only took Izzy about two minutes to answer. Alec could just shake his head about that. Sometimes he felt like Izzy's phone was glued to her hands.

‘Seems like you are enjoying the view big bro ;) But I can't blame you he’s really hot.’

‘Isn't Simon going to be jealous if you say that?’

‘Actually he is currently reading this and he also thinks that Magnus looks hot as hell.’

‘Why am I not surprised about this?’

‘Alec please finally tell him about your obsession with him or I’m going to lose my mind.’

‘You know I can't do that.’

‘Of course you can. Pleeeeease :( Simon also ships it! We all do!’ 

Alec frowned in confusion. He didn't have a clue what the hell his sister was talking about. Boats?!

‘I have to go now Magnus is just waking up.’

‘Liar!’ Izzy wrote but Alec ignored it and put his phone away. He would call her later.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec let Magnus sleep for a while and walked along the lake because he knew that otherwise he would probably just end up staring at his best friend for hours and he didn't want to be a creep like that blonde vampire guy in the movie Izzy and Simon had forced him to watch with them recently. 

The sun was slowly going down and the temperature finally started to drop. Alec let out a sigh of relief and stretched his arms while walking. His neck still felt kind of stiff and also his back was hurting. This trip would probably be the death of him but as long as Magnus was with him he didn't really care about that. He probably was exaggerating though. The pain wasn't that intense but it was lowkey annoying. 

At some point Alec decided to wake his best friend up because it was almost evening by now and he didn't know if Magnus wanted to drive at night. Actually he still didn't know anything about his traveling plans because he refused to tell him.

“Hey Mags!” Alec said softly and Magnus slowly opened his eyes. 

“Huh what’s going on?” He asked confused.

“You fell asleep and it's almost evening by now. I don't know when you want to drive on so I thought I should probably wake you up.”

“We're not gonna drive” Magnus said sleepily, his eyes already closed again. “There’s a tent in the trunk. We can sleep here.”

Alec stared at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Why not? This is a free country isn't it? I mean do you see a sign somewhere that says: Don't pitch your tent here or you are going to be shot.”

“Uh no.”

“See? So move that cute ass of yours and get the stuff Lightwood” Magnus mumbled. 

Cute ass?! Alec couldn't believe his ears. Magnus probably didn't know what he was talking about, after all he was still half asleep. Or Alec had just misunderstood. 

He went to the car and came back with the tent again a few minutes later. He emptied the bag and dozens of different sized poles fell on the ground. Of course it had to be one of those old fashioned ones. He clearly would have preferred a pop up tent. But he supposed that would have been too simple.

Alec looked at all the tent poles lying in front of him and sighed. It would take him hours to put that up all alone. Magnus was probably asleep again and Alec didn't want to wake him up.  
“I can do that” he said, trying to convince himself but he wasn't very successful.

 

He couldn't do it. More than half an hour later he was still struggling with the question which pole to put in which position and he was not making any progress. There had been a construction manual inside the bag as well but that thing didn't help very much. In fact it was just confusing Alec even more. 

“All poles look the same so how on earth do they expect me to know which one they are talking about?” he growled. “It's not like they put numbers on them or something like that. I mean of course not because that would probably just defraud me of the great pleasure to spend my whole day trying to figure out what the fuck they are talking about.”

“And it would defraud me of the great pleasure to watch this very entertaining theatrical performance of yours.”

“Magnus!” Alec almost dropped the pole he was holding and turned around just to see his best friend sitting in the grass and looking at him with a huge grin on his face. “Since when are you awake?”

“Since you started yelling at those poor tent poles about five minutes ago.”

“I was yelling? Fuck I didn't realize that” Alec said while awkwardly running his fingers through his hair.

“Well I did.” Magnus chuckled. “It was a lovely way to wake up. Way better than the smell of coffee or a kiss.”

Alec blushed. “I’m sorry” he said. “But this tent is driving me insane. I could use a little help here you know?”

“Oh really?” Magnus asked innocently. “For me it looks like you are doing just fine.” 

“There is a freaking canvas wrapped around my legs and you seriously think I’m doing fine?”

“I think this would be perfect material for a little video … I bet Izzy would die to see this.”

“Don't you dare Bane! If you don't want to help me over here just go back to sleep.” 

“I would but unfortunately I’m wide awake now.”

“Oh what a surprise” Alec grumbled and not even a blink of an eye later Magnus was already holding a phone in his hands. It took Alec a moment to realize that it wasn't Magnus's - it was his. Shit. Magnus was his best friend so of course he knew the code to unlock it and then he would probably see the picture Alec had taken of him as soon as he opened the chat with Izzy … and the conversation between them.

The conversation!! Alec almost had a heart attack when he remembered what exactly they had been talking about. He could not let Magnus see this! Not under any circumstances. 

He almost fell over when he made a move to run because the canvas was still wrapped around his legs but he somehow managed to free himself and grab his phone before it was too late.

Magnus laughed. “Are there state secrets on your phone?” 

“N-No.” 

Magnus smirked. “Porn?”

Alec blushed. “What - No!!” 

“Then why are you freaking out?” 

“It's … uh … I … I just realized that I forgot to call my mom and I have to do it now or she thinks I’m lying dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Sure.” 

“That's the truth!” 

“Then go on and call her and then we’re gonna see if we can put this tent up together. If I leave this up to you we’re probably gonna end up sleeping on the grass - what is not very comfortable as I want to point out.”

Alec seriously doubted that sleeping in a tent would be much better but he kept that comment to himself. 

 

“We did it! We finally did it!” Magnus exclaimed about one hour later and beamed proudly. He was right: The tent was actually standing now. Alec just hoped it wouldn't break down on them while they were sleeping.

“Yeah and it just took us half of the evening” he said exhausted. Alec actually couldn't wait to finally go to sleep. The only problem was that the tent wasn't exactly big. It was a rather basic model and Alec was sure that it would be even smaller from the inside than it looked from the outside. He and Magnus would probably have to sleep right next to each other with their bodies touching the whole night … And he wasn't sure if he could sleep like that.

“There’s just one thing I don't understand” Alec said. 

Magnus frowned. “What?”

“Your father allows you to drive one of his most expensive cars on our trip but you couldn't bring a better tent? I mean I know that you have another one that is almost as big as our living room and way more comfortable.”

“It takes about six hours to put that thing up and I really didn't want to spend my whole day with that” Magnus said. 

Okay that was indeed a very good point. Alec immediately felt stupid for having asked about it in the first place. 

“Oh yeah that makes sense I guess” he murmured. “This was bad enough. I would have never thought that it's so complicated to put up a fucking tent.”

Magnus laughed. “I feel like you could use some sleep … just go into the tent and I’m going to get your bag from the car. Unless you prefer to sleep like that of course.”

“Uh no I would prefer to change my clothes.” His pants weren't wet anymore but he wanted to put on something more casual. 

“I kind of suspected that.” Magnus said with a chuckle and walked to the car. 

Alec waited for him in the tent, looking around nervously. It really was pretty cramped in there. 

“Great” he sighed. “That's fucking great.” 

When Magnus came back again he was carrying two bags, some of his own clothes and a bunch of blankets. Alec looked in his bag and found the black tank top he used to wear in summer nights. He just wanted to put it on when Magnus stopped him.

“No don't do that. Stay like that and lay down on your stomach” he commanded. 

Alec dropped the top and stared at his best friend with wide eyes. 

“What?!”

Magnus chuckled. “Relax I just want to massage your back.”

“That's not necessary. Really” Alec said quickly. 

“You were whining about your back the whole time when we were putting up the tent so now you have to live with the consequences.” Magnus said and gently pushed his friend down into a lying position before he could protest. 

“Magnus you really don't need to - amph.”

Alec stopped talking and violently bit down on his lip instead. He was almost certain that he tasted some blood in his mouth but he didn't really care about that at the moment. He was just glad that he had managed to hold back the loud moan that had almost escaped him when Magnus had started to rub his back. His hands were so strong and they felt so good on Alecs skin. So right. As if they belonged there. The way he was touching him was overwhelming. He was kind of rough but also careful and soft at the same time. 

Alec closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“Hey, you need to relax” Magnus said calmly.

“Hmpf.” Alec couldn't say more because he didn't dare to open his mouth. He knew that he would soon start to make some very embarrassing sounds if he did so. 

He really tried to relax but it was almost impossible. His whole body was tense because of what Magnus did to him. It was like torture but in the best way possible. It was a kind of torture Alec could definitely get used to. He could have never imagined how incredibly talented his best friends hands were. Magnus seemed to know exactly what made him feel good. It did hurt a little bit but it wasn't unpleasant. Not at all. It rather was too pleasant for Alec. 

 

POV Magnus  
Magnus actually felt a little bit nervous when he pushed Alec down on his stomach. He was sure about this. He knew exactly what he was doing. But still a little part inside of him feared that he could be wrong. That he just misinterpreted all the hints and the signals. 

‘Well’, he thought and took a deep breath. ‘We're gonna see about that now.’

He started to knead his friends skin and as soon as his hands touched his body Alec moaned quietly. He tried hard to suppress it but it was still very audible though. Magnus was hit by wave of relief and he couldn't help but smirk. Oh yes, Alexander Lightwood was indeed very interested in him. Physically. The reactions of his body couldn't be any more obvious. Magnus was about to make a teasing comment about it but he decided against it. He wasn’t that cruel.

Alec was obviously enjoying what he did to him but he didn't want to let it show. Magnus continued to rub his back and watched Alecs reactions closely. It took him quite a long time until he stopped being all tense and started to relax instead. Magnus could feel the tension slowly leaving his body and after a while he was almost too relaxed.

“Hey are you asleep?” Magnus whispered. He didn't receive an answer. Instead he heard faint snoring noises coming out of his friends mouth.  
Magnus pulled his hands back and chuckled. He definitely expected this to happen. He grabbed a blanket and covered Alecs bare torso carefully. It may still be summer but the last few nights had actually been a little bit cold and Magnus definitely didn't want Alec to get sick. Especially not now.

He sighed and looked at the back of Alecs head. Would this boy ever notice what he was doing all the time? What this whole trip was about? Sometimes he felt like Alexander would never get the hint but he probably shouldn't lose hope yet. After all their trip had just begun a couple of hours ago. There was still enough time for him to finally see what should actually be more than obvious anyways. But Magnus wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to wait. 

\-------

When Alec opened his eyes again the next morning it took him a moment to remember where he was. A tent? Why was there a tent? He was confused at first but then he heard somebody else breathing right next to him and the realization hit him: he was on a road trip. With Magnus. All alone. He was in this tent with his best friend - the person he secretly was in love with.

He turned around only to see that Magnus was looking at him. “Morning” He said with a soft smile on his face and Alec's heart was about to burst. He wanted this to happen everyday for the rest of his life. Waking up next to Magnus was one of the most beautiful things he could imagine. Seeing his face right after opening his eyes or just hearing him breathe ... Alec wanted this to become a regular thing. But he highly doubted that it would ever be possible. 

“Morning” he croaked. 

“How do you feel?” 

“I’m fine I guess. My back is much better now.”

“I’ve been told I have magic hands” Magnus said with a grin. 

Alec blushed. “Yeah you're indeed quite magical” he murmured and hoped that Magnus didn't hear it. But obviously he did. 

“I wish I was” Magnus sighed. “Then I could just conjure up some coffee now. And breakfast.”  
“That would be awesome … gosh I’m so hungry. I think we haven't been eating since yesterday afternoon.”

“Yeah I kind of forgot about that to be honest.”  
Alec laughed. “Me too. Do you have food in the car? Or a coffee machine?” 

Magnus laughed. “I seriously thought about taking the coffee machine with me but my parents wouldn't allow it” he joked. 

“I’m so dependant on that stuff it's not even funny” Alec sighed. “I mean you saw what happened yesterday - I forgot to drink coffee in the morning so I fell asleep like two seconds after we left.” 

Magnus thought for a moment, then his face suddenly lit up as if he had just had a brainwave. “You know what? I just remembered that Catarina once told me about a very good coffee shop that is located in this area. She says it was the best coffee she ever drank.” 

Alec beamed. That was good news. “Well then let's go there” he said with almost childlike excitement and stood up, ready to leave straight away. “What are we waiting for?”

“First of all: we still have to take the tent down” Magnus reminded him. “And secondly: you should probably put on some clothes before we go in there … Or maybe you shouldn't. Maybe we have to pay less if you show up like that.”

Alec glanced down and realized that he was indeed naked apart from his boxer shorts. How was is it even possible that he had forgotten about that? He blushed embarrassed and Magnus laughed. 

 

About half an hour later Alec was actually wearing all of his clothes and they were sitting in the car again. Luckily it had been quite easy to take the tent down. Alec just hoped they wouldn't have to put it up again in the near future.

“How long is this going to take?” He asked when Magnus started the engine.

“Approximately fifty minutes according to the navigation device.” 

“Okay. I guess I should be able to survive that.”  
Magnus snorted. “You think?” 

Alec wanted to reply something but he didn't get the chance to because Magnus turned up the volume of the music and Jon Bon Jovi's voice was drowning his.

“ … And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd you gonna hear my voice and shout it out loud: It's my life it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I’m alive; my heart is like an open highway, like Frankie said ‘I did it my way’ I just want to live while I’m alive ... It’s. My. Life” Magnus sang along and Alec realized yet again how perfect he was. He loved to hear him sing because even though his best friend didn't sound very professionally he sang with a passion that carried him along everytime. And he loved hearing his voice in general.  
Eventually Alec started humming himself.

They were driving through Pennsylvania now. Alec was glad to escape New York for a few days because even though he liked living there it was nice to see something different from time to time. This year he hadn't had time to travel a lot yet because he had been studying for his final exams the whole time. He was so glad that this whole stuff was over now but on the other hand he was also scared of the future. Alec didn't like changes and he knew that there would be some major ones within the next years. But he wasn't going to think about that now. There would still be enough time for him to worry after they had returned from their trip.

He looked at the landscape that passed at them. Chester County was beautiful. There was so much green everywhere and the air was almost shockingly clean. 

When the first houses began to show up Magnus turned the music down again.

The coffee shop Catarina had been talking about was at Kennett Square. Magnus parked the car beside the road and turned off the engine.

“It's really nice here” Alec observed when he got out of the car.

“Yes it is” Magnus said and they entered the rather small house on the opposite side of the street.

The coffee shop was lovely and had a very pleasant atmosphere. They barley found the time to look around when a dark haired woman - one of the workers - greeted them glowingly. 

“Good morning” she said and beamed at them. 

“Good morning indeed” Magnus said and smiled charmingly. “What a delightful smell.” 

She laughed. “I also love the smell of coffee in the morning … you can sit down wherever you please but I would recommend the seat in front of the window. It’s the most popular seat in here, especially amongst young lovers …” 

Alec winced. Lovers?!! “Uh actually …” he started but he was interrupted by Magnus. 

“Oh that's great” he just said and grabbed Alecs hand. “We're going to sit there then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point out that I have never been to america. I did some research on the internet but the descriptions are probably not very accurate though. I hope this doesn't bother you too much.   
> The song is "It's my life" by Bon Jovi. I think I have to meantion this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content. If you don't like that please don't read it.

Magnus walked through the room and Alec followed him, his eyes incredulously glued on their clasped hands while doing so. He had no idea what the hell was going on.

Obviously the waitress thought that they were boyfriends and Magnus didn't seem to bother at all. And now he was basically holding his hand? Was that a good sign or a bad one? Was it more than just a casual gesture to get Alec to follow him or not? Alec was confused and he felt stupid for his cluelessness. Magnus was his best friend and he knew him for so long but sometimes he still was a mystery to him. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing but on the other hand he had never asked him about it either. Alec knew that they should probably talk about things like that but he didn't want things to get awkward between them. And moreover he didn't know how to start a conversation like that, especially not without immediately revealing his feelings for his best friend.

They sat down at the table in front of the window and Alec was disappointed when Magnus let go of his hand. 

He decided to order coffee and a cupcake after looking through the menu; Magnus ordered a piece of cake instead. 

“My mother would probably kill me if she knew that I am eating cake for breakfast.”

“I guess my mother would be okay with that as long as it wasn't Izzy who bake the cake” Alec said with a chuckle. His sister had many talents but cooking definitely wasn't one of them. Izzy tried really hard but in the end she always managed to mess up everything. 

Magnus laughed. ”Oh I still remember the chocolate cake she bake for your eighteenth birthday. It was horrible but you forced us to eat it and pretend it was delicious because you didn't want to hurt her feelings.”

“I shouldn't have done that” Alec sighed. “Now she insists on baking that cake for every family party and no one dares to tell her that it’s actually pretty disgusting.”

“So Sanders also didn't tell her?” 

Alec laughed. “Seriously? You still don't know Simons name by now?”

“Of course I do but it's way funnier like that.”

“He would never dare to tell her” Alec said. “I think he’s still afraid of her.”

“Understandable” Magnus said. “I really wouldn't want to mess up with her either … how is she doing by the way?”

“She’s perfectly fine” Alec said. 

Like the rest of his family his sister was in Paris at the moment. They had been there for three days now and Izzy kept on sending pictures of her and Simon and Jace and Clary. Alecs mother also seemed to have a good time there. She was smiling on every picture and Alec was glad to see that. There had been a time where she didn't smile at all but after the divorce she seemed to glow up again.

“I actually do feel a little bit guilty because I am defrauding you of the chance to go to Paris. I bet it's beautiful there” Magnus said with a sigh.  
Alec couldn't believe his ears. Why on earth would Magnus think something like that? This was ridiculous.

“Hey, I don't regret this, okay?” Alec said firmly and looked into the other ones eyes. “I am with you and I wouldn't want to be somewhere else. At the moment I don't even give a fuck about Paris to honest. I am making trips with my family all the time but I never was on a trip with you.” He gulped and lowered his gaze. “And it's beautiful.“

When he looked up again he saw that Magnus was smiling at him but he also looked somehow puzzled. He opened his mouth and closed it again, obviously thinking about what to respond. Alec was mildly surprised because he had almost never seen his best friend speechless like that. Normally Magnus was very good with words but right now he seemed to be struggling.

“That's uh …” he cleared his throat, “That's good to hear.” 

Alec frowned in confusion and was just about to ask what was going on when their orders arrived and he forgot about it. They began to eat and Alec was relieved to finally get some coffee. Catarina had definitely been right: it was indeed delicious - the coffee and the cupcake as well.

Magnus was eating his cake without talking much. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. Of course Alec didn't have something against it but being that quiet was rather unusual for his best friend. Did he do something wrong?

“Magnus are you okay?” Alec asked after a while.  
“Sure” the other one replied and his usual grin was back on his face when he looked at him. “So how’s your cupcake?” 

Alec couldn't help but smile when he saw that there was some cream at the corner of Magnus's mouth. Without thinking he stretched out his arm and wiped it off with his thumb while gently cupping his best friends face with his palm. 

Magnus looked into his eyes and Alec was so distracted by the beauty of his face that he totally forgot to pull back again. He gulped and tried not to stare at his friends lips but it was almost impossible. Fuck, he just wanted to kiss him so badly ...

 

POV Magnus  
Magnus couldn't help but stare at Alec. His friend was still touching his face and the way he looked at him made his heart beat stutter. Every time when they were making eye contact like that Magnus felt like he was drowning in Alexander's beautiful hazel colored eyes and he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. 

He had considered to do so many times before but he had never dared to. Even though he was almost sure that Alec also felt something for him that was even deeper than what they already had he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't work. 

Maybe he was wrong though. Maybe Alec didn't want this. Or maybe he wanted it too but the relationship wouldn't work out. The last thing Magnus wanted was to hurt his best friend. Or to loose him completely. Confessing his feelings to him would change everything between them - no matter how Alec reacted to it. It was a huge step and Magnus was still afraid to take it. On the other hand, however, he really wanted to. He wanted to be Alecs boyfriend. He wanted to tell him that he was in love with him and he almost did just a few minutes ago when Alec had been talking about how he loved being with him and that he didn't want to be somewhere else. 

In that particular moment Magnus had been so close to telling him. To just blurt it out straight away. ‘I love you’. But he didn't do it.

Right now he couldn't even think about what he was doing though. About possible consequences. He couldn't think at all. Magnus was lost in Alecs eyes and his brain had stopped working at least twenty seconds ago. He just couldn't do this any longer. Pretending that everything still was like it had been five years ago when it wasn't. Not at all.

He just needed to kiss this adorable boy who was sitting in front of him right now. No matter what would happen afterwards.

Magnus nervously licked his lips and was just about to lean forward when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Excuse me please but do you need this chair?” a young woman asked and Magnus paused in the middle of the movement. 

Alec stared at the woman with wide eyes, then he stared back at him. He seemed to realize just now that he was still touching Magnus's face and quickly pulled his hand back, his cheeks flushed.

Magnus gnashed his teeth. He just wanted to murder this annoying person right on the spot. Wasn't it obvious that he didn't want to get disturbed just now? 

“No you can take it” Magnus said and forced a smile on his face while in reality he was screaming on the inside.

\--------

“Excuse me please but do you need this chair?” The voice of a woman interrupted Alecs trance-like state and he blinked in confusion. He realized just now that Magnus's face was uncommonly close to his. Alec startled. When did that happen? Fuck did he do this? 

He had been so distracted by staring at his best friends lips and fantasizing about kissing him that it was quite possible that he had leaned over to him without being aware of it. 

Alec blushed from embarrassment and pulled back quickly. He also hadn't noticed that his hand had been on the other one's face the whole time. How was it even possible that he could do something like that without being aware of it? Magnus was just making him lose his mind.

“No you can take it” Magnus answered brusquely and Alec had the strange feeling that he was angry about something. Obviously the woman had arrived at the same conclusion because she apologized approximately a million times before she finally left with the chair, almost as if she expected Magnus to actually kill her.

Alec wanted to say something but he didn't know what. For a short moment there was an awkward silence between him and his best friend but then Magnus cleared his throat and started talking again: “So?”

“So what?” Alec asked, taken aback.

“I asked how your cupcake is … you know a few minutes ago.” 

Alec had totally forgotten about that to be honest but he was glad that Magnus tried to make some innocuous conversation. It definitely made him feel less awkward.

“Oh right... uh it's delicious. What about the cake?” 

“It's quite good as well … do you want to have a taste?” 

Alec shrugged. “Sure why not?” 

Magnus held out a piece of cake towards him and Alec ate it off the fork. 

“Hmmmm…” he moaned appreciatively and licked his lips after he had swallowed down. 

“Wow this is amazing.”

Magnus stared at him for a moment and Alec blushed. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing” Magnus said. “I just thought that we should probably try to find a supermarket and stock up for the rest of the trip. Or at least for the next two days because I fear there's not that much space in the cool box.” 

“Good point” Alec said with a sigh. “I highly doubt that we’re always gonna find a great coffee shop like this.”

 

The next supermarket wasn't very far away. They bought some supplies there after they had finished eating and drove on afterwards. It wasn't as hot as it had been the day before and there were some pretty dark clouds at the sky, hiding the sun from time to time. 

“I feel like there's a storm brewing” Alec said when it was early afternoon. The air seemed to be filled with electricity by now and he could have sworn that he had just heard a growl of thunder in the distance.

Magnus nodded. “Yeah I think that too. I guess it's better to close the roof.” 

“Can I do that?” Alec asked eagerly. “You have a remote for that right?” 

Magnus chuckled. “I thought your car obsession phase was over … the remote is in the glove compartment.” 

“It's not an obsession” Alec defended himself. “I just wanted to do this my whole life.” 

Magnus snorted. “It’s your life goal to press a button and close the roof of a car? And they say that I’m the crazy one.” 

“Oh just shut up” Alec said and grabbed the remote. “You're not gonna ruin this moment.” 

Magnus looked at him and shook his head. Alec was almost sure that his friend really thought that he had lost his mind but at the moment he didn't give a damn about that. 

He pressed the button and watched with wide eyes what was happening.

“Wow that's so cool” he said when the hard top roof closed above their heads. “I’ve never seen that before.” 

Magnus chuckled. “You're just too cute.” 

Alec blushed and looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to answer so he just smiled shyly.

 

It had indeed been a very good idea to close the roof because about ten minutes later it was raining cats and dogs.

“According to the weather report there was a twenty percent chance for rain and now look at that.” Magnus gestured at the window and sighed.  
“This definitely doesn't look like twenty percent” Alec agreed. 

“Oh and that's also great!” Magnus said sarcastically. At first Alec didn't know what he was talking about but then he saw that there was a leaf clamped under the windscreen wiper. “Let's hope it just flies away at some point” Magnus said but of course the leaf didn't do what he wanted. About five minutes later it was still there and Magnus made an annoyed sound. “Damn it!” He cursed. “This is driving me crazy!” He pulled over and stopped the engine. “Seems like I really have to go out there and get rid of that fucking leaf.” He sighed.

“I can do that” Alec said and made a move to loosen his seat belt but Magnus stopped him.

“No I’m gonna do it” he said, his voice more calm now and a teasing grin on his face. “You're just going to get yourself all wet again.” He grabbed the umbrella that was lying on the backseat.

“Fuck off.” 

Magnus laughed and got out of the car. He removed the leaf and winked at Alec who had opened the window and looked at what his friend was doing.

“See that?” Magnus said with a proud smirk on his face. “I did it without getting my clothes wet!” 

“Oh shut up Bane or I’m going to get out of the car and push you into that enormous puddle right behind you. It would just be fair after what you did to me yesterday.”

“But then you're getting wet as well because there's only one umbrella and I have it.” 

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. “I would accept that” he said.

Magnus laughed and was just about to open the door of the car when a huge truck drove through the puddle and he was hit by a wave of dirty water. Magnus gasped and looked down at his drenched clothes, his face an expression of shock and horror. Even his hair was wet now.  
For a brief moment neither of them was making any sound but then Alec couldn't hold himself back any longer and he burst out laughing. 

“Looks like the umbrella wasn't very helpful after all” he said with tears in his eyes. “Oh my god wait a minute - don't move I have to take a picture! This is like the best thing that ever happened in my entire life.”

Magnus looked like he was about to protest but then he gave in with a sigh. “I guess I deserved that.”

“Oh you sure do” Alec said, now with his phone in his hands. “You were teasing me all the time so it's just fair that I finally get to do the same.”

“You're going to send that picture to everyone we know don't you?” 

“You bet your ass!” Alec giggled. “It's what I deserve.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but then he chuckled. “I’m just trying to be mad at you but somehow it doesn't work. That's so frustrating.” 

Alec definitely knew that feeling.

“Are you done? Am I allowed to get back into the car now or do you want me to stand there until the next truck shows up?” 

“That's actually a very tempting thought” Alec said. “I could take a video then.” 

“Very funny.” 

Magnus was just about to get into the car when Alec stopped him again. “You seriously want to drive like that? I don't think that's a good idea” he said.

“What else am I supposed to do?” Magnus asked desperately. “Any suggestions?” 

“Actually I really have one” Alec said pulled out a rain jacket under his seat.

“When did you put that there?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Yesterday when you were asleep. I thought just in case … and obviously it was a pretty good idea. See it's not always wrong to plan in advance.” 

“Okay you definitely got a point here” Magnus admitted. “So what’s your plan now?” 

“Give me the umbrella and I’m going to get a towel from the trunk you can sit on. I’m going to drive from now on.”

“Okay.” Magnus sneezed. “But please hurry.” 

 

A few minutes later Magnus was sitting on the passenger seat with the towel wrapped around his body. 

“You look like a drowned cat.” Alec chuckled. Magnus sneezed again. “Thanks. That's very flattering” he said. 

‘A very cute drowned cat’, Alec thought but he didn't say it out loud.

“You need to change your clothes and get warm again so I would suggest that we’re driving to the next motel and check in for the night.”

“Sounds good” Magnus said and smiled at him. “I have the strange feeling that this trip is going to take a lot more time than I expected.”

\------------

“You should probably take a shower” Alec said as soon as he had closed the door behind them. He put down their bags and looked around in the motel room. It wasn't very big and not exactly pretty either but it was clean and - the most important thing - it wasn't raining in there. For one night it would definitely be enough. He just hoped that the beds would be more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.

“We're in here for like three seconds and you already want me to take my clothes off? That's pretty naughty” Magnus said. “I mean you should at least invite me to dinner first.”

Alec blushed. He couldn't believe that Magnus still managed to have that effect on him while he was wrapped in a towel and looking so fucking adorable. Obviously he was able to make him nervous no matter in what condition he was. 

“I just don't want you to get sick.” 

Magnus sneezed, fittingly enough.

“See? You have to get out of your clothes immediately” Alec said strictly but Magnus just smirked at him. “As soon as you are in the bath room of course” he added quickly because he feared that otherwise his best friend would start to strip down right in front of him just like he had done the day before. And he was sure that he wouldn't be able to look away a second time.

“Of course” Magnus said. “I can only imagine how deep you're going to blush otherwise.” With that he grabbed one of his bags and went into the bathroom. Alec stared after him with his mouth hanging open.

POV Magnus  
Magnus stepped under the shower and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the water on his skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back while running his fingers through his hair. He really just wanted to quickly wash the dirty rain water off his skin but soon he ended up thinking. Thinking about Alec mainly.

He wanted to be closer to him, he wanted to touch him and slide his hands all over his body. And he wanted Alec to do the same with him. Magnus felt that he was on the verge to getting hard and he gasped in shock, unintentionally swallowing a large amount of water. 

He coughed and quickly tried to think about something else but it only worked for a few seconds.

When he began to soap himself he imagined that it wouldn't be his but Alecs hands that were touching him and gliding over his wet skin in sensual movements. He shivered and tried hard to suppress a moan by biting down on his lower lip.

He couldn't do that. Not now when there was just one of those incredibly thin motel walls between him and Alec. He would probably hear every little sound he made and even though the thought of Alec knowing what he was doing in there somehow turned Magnus on he definitely wouldn't do it. He knew that Alec was still a little bit shy with things like that and it would probably be rather awkward for him to hear his best friend masturbating under the shower - even if he was really interested in him in that way. 

Magnus explicitly tried to think about things that did not turn him on instead but the harder he tried the more often his thoughts returned to Alec. It wasn't like it was the first time that Magnus got horny over the thought of his best friend but this time it was even more intense because he knew that Alec was basically right next to him and he could feel his presence in every fiber of his body.  
At some point he just control the reactions of his body any longer.

He thought about how hot Alec had looked yesterday when they had been swimming in the lake. 

Magnus definitely didn't feel guilty for pushing his friend into the water because seeing Alec with his wet shirt clinging to his body was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced. And he had experienced a lot of things.

Without thinking about what he was doing Magnus reached down between his legs, grabbing his now fully erected member and started stroking it firmly. He supported himself by pressing his other hand against the wall because he was afraid to lose balance otherwise. His heartbeat was racing and Magnus could feel his blood pumping through his veins. He told himself to stop but he couldn't. 

Magnus imagined Alec kneeling in front of him and looking up to him with his big, innocent puppy eyes, shyly asking for permission to suck his cock. The image turned him on so badly that Magnus couldn't stop a faint moan from leaving his mouth. Fuck, he just hoped that Alec didn't hear his. 

He clenched his fist and pressed his lips together, determined to not make any sound again. 

He moved his hand faster when imaginary Alec finally closed his beautiful lips around his length and started to suck him off. Magnus imagined him being kind of insecure and inexperienced in what he was doing but enjoying it just as much as he did. He imagined Alexander moaning hungrily while he was taking his cock in deeper and looking up to him with lust clouded eyes. 

Magnus shivered and he felt that he was close. He gasped quietly and closed his eyes. It only took him three more strokes until he reached his climax. Magnus couldn't breathe properly and it was so hard not to scream while he was cumming. 

When he was done he had to lean against the wall for a second and he was trying to catch his breath. “Fuck” he murmured when he realized that he didn't have a towel. There wasn't a towel in the bathroom itself and he was sure that there also wasn't one inside his bag. 

After all he had no other option than yell for Alec.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Magnus had closed the door behind him Alec sat down on the small sofa that was standing in the middle of the room and pulled out his smartphone. 12 new messages on whatsapp. He rolled his eyes. Hopefully Izzy wasn't asking him about Magnus again. 

Luckily that wasn't the case. Most of the messages were from his mother, who was reminding him to use enough sunscreen and to drink enough water. Sometimes she was a little bit overprotective but Alec knew that she only meant well. And he clearly preferred this over the indifference of his father. Since he had come out as gay he had just stopped caring about him and started acting like complete douche. Alec had been glad when his mother finally filed for divorce after she found out that he had also been cheating on her for at least two years. He really didn't want to see this man ever again and he was sure that his siblings also wouldn't miss him that much.

After he had successfully managed to calm his mother down and convince her that he was doing fine he put away his phone and reached into one of the bags that was standing next to him. They had bought some biscuits in the morning and he was curious how they would taste. 

He opened the package and was just about to eat one of them when he heard Magnus yelling his name. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, putting the biscuit back into the package and stepping in front of the bathroom door instead.

“I … uh … I forgot to bring a towel” he heard his friends voice coming from the other side and he actually sounded slightly embarrassed. “So if you don't want me to run through the room all wet and naked you should probably get one.”

Alec gulped. Actually that thought was very tempting … at least for him. But of course he couldn't say that.

“Uh sure I’m going to get one.” 

“Thank you.”

 

When Magnus stepped out of the bathroom about five minutes later he was wearing black sweatpants and a T-Shirt in a dark shade of grey. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his hair looked so fluffy that Alec just wanted to bury both hands in it. How was it even possible to be that hot but also cute at the same time?? 

“Okay so what are we gonna do now?” Magnus asked and sat down on the sofa. 

Alec shrugged. “I don't know … we could watch TV.” 

“We could do that but that's pretty boring don't you think?” 

“If you have a better idea…”

“Hmmm” Magnus said with a thoughtful expression on his face and took one of the biscuits, biting a piece off.

“Urgs.” He gagged and jumped to his feet, running to the trash can and spitting it out again. 

“Oh jesus” Magnus gasped. “I think that's the most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten.” 

“Worse than Izzy's chocolate cake?” Alec asked with amusement.

“Same level. She didn't manage to market one of her recipes did she? Because that tastes like one of her worst catastrophes.” 

Suddenly Alec was very glad that Magnus had interrupted him before he had been able to eat the biscuit. 

“I don't think that mom would let that happen. At least I hope so.” Alec grabbed the package. “I guess we can throw that away then.” 

“No wait” Magnus said. “I have an excellent idea.”  
Alec frowned. “Really?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Yeah we could play truth or dare” Magnus suggested. “And if you refuse to tell the truth or to do the dare you have to eat one of these biscuits”  
He shuddered in disgust. 

Alec laughed. He could definitely live with that. “Okay but you know I’m very bad at thinking up interesting questions or stuff like that.”

“Oh that's no problem there's a app for that” Magnus said. “It suggests questions for you.” 

“Oh okay.” 

They both sat down on the floor, facing each other. Magnus pulled out his smartphone.

“Well then let's start” he said. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare” Alec said. 

Magnus perked his eyebrows up in surprise. 

“Okay I didn't see that coming. You always picked truth when we played that game with Izzy and the others and you hated doing the dares.” 

Alec shrugged. “Maybe I changed my mind.”

“Hmmm … okay. Let’s look what the App says ... I dare you to let me look through your phone for two minutes.” 

Alec hesitated, immediately remembering his conversation with Izzy. He really didn't want Magnus to see that but on the other hand Izzy had already texted him multiple times after that, mainly sending pictures from Paris. Magnus would have to scroll up and look through the whole chat to find the conversation and it was rather unlikely that he would do that … but of course Alec couldn't be sure. 

“It's either that or eating one of the biscuits” Magnus said. “It’s your choice.”

Alec sighed and handed his smartphone to his friend. 

“Oh you're getting bold - I like that.” Magnus smirked and grabbed the phone. 

“Can I … can I watch what you're doing?” 

Magnus dramatically touched his chest acting as if Alec had just stabbed him right into the heart. “You don't trust me? I’m deeply offended.” 

“Of course I do but … ” 

“I know, stupid boy. Just come over here.” Magnus chuckled. “But you're only allowed to watch not to intervene.” 

“Okay” Alec said and looked over Magnus's shoulder. 

His friend first opened his gallery and went through Alecs recent pictures. “Oh my god is this Simon wearing a beret?” Magnus laughed out loud. “Why didn't Izzy send that to me too - it’s hilarious.” 

He also looked at the following pictures until he arrived at the one Alec had taken of him while he had been asleep. 

Magnus perked his eyebrows up and Alec blushed. He had totally forgotten about that. “Well, well, well … would you have ever told me about that?” Magnus asked with a smirk. 

“Uh … I don't know” Alec said truthfully. 

“So that's the reason why you suddenly had to call your mother yesterday - very interesting.” He chuckled. “I think we should put that picture as your homescreen don't you think?”

“W-what? This isn't part of the dare. It just said ‘look through’ not ‘change things’.” 

“Ups too late” Magnus said with a giggle. 

Alec snatched the phone out of his hands. “That costs you the last thirty seconds” He said. 

“Okay that's fair enough.” 

“It's your turn.” 

“Also dare” Magnus said without thinking. 

“Okay.” Alec pressed on the button on the screen of Magnus's phone and waited for the instruction. 

“I dare you to let me paint something on your face… oh I like that one.” Alec said with a devious grin on his face. 

“Go ahead” Magnus said nonchalantly. “But do you have a pen for that?”

“Oh you can bet your ass” Alec smirked.

He got up and went into the bedroom, searching his bags until he found what he was looking for. When he returned he was holding a felt-tip pen in his hands.

“Okay then let's go” Magnus said and closed his eyes as soon Alec started drawing. After about half a minute he pulled back.

“That’s all?” Magnus asked and opened his eyes again. “I thought this was going to take much longer.”

Alec giggled. “No I think that's enough.” 

“Can I see it?” 

“Sure but I want to take a picture first.” 

“Of course” Magnus sighed. “I guess by the end of our trip you're going to have enough embarrassing pictures of me to blackmail me for the rest of my entire life.”

Alec giggled. “That's probably true.”

When he had taken the picture Magnus got up and walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. “Whiskers … really?” He turned around to face Alec. “Is this because of the drowned cat thing?”

“Maybe” Alec laughed. 

“Okay that's actually pretty cool” Magnus said with a small grin on his face. “I kinda like it.” 

‘Oh that's good’, Alec thought. ‘Because you're going to keep it for quite a long time. Or at least longer than you expect’. 

“Nevertheless I should probably wash it off now.”  
Alec nodded and tried hard to hold back a laugh by giving a little cough instead. “Hmm just do it. I already have my picture so I’m perfectly fine with it.” 

Magnus splashed his face with water and tried to rub the colour off but it didn't work. The longer he tried the more desperate he seemed to get until he eventually ended up cursing. 

“Fuck this stuff isn't going away. It's still on my face.” 

He turned around with a shocked look on his face, the whiskers still very visible. Alec held his breath for a moment - he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to contain himself. 

“Oh really?” he asked innocently. “I didn't notice.” 

“You … wait a minute you knew that don't you?” Magnus stared at him with wide eyes when the realization finally hit him. “You knew that this stuff is almost impossible to wash off!” 

“When Jace accidentally got it on his hands it took three days until the colour was completely gone” Alec laughed. 

Magnus gasped. “I would suggest you to run because if I get my hands on you I’m going to kill you!” 

The problem was that there wasn't exactly much space for Alec to run. Their room was way too small for something like that but that didn't mean that he didn't try anyways. He suddenly felt like he was five again and jumped over the sofa, fleeing to the other side of the room.

Magnus cursed. “Fuck how can you even do this?” 

“Strong legs.” Alec smirked. “You surely remember that high jump has always been one of my strong suits at school.”

Magnus snorted. “Of course I remember. Everytime when we were playing basketball everybody wanted you to be part of their team. But I’m still more agile than you are, just to make that clear.” 

“Oh really? Prove it to me then.” For a moment Alec was shocked by himself. This had definitely sounded way more ambiguous than he had planned. Even Magnus seemed to be flustered and he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at him.

‘Great job Lightwood’ Alec thought. ‘Why don't you just dare him to have sex with you? That would probably be less obvious than you are being at the moment.’

But on the other hand - with Magnus being distracted Alec now had the chance to run past him and flee into the bedroom. He only realized that this had not been a very good idea when Magnus also entered the room shortly afterwards and closed the door behind him. 

Now he was trapped. There was no chance that Alec could get out of the room again without Magnus catching him. Damn it.

“That was a very stupid decision” Magnus stated the obvious; his superior grin back on his face and leaned against the wall next to the door with his impressive arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Where do you want to go now, huh?” 

That was indeed a very good question. Alec had absolutely no idea.

“Okay, okay, I surrender” he said, when Magnus came up to him and put both hands up but he couldn't stop a little giggle from escaping his mouth while doing so. Magnus just looked way too funny with the whiskers on his face. “And I apologize for what I did. I am truly sorry.”

“I don't know why but I feel like you're not being honest about this” Magnus said and stepped closer to him. 

Alec tried to evade him but Magnus managed to grab his shirt and pull him back so that he was bouncing against his chest. Suddenly they were way too close and Alec could almost feel his best friends breath on his face. He gasped and automatically tried to take a step back but Magnus didn't let go off him so they ended up stumbling and falling onto one of the beds behind them which was bumping into the wall with a loud bang.

For a short moment they both stared at each other in shock but then Magnus started to smirk.  
“Looks like I’ve won” he said and pressed Alecs wrists into the mattress, not allowing him to escape under any circumstances.

Alec gulped. He didn't dare to move. Or to breathe. Magnus was basically lying on top of him and they were touching everywhere. Only one wrong movement and his body would betray him so all Alec could do right now was lying there, defenseless, and stare up into Magnus’s face; silently praying that he wouldn't lose control in any way.

“And now?” He asked hoarsely when he was able to speak again and tried to sound less nervous than he just felt. 

“Now you can tell me again how sorry you are. And I want you to mean it.” 

Alec had just opened his mouth to answer, when there was someone knocking against the wall. 

“Excuse me please but could you guys keep it down over there? I really don't want to know what exactly you are doing but I’m trying to watch a movie and I can't understand a word when you are jumping around and things are bumping into the wall” a muffled voice was coming from the room next door.

Alec blushed embarrassed but Magnus just rolled his eyes and made a face.

“Sorry. It won't happen again” he said loudly, before looking back at Alec. “You just wanted to say something or am I wrong?” 

“He … he thinks that we are doing inappropriate things right? The guy next door” Alec didn't know why he was asking that but I just slipped out of his mouth before he could hold it back. 

“Inappropriate things?” Magnus chuckled. “You mean things like having sex?” he asked, causing Alec to blush even more. Why had he just started this? The last thing he needed while his friend was lying on top of him was hearing him talking about sex. 

“Y-Yeah” Alec stammered. “Things like that.”

“Then why don't you just say it? It’s not forbidden to call things by their names you know?” 

Magnus looked at him intensely and Alec swallowed. He couldn't do this anymore.  
With a jerk he turned around, changing their positions so that he was the one on top now, making Magnus gasp in surprise.

“S-Sorry but I need to go to the bathroom” Alec stammered and headed to the door.

“Alec are you okay?” Magnus asked concerned.

“Yeah sure I’m fine. I just … I need a minute.”

Alec let out a sigh of relief when he arrived in the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him. He walked to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were dark red, his pupils dilated and his hair was a mess. He almost looked like he had just had sex for the first time.

Alec sighed and grasped his hands around the edge of the sink, trying to calm himself down.

It wasn't like Magnus was making him uncomfortable when he did things like that; it was rather exciting for Alec. Too exciting in this case and Alec didn't want Magnus to know what effects he had on him, on his body. Not when he couldn't be sure if the other also felt that way.

Everything was just so confusing at the moment. 

Sure, he was nervous when Magnus was teasing him and making flirty comments because he still wasn't sure about his intentions but on the other hand he couldn't argue that he also liked it. He liked the way it made his skin tingle and his heartbeat stop.

Most of the time he felt like there wasn't a chance that Magnus could also be interested in him, but then there were moments where Alec could have sworn that this whole thing wasn't only one-sided. The way Magnus had just looked at him … he wouldn't do that if he wasn't at least a little bit interested in him or would he? And he always tried to get as close to Alec as possible … he also wouldn't do that just to tease him. Right?

‘You know this wouldn't be half as confusing if you would just talk to him’ Alec said to himself. ‘But you're a fucking coward so you're probably never going to do it.’ 

He cursed silently and splashed some cold water on his heated face. Surprisingly that really helped him to calm down again. 

“Okay you can do that. Just act like nothing had happened” Alec said to himself before he opened the door and stepped back into the living room.  
Magnus was sitting on the sofa, looking at his hands. As soon as Alec closed the door behind him he jumped to his feet and looked at him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, still sounding as concerned as he had done before. He suddenly looked so serious and Alec didn't like it at all. It was so strange to see Magnus like that and he didn't want him to worry, especially when there wasn't a thing for him to be worried about.

“Sure” he said and smiled to calm Magnus down. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“So do you want to continue with the game or not?” He asked, almost uncertainly. 

Alec nodded. “Of course I want to.” He smirked. “We can't stop now when things are just about to get interesting.”

 

POV Magnus  
Magnus just wanted to slap himself. ‘You're such an idiot Bane; a stupid idiot’ he cursed after Alec had flounced out of the room.

Why couldn't he just control himself? Why did he always have to say things like that? He loved to tease Alec because he was so cute when he was being nervous about it but he feared that this time he had gone too far.

Magnus bit his lip. He wanted to go after Alec and check if he was alright but he felt like his friend wanted to be alone at the moment. He had probably just scared him off with his intensity. The way Alec had looked at him before he had pulled back just didn't want to go out of Magnus's head. His friend had been tense in a way he had never been before and Magnus didn't like that. As much as he loved to tease Alec he surely didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way.

He definitely couldn't let things like that happen again - not before he knew that Alec was 100% fine with it. 

He needed to talk to him about this whole situation but for the moment it would probably be better to just slow things down a little bit. 

Magnus felt like Alec wasn't ready to talk about it yet and he surely didn't want to urge him. He needed to be careful, because he really didn't want to ruin this. Not with Alec. Alec was the most important person in his life and he could never bear losing him just because he wasn't in control of his desires. 

This needed time if it was supposed to work and even though Magnus had waited for so long he was inclined to continue. Because he knew that in the end Alec was worth it. Alec was worth everything.

\------------

It was after midnight when they had finished playing and decided to go to bed. Magnus still had some colour on his face but he didn't seem to care that much about it anymore. In fact he just shrugged when he looked into the mirror and saw that the black lines on his skin were still visible.  
They went to bed and both of them fell asleep almost immediately. 

\------------

Alec woke up the next morning when the sun was shining through the window and straight into his eyes. He made an annoyed sound and turned to the other side, facing the wall instead. He tried to fall asleep again, because he was still tired and he really didn't want to get up yet but then suddenly he remembered something that made his eyes went wide in horror and he sat up with a jerk, immediately wide awake.

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed, not able to hold himself back and causing Magnus to almost fall out of his bed.

“Holy fuck I think you just gave me a heart attack” he gasped. “I already told you that you have some really lovely ways of waking somebody up, didn't I?”

Normally Alec would have apologized immediately but at the moment he was so in shock that he couldn't even think about that.

“Your … Your birthday” he mumbled. “It's your birthday in three days and I haven't bought a present for you before we left!” 

Magnus looked at him in disbelief. “Seriously?! That's the reason you are yelling like that? I thought our room was on fire or even worse!”

“You don't understand - I need to …”

“You don't need to do anything” Magnus interrupted him with a yawn. “I don't need any presents.”

“But …”

“No buts! It's way too early to argue about things like that.” 

Alec pouted but he eventually gave in. “Fine. Then let me at least get you a coffee now” He said and stood up from his bed. 

Magnus frowned in confusion. “Where do you want to get that from?” 

“There’s a bakery right next to the motel, didn't you notice that when we arrived?” 

Magnus snorted. “When we arrived here the world was just about to go down and I had water in my pants. I didn't exactly pay attention to our surroundings at this point.”

“Well but I did.” Alec grinned at him and left the bedroom.

“Don't forget to change your clothes” he heard his friend yelling after him and rolled his eyes. Just because this had almost happened to him the day before it didn't automatically mean that he was always that out of it. But Magnus would probably never let him forget about that ever again. 

 

“I have to say I could really get used to that. You bringing me breakfast in bed … you sure you don't want to marry me?” 

Alec stared at Magnus. They were both sitting on his bed, facing each other, while eating croissants and drinking coffee.

Hearing Magnus saying things like that - even if he was just joking - made Alecs heartbeat stutter. He didn't really know what to answer to that so he just chuckled embarrassed and looked down at his hands. 

 

Magnus decided to drive off right after they had finished eating. Alec had the strange feeling that his friend was planning something because he was uncommonly excited when they got into the car and he soon found out that he had indeed been right with that guess.

“Do you remember that I’ve told you about my aunt, you know the crazy cat lady?” Magnus asked while he pulled out of the parking space. 

“Sure. You said that she hates driving and that she usually only goes to places she can reach by bus or by foot.”

“Yes that's her.” Magnus chuckled. “She lives about thirty minutes from here and I kind of planned to drop by for a day because I don't see her that often. I hope you're okay with that.” 

“Why wouldn't I? I’ve always wanted to meet her” Alec said. Magnus had told him about his aunt quite often and he was really curious to finally see her in person even though he was also a little bit nervous about it. He didn't know why but it was in fact quite often the case that Alec wasn't able understand the reason for his tenseness.

“I can assure you that the feeling is mutual” Magnus said with a sigh that almost sounded slightly annoyed. “She's basically dying to get to know you.”

Alec blushed. Of course it was only logical that Magnus had told her about him - he was his best friend after all - but nevertheless he felt somehow flattered about the fact that she already seemed to know enough about him to be excited to meet him. 

“So you think she's going to like me?” He asked uncertainly.

“I can guarantee that she's going to love you” Magnus said. “But I should maybe warn you. She can be quite … intense sometimes.” 

Alec couldn't help but grin. “Well you're not exactly holding yourself back either.”

Magnus laughed. “Good point.”

Magnus’s aunt was living in a rather rural area of Ohio. Her house wasn't that big but it looked very cozy. Alec liked it immediately. The area seemed so peaceful and quiet; so different from what he was used to.

“Here we are” Magnus announced and turned off the engine. As soon as the car stopped Alec began to feel nervous again. He looked into the rear view mirror and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Okay how do I look?” He asked. “Is this good enough or should I comb my hair before we get out of the car? 

Magnus chuckled. “You want to comb your hair? I thought I’d never see the day.”

“Hey I comb my hair quite often.” 

“Twice a year isn't often, Alexander.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “You still haven't answered my question.”

“You look perfectly fine, okay?” Magnus said softly and he way he looked at him made Alec weak in his knees. Suddenly he was very thankful that he was still sitting. “There’s no need to be nervous.” 

Alec smiled shyly and they got out of the car. Magnus was just about to open the trunk and unload the luggage when the door of the house opened and a middle-aged woman approached them with big steps. She had dark brown hair and a smile on her face that made Alec fall in love with her immediately. 

“My boy it's so good to finally see you again!” she said and pulled Magnus into something that looked like a quite bone-crushing hug, judging from the pained expression on his face.

“I missed you too but I can't breathe” he gasped out with a groan.

His aunt rolled her eyes. “Don't be so dramatic” she said and slapped Magnus's arm before she eventually stepped back again and her gaze fell on Alec. 

Alec cleared his throat. “Um, hi I’m …” He put forth his hand in order to greet her but she ignored the gesture and also pulled him into a hug instead, interrupting him in mid-sentence. 

“No need to be so formal, Alexander” she said.

“O-okay.” Alec laughed breathlessly. Now he knew what Magnus had meant with ‘quiet intense’. 

“So you are the boy my nephew is always talking about” she said after she had pulled back again and laughed. “I haven't even met you but I feel like I would already know you for years because he is basically constantly gushing over you, Alexander Lightwood.” 

Magnus had been gushing? Over him?? Was she really serious about that or did she just want to tease her nephew? 

Alec looked at Magnus whose face had suddenly turned quiet red. 

“I wasn't gushing” he mumbled. 

“Of course you were … And what is this on your face by the way? I mean I do know that you wear makeup from time to time but I don't think that this is how it is done my boy.” 

Alec giggled. Yes, he definitely liked that woman.

“Actually that's a new trend” Magnus said without any shame. “All cool kids wear that nowadays.” 

Alec chuckled and shook his head because he could actually imagine that his best friend would be able to turn something like this into a trend. He had always been like that. Magnus was different but he was different in the most confident way possible - he was able to make people think that being different wasn't a bad thing but rather the opposite. 

Alec remembered the story Magnus's mother had once told him when they had been waiting for him to finally finish putting on his makeup and come out of the bathroom. She had told him that Magnus had first discovered his love for glitter when they were doing handicrafts in preschool and that he had soon started to put it on his shoes and all of his clothes. First most of the kids had been suspicious about that but after a while some other guy and a few girls started doing the same and within one month almost everybody was basically constantly covered in glitter.

The teachers of course had not been very happy about this development because now every kid was leaving a trail of glitter wherever they went.  
The whole thing eventually ended with the teachers completely banning glitter from preschool and according to Magnus's mother it still wasn't allowed to use it until the very day.

Alec lowkey wished he could have seen this but he hadn't known Magnus at this point of his life yet. He could only imagine how cute he had looked with his glittery clothes … well to fair he was still wearing glittery clothes today but only when he was ‘in the right mood’. 

Magnus and his aunt had started chatting in the meanwhile so Alec went to get a bottle of water from the car, leaving the two of them for themselves for a moment. 

 

POV Magnus  
As much as Magnus loved his aunt - sometimes she could be quiet embarrassing. There definitely was a reason why he had avoided Alec to meet her for so long and it just seemed like all his fears were about to be confirmed.

When Alec went back to the car his aunt seized the opportunity to look at him more closely. 

“Oh Maggie you were so right about him - he's absolutely gorgeous” she said with a proud smirk on her face. “… and so tall … He's a catch.”

Well - she definitely wasn't wrong about that. Alec was indeed gorgeous but Magnus hated it when his aunt called him ‘Maggie’. He just hoped that Alec couldn't hear them because he was sure that his friend would tease him about this for the rest of his life.

“Please you're embarrassing me” he said in a muffled voice.

“Fiddlesticks! He can't even hear us. He's not your boyfriend yet is he?” 

Magnus winced but Alec really didn't seem to hear them because he didn't react to her words. Thank god.

“No. This...this is a little bit complicated at the moment.” 

His aunt looked at him with a serious expression on her face. “I rather feel like you two are making it that way. Don't wait too long or he's going to find someone else.”

Magnus sighed. “Could we please talk about this later? I don't really want him to hear this.” 

“Sure. If you insist I’ll try to hold myself back.” 

“Thank you” Magnus said relieved just when a blond haired man appeared at the small gate which lead into the front yard of the house. 

Obviously he wanted to visit Magnus's aunt but when he saw Magnus and Alec he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh I see you already have guests. I can come back later if that's better” he said but of course Magnus's aunt shook her head.

“No no that's perfectly fine” she said and basically dragged Magnus towards him. “Maggie this is Joe my new neighbour; Joe this are Maggie, my nephew and the young man with the water bottle over there is his bo- ... best friend Alexander.” 

“Uh hello Sir” Alec said slightly embarrassed and shook the man's hand before he came to stand next to Magnus.

“So it's Maggie, huh?” he whispered into his ear and giggled. Magnus blushed and felt the sudden urge to just jump into the car and drive off again straight away but of course he couldn't do that. He had promised his aunt to stay overnight even though he had already suspected that he was going to regret this decision very soon. And well - he definitely had not been wrong about that.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Magnus  
“Please just pretend you didn't hear this” Magnus begged in a low voice. “She only calls me like that because she loves to torture me.”

“Well but maybe I also love to torture you” Alec said with a smirk. Magnus raised his eyebrows, surprised about the slightly flirty undertone in his friends voice. “I think I’m just discovering a whole new side of you Alexander.”

Alec shrugged and was immediately all shy again, running his fingers through his hair with an awkward smile on his face. Gosh he was so adorable. Magnus just wanted to ruffle his messy hair. And hug him. And kiss him. For a moment he was lost in thoughts, imagining how it would be to be Alexander's boyfriend … but in the end he knew that it wasn't the right time yet. That he had to be patient and take things slow.  
He shook his head, pushing the daydreams aside.

“We're going to take the bags inside” he said to his aunt and pulled Alec with him. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Joe.” 

\--------

“Okay so where are we gonna sleep?” Alec asked when they had entered the house and looked around curiously.

“There’s a guest room upstairs” Magnus said lead the way. Alec followed him and tried hard to not stare at his friends butt when he walked up the stairs in front of him. He wasn't very successful though. 

“It's really beautiful … ” Alec cleared his throat. “Your aunts house I mean” he added quickly and took his eyes away from Magnus's backside.  
Magnus turned around to him and smirked. “Wait until you see our bedroom” he said with sexy wink which caused Alec to stumble over his own feet. He probably would have fallen down the stairs if Magnus had not reacted within the blink of an eye and grabbed his arm with his free hand before the accident happened.

“You have to watch where you're going Alexander” he said seriously but also with a hint of amusement in his voice. “I don't want you to end up in hospital for the rest of our trip.”  
Alec nodded embarrassed.

The guest room was located at the end of a small hallway. Alec looked at the framed pictures hanging on the wall while walking by and smiled when he recognized Magnus as a child.

“How old were you in this picture?” He asked and stopped to look at it more closely. 

Magnus turned around and groaned when he saw the picture Alec was looking at. “Oh no! I told her a million times to take that down off the wall.”

“But why?” Alec tried not to laugh. “You look adorable.” 

“Yeah unfortunately my aunt thought the same.” Magnus said with a sigh. “I guess I was six or something like that. It was my first try putting on makeup. My parents almost had a heart attack when they saw me like that but my aunt just laughed and took the picture so she could hang it up here and embarrass me for the rest of my life.” 

“Aw come on it's not that bad” Alec said with a chuckle.

“Sure. If this was really true then why are you laughing?” 

“Okay you got me there. But it's still cute.”

“Please just forget that you ever saw it” Magnus said and opened the door to the guest room. “So here there's … “ He faltered and stared into the room for a moment before he turned around and started yelling down the stairs: “Why is there only one bed in there?!!” 

Alecs face went pale immediately and he swallowed nervously. One bed? There was no chance he would survive this. 

“What’s the matter Maggie? Why are you yelling like that?” Magnus's aunt asked and came up the stairs.

“There … there is only one bed!” Magnus stammered, pointing into the room. Alec couldn't remember when had seen his best friend being that staggered for the last time. “There were two of them all the time and now … now it's only one. How do you think this is supposed to work out?”

“Well it's not like the bed is very small …” 

“That's your solution to that? Really?!” Magnus asked unbelievingly.

His aunt shrugged. “Since you have always been the only person to visit me I got rid off the second bed because there was no use for it anyways. You can either share the bed or one of you can sleep on the sofa if you prefer doing it that way.”

Magnus sighed. “Okay never mind. We're going to deal with that later.” He went into the room and Alec was just about to follow him when he felt something touching his leg. He winced and looked down only to see a white fur ball rubbing against him. 

“Oh hello you” Alec said surprised and smiled down at the tiny cat that was now basically sitting on his feet and not allowing him to move. He loved animals and he always wanted to have a dog but his mom wasn't exactly a big fan of that idea. “I like you too but could you please get off of my feet? That would be really nice.” Of course the cat didn't listen to him. 

“Uh Magnus I could use a little help here” Alec said, slightly overwhelmed by the situation.  
When Magnus saw what had happened he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Now look at that … Chairman Meow likes you. That's unusual, normally he isn't exactly good with strangers.” He bent down and put the cat up. “Seems like you're pretty irresistible” he said with a chuckle and Alec blushed. 

 

The early afternoon went by pretty quickly. Magnus's aunt insisted on giving Alec a tour and showing him the house. She also told him embarrassing stories about Magnus while doing so. Alec definitely enjoyed this a lot, whereas Magnus didn't seem to be very happy about it. When they arrived in the corridor with the pictures of him his face soon had the colour of a tomato.

“Oh he already told me about this one” Alec said with a chuckle when they were standing in front of the picture right next to the door of the guest room. “His first attempt to use makeup.” 

“Really? Did he also mention that he once confused glue stick with lipstick and put it on his lips? It was hilarious, especially when he realized what he had done. He was crying because he thought that he could never open his mouth again.” 

Alec giggled. “No he didn't mention that.” 

“I was six okay” Magnus defended himself. “I didn't know what I was doing. Could we please stop this now before I have to jump out of the window?” 

Magnus’s aunt sighed. “You're definitely still as dramatic as you were back then.”

“And you are still as embarrassing.” 

“Fine, I’m going to shut up” she said eventually, raising her hands. “Maybe we should go somewhere fun. Or are you planning to sit inside the house now and be upset all day?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I’m not upset. So where do you want to go then?” 

His aunt thought for a moment. “Hmmm … the Ohio State Fair started yesterday. Maybe you want to check that out.” 

Magnus threw Alec a questioning look which he answered with a shrug. “Sure. Why not?” 

“Fine.” Magnus's aunt clapped her hands and beamed. “We are going to take your car, Maggie. I’ve always wanted to drive with a cabriolet.” 

 

They arrived at the fairground about one hour later. It was like they entered a whole different world. There wasn't anything quiet or peaceful about this place. Alec actually felt a bit overwhelmed by the enormous crowd of chattering and laughing people in front of him. It was loud and cramped and the bright colours of the stalls and the carousels were hurting his eyes. Not to mention the pesky funfair typical music that was echoing all over the place. In the distance he could see a ferris wheel and … was that a water slide? He couldn't deny that there were some attractions that looked pretty interesting but he wasn't sure whether he would be able to be here for a long time without getting a very serious headache. 

“Well … looks like some more people had the same idea as we did” Magnus said.  
Alec snorted. “You think?”

 

They first went to one of the stalls and bought three hot dogs, after waiting in the queue for approximately twenty minutes. Alec couldn't believe that he was actually hungry again. Magnus's aunt had insisted on making them lunch before they had left but nevertheless he felt like he hadn't eaten for days.

“Ugh I actually hate these places” Magnus's aunt complained while she was eating her hot dog. “It smells so good that you just can't resist buying all this food, even though you’re not that hungry.” She sighed. “I haven't finished the hot dog yet but I’m already thinking about what to eat next. Please boys you have to stop me before I do something stupid and buy one of these cotton candy things.”

“Do you want me to take your purse?” Magnus asked, obviously joking, but his aunt actually nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe that's a good idea … I’m sure you're more reasonable than me” she said and gave it to him before they went on, looking at the different attractions. 

“You know what? I think we should split up from now on” Magnus's aunt suggested after they had finished eating. “I’m pretty sure you two don’t want to hang out with me all the time.” 

“That's not true” Magnus said and Alec, of course, agreed with him but his aunt didn't believe them.  
“There’s no way you can convince me that you don't want to spend some time alone here” She laughed. “I’m not upset about that, really. I totally understand. Just text me when you want to leave and we're going to meet at the entrance.” 

Magnus looked like he was about to protest but eventually he gave in and nodded instead. “Okay, fine.” 

His aunt beamed. “There you go.” She patted his shoulder, then she turned around, facing Alec with a conspiratorially smirk on her face. “Now seize the opportunity and make a move” she said in a low voice when she went past him. “If you don't try you’ll never know.” 

With that she disappeared into the crowd. Alec was in shock. What the hell had she been talking about? He couldn't be that obvious about his feelings for Magnus or could he? 

“What did she say?” 

Alec blushed. “Nothing” he said quickly. “It wasn't important.”

“Oh okay.”

They went on alone and Alec couldn't help but think about what Magnus's aunt had said to him. Seize the opportunity … make a move … There was no way she could possibly have been talking about something else. She obviously wanted him to confess his feelings to Magnus but Alec didn't feel like he was capable of doing so. He was afraid to do something wrong, something that couldn't be fixed. But apart from that the major problem was that he didn't know what to say. It seemed impossible to him to put his feelings into words. There was no expression he knew that could describe how much Magnus meant to him in a proper way.

Alec sighed and forced himself to think about something else. He needed some distraction and luckily this place was full of them. 

It didn't take very long until Alec discovered an attraction that caught his interest.

“I’ve never been on one of these” he said, causing Magnus to stop dead in his tracks and stare at him in disbelief. “You have to be kidding me! You've never been on a swing carousel?” 

Alec shrugged. “Not really.” 

“Oh boy we have to change that immediately.”

Without hesitation Magnus grabbed his hand and dragged him to the queue. 

Alecs heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt his friends skin on his. He was doing it again! Magnus was holding his hand and this time he didn't let go off it. He was in fact holding his hand the entire time they were waiting in front of the attraction meaning that now it was definitely more than just a random gesture to make Alec follow him. Or he wasn't aware of the fact that he was still holding it and it was just an accident. Either way Alec didn't want it to end. That was also the reason why didn't ask Magnus about what exactly the gesture was supposed to mean. If it really was an accident he definitely didn't want to risk him becoming aware of it and breaking the contact.

Unfortunately there weren't many people waiting in front of them this time so Alecs luck didn't last very long. This definitely was the first time that he was actually annoyed about not having to wait long enough.

He really enjoyed the ride though. The airstream was kind of refreshing and cooled him down temporarily. But then the carousel stopped and he was immediately hit by a wave of hot air again.  
Alec groaned in frustration.

“I swear this disgusting heat is going to kill me at some point.” 

“I feel you” Magnus said when they got off of the carousel. “Maybe we should have eaten ice cream instead of hot dogs.”

“Well … we do have money don't we? So what is stopping us from buying some?” 

“That's a very good attitude.” 

 

Buying ice cream actually sounded very easy but Alec soon noticed that in this case it wasn’t quite as uncomplicated as they had expected. There were quite a few stalls that were selling ice cream but in front of every single one there was a knot of people, fighting about who was next and they really didn't want to get involved in that. They also didn't want to wait for hours so Alec and Magnus wandered around for quite a long time, searching for a ice cream stall without a bunch of crazy people around it. Alec was just about to lose hope when he spotted a rather unobtrusive one at the very end of the fairground. There were only two people standing in front of it and they didn't seem to be crazy at all.

“Look at that” he said excited and grabbed his friends shoulder, forcing him to look into the same direction as he did. 

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god” he exclaimed. “Let’s hurry before more people show up and we have to wait for ages.” 

 

The ice cream was amazing. They did not find a place to sit down while eating it though but it didn't bother Alec that much. What bothered him way more was the fact that he couldn't help but stare at Magnus the entire time or, more precisely, at his mouth. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed before how hot his friend looked when he was eating ice cream and it was driving him insane. Alecs mind went straight (or rather the opposite) into the gutter and he was imagining … things. Things involving Magnus's tongue and his mouth in a slightly different way ...  
The image in his head only went away when he suddenly heard Magnus's voice.

“You are dripping, Alexander” He said, sounding lowkey amused. 

“Uh what?” Alec blinked, startled. 

“You are producing a white substance that is just running down your hands …” Magnus smirked and Alec stared at him with wide eyes. His brain was just having a technical breakdown. “Your ice cream. It’s melting.” 

Finally Alec understood what his friend was talking about. “Oh fuck” he cursed and hastily liked the ice cream off his fingers, without even thinking about using a tissue. 

When he noticed that Magnus was watching him he blushed deeply and even his friend seemed to be slightly embarrassed. For a moment they stared at each other, then Magnus cleared his throat. “It's … uh … it's quite good” he said with a strained voice. “The ice cream.” 

“Yeah.“ Alec croaked and he felt like his head was about to explode any second. “It's delicious.”  
Great. Now he was even hotter than before. 

For the next minutes there was a strange tension between them and Alec began to feel a little bit nervous but when they had finished their ice creams things slowly started to get more casual again. Alec was very relieved about that because he wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to stand this tension without just grabbing Magnus and starting to make out with him just here.

He suggested to go to the ferris wheel next but Magnus shook his head. “I think we should go there later when it's dark. I bet the view is amazing then with all the lights …”

“Good point” Alec said, when he suddenly spotted a shooting game and an idea came to his mind. He stopped and hindered Magnus from walking on by pulling him back on his shirt. 

“Hey wait a minute” he said. “I want to try something.” He took the lead and Magnus followed him to the stall with the shooting game. 

“You want to shoot? You sure you can do this?” He asked teasingly. “I mean it isn't exactly the same as with bow and arrow.” 

“I don't think that this is going to make a big difference. It’s all about the aim you know?” He said confidently and smirked at Magnus, who stared at him with wide eyes.

Alec paid some money and the man from the stall handed the gun to him. 

Alec could feel Magnus’s eyes on him the entire time and it was hard to not get distracted by that. He was actually surprised when he hit all the targets, causing the stall guy to whistle. “Not bad” he said impressed. “You’ve hit the target every time so you are allowed to choose freely.” 

Alec smirked proudly and turned to Magnus. 

“So what do you want?” 

“What?” Magnus asked perplexed. It was obvious that he had not expected that question at all and it was actually quite amusing to see him startled like that.

“I asked what you want. Since I forgot to buy you a birthday present I thought I could win something for you” Alec explained. 

“Oh.” Magnus blushed deeply. “I thought the breakfast in bed thing was your present.” 

Alec was just about to reply something, when the man from the stall cleared his throat in order to attract their attention. “That's very cute guys but could you please decide quickly? There are other people waiting behind you.” 

“Oh sure I’m sorry” Magnus murmured. “I uh … I want the cat please.”

The man took the stuffed animal and wanted to give it to Magnus but Alec grabbed it before he could get his hands on it. 

“It's not your birthday yet so you're not going to get it now” he said.

Magnus pouted. “That's not fair” he complained loudly but Alec just gave him a superior smirk. He really enjoyed this; him being the teasing one instead of Magnus. He could definitely get used to that.

“That's indeed not fair”, he could hear a girl saying to her friend. They were waiting in the queue in the front of the stall and both of them were looking at him. “Where the fuck can I find a boyfriend like that? I bet Justin doesn't even know when my birthday is.” 

Her friend sighed in agreement. “Well you see the good ones are all gay.”

Obviously Magnus had overheard them too. “Yeah that's right. He's a catch” he said and winked at the two girls. “But he's mine.”


	8. Chapter 8

POV Magnus  
‘So this is your idea of taking things slow and holding yourself back? Holding his hand and basically telling some random girls that he's your boyfriend while he is standing next to you? Great job!’ Magnus thought and bit his lip. Sometimes he really hated it that he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He definitely didn't want to force Alec into this if he wasn't ready. This whole situation was new for him and he wasn't used to it. Unlike Magnus he had never been in a relationship before so he probably needed more time to figure out what exactly he was feeling and what he should do. Magnus was almost sure that he was interested in being in a relationship with him but he didn't want to put Alec under pressure. He wanted to wait until he could be sure that his friend was ready for this. Probably he should let him take the first step but Magnus wasn't sure if Alec would dare to do so. He wasn't as open as he was and Magnus could imagine that Alec would never open up about his feelings by himself. He assumed that Alec maybe needed a little push to say something, but he was also concerned that he was already pushing too much.

How could he show him that he was returning his feelings and that he would be alright with him making a move without being too unsubtle?

Magnus looked at Alec who seemed to be in a state of shock. His cheeks were more flushed than ever and he didn't seem to be able to speak. He just opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for words he obviously did not find.

Magnus really didn't know how to get out of this one so he decided to just change the topic and pretend it had not happened. It probably wasn't a very smart thing to do but Magnus himself was also a little bit overwhelmed by the whole situation between him and Alec at the moment. 

“So where do you want to go now?” He asked. “I think that carousel over there looks pretty funny.”  
Alec stared at him for a moment and Magnus half expected him to say something about his statement but eventually he just shook his head and cleared his throat. “Yeah sure” he said with a smile on his face. “Let’s go there.”

\--------

'He’s mine'. The words still echoed in Alecs head over half an hour later. He was his, he was Magnus's. He belonged to him. Alec had not known how much he wanted to hear this until now. But he also wanted it to be true so badly. He wanted to be together with Magnus in every way possible, not just as friends, and he wanted everybody to know it. He just didn't know how to tell him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked. Obviously he had noticed that Alec had been pretty far away for a moment.

“Uh nothing” Alec smiled. “I was just wondering if we are going to go to the ferris wheel now. I mean it's dark enough by now don’t you think?”  
Magnus laughed. “You seem to be very excited about that.” 

Alec shrugged. “I just like ferris wheels. It's relaxing to just sit there and enjoy the view for a while. Especially after running around the whole day. My feet are killing me.” 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Magnus teased with a grin on his face.

Alec chuckled. “I don't think that's necessary.” 

“Then do you want me to take the cat? I bet it's pretty annoying for you to carry it the whole time.”

“Nice try” Alec said with a laugh. “But you won't get your hands on that thing till your birthday.”  
Magnus sighed. “I should have known that this wouldn't work. It would have been way too easy.”

“You're not going to outsmart me on this one” Alec said. 

“We're gonna see about that … “ Magnus said with a confident smirk. 

 

They arrived at the ferris wheel a few minutes later. Alec realized just now how small the passenger cars were. In each of them there was only space for two persons ... ‘Great’ Alec thought. ‘I’m totally going to regret this.’

 

Magnus had definitely been right: the view was indeed amazing. Alec was glad that they had waited until now - the colourful lights of the funfair looked spectacular in the dark. Also it wasn't hot anymore and there was a pleasant breeze wafting over his skin instead, making him shiver.

“This is amazing” Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Can we just sit here forever?”

“Forever is a pretty long time, Alexander” Magnus said with a smile on his face. “But I know what you mean.”

They looked around and enjoyed the view. Alec just wanted to relax but after a while he couldn't stop himself any longer and he started to think. Think about Magnus and how his behaviour had changed since the start of their trip.

Magnus had never been shy about making body contact but within the last few days it had become even more remarkable. He had been holding his hand two times now and he definitely had never done that before. Something had changed between them, something significant. Alec couldn't argue about that. The way Magnus looked at him, the way he touched him ... Maybe he really wanted the same as he did.

A few days ago this thought had been so ridiculous to Alec; too ridiculous to even consider the possibility but now … now Alec wasn't sure about that anymore. He really felt like there was something building up between them. Magnus had basically referred to him as his boyfriend just a few minutes ago and somehow it almost felt like they were already being in a relationship. Just without saying it. Without confessing their feelings openly and without kissing. Everytime they were interacting now it felt so different for Alec. So much more … intense. There was no way he could imagine that.

Alec gulped and looked at Magnus from the side. His friend was watching the bustling activity on the fairground under them and didn't really pay attention to him at the moment.

Should he …? Alec bit his lip, unsure whether this was a good idea or not but in the end he just couldn't stop himself from moving closer to Magnus; so close that there wasn't any space left between them and their legs were touching.

Magnus turned around immediately, looking at Alec in surprise. He seemed to be even more surprised when Alec shyly touched Magnus's hand that was lying on his thigh. 

Alecs hand trembled when he intervened his fingers with Magnus's and his skin was probably all sweaty but Magnus didn't seem to care at all. He smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. 

“I like holding your hand” he said, almost shyly and Alecs heart stopped beating for a second. 

“I-I like that too” he croaked and was actually surprised that his voice was still working after all. 

He got tense but then Magnus started moving his thumb over the back of his hand, just like he had done when they had been at the lake. And just like then it calmed Alec down immediately.

“You know what?” Magnus asked after a while. “I just realized that I did not thank you yet.” 

Alec frowned. “What for?” 

“Well …” Magnus looked at him. “For the breakfast this morning for example. And for winning the cat for me.” 

Alec blushed. “You don't need to thank me for that.” 

“But I want to” Magnus said in a low voice and he suddenly leaned closer, until their faces were only inches apart from each other and Alec could feel his breath on his skin. He froze and his whole body tingled when his friends lips eventually touched his cheek. Magnus kissed him softly and his nose was brushing over Alecs skin when he moved his mouth to his ear. “Thank you” he breathed and the sound of his voice was giving Alec goosebumps all over his body.

When Magnus pulled back again and there was a smirk on his face and Alec couldn't help but stare at him. He wanted to say something and opened his mouth but no word came out. 

Without being aware of what he was doing he raised his right hand and touched his cheek. It was like he could still feel Magnus's lips on his skin. Alec was so distracted that he didn't notice that the ride was already over again.

“I think we have to get out now” Magnus said and stood up. Alec watched how his friend got out of the passenger car but he wasn't able to follow him. It was like he had fallen into a trance but then he looked down and saw that the cat was no longer lying on his lap. 

He frowned in confusion and it took a moment until the realization hit him. Magnus!!

Immediately Alec was in his senses again. 

He couldn't believe that his friend had actually stolen the cat while he had been distracted by the kiss.

“Hey!” he yelled and jumped to his feet. He quickly got out of the passenger car as well, almost sprawling in the process. “Give that back, you are not allowed to have it yet!” 

Some people standing near to them turned around and gave him a funny look but he didn't give a fuck. His eyes were fixed on Magnus, who was standing a few feet away from him, giggling like a child after successfully pranking somebody.

“Took you long enough to realize” he teased and took another step back, increasing the distance between them. 

“I’m not joking, give it back” Alec commanded and tried to sound strict but he failed miserably. Magnus was just too cute to be seriously angry with him.

“If you want it back you have to catch me first” he said and before Alec could even blink he turned around and disappeared into the crowd. 

“Damn it” Alec cursed and chased after him. 

 

Alec quickly realized that it had not been a very good idea to play tag in a crowded place like this one. He was bumping into people every two seconds and earning lots of angry looks because of it but he was determined to not let Magnus escape. He couldn't let him win, not again.  
The problem on the other hand was that his friend was almost impossible to catch. Magnus wasn't that much shorter than Alec was but he had not been lying when he had said that he was agile as fuck. And he was fast. Sometimes Alec wondered if he was half cat because he always moved with an ease he could only dream of. It wasn't like Alec was very clumsy or something like that but in contrary to Magnus he was probably rather graceless.

Of course he did have other skills though. Due to his archery lessons he was very good at target shooting and he was a good jumper. At school when they had been playing basketball the teacher had always put him and Magnus into opposite teams and let them play against each other because he thought that they had a great dynamic like that. In fact there had been more than one game that had basically ended with a more or less heated duel between them, both determined to not let the other one score a basket. 

Actually Alec kind of missed these duels. He couldn't explain why but he loved competitions with Magnus in general. Just like this one.  
He ran after his friend, his eyes glued on the back of his head. At the moment it was very advantageous that Alec was so tall because otherwise he surely would have lost Magnus by now. 

It wasn't easy but in the end Alec actually managed to catch him. 

“You're an idiot do you know that?” he said breathlessly and took the cat away from him. “I just cooled down and now I’m all hot again because I had to chase after you.” 

“Well it's not my fault that you're not in shape” Magnus giggled.

“Shut up” Alec said but he chuckled while doing so. 

 

They met Magnus's aunt a few minutes later at the entrance. It was pretty late by now and they had decided to drive home.

“You two look like you had fun” Magnus's aunt said with a satisfied grin on her face. “You are beaming.” 

“Yeah it was nice” Alec said with a blush. 

“I’m happy to hear that. See in the end you were glad that I wasn't hanging around with you the entire time. Well let's go home now I could use some sleep.” 

Now that she mentioned it Alec realized that he was also really tired by now. Especially after running around like that. 

“That's an excellent idea” Magnus said with a teasing grin on his face. “I’m sure Alexander is pretty exhausted now. He isn't used to running anymore.”

His aunt elbowed him reproachfully. “You're totally going to sleep on the sofa for that.”

 

When they were at home again Magnus actually insisted on leaving the bed to Alec. Normally Alec would have protested but he was way too tired to do so. He could barely keep his eyes open and yawned all the time. Without thinking he just pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside carelessly. Then he fell onto the bed, his face pressed into the mattress. 

“Don't you want to change your clothes?” he heard Magnus ask but his voice suddenly sounded so far away. He wanted to answer something but somehow his mouth didn't open and a few seconds later he had already fallen asleep. 

 

POV Magnus  
Magnus shook his head and his lips tugged into a soft smile. Alec was just so cute. He had been very quiet all the way home and Magnus was actually surprised that he didn't fall asleep on the passenger seat again. 

He walked to the bed and carefully touched his friends naked shoulder, turning him to the side so that his face wasn't pressed into the mattress any longer. Maybe he was being too concerned about this but he didn't want Alec to accidentally suffocate himself while he was sleeping. 

“Good night” he said in a muffled voice and went to the bathroom next door to go to the toilet and change his clothes. Actually Magnus was also tired but he didn't want to let it show in front of Alec and his aunt. 

He pulled on his grey sweatpants he was wearing at night almost all of the time and quickly brushed his teeth. He dispensed with wearing a top because it was still too hot inside of their room. When Magnus came back he opened the window a little bit, before he laid down on the sofa.  
He felt his eyes getting heavy pretty soon and he was just about to slip away, when he suddenly hit the ground and felt a short pain in his hip.

“Damn it” he cursed silently and hoped that Alec wouldn't wake up because of this but unfortunately he did. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Magnus blushed and he was relieved that his friend couldn't see it because of the darkness surrounding them. “Nothing” He said slightly embarrassed. “I guess I just fell off the sofa. It's obviously not as big as it looks like.” 

“Well then come here” Alec murmured sleepily. He folded back the blanket and patted on the mattress, encouraging his friend to lay down. 

“Are you sure about this?” Magnus asked quietly.  
“I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

Alec grunted into the pillow. “Magnus I wouldn't have suggested it if I wouldn't be okay with it. Please just lay down I’m tired and I want to sleep”  
Magnus chuckled. “Okay, okay grumpy cat” he said and laid down next to his friend, trying not to move too close to him and thereby limiting their body contact to a minimum. It wasn't very easy though because the bed was designed for only one person to sleep in it.

“Good night” Alec murmured and his voice sounded like he was already half asleep again.  
“Good night” said Magnus and all he could hear shortly afterwards were his friends regular breath and his adorable little snores.

“I love you, Alexander” Magnus whispered and even though his voice was actually barely audible he felt like he could hear it echoing through the silence of the darkness at full volume. 

 

Alec woke up with a smile on his face, his eyes still closed, because he didn't want this dream to end yet. Magnus had said that he loved him. ‘I love you, Alexander.’ I love you. Alec smiled into his pillow, remembering the soft sound of Magnus's voice but then slowly he came back to reality again and the realization hit him like a punch in the stomach: he had no idea whether this had really happened or not. He had been so tired … was it possible that he had fallen asleep before it had happened? Had it just been a dream? It definitely wouldn't be the first time though.

Alec just wanted to scream in frustration. Maybe it had finally happened, maybe Magnus really loved him like he did and had just told him so but he was too dumb to remember. He actually couldn't believe this. Somebody had to be kidding him. 

Alec wanted to sit up and and go to the bathroom but he couldn't. He looked down and saw that Magnus had wrapped his arms around his waist while they had been sleeping and that he was holding him. He was holding him in his arms. And it was definitely real. Alecs heartbeat was racing immediately. How was it even possible that he realized that just now? ‘Well probably because you were too busy with thinking yet again’ he thought.

“Magnus?” He asked quietly but the other one didn't answer. Obviously he was still asleep. 

Suddenly Alec didn't want to get up anymore. Not at all. He carefully moved even closer to Magnus and snuggled up to him, breathing in the scent of the sandalwood shampoo he always used for washing his hair. Alec just loved this smell so much. It was Magnus's smell. He literary knew nobody else who was using that kind of shampoo and Magnus always joked that some member of the Bane family was brewing it secretly and that nobody was allowed to know all the ingredients. Alec had asked Magnus about the shampoo quite often but he had always received the same answer, which was kind of frustrating because he would probably kill for a bottle of that stuff. Of course he had found multiple kinds of sandalwood shampoo in stores but none of them had smelled exactly like Magnus's did. 

There was some other scent mixed under the shampoo he used (or even more) and Alec just wasn't able to figure out what it was.  
But right now he wasn't thinking about that. All he could concentrate on at the moment was the incredible feeling of Magnus holding him. His arms were so strong and gave Alec a feeling of safety. For a moment he wished they could just lay like that forever. He definitely would be perfectly fine with this. It felt so right being close to Magnus even though they had been friends for so long. It didn't feel weird at all - just … good. More than good. 

Eventually Alec fell asleep again a few minutes later, listening to Magnus breathing right behind him and enjoying the exciting and trickling feeling his closeness was inducing in his body.

 

The second time Alec woke up was because he felt something fluffy touching his legs. Sleepily he opened his eyes just to see Chairman Meow looking at him with big eyes.

“How did you come in here? Didn't we close the door?” Alec mumbled confused. 

Of course the cat didn't answer. Instead he continued to rub himself against his legs and started to meow loudly.

“Hey keep it down you're going to wake Magnus up” Alec whispered but Chairman didn't listen. “I can't pet you now; I can't move without waking him up as well … why am I explaining this to you anyways? It's not like you would understand.” He sighed. 

“And I’m already awake anyways.” 

Alec winced. “God damn it why do you keep on doing this?” 

Magnus chuckled. “Maybe because I love to make your heartbeat stutter.” 

Well actually he didn't need to do anything to archive that. Magnus was able to make Alecs heartbeat stutter just by looking at him.

“I guess I have to pet the cat now” Alec sighed. 

“Probably. He's going to be pissed if you don't. I don't know why but he seems to have a weird obsession with you. I think he kind of fell in love with you.”

‘He fell in love with you’. Alecs breath hitched. Was he still talking about the cat? His voice had sounded so hoarse when he had said this words and Alec couldn't help but wonder whether he indirectly tried to tell him something. Maybe he was imagining things but it really seemed like Magnus wanted to tell him that he was in love with him. 

‘Ask him!’ a voice inside his head screamed. ‘Ask him now you coward or you’ll never know! He is already holding your hand all the time and kissing your cheek - what do you think this is supposed to mean? This has to mean something!! And even if it doesn't - it's going to hurt you but he is never going to leave you. Magnus would never do that.’

Alec just wanted to turn around to face his friend when there was a knock on the door. 

“Maggie are you awake? Sorry if I’m interrupting something but it's important” the voice of his aunt came into the room. Alec noticed now that the door was indeed slightly open but nevertheless Magnus's aunt didn't enter the room, respecting their privacy.

“Yeah we both are what’s the matter?” Magnus asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Alec really hoped that she had a valid reason for destroying this moment. 

“I don't want to alarm you but it just started raining and the roof of your car is still open. I would have closed it myself but I don't know how.”

“Oh damn it!” Magnus cursed. He let go off Alec immediately and jumped out of the bed.  
“Dad is going to kill me when I ruin his car.”

He grabbed a shirt and hastily pulled it over before storming out of the room.  
Alec on the other hand still needed to process the whole situation and looked after him with wide eyes. 

“Am I imagining things or did he really just put on one of my shirts?” he asked, looking at Chairman Meow who meowed in response. He couldn't argue that he really liked the thought of Magnus wearing his clothes. He liked it a lot. 

Alec just hoped that it wasn't too late yet and that Magnus would be able to prevent serious damage on the car. He surely didn't want him to get into trouble with his parents. The timing however couldn't have been worse. Finally he had found the courage to talk about this whole situation and then something like this had to happen. Of fucking course.

Alec sighed and started petting the cat. “This isn't fair, don't you think?” he said, talking to Chairman who was purring under his touch. “I just wanted to talk to him and then this had to happen … “ 

Alec paused and thought for a moment. “You know what?” he said eventually, his face a grim mask of determination. “I’m going to do it today. I’m going to talk to him. I swear I’m not going to sleep before I know exactly what is going on between us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not too annoyed because they still haven't talked about what is going on between them. But I can say that Alec is most likely going to stick to his decision ;)


	9. Chapter 9

“Did you manage to save the car?” Alec asked when Magnus came back into the room again a few minutes later. He had changed his clothes in the meantime and was now wearing shorts and a black T-Shirt. Chairman Meow was lying on the bed, upset because Alec didn't pay attention to him anymore.

“Luckily yes” Magnus said breathlessly. “Seems like I’m not going to get killed anytime soon.” 

“I wouldn't rely too much on that” Alec answered back. “Izzy already announced that she wants to bake you a cake as soon as we come home. You know because she's going to miss your birthday this year.” 

Magnus made a face. “I honestly don't know whether I should be flattered or disgusted about this. It's very cute that she wants to do that but maybe she should use a little help this time. What about nerdy Sherlock, I’m sure he can help her.” 

Alec giggled. He found it quite amusing that Magnus still refused to call Simon by his real name. It kind of was a running gag by now and obviously Magnus was so used to doing it that he even did it when Simon wasn't even around to hear him.

“I don't know about Simon and cooking to be honest” Alec said doubtfully. “I mean you know how clumsy he is most of the time.” 

“Good point.” Magnus chuckled. “These two are really made for each other.” He stepped in front of the mirror and tried to smooth down his disheveled hair. Alec almost wished he wouldn't do it. He loved Magnus's morning hair. It was so soft looking and fluffy and just adorable. 

“Oh” Magnus said eventually and glanced down. “Why didn't you tell me that I put on one of your shirts? I can't believe that I didn't even realize this until now.” He blushed slightly and turned around.  
“You probably want that back I guess.” 

“Uh no! Actually…” Alec interrupted himself for a moment and swallowed. “Actually I don't really mind. I … I kind of like how it looks on you” he confessed awkwardly, not daring to look directly at his friend while doing so.

“That's good” Magnus said after a moment of silence. “Because I also kind of like wearing it.” 

This made Alec blush even more. He laughed nervously and cleared his throat. “Then you should just keep it on. For today.” 

“Yes I think I’m gonna do that.” Magnus smiled at him. “So do I also look like a grumpy cat now that I wear your shirt?” he asked and spread his arms, presenting himself to Alec, who shook his head and chuckled. “I’m not that grumpy.” 

“Actually you're right. You weren't grumpy for three days now. I bet that's my good influence on you” Magnus said with a grin. 

Alec smiled. “Probably.”

 

They were leaving at about ten am. Alec was actually a little bit sad about it because he really liked Magnus's aunt and Chairman. He hoped that he would see them again soon.

Before they got into the car Magnus's aunt stopped Alec and pulled him to the side.

“I think the best birthday present for Maggie would be you telling him what you feel” she whispered. “Don't be afraid, I promise that it's the right thing to do. You are making my boy so happy and I don't think you realize how much you mean to him. So take a chance and I’m sure you won't regret it.”

Alec beamed. There really was a chance for this. Maybe in the end Magnus would actually be his boyfriend. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Without realizing what he was doing he grabbed Magnus's aunt and hugged her tightly. “Thank you” he whispered. 

She laughed breathlessly and patted Alecs back. 

“It's my nephew you should hug like that not me.”

“Yes. I'm going to do that. I promise.” 

“That's the right answer. And now go I bet Maggie is already wondering where you are. He probably thinks I’m telling you embarrassing stuff again.”

Alec chuckled. “Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Alexander.”

 

“Okay so what’s going on with you?” Magnus asked shortly after Alec had climbed into the car. 

“The last time you were beaming like that was when Camille dropped out of school.” 

Ugh. Camille Belcourt. Alec didn't even want to think about her. She had been flirting with Magnus the entire time since seventh grade and at some point Alec actually had been really close to just punch her right into her stupid face. He had been more than relieved when she had announced that her parents wanted to move back to France; the country Camille came from. Yet another point why Alec wasn't very keen on seeing Paris. He knew of course that it was more than unlikely that he would see her there but the mere thought of being in the same country as this bitch made him angry. Izzy knew about that of course and she had promised that she would kick Camille's pale ass for him in case she saw her somewhere while she was there.

“I’m just happy” Alec said with a shrug. “There’s nothing going on.”

“Well then. If you say so” Magnus said and started the engine. 

Magnus had planned to drive for quite a long time today so Alec didn't really have the opportunity to talk to him. Technically he could of course but he thought that this wasn't a thing he should bring up in a situation like that. He wanted to do it in the evening before they were going to bed. Magnus had to concentrate on the road now and not on Alec so he decided to better keep his mouth shut.

They drove through Indiana and eventually arrived in Illinois in the afternoon, looking for a motel to stay overnight. Alec definitely wasn't happy about having to sleep in one of those squeaky, uncomfortable beds again but unfortunately Magnus did not have relatives in every state of america so they needed to stay somewhere else this night.

 

The man at the reception desk of the motel they choose seemed to be confused about their sleeping arrangements. When Magnus said that they wanted a room overnight he looked back and forth between him and Alec multiple times with a frown on his forehead. “Separate beds?” he asked eventually. 

Alec blushed and even Magnus didn't seem to know what to say. “Uh … well ... “ He stammered and threw a questioning look at his friend.

“I’m just going to interpret this as one bed” the man said when Alec just shrugged helplessly as response and gave the key to Magnus. 

“Uh thanks” Magnus croaked and almost ran away; Alec followed him quickly.

They arrived at their room and put down their bags. Alec didn't want to unpack too much because after all they would only be here for one night but of course Magnus couldn't stop himself. The first thing he did was unpacking all his makeup and shampoo and put it into the bathroom. Alec couldn't believe that his friend actually brought all this stuff for a road trip. Like why did he need three different sized hair brushes? Or nail polish in about ten different colours?

“Are we going to stay here the whole evening or do you want to go somewhere?” Alec asked, while he was watching how Magnus organized the bathroom. He also unpacked Alec's shampoo and put it in the shower. Alec could just shake his head about this.

Usually they started celebrating Magnus’s birthday in the evening before the actual day since Magnus was born shortly after midnight so Alec was almost sure that Magnus wanted to do something special tonight.

“Actually yes. I wanted to go somewhere. I haven't been dancing for quite a long time now and I really miss it.”

Alec had expected something like that. “Okay, so you want to go to some kind of club?”

“Yes. If you don't mind.” 

“Of course not. It's your birthday so we do what makes you happy.” 

“Thank you Alexander.” Magnus beamed. 

“Let me just take a shower before” Alec said and stepped into the bathroom. 

Alec showered quickly and tried to calm himself down but he failed miserably. He was so nervous about his plan. What if Magnus would reject him? It didn't even have to be because he didn't feel romantically attracted to him. It was also possible that he didn't want to risk their friendship in case it wouldn't work out between them. Alec had been afraid about that for quite a long time as well but now … he had decided that he wanted to take the risk. That it was worth a try. But he couldn't be sure if Magnus thought the same.

Alec bit his lip and sighed. His eyes fell on the bottle of sandalwood shampoo that was standing in the shower and he just couldn't resist using it. He had never used Magnus's shampoo before but now that he had the chance to do so … he just had to do it. He was addicted to that smell. Just like he was addicted to Magnus. 

After he got out of the shower Alec dried his hair and put on his black boxers before leaving the room, the towel casually hanging over his shoulder.

“It's your turn” he said to Magnus, who had been waiting on the sofa in the meantime. When he saw Alec his eyes got wide and wandered over his half naked body for a moment. Alec could feel his cheeks getting red again. Magnus had never looked at him like that. His gaze was so intense … Alec just couldn't take it. He cleared his throat, causing his friend to quickly tear his eyes away from his slightly muscled stomach and looking into his face instead.

“Uh yes … right … I … uh … I’m probably going to need some time” Magnus stammered and again Alec could have sworn that he also blushed a little bit. He couldn't believe that he was actually also able to make him nervous like that.

“That's nothing new Mags” Alec said with a chuckle. “Just try to be ready before I grow old and die.” 

“I think that's within my reach.”

 

“So what do you think?” Magnus asked when he stepped out of the bathroom about one and a half hours later, proudly presenting himself to Alec.  
“Too much?” 

Alec couldn't breathe and he felt the sudden urge to sit down somewhere. It was indeed too much. Too much for him to handle. Magnus was now wearing tight sitting black jeans and a purple shirt that was unbuttoned almost completely, exposing his beautiful skin. But what drove Alec completely insane was the black eyeliner and dark eye shadow his best friend had put on. Of course Alec loved his face without makeup just as much (if not even more) but every time Magnus was wearing eyeliner Alec immediately lost all his ability to think straight (as if he ever did that though). 

He swallowed because suddenly his throat felt very dry. “I thought too much was your middle name” he said hoarsely.

Magnus laughed. “That sounds indeed like something I could have said at some point.” He looked at Alec and chuckled slightly. “I guess you want to go like that right?” 

“Uh yes” Alec said and looked down at his jeans, worried. “Is there a problem?”

“No. Not at all. You look amazing.”

Alec blushed. “Thanks. You look amazing as well”

“Thank you, Alexander. Are you coming?” 

Magnus opened the door. 

“Yes. Of course” Alec said hastily and followed his friend into the corridor, closing the door behind him. 

 

Alec tried to relax but he still felt slightly tense when arrived in front of the building. Of course he had been to various clubs before (you couldn't get around that when you were friends with Magnus) but he still wasn't a big fan of being stuck in a dim room with a bunch of people he didn't even know. He always felt like everybody was staring at him and he didn't like that very much. He always tried to dress as decent as possible because he didn't want to attract more attention than necessary but it usually didn’t work out since Alecs height (he was very tall) and the company of Magnus who wasn't dressed decently at all immediately made people look at him, no matter how he was what he was wearing.

Magnus seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. “Are you okay?” he asked and laid a hand on Alecs shoulder in order to calm him down.

“Yeah sure.” 

“We don't have to do this you know? If you feel uncomfortable we can go again and just hang out in the motel room, watching TV or something like that. I wouldn't mind.” 

Alec shook his head. He was determined to do this. He couldn't always hide. “No it's okay” He said and smiled at Magnus. “I want this.”

“Okay.” Magnus seemed to be convinced and returned his smile. “But if you want to leave just tell me.” 

“Sure” Alec promised him before they finally entered the club. 

Music was playing and colourful lights flashed through the room. And, of course, there were people everywhere. Alec didn't really feel like he would fit in but it had always been like that.  
This was a whole different world for him with people that were the complete opposite of how he was. Those people were loud, funny and carefree; they didn't seem to mind what others might think about them, they just did what they wanted and had fun. He wasn't like that. Magnus was. Magnus was his only connection to this world, to those people; without him he would probably be completely lost in here. But on the other hand he always felt a little bit lost without his friend. He was so used to having Magnus around him that he couldn't imagine how it would be if it wasn't the case anymore. 

Not long and Alec would have to go to college and Magnus couldn't follow him there. He would be all alone. It broke his heart and he didn't know how he would be able to survive that. But it was yet another reason why he should talk to Magnus as soon as possible: maybe they didn't have much time left with each other and Alec just had to know about this before it was too late. Things would probably change between them when they didn't see each other regularly any longer so he had to do this now. 

Alec followed Magnus to the bar and they ordered cocktails. 

“Oh that stuff is really good” Alec said surprised after he had taken a sip. Normally he wasn’t a big fan of alcohol but in that case he couldn't argue that it actually tasted delicious. 

Magnus grinned at him. “Don't tell me I actually managed to turn you into a bad boy after all” he said with a chuckle. “Your mom is going to kill me if she finds out that I made you drink that stuff.”  
Alec laughed. “It's only a cocktail Magnus there's barely alcohol in it as far as I know.”

“It's only a cocktail until now” Magnus emphasized. “God knows what you are going to drink next now that you acquired a taste for it.” 

Alec shook his head and chuckled. “You're right. Now I’m probably only two steps shy from becoming an alcoholic.”

“Don't worry I’m not going to let that happen” Magnus said with a serious expression on his face. “I really don't want to get into trouble with your mother. Or Jace. Or Izzy. I’d rather not have one of them kicking my ass.” 

“Wise decision” Alec said. 

 

About half an hour later Magnus couldn't sit still any longer. His gaze wandered to the dance floor again and again and Alec could see in his eyes how badly he wanted to go there. He knew that he didn't do it because he didn't want to leave him at the bar all alone but after all this was the reason they had come here in the first place; because Magnus wanted to dance. And Alec surely didn't want to stop him from doing so. 

“For god's sake just go” Alec said at some point. He wasn't annoyed at all, but rather amused about his friends behaviour. He thought it was adorable. “I can see how much you want to so just do it.” 

“But…” 

“No buts” Alec interrupted him sternly. “Just go there - I’m going to survive it. I’m just going to sit here and watch you … uh … “ He blushed when he realized what he had just said. “Not you in particular of course” he corrected awkwardly.

He already expected Magnus to make a teasing comment about his statement but luckily he didn't. He just beamed and jumped to his feet. “I’m going to be back in ten minutes, I promise” he said. “I swear that I’m not going to leave you here the whole evening.” He leant forward and pressed a quick kiss on Alecs cheek. Again! But this time it happened so fast that Alec almost didn't have the time to process what had just happened.

He was frozen and still felt his friends lips burning on his skin when he was long gone.

 

Of course Alec did watch Magnus in particular. If he was being honest his friend was the only person in this club he payed attention to at all. He tried to be unobtrusive but he highly doubted that he was doing a good job because he just couldn't take his eyes off of Magnus for more than ten seconds. He watched how he was dancing and wondered yet again how on earth his best friend managed to be that … flexible. Magnus moved with an elegance that made Alecs mouth go dry and his imagination go wild. He just couldn't help but fantasize about how it would be to feel his friends body moving against his own. To feel his hot breath on his skin and his beautiful lips all over his body … Alec winced when a burning feeling started to spread in his stomach and also threatened to go even deeper than that.

He couldn't think about stuff like that just now! He must have lost his mind! Alec quickly tried to think about something different, something less dangerous, but he wasn't very successful. 

“Ugh that's just not fair” he sighed eventually, talking to himself. “He could at least try to be less attractive.” 

 

Alec was drinking his third cocktail now but he still felt good. The only effect the alcohol had on him until now was that he slowly started to feel a little bit more … relaxed. And that definitely was a good thing because otherwise he surely would have fainted when Magnus suddenly stopped dancing and came towards him with a wild look on his face. He had never looked at him like that before - it was like there was a fire flaming in his eyes, a fire that burned through Alecs clothes and made him sweat.

“Hey pretty boy you look so lonely here … you should get up and dance with me” Magnus whispered hoarsely and he was so close to Alecs ear while he was talking that he could almost feel his lips ghosting over his sensitive skin. Alec coughed on his drink and almost dropped the glass.

Pretty boy? Dancing?? Magnus couldn't possibly be serious about this or could he? Well obviously he was at least slightly drunk but nevertheless …

“W-What?” Alec stammered. “You know I can't dance. I'm way too clumsy for this.” Especially in contrast to Magnus and his cat like elegance. He would probably just feel like an idiot next to him.

“But I could teach you how to do it … “ Magnus smirked at him and shortly afterwards Alec already felt his friends hand on his thigh, playfully stroking him through the fabric of his jeans. 

“Come on, don't be a spoilsport.”

Alec held his breath and tried hard not to react to Magnus's touch even though he felt it in every fiber of his body. His skin tingled and he could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. Magnus was so close to touching him in rather inappropriate places and Alec just couldn't take it. 

“I ... I don't know ... that's probably not a very good idea” he said in a strained voice, his eyes still fixed on Magnus's hand. 

“Pleaaaaase.” Alec looked up and saw his best friend pouting. “It's going to be fun I promise.” 

“Magnus … “ 

Magnus pulled his hand back. “Please say yes or I’ll start singing. Loudly. Everybody is going to stare at us” he said, almost sounding like a defiant child now.

“You wouldn't…” But of course he would: 

“If I had you; that would be the only thing I ever need; yeah If I had you, no money, fame and fortune never could compete; If I had you, life would be a party in the ecstasy …” Magnus sang along with the music that was playing over the speakers and as if this wouldn't be embarrassing enough he also pointed at Alec while doing so.

Some people who were also sitting at the bar looked over at the two boys and started to giggle.  
“Okay okay shut up!” Alec hissed embarrassed and was more than relieved when Magnus actually closed his mouth immediately. He looked at him with pleading eyes and Alec sighed. Seems like he had no other choice. He couldn't get out of this without Magnus attracting the attention of … well everybody in there and he surely didn't want all those people to stare at him. And besides he had never been able to resist his best friends puppy eyes.

Alec took a deep breath before he downed his drink and slammed the empty glass on the counter. He coughed when he felt the alcohol burning in his throat but he didn't care. He definitely was way too sober to do this. Well he wasn’t that sober anymore but his brain still couldn't stop thinking and it was slowly driving him insane. When he was doing this he didn't want to be able to think. 

“Okay let's do this” he said with grim determination and grabbed his friends hand who looked at him with an expression of surprise. “But don't you dare singing again.” 

 

When they stepped on the dance floor Alec didn't have a clue what to do. His determination immediately was replaced by uncertainty again and he wished he wouldn't have said Yes to this. 

“Magnus I don't know how …” 

“Shhh” Magnus said and laid his index finger on Alecs mouth to shut him up. It worked quite good. “Just let me show you, okay?” 

Alec nodded because he wasn't able to speak at the moment. He felt like things were about to get out of control with Magnus and him. This definitely wasn't how two friends would behave. Magnus was flirting with him, heavily. There was so much sexual tension between them right now and this time Alec was sure that he wasn't imagining it. It was way too intense and he just couldn't deny it any longer. He must have been completely blind all the time. There was no doubt that his friend wanted him. All the touches, the way he looked at him … it wasn't just to tease him, it was because he really felt that way. As absurd as it was, but there was no other explanation left by now.

Alec felt Magnus stepping behind him and putting his hands on his waist. “Are you okay with that?” he asked.

“Y-Yes.” He was more than okay with that.

“Good then just let me guide you.”

 

Alec had always thought that he would hate dancing forever and that nothing could possibly convince him otherwise but that was before he had danced with Magnus. As far as what they were doing could be described as dancing. It was more like Magnus danced and Alec tried to move along with him, their bodies pressed together more tightly than necessary and Magnus's touch burning on his skin.

“See you’re not even that bad you're just a little bit stiff because you can't stop worrying what all those other people might think of you.” Magnus said after a while and turned Alec around so that they were facing each other now. He grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him closer until they were touching everywhere. Alec could barely suppress a low moan. 

“Just relax” said Magnus. “Imagine we're alone and nobody can see you, only me.”

Alec snorted. That thought wasn't relaxing at all. It was rather making him even more stiff. 

“You really think that would be relaxing?” Alec asked with a strained voice. 

Magnus chuckled. “Well if it's not then don't think at all. Just feel. You can't dance when you are thinking about what you are doing the whole time. You just need to feel it.”

Alec did feel. The problem rather was that he felt way too much at the moment. But he didn't say that, he just nodded instead and tried to completely forget about their surroundings like Magnus had told him to. To his surprise it really seemed to work after a while.

“Okay, that's good” Magnus said when he slowly started to get less tense. “See? I told you you can do it.” He looked up into Alecs eyes and Alec just couldn't hold himself back any longer at this point; he was overwhelmed by desire and he just needed to touch Magnus somehow. Without thinking about he was doing he moved his hands over Magnus's hips and pulled his shirt up so that his fingers could stroke over his friends heated skin. They probably looked like they were about to have sex in the middle of the dancefloor but Alec couldn't care less at the moment - he just wanted to feel Magnus all over his body and he didn't give a damn who was watching them. 

Maybe he was more drunk than he had thought. Or he wasn't drunk at all. Alec didn't even know at this point.

Magnus moaned quietly and reacted to Alecs touch by grasping his hands into his hair. 

“Magnus what the hell are we doing here?” Alec asked breathlessly. “Why are we dancing like that and why do I want to keep doing this the whole night?”

“I thought you hated dancing” Magnus said hoarsely.

“I just changed my mind” Alec mumbled and slightly scratched his fingernails over his friends skin, making him shiver. 

Magnus leaned closer to him and the next thing Alec felt were his lips, that were gliding over his throat; not yet kissing him but teasing him so badly that he almost lost his mind. 

“Hmmm” Magnus said eventually and Alec could feel him smirking against his skin. “You used my sandalwood shampoo, didn't you?” 

“Y-Yes.” Alec surely was close to having a heart attack by now. 

“Why did you do that?” Magnus asked. “Why did you use my shampoo instead of yours?”

“Because I like how it smells.” 

“Interesting” Magnus mumbled. “I like that smell too. Especially on you…” 

Alec bit his lips. He was so close to … but he couldn't. Not here. 

He stopped dancing and stepped back from Magnus, who seemed to be slightly confused about his behaviour. “We have to talk” He blurred out. “Now.”

And before Magnus had the time to react Alec had already grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the club.

 

Alec let out a sigh of relief when he fresh evening air hit his heated skin. He was sure that he had burst into flames when he had to stay in there for only one more minute. 

There was a little park at the end of the road and Alec thought that it was probably the best idea to just go there. It was in the middle of night and he highly doubted that there would be many people there now. 

Obviously Magnus thought that he had done something wrong and he started panicking. “I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn't have-” he began to talk but Alec interrupted him immediately. 

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for” he said.

In the meanwhile they had arrived in the park and were standing under a big tree. It was silent around them; all Alec could hear were chirping crickets and occasionally a car driving by on the street behind them. And his heart of course that was beating so loud that Magnus could probably hear it too.

“Then what is it?” Magnus asked, his face suddenly all serious and his posture as tense as Alec’s had been just a few minutes ago. 

“Just let me talk for a second, please.”  
Magnus nodded and leaned against the trunk of the tree. “Okay...I’m listening.” 

“Well … you are not drunk are you? I mean-”

“I’m still sober enough to process what you are saying if that’s what you are asking for. You know me, I have a very high tolerance for alcohol.”

“Okay you definitely got a point there.” Alec laughed nervously and cleared his throat. “So … uh … I just … I wanted …” he stammered but he just couldn't get it out. He was already lost in Magnus's eyes and he didn't have a clue what he should say. 

“Alexander you don't have to do that“ Magnus said softly and stepped closer to him. “I think I know what…” He swallowed. “I think I know what you want to say.” 

“You know I’m not good with words so … “ Alec took a deep breath. “So I’m just going to do what you told me: fuck the consequences and just go for it.” 

Magnus looked at him with a mask of surprise but before he had the chance to say something Alec had already grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes at the end or it sounds weird in some places but I didn't have time to reread the chapter and I wanted to post it as fast as possible. Maybe I'm going to edit some things later on if it sounds too bad.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Magnus  
Magnus was startled. His heart was racing and for a moment he even felt a little bit dizzy. Alec was kissing him!! Like really, truly kissing him!! Passionately. Magnus would have never expected him to do that; Alec making the first step and just kissing him straight away. He had expected Alec to be shy and rather insecure when they had their first kiss and not being the one to initiate it in the first place. 

His lips anyways tasted just as sweet as Magnus had imagined and he knew immediately that he was already addicted to the incredible feeling that Alecs kiss was provoking in him. His technique wasn't very professional - as far as Magnus knew Alec had not kissed many persons before him - but he was so passionate about what he was doing that Magnus couldn't care less. After all this was about Alec and what he was feeling for him and not about how experienced or skilled he was. And obviously he was feeling a lot. At least this was what his kiss told Magnus. It told him everything Alec didn't manage to say out loud and Magnus was overwhelmed by happiness. 

“Oh, Alexander”, he murmured, saying his friends name like a prayer. “You can't imagine how long I’ve been waiting for this.” 

He returned the kiss deeply and made Alec gasp in surprise when he playfully poked his lips with the tip of his tongue. Magnus couldn't help but giggle. “Sorry but you just taste so good” he apologized. 

Alec laughed breathlessly, without really loosening his lips from his. 

“You really said that didn't you? You know...yesterday when we slept together. You really said that you love me. It wasn't just a dream, right? Not this time?” 

Magnus pulled back and cupped Alec's face with his hands, looking into his eyes empathically. “No it wasn't a dream” he assured him with a smile on his face. “I said that I love you and I mean it. God I mean it with every fiber of my being.” He laughed embarrassed. “Sorry if I’m sounding overdramatic but it's the truth. You are the most important person in my life Alexander and I couldn't imagine living without you.” 

Alec beamed at him and he was so beautiful that Magnus couldn't breathe. “I feel the same about you” Alec said and put his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him even closer. “I love you too.” He paused for a moment then a grin spread on his face. “And I hate to bring it to you but you are always being slightly overdramatic.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes but he chuckled while doing so. “Just shut up and kiss me you idiot. We can talk later.”

“I think that's an excellent idea” Alec said in a low voice and tilted his head to kiss Magnus again. Their second kiss was a little less heated and slower in the beginning. They kissed each other deeply and Magnus buried his hands in Alecs hair. Alexander answered with a soft moan and pushed Magnus back against the tree trunk. At this point things started to get wilder. Magnus was so turned on by now that he just couldn't hold himself back any longer. His grip got more firmly and he started pulling his friends hair, while Alecs hands were gliding under the fabric of his shirt again. Magnus loved the feeling of Alecs long fingers caressing his skin. His hands were shaking slightly, showing how nervous he was and it just turned Magnus on even more.

He attacked Alecs lips with his tongue, almost begging for entrance and let out a sigh of relief when his friend finally opened his mouth and let him in.

Alexander gasped when their tongues were touching for the first time and he firmly grabbed Magnus by his hips, digging his fingernails into his skin. 

They eventually ended up lying on the gras, tangled up and kissing each other again and again until their lips were swollen. 

At some point Magnus pulled back and looked down into Alec's face. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glistening and his dark hair looked messier than ever. He was beautiful. 

First he pouted, obviously offenend because Magnus had stopped kissing him but then he frowned. “Why are we lying on the gras? I mean when did that happen?” he asked breathlessly and looked so confused that Magnus couldn't hold back a chuckle.

“You seem to be a little bit distracted pretty boy” he teased.

“What? No I’m not” Alec protested. 

“Oh really?” Magnus smirked. “I guess then I have to change that immediately.” 

\-----------

Alec couldn't believe what was happening. It was like his dream had finally come true. Magnus was here with him and he was kissing him and he had told him that he loved him … Alec was overwhelmed by emotions. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Magnus, on the feeling of his lips and his tongue, on the heat of his body and his delicious smell. At this point Alec was oblivious to everything else because his brain had finally stopped thinking. His body had taken over now and Alec didn't have any control over what he was doing. 

He didn't even notice that he and Magnus had somehow sunk to the ground while kissing and touching each other, he only realized it when the other one pulled back for a moment and looked at him. He was obviously slightly amused about Alecs confusion and started teasing him he would be distracted. Which, of course, Alec was - who wouldn't he distracted in that situation? - but he denied it. He wanted to provoke Magnus and it worked quite good: he took his statement as a challenge and that was exactly what Alec wanted to archive. 

Magnus lowered his head until his lips were only inches away from the corner of Alecs mouth and smirked confidently. “So this isn't distracting to you huh?” he asked with a low voice, making Alecs heartbeat stutter and leaving him breathless. “N-No.” 

“And what about that?” he mumbled and started to place soft kisses on Alecs cheekbone while kneeling above him and gently pressing his wrists down into the grass. Alec could feel his hot breath tingling at the side of his neck and he bit his lip when Magnus started nibbling at his earlobe shortly afterwards.

“Still not distracted”, he gasped, trying to sound completely unimpressed but he failed miserably.  
“You're a bad liar, Alexander” Magnus said and before Alec could protest he sucked the sensitive flesh of his ear between his teeth and bit down softly. Alec squirmed underneath him and whimpered his name. 

Magnus chuckled. “Sounds like I’ve won” he breathed before letting go off Alecs ear and moving on, attacking his neck instead. He kissed  
his heated skin and made Alec shiver. 

“Mmmm please don't stop this feels so good” He moaned and freed his hands from Magnus's grasp because he just couldn't lie there any longer without touching the other ones hair and running his finger through the dark strains.

Alec tilted his head to the side to give Magnus better access and closed his eyes in pleasure when he continued kissing him. It was so overwhelming for him to feel his friends lips moving over his skin that Alec almost couldn't take it. He eventually looked up at the stars, his hands both still buried in Magnus's hair and thought that he never wanted this night to end.

\------------

Alec had lost track of time by now. He didn't know how long they were doing this - a few minutes, half an hour?? Time didn't seem to exist anymore when Magnus was kissing him and he actually didn't care about it either. It was totally irrelevant. At least until he suddenly remembered why they had been going to the club in the first place. Magnus's birthday! But was it that late? Had the next day already started? He really didn't want to stop Magnus just now but he needed to know.

“How- How late is it?” Alec asked brokenly.

Magnus abruptly stopped kissing his neck and stared at him in disbelief. “Really?” he asked breathlessly. “This is what you are thinking about right now? I’m still not distracting enough?!” 

“No no it's nothing like that” Alec assured him hastily. “You are very distracting. That's why I remembered only now … It's after midnight isn't it? Because in that case I would have to wish you a happy birthday.” 

Magnus chuckled. “You're unbelievable Alexander. Wait let me check…” 

He sat up and pulled out his smartphone.

“Wow it's actually one am already” he said, looking at the screen. His voice sounded surprised. “Time went by pretty fast this evening.” 

Alec smiled at him. “Yeah you could say that … So Happy Birthday.” He wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and pulled him back down to kiss him. 

POV Magnus  
When Alec kissed him a second time Magnus actually couldn't believe his luck. The touch of Alexander's lips was soft and careful but no less emphatic than before. Magnus was lost. He had imagined this many times before but he had never thought that kissing Alec would be that … intense. He had kissed quite a few people in his life but it had never felt like that. This feeling was new for him as well. It wasn't like all the other kisses hadn't meant anything to him but they had been so different compared to this. With Alec it actually was the first time that Magnus was sure that he was kissing him because he wanted to show him what he felt for him and not just because of the mere act itself and the pleasure that came along with it.

This was what Magnus had been searching for and he couldn't believe that it took him so long to realize that what he wanted had been right in front of his nose all this time when he had tried to find someone to have a romantic relationship with. It hadn't worked out with any other person, because he had always felt like there was something missing, something important, and now he knew that it had been because of Alec.  
It was like he had known that he was the right one even then. Subconsciously. This was probably the reason why he had not been able to find someone different. Because out of all his previous love interests nobody had been like Alec. He had compared them to him all the time without being aware of it and of course no one of them could be like him because Alec was unique. He was special.

Now everything finally made sense. Now that he had finally found the missing part in his life - a part that had always been there anyways but not in the way it was supposed to be. Sure, Alexander still was his best friend but at the same time he was so much more than that. He was everything. The answer to all questions Magnus had had.

“Mmmmm...thank you” Magnus mumbled against Alecs lips and smiled. “The day just started a few minutes ago and it's already the best birthday I’ve ever had. I would have never thought that...”

“That I’d kiss you?” Alec pulled back and blushed. It was hard to see in the darkness but Magnus was so close to him that it didn't matter. He could even see every single hair of Alecs eyelashes and the light shimmer of green in his dark eyes he had just noticed some weeks ago. He wondered if Alec was aware of how beautiful he was because most of the time it didn't seem like it. He should really tell him. Magnus wanted to blur it out straight away but Alec wasn't finished yet and he didn't want to interrupt him while he was talking.

“I wouldn't have thought that either to be honest” Alec said and his voice suddenly sounded hoarse in a way that made Magnus shiver. It really turned him on when Alec talked like that. He could definitely get used to it. “I wanted to do it for so long now and … ” 

Alec bit his lip, leaving the sentence unfinished in the air. Magnus felt that he didn't know what to say so he quickly decided to talk instead, because he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.  
“You too?” he asked and chuckled. “So we both wanted it all the time but didn't talk about it? God we're so stupid” 

Alec laughed. “Yeah right.”

Magnus looked into his eyes. “From now on we're going to talk openly about everything we're feeling. Deal?” 

Alec nodded. “Deal. Do you want me to shake your hand on it?” he asked jokingly.

“I’d rather want you to kiss me again” Magnus said and his gaze wandered from Alecs eyes down at his lips.

Alec smiled. “So that's your way of closing a deal?”

“Yes - it's far more pleasing than a hand shake“ Magnus said with a smirk on his face and wanted to cross the distance between them but then he saw that Alec suddenly looked kind of insecure and he stopped in the middle of the movement. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked concerned.

“It's just - I … I did nothing wrong didn't I?” Alec asked awkwardly. “I mean when I kissed you … Did it feel … good to you?” 

Magnus couldn't help but stare at Alec. How could he even think such a thing? It was ridiculous. 

“Of course it did” Magnus said emphatically and caressed Alecs cheek with his thumb. “It was amazing. You are amazing. And beautiful.”  
He leaned down and kissed him deeply. Alec sighed and after a while he shyly opened his mouth to take Magnus's tongue in. Magnus moaned and his hands started moving over Alecs body, slightly tugging at the hem of his shirt and eventually lifting it a little bit, exposing a small part of his pale skin. Alec gasped when Magnus's fingers were brushing his naked body, but he didn't pull back.

“Do you want me to stop?” Magnus asked nevertheless. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Alecs, breathing heavily.

“No! Not at all but I just think … uh … maybe we should continue this somewhere more private …” 

“That's probably a good idea." Magnus laughed. “I kind of forgot that we are still here … in public” he said truthfully. He rolled down from Alec and they both got up eventually. 

Magnus looked around but there was nobody to be seen. The park was still completely deserted.  
“Although I think nobody would see us anyways.” 

“Probably not but the ground isn't exactly comfortable you know?” Alec said and stretched his arms. 

Magnus smirked. “Oh so you need a massage again?” he asked seductively. “Is it that what you want to tell me?” 

“What? No … But I mean I wouldn't protest if you would do it.” 

They laughed and walked out of the park together. They had taken the bus to come to the club because of course neither of them would be able to drive after drinking alcohol so they had to walk to the next station and wait. There was also another boy sitting on the bench but he had plugs in his ears and listened to music so he probably didn't even realize that they were there. 

“Not a very smart thing to do in the middle of the night" Magnus whispered to Alec. “We could be criminals and he wouldn't even notice us. Would probably be quiet easy to rob him.” 

Alec stared at him with huge eyes. “Seriously?”  
Magnus shrugged. “What - it's true. Just look at that guy over there - doesn't he look like a potential criminal to you?” 

Alec followed Magnus's gaze. “He looks quite drunk” he said and wrinkled his nose. “I hope he does not come here.”

But of course he did exactly that. The guy wasn't enormously big or sturdy but he didn't seem to be very weak either. He probably was a few years older than Alec and him and he definitely didn't look very friendly. 

“Well fuck” Magnus hissed between clenched teeth when he was eventually coming up to them and prepared himself for what was about to come, because the expression on that guys face told him that they definitely were in trouble. 

\-----------

Alec could only agree with what Magnus had just said. Fuck indeed. He had a very bad feeling about that guy. The way he was looking at him made him shiver but not in a good way. And the disgusting grin on his face wasn't exactly better.

“Hey what’s up?” the guy asked when he was standing in front of them and winked at Alec. His voice was slurring and his breath smelled of alcohol. “You look like you would be interested in some fun.” 

Alec shook his head and took a step back. “No I’m not”, he said cooly. “Not at all.”

He hoped the guy would get the hint and back off but he just laughed and stepped closer again. “Oh so you are playing hard to get? I like that.” 

“He's not playing anything” Magnus got in the word, his voice low and as sharp as the edge of a blade. Alec winced because he had never heard his friend talking like that before and he sounded quite frightening. “He already said that he's not interested so could you please leave us alone? We're here together just in case you haven't noticed.” 

He demonstratively took Alec's hand but apparently even that gesture wasn't clear enough.

“Oh I understand” the guy said, now looking at Magnus. “So his ass is all yours huh? What about sharing him? It's very selfish of you to keep him all for yourself since he looks so pretty … everybody should have the chance to fuck him, don't you think?”

Magnus squeezed Alecs hand. “I think that you're disgusting and I give you one more chance to back off before I’m going to rip your head off" he hissed.

From the corner of his eye Alec saw that the other dude on the bench finally seemed to get aware of what was happening right next to him. He took off his earplugs and looked over to them. “Hey!” He yelled at the drunk man. “Leave them alone or I’m going to call the police.”

Unfortunately the other guy didn't seem to care about it at all. He just ignored the threat and continued to stare down on Magnus. “Do you really think I’m afraid of you glittery dude?” he sneered. 

Alec was about to lose control. He felt anger boiling inside him and it was very hard to suppress the urge to do something, because the way this asshole was acting towards Magnus made him sick in the stomach. A part of Alec just wanted to kill this stupid idiot right on the spot but on the other hand he really didn't want this to get violent so he held himself back. 

“Please just leave us alone okay? You're drunk and you probably don't know what you are doing” He said and tried to sound calm and reasonable but it didn't work out quite good. 

“Oh I know exactly what I’m doing” the guy said and tried to catch Alec's wrist but he managed to pull it back before he had the chance to grab it. 

“I swear to god if you try to touch him one more time I’m going to punch you in the face” Magnus growled and stepped in front of Alec, his eyes dark with anger.

“Not if I’m doing it first” the drunk man replied with a laugh and before either of them had the chance to react his fist already crushed into Magnus's face.

“You son of a bitch!” Alec yelled, while Magnus was stumbling backwards. The attack had obviously taken him by surprise. Alec was horrified when he saw that there was blood running out of his friends nose. He clenched his fists and was just about to beat the shit out of this guy when Magnus stepped forwards again. 

Apparently he had recovered very quickly and when the man wanted to hit him again Magnus catched his fist before he could land a second punch. He pushed him back with an angry growl and then he attacked. Alec could only stand there and watch because the fight was over very quickly.

Magnus almost immediately got the edge on his opponent and a few seconds later the guy was already lying on the ground, unconscious. 

Alec stared at him with wide eyes. It definitely wasn't the first time that he had seen Magnus doing something like that but nevertheless he was still impressed. Magnus was practising martial arts since he was nine and Alec had watched him multiple times while he was training but he still wasn't used to seeing it. And he would probably never be. Alec felt bad for thinking something like that just now but he just couldn't help himself. 

It was so impressive for him to see how easily Magnus could handle that guy without seriously hurting him. And it somehow turned him on a little bit, especially because Magnus had done it in order to protect him.

Apparently Alec wasn't the only one who was impressed by his performance: “Wow” the earplug dude said and whistled while he was looking at the man on the ground. “Looks like he messed with the wrong person.” 

“Hey, could you please call the police?” Alec asked him. “My battery is dead and we can't just leave him here.” Even though it was a very tempting thought at the moment. 

“Yeah sure” the guy said. “Oh and I’m Dean by the way.” 

“Thanks Dean. I’m Alec and this is Magnus.” 

“I normally do look better” Magnus said. “You know without blood on my face … Just wanted to point that out.” 

Dean chuckled. “Pleasure to meet you. Even though the circumstances are not exactly pleasing.” 

Alec let out a dry laugh. “You can say that again.”  
“So I’m going to make the call then.” 

“Thank you” Alec said and smiled at Dean.  
As soon as he had turned around Alec made Magnus sit down on the bench. “How are you? Does it hurt?” he asked concerned.

“Barely.” 

“Well but it doesn't look like that.” 

Magnus shrugged and wanted to wipe off the blood with the back of his hand but Alec stopped him from doing so. 

“Wait let me do this.” He pulled out a tissue and carefully wiped the blood off of Magnus's face. “I can't believe this, how dare he to punch you?” He was so angry that his voice was shaking while he was talking. 

“Yeah he’s a douche but don't worry. I’m alright”  
Magnus said and smiled at him. Alecs heart ached. Even in a situation like that Magnus's first priority was to calm him down, because he didn't want him to worry. He was just too pure for this world. 

“Don't tell me you're alright, when there's blood running down your face” Alec said quietly and softly caressed Magnus's cheek with his thumb.  
Magnus closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into Alecs touch.

“Maybe I’m not totally alright but it's nothing serious, I promise” he said. “And I somehow like it when you are nursing me.” He opened his eyes again and smirked at Alec, who couldn't help but laugh. “Only you could start flirting in situations like that” he said and shook his head.

“I try really hard not to but my beautiful boyfriend is provoking it.” 

Alec froze. “Did you just call me your boyfriend?” 

"Uh … I guess so” Magnus said, almost shyly.

“Oh … uh … wow” Alec stammered. Magnus really wanted to do this. Seriously. He wanted to be in a relationship with him! This was like all of his dreams coming true.

Alec was so overwhelmed by emotions that he didn't know what to say. He tried but he just couldn't form a coherent sentence, because he was way too shocked. Of course he was shocked in a good way - a very good way - but Magnus interpreted his speechlessness completely wrong.

“We don't have to … you know … put a label on it yet if you don't feel ready” he said quickly. “I would totally understand it if you - hmpf.” 

He couldn't finish his sentence because Alec had spontaneously pressed his lips on his mouth. 

“I would love to be your boyfriend” he whispered and he felt that Magnus was smiling into their kiss. 

“Wow that's already the second time you're doing this, Alexander” he said when Alec pulled back again and chuckled. “I knew it would turn you on when I knock this idiot out.” 

Alec blushed. “I’m not…”

“Hm-hm” Magnus looked at him and it was obvious that he didn't believe him.

“Okay maybe I’m a little bit turned on” Alec confessed reluctantly, what made Magnus smirk with satisfaction.

“Oh you're such a bad boy Alexander” he whispered into his ear. “I really like that.”

Alec groaned. “God you're driving me crazy. Stop irritating me I’m concerned and angry and ... “

“Horny?”

“Magnus!” 

Magnus laughed loudly and pulled his head back. “Sorry. I’m going to shut up now.”

“I highly doubt that to be honest” Alec said while he continued cleaning Magnus's face. “You can never shut up.” 

“That's not true. I know quite a few ways how you could make me shut up” Magnus said promptly. 

Alec sighed. “Do you always get that flirty after someone punched you in the face?” He asked.

“Maybe …”

Alec shook his head and chuckled. “You really have lost your mind.” 

“Well but that's why you love me right?”

Alec looked into Magnus's eyes and smiled shyly.  
“Yes. That's exactly why I love you” he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content. If you don't like that please don't read it. Thanks :)

The police arrived about twenty minutes later. Magnus, Alec and Dean told them what had happened and the officers nodded. “We're going to lock him up for the the rest of the night and there's going to be a criminal charge against him” one of them said before she looked at Magnus. “And you should maybe go to a hospital just to be sure.” 

Magnus tried to protest but Alec cut him off: “I think she's right. Even though it doesn't look that bad you could have a concussion or something like that. Do it for me, please.” 

He pouted and looked at his boyfriend until he eventually gave in with a sigh. “You know that I can't say no to you when you use those puppy eyes on me. That's not fair.” 

Alec smiled triumphantly. 

“Luckily the next hospital is just around the corner” the police woman said. “I would walk you there but we have to take care of that guy as soon as possible.” 

“I could go with them” Dean offered. “I know where the hospital is.” 

“Thank you.” 

Dean lead the way and they soon arrived at the hospital. 

“Okay guys I have to go now. Do you find the way back by yourself?” He asked.

“Yeah sure.” Alec nodded. “And thank you again. You helped us a lot tonight so … ” 

Dean stopped him with a wave of his hand. “No problem. Just invite me to your wedding and I’m fine” he said with a grin on his face.

Alec blushed. “We're not …” 

“Not yet.” Dean winked at him and Magnus laughed. 

“Maybe we could exchange our phone numbers” he suggested. “If you want to keep in touch.”

“Yeah sure why not?” 

 

“I’m so sorry that your birthday has to start like this” Alec said, when Dean was gone and they entered the hospital.

“You mean with you kissing me and telling me that you love me?” Magnus asked. “Yes you're absolutely right - it was a torture.” 

“You know what I mean.”

Magnus shrugged. “Bad things do happen from time to time. You can't change that … And now come on. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.” 

 

The doctor examined Magnus but he couldn't find anything severe. He was alright. Alec was so relieved to hear this. He just couldn't bear the thought that Magnus was hurt. It was making him so angry and a part of him still wanted to go back and punch that stupid idiot in the face as well. 

Alec had always been very protective of the ones he loved. Sometimes maybe even a little bit too much but that was who he was; it was a part of his personality and he couldn't just switch it off when he wanted to. Alec always cared so much about everybody that sometimes he forget to take care of himself. He knew that but he just couldn't help it. He wanted everyone he loved to be safe and he was determined to protect them, no matter what.

“Seems like your cheek is swollen. You should put on some ointment … Wait a minute, I’m gonna get it for you” the doctor said and turned around, facing Alec. “And what about you? Did you get attacked as well?” he asked and stepped closer, scrutinizing his neck. “This looks like - oh, uh never mind.” He smirked and patted Alecs shoulder before he left the room.

Alec looked after him with a mask of confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What did the doctor see on his neck? He looked over to Magnus who was suddenly grinning and seemed to be lowkey amused. Apparently he knew exactly what was going on.

“What…?”

“Maybe you should just take a look in the mirror” Magnus interrupted him with a chuckle and pointed at the wall next to the door.

Alec stepped in front of the mirror that was hanging there and his eyes widened when he saw the purple marks on his skin. Well now he knew what the doctor had been talking about. 

“Oh" he said and blushed, slightly brushing his skin with his fingertips. “That's why.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m sorry for that” Magnus said and cleared his throat. “I might have been a little bit too enthusiastic there.”

“No, no, it's okay" Alec said quickly. “I think I like it.” He blushed even more and Magnus smirked but before he could say something the doctor returned with the ointment. 

 

When Magnus and Alec entered their motel room again they both were extremely tired. They quickly changed their clothes and went to bed without any further ado. 

“It's a shame” Magnus grumbled, already half asleep. “There are so many things we could do in this bed now but I’m way too tired.”

“M-hmm” Alec mumbled with his eyes closed. “Such a shame…” He didn't even know what Magnus had been talking about because his words were barely audible for him. Alec was already too far gone to concentrate on anything. He just wanted to sleep now. 

He felt that Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close so that his back was pressed up against his chest. Alec smiled and mumbled something incomprehensible - he didn't even know what he wanted to say - before he fell asleep. 

 

POV Magnus  
The next morning Magnus woke up because he felt Alecs lips brushing over his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled. This definitely was his best birthday ever. 

“Mmmm Alexander” he sighed and turned around to face his boyfriend. He loved the way Alec looked in the morning with his sleepy eyes and his hair even more tousled than usually and he loved it even more when it was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Like today. He surely could get used to that. “I have to say that you definitely improved your methods for waking me up…” 

“I didn't want to wake you up in the first place but you looked so cute that I just couldn't resist the temptation any longer”, Alec mumbled without loosening his lips from his skin and continued covering his face with soft little kisses. Magnus felt his heartbeat thumping in his chest and he couldn't breathe for a moment.

“You're forgiven … but just as long as you don't stop now” he said hoarsely.

“I wouldn't even think about that.” 

“Thank god.” 

Alec chuckled silently. “It's your birthday so I’m gonna do everything that you want” he said.  
Magnus could barely suppress a moan at this point. Alec probably didn't even know how sexy that sounded. Or what Magnus was imagining when he heard it. He definitely was wide awake now. And horny. 

“Alexander you should be careful with saying things like that if you don't want me to get naughty” Magnus said slightly breathless.

“Hmm but what if I want exactly that?” Alec whispered and his breath tingled on Magnus's skin while he was speaking. Magnus was overwhelmed by the situation and before he had the chance to react to Alecs words, he had already turned him around with a quick movement and was suddenly lying on top of him with a big smile on his face. Magnus was startled because he definitely had not expected that. 

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander” he gasped out.

“In good ways I hope” Alec murmured and the deep sound of his voice made Magnus shiver. 

“Of course in good ways. I really like where this is going.”

Alec smiled and looked down at him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Where exactly he hurt you?” he asked quietly.

“Alexander I'm…” Magnus was just about to assure him that he was alright once again when Alec leaned down and carefully kissed the spot where the drunk guy had hit him, what - of course - made Magnus shut up immediately.

“There?” he asked.

Oh. So he wanted to play that game. Magnus was totally there for that. “Actually he didn't just hurt my cheek” he said and looked into Alecs eyes. He was yearning for more and he couldn't stop his thoughts from getting more dirty with every second.

“Tell me where” Alec whispered hoarsely.  
Magnus gulped. He was sure that the sound of his boyfriends voice would kill him at some point. Either that or the lustful look in his eyes. Magnus had never seen that look on him before and it made him crazy. “Throat” He croaked. “He hurt my throat.”

“Here?” Alec kissed him again. 

“Deeper.” 

Alec pulled back and Magnus almost had a heart attack. He wouldn't stop this before it had even begun, would he? He couldn't be that cruel. Turning Magnus on until he couldn't think straight any longer and then just pulling back? Alec couldn't do that to ihm.

“I think then I have to take your shirt off” he eventually said and bit his lip, almost looking a little bit shy again - as if he wasn't sure whether Magnus was okay with that or not. ‘Oh Alexander’ Magnus thought. ‘I’m more than okay with that, believe me.’ But he didn't say it out loud. Instead he just lifted his back, showing Alec that he wanted him to go on.

Alec understood and pulled out his shirt, throwing it aside carelessly. When he looked at Magnus's body he licked his lips and at this point Magnus just couldn't hold himself back any longer. “God do you even know how sexy you are?” he blurted out, making Alec blush. “I just wanted to say the same about you.”

“Hey there’s no need to be shy okay?” Magnus said softly. “I love what you are doing.”

“So you want me to continue?”

“Yes of course. You can do whatever you want.”

Alec smirked and traced his abs with his fingertips. He looked at his body as if he had never seen something more impressive. 

Magnus didn't want to push him so he waited patiently until Alec eventually lowered his head again and started placing hot, burning kisses all over his body. It felt incredible. Alec kissed his way down his throat and over his chest until he arrived at Magnus's nipple and circled it with his tongue. Magnus moaned and threw his head back into the pillow. “Alexander!”

He wanted to grab Alec but he pinned down his wrists and pressed them into the mattress, before he could do so. 

“Don't move” he commanded breathlessly, before he continued making Magnus a horny mess. His lips wandered all over his body and went deeper and deeper, kissing his stomach and his hipbone until they finally arrived Magnus's shorts. Magnus held his breath and stared down at Alec, who now raised his head again and looked at him with his beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Could … could you do me a favour?” he asked.

“Of course.” At this point Magnus would have said yes to almost everything that Alec was suggesting. 

“Okay then close your eyes” Alec said and blushed. “I… uh… I want to try something but...” 

“But you would feel too uncomfortable to do it while I am watching you” Magnus finished his sentence. He knew exactly what Alec was thinking. Even though he had some moments in which he seemed to be more confident he still was rather insecure about what he was doing since it was all new for him and of course Magnus couldn't blame him for that. It was only natural. And he loved every version of Alec, insecure or not.

Alec nodded and seemed to be embarrassed. 

“You don't have to be ashamed because of that - I totally understand” Magnus said softly. “But you do know that you don't have to do anything you feel not ready for yet right? I wouldn't be upset about that.”

“Sure. But I want this. Really” Alec said firmly and looked at Magnus with a mask of determination.

“Okay” Magnus said eventually and closed his eyes; his body already shivering in anticipation for what was about to come next.

He felt Alecs hands stroking over his thighs, first very gingerly but when Magnus started moaning quietly under his touch he quickly got more confident. Magnus's shorts slowly began to become very tight and he didn't know how much longer he could take that. The fact that he couldn't see what Alec was doing made everything even more intense for him; every touch of his lips and his long fingers burned on Magnus's skin like fire. Alec continued kissing his hip bones and his hands also were dangerously close to his crotch. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your skin?” he mumbled. “It's so smooth and beautiful … And it tastes even better than I imagined it.” 

“You imagined it?” Magnus could barely speak at his point. “How often did you do that?”

“Almost every time I was looking at you” Alec confessed and Magnus knew that he was blushing again even though he couldn't see it.  
“I hope that's not weird.” 

“No it's not. You don't know what I was thinking about when I looked at you … and I probably shouldn't say it because then you're going to blush even more. At least I guess that you are- oh my god!”

Magnus immediately forgot what he wanted to say when he suddenly felt Alecs lips kissing his erection through the fabric of his shorts. This definitely was his new favorite way to wake up. 

“Fuck Alec you're killing me.” 

Alec hummed something incomprehensible and then he actually started to pull down the very last piece of clothing that was left on Magnus's body. Magnus winced and held his breath. He heard his heartbeat in his ears. ‘No’, he thought. ‘No, Alec wouldn't … He definitely wouldn't …’ 

But he would. Only a few seconds later he actually closed his lips around Magnus’s cock and started sucking him off. 

“Oh shit” Magnus moaned loudly. He suddenly felt he need to hold onto something. He wanted to grab Alecs hair so badly but he remembered that his boyfriend wanted him to not touch him so he digged his fingernails into the mattress instead.  
It was so hard for him to keep his eyes closed now - the temptation was so strong. He wanted to see Alec, he wanted to look at him. But he wasn't okay with it yet so he wouldn't do it of course. 

“Oh Alexander. This feels so good” he panted when Alec took him in a little bit deeper. Magnus actually couldn't believe that this was the first time Alec was doing something like that because … damn. That boy sure knew how to use his tongue. And his whole mouth in general. 

Magnus was sure that he wouldn't last very long. He hadn't had anything like that for almost two years now - since he slowly began to understand that he was falling in love with Alec - and he almost forgot how good it felt. And now it felt even better just because he knew that Alec was the one who was doing it. Alexander. His boyfriend. 

Magnus kept his eyes closed but after a while he felt that he was close and he couldn't control the rest of his body any longer. His hips bucked up automatically, yearning for release but Alec gently pushed them down again with a moan on his lips. 

“God I’m so close … Please let me open my eyes, I want to look at you when I cum" Magnus begged. Of course Alec couldn't really answer with his mouth full but he let out a groan and Magnus interpreted it as his consent. 

When he opened his eyes he saw that Alec was rubbing the bulge in his shorts, while he was sucking his cock and when he looked up at him with lust clouded eyes Magnus couldn't hold himself back any longer. He moaned loudly when he came, gasping Alecs name. He tried to warn Alec before it happened so he could pull back but he couldn't speak. But Alec surprised him once again. He didn't even seem to think about pulling back. Instead he swallowed it all down with a greedy moan and when Magnus slowly came down from his high again he saw that Alec was just coming in his boxer shorts. 

He pulled back from Magnus and whimpered when he reached his climax. It was one of the most beautiful noises Magnus had ever heard.  
When was done he almost looked ashamed. His cheeks were burning and even his throat was getting red. 

“I can't believe that I’ve just done this” he murmured and avoided Magnus's gaze.

“I said you didn't have to…” 

“Yes I know” Alec said. “And I really wanted it. But, it's just … I’ve never done this before so I probably did everything wrong.” 

“Did it really sound like I wouldn't enjoy what you are doing? I don't think that I was very shy with making noises and letting you know how I feel.” 

Alec looked at him and smiled slightly. “Yeah right” 

“See?” Magnus gently grabbed him by his shoulders pulled him up to him. “You did nothing wrong, far from it. God you were so enthusiastic about what you were doing - I still can't breathe properly.” He looked at Alec and fondled his neck. Alec sighed and closed his eyes. “I would really like to do that more often” he whispered.

“I can't argue about that but next time it's your turn pretty boy.” 

Alec bit his lip. “Damn.” 

Magnus laughed. “Oh yes I can promise that you're going to say that a lot then.” 

Alec opened his eyes again and chuckled. 

“And now” Magnus continued and his gaze darted on Alecs lips. “Could you please kiss me?” 

“Uh but there's …” 

“Yeah I know" Magnus mumbled and pulled Alecs head down to his. He kissed him deeply and moaned when he tasted himself in his mouth. 

\--------

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's tongue entering his mouth. This kiss was different than their kisses before, it was very sexual and also kind of dirty. Magnus was more or less devouring him but of course Alec was perfectly fine with that. He felt so incredible at the moment and he was sure that this day couldn't possibly become even better at this point.

They kissed for what felt like a little perfect eternity and after a while Alec even felt like he slowly began to understand what he was doing and how exactly he was supposed to do it. Before he mostly had just been imitating what Magnus did but now he actually got a little bit more creative and Magnus definitely seemed to like it.

They kissed until Alecs phone suddenly started ringing. Magnus groaned in frustration and Alec also wasn't very happy about the interruption but he pulled back anyways.

Magnus whined. “Do you really have to go to the phone right now?” he asked and pouted.

“Sorry” Alec said and kissed his nose before he rolled down from him and stood up. “But that's Izzy and you know that she's going to call so long until I pick it up.” 

Magnus sighed. “Yeah right.“ 

 

“Hi Izzy. What’s up?” Alec asked and tried to sound as normal as possible considering what he had just been doing a few minutes ago but apparently he wasn't doing a good job - Izzy immediately noticed that something about the way he was talking was different: “Are you okay Alec?” she asked. “You sound so breathless.” 

Alec blushed embarrassed and cleared his throat. “Oh … uh … that's just because I ran to get the phone” he lied. Luckily Izzy seemed to believe him. She chuckled. “Your condition used to be way better big brother” she said with a teasing tone.

“Why is everybody saying that?” Alec pouted. “I’m still very athletic.” 

“Yeah sure … anyways that's not what I wanted to talk about right now.” 

“Is this because of Magnus? I can give him the phone if you want to talk to him.” 

“No wait I actually wanted to ask if we could do this differently. I know I said that I would just call you guys but it just feels so weird to say Happy Birthday to him without actually seeing him so I thought we could maybe do this via video call.” 

“Uh yeah sure” Alec said. “Just wait a moment I have to go to the bathroom first, you know changing clothes. I’ll call you then.” 

Alec hurried into the bathroom and changed his clothes. He had just brushed his teeth when Magnus entered the room, his black hair sticking up in every direction. 

“Hey you could have knocked at least” Alec complained. “What if I was naked in the shower?” 

“Then I would join you of course” Magnus said with a smirk and playfully slapped Alecs butt while walking by. “Also you could have locked the door if you didn't want me to come in.” 

“Yeah right.” 

“Well" Magnus said and grabbed a towel. “I wanted to take a shower now …” 

“Oh … uh … I’m gonna go then. Izzy is waiting for me to call her back” Alec said and almost stumbled over his own feet while he was heading to the door. 

Magnus chuckled. “God you're just too cute. First you turn me on like crazy and give me the best blowjob I’ve ever had and then a few minutes later you get all shy and nervous when I say that I want to take a shower. I think you have already seen everything of me anyways don't you?” 

Alec wanted to leave the room but the way Magnus was looking at him made him freeze and he couldn't move. He was just wearing his boxer shorts and Alec couldn't help but stare at him. God he was so perfect. 

“I …” Alec started but he didn't know how to continue so he closed his mouth again. 

“You wanted to go didn't you?” Magnus asked. 

“Y-Yes” Alec said hoarsely, looking into the other ones eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Magnus stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, dropping the towel. “Just one more kiss. Please.” 

Alec really didn't know how it had happened but five seconds later he found himself pressed up against the wall of the shower and he and Magnus were kissing eagerly, gasping into each others mouth. Magnus pulled his hair and Alec moaned loudly. He grabbed his boyfriends butt and pulled him even closer, until their bodies were rubbing against each other. 

Alec had lost his ability to think. Now that he knew how Magnus's touch felt on his skin he just couldn't get enough of it. He had to touch him and kiss him again and again just to be sure that it was actually true and that he wasn't dreaming.  
He didn't want this to end but then suddenly Magnus pulled back and grinned at him.

“You should probably go now and to talk to Iz. If we continue doing this I can't guarantee that I won't drag you with me under the shower and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to wait until I’m done with you” he said breathlessly. “Cause I definitely would take my time, kissing every inch of your beautiful body just like you have done with mine.” 

Alec shivered. He already was about to get hard again so he quickly stepped back and cleared his throat. 

“Right, uh, I’m- I’m going to go then” he stammered and stumbled out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

It took him a few minutes to calm down again. He had to sit down for a moment and catch his breath before he felt ready for talking to his sister.  
He called her over video and Izzy answered immediately. Obviously she had been waiting for him because the first thing she did when Alec saw her on the screen was yelling at him. 

“Why the hell did it take you over ten minutes to change your clothes?” she asked and rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me?” 

Alec blushed when he thought about why it had taken him so long. “Yeah uh sorry, I couldn't find my T-Shirt” He lied. “Magnus is still taking a shower but I think he's going to be finished soon.”  
Izzy gasped. “OH MY GOD SO YOU WERE IN THE BATHROOM WITH HIM?!! IS THIS WHY IT TOOK YOU SO LONG?”

“What? No!” Alec said and actually managed to sound relatively convincing. 

“Calm down Izzy” Clary laughed. She and Jace were sitting next to her and even though Alec couldn't see Simon at the moment he assumed that he also was somewhere near them and that he was going to show up sooner or later. They all were at home again and were sitting in Izzy's bedroom, in front of her laptop probably. 

“When Magnus needs his time we're going to wait for him” Clary said and smiled at Alec. 

Alec had to admit that he really liked her by now. In the beginning she had been pretty annoying and they both couldn't really stand each other but this had changed in the meantime. Clary was great and, even more important, she was making Jace happier than he had ever been. Actually Alec was thankful now that they had met her a few years ago. 

“So you two just woke up huh?” 

“Yes. We were awake till 3am or something like that so … yeah. I need a coffee as soon as possible” Alec said and suppressed a yawn. 

Izzy raised her eyebrows. “You were celebrating the whole night? What did you do?”

“We went to a club. It was actually pretty cool.” 

“Hey bro I really don't want to interrupt you but what the fuck happened to your throat?” Jace asked suddenly. “Looks like you had a fight with a vampire or something like that.” 

“Wha- WAIT A MINUTE ... ARE THOSE HICKEYS?” Izzy screamed and Alec winced at the loud sound of her voice. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood you have exactly three seconds to tell me what is going on and I hope you have a very good excuse for not having told me about that yet!!” 

Alec now saw that Simon was entering the room in the background, looking slightly concerned. “Hey what’s going on?” he asked. “Why are you yelling honey?” 

“Because my brothers throat is covered in hickeys- that's why” Izzy answered.

Simons jaw dropped. “No way!!” He exclaimed and came closer to have a better look on Alec.

“I assume Magnus is responsible for that isn't he? Don't you dare telling me it wasn't him.” Izzy gave him a stern look.

“Right” said Simon. “We’ve been waiting like a million years for Malec to finally become canon so you better don't disappoint us.”

Alec frowned. “Malec?” He asked confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Simon nodded eagerly. “Yes, Malec - you know like Magnus and Alec in one word. Izzy invented the name. I thought about Algnus at first but then we decided that it sounded too much like a nasty foot disease.” 

For a moment Alec just stared at Simon with a blank expression on his face because he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Eventually he shook his head. “You have lost your mind. All of you” he said. 

“I can only agree with that” a voice said and even though the person who had been talking wasn't even in the picture Alec knew exactly who it was. Raphaels suffering tone of voice was simply unmistakeable. Alec had already wondered where he was because he was sure that he also wanted to say Happy Birthday to Magnus.  
“And by the way, Lewis” Raphael continued, “You have to shut up for a few seconds if you want him to tell you what happened. Just sayin'.”

“I was already finished. I’m not even talking anymore!” Simon protested immediately.

“Oh really?” Jace asked sarcastically. “Then I’m probably having hallucinations right now.” 

Simon rolled his eyes. “Stop bothering me Captain America.” 

Clary rolled her eyes and looked at Alec. “Maybe you should just say what’s going on because I highly doubt that they will ever stop talking.”

“My words exactly” said Raphael. 

“Okay everybody be quiet now!” Izzy yelled and surprisingly all of the others immediately went silent. Or maybe it wasn't that surprising after all. They probably were afraid of her. “So? Is Magnus your boyfriend now?” Izzy fixed him with a piercing look and Alec knew that she wouldn't stop asking this until he had told her everything. She was absolutely merciless with things like that.

"Yes he is” Alec eventually said with a big smile on his face. 

“FINALLY!!” Izzy screamed. “I’m so proud of you Alec.”

Clary cheered and Jace grinned proudly while Simon started talking non-stop and gesticulating with his hands. For a short moment Alec thought that he was having a stroke but then he realized that he was just talking about a scene from some movie that ‘totally fitted the situation’ or something like that.

Raphael acted like he was totally unimpressed and rolled his eyes but he grinned slightly while doing so. “It's not like that's very surprising but I guess I have to act like it was since everybody else is going totally crazy about it” he said.

“Okay, okay” Izzy said when she and the others had calmed down again. “Now you have to tell us about your first kiss: who kissed who?” 

Alec was just about to answer when he heard the bath door closing and realized that Magnus had already entered the room. He sat down next to him and grinned into the camera, his chin resting on Alecs shoulder. “He kissed me and it was the best moment of my life” he said, making Alec blush. Obviously he had heard what they had just been talking about.

Izzy beamed. “Awwww. You two look so happy.“ 

“We are” Alec said with and looked at his beautiful boyfriend. His hair was so fluffy now and he smelled of sandalwood again.

“But of course we miss you all” Magnus said.  
Raphael snorted. “As if.”

“Just as grumpy as always huh?” Magnus asked teasingly.

“Well I have a reputation to uphold” Raphael said with a serious expression on his face and Magnus burst out laughing. 

“Okay so now that you're here Magnus…” Clary said and looked at Jace and the others.

“Happy Birthday!” they all said together and even Raphael smiled for a second. Or he didn't. Alec wasn't sure because of the bad quality of the picture but he wanted to believe it. When there was somebody Raphael would smile for then it would definitely be Magnus. He always tried to hide it but Alec knew exactly what he meant to him. Magnus had helped Raphael through a very hard time when he was younger and he was pretty sure that Raphael was actually idolizing him secretly because well who wouldn't idolize him though? But maybe Alec was a little bit biased in that case since he himself was head over heels for Magnus.

“Thank you. I’m flattered” Magnus said and actually blushed a little bit. Gosh he was so cute Alec just couldn't take it.

“But Alec you didn't gratulate your boyfriend” Izzy noted reproachfully. “Shame on you”

Magnus smirked dirty and looked at Alec. “Oh he already did that earlier and he did it very good...”  
He said ambiguously and Alec felt like his head was about to explode at any second. 

Izzy gasped and Jace made a face like he had just seen a duck (Alec still didn’t know why but his brother had always been afraid of ducks). He looked rather horrified, while Clary just chuckled. 

“Please spare me the details” Jace said quickly. “I really don't want to know what exactly you are talking about.” 

“You have no idea what stuff that guy already told me. Believe me I know way more about him than I want to and it still gives me nightmares. I’m trying to forget it but it's like it's burned into my brain” Raphael complained. 

Magnus laughed. “And you say that I’m the dramatic one.”


	12. Chapter 12

They continued talking and Izzy and the others told Alec and Magnus about their time in Paris. Jace for example had apparently had a rather embarrassing encounter with a bunch of ducks in ‘Jardin des Tuileries’ two days before and Simon really seemed to enjoy telling them about it in every single detail.

“You should have seen him" he giggled, after he had finished the story. “He was panicking like they wanted to kill him. All people around us were looking at him like he had lost his mind.” 

“What? Maybe they wanted to kill me. You can never know with those bloodthirsty little beasts” Jace defended himself. “They are all evil - you can see it on the way they are looking at you. They want you to feel safe but then when you don't expect it at all they come after you.”

Clary rolled her eyes, but patted her boyfriend's shoulder at the same time. “My hero” she said with a chuckle. “Not afraid of anything except harmless little animals.” 

“Alec is afraid of spiders!” 

“Yes but that's normal” Izzy said. “Almost everybody is afraid of spiders.”

“But they're tinier than ducks and most of them are way more harmless than they could ever be so stop making fun of me because I’m scared of them. One of them basically attacked me when I was younger and that's something you never forget, no matter how hard you try.” 

“Oh that's a cool name for a song” Simon said with excitement. “Attack of the killer ducks.” 

“I swear to god if I have to hear that song I’m going to kill myself” Raphael said. 

“Ouch” Simon dramatically touched his chest like Raphael had just stabbed him. “That hurts.” 

“No offence but most of your lyrics are quite strange” Alec said. “And Eric can't sing.” 

“Yeah it's a shame. Simon is actually is a very good singer” Izzy said. “He just pretends he isn't because he's too shy to sing in front of other people. That's why Eric is the singer and not he.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “You can sing?” he asked impressed. “I didn't know that.” 

“Me neither” Alec said surprised. 

Simon blushed and rubbed his neck. “I thought we were making fun about Jace.” 

“Yes you were, but I can't say that I have something against the change of topic.”  
Jace grinned sneakily. “So tell us Simon when are you going to sing for us?”

“He actually does have a gig at the ‘Hunters Moon’ in eight days” Izzy said proudly. “Maia convinced her boss to let Simon’s band play there.” 

Maia was a fiery girl from New Jersey with dark curly hair and chocolate brown skin who worked there as a bartender. The ‘Hunters Moon’ was also the place where they had first met her. When Alec had seen her for the first time she had been pouring Jaces drink over his pants. Intentionally. Obviously they had met before and Maia wasn't quite happy about seeing him again. 

They all learned quickly that there had been some kind of misunderstanding between them. Alec still didn’t know what exactly had happened but he assumed that their relationship (or whatever had been between them before) had been rather sexual. However they eventually sorted their difficulties out and even though Clary didn't really like Maia at the beginning (she maybe saw her as a rival in a competition about Jace or something like that) they all were good friends now. Especially Maia and Simon came along pretty well since she had complimented him on his Star Trek T-Shirt and they found out that they had many similar interests.

“I hope you two are going to be back by then” Clary said. “I mean when Simon’s gig is.”

“Oh don’t worry, we will" Magnus promised her. “I really don't want to miss this. I’m going to call everybody I know and tell them to come as well.” 

“Please don't” Simon whined. “You know the whole world.” 

Magnus smirked. “Well what can I say, I’m very sociable.” 

“Come on Simon” Clary said. “All we want is one song from you.”

“Or two.” Izzy looked at him with big, pleading eyes. “Pretty please?”

In the end they actually convinced Simon to sing at least one song in eight days.

“I just hope that they have enough chairs - I’m definitely not going to stand there for three hours or something like that” Raphael said.

Simon stared at him with wide eyes. “Does that mean that you are going to come as well?” He asked.

Raphael sighed. “It's not like I had a choice. I bet the others are going to drag me there no matter if I want it or not.” 

“Definitely” Izzy and Magnus said at the same time and Alec couldn't suppress a laugh. Poor Raphael.

“Just do me a favour and do not sing about the attack of the killer ducks. Cause I swear if you do that I’m going to throw tomatoes at you” he said.  
Simon gave a laugh. “Seriously?” 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Raphael asked and looked at him. 

“I’m not even sure if you know what humor is.” 

“Watching you how you are embarrassing yourself. That's funny.” 

“That's true” Jace said and laughed. “Especially when he's drunk. Did you ever hear him like that? Believe it or not but he's talking even more then. I mean the first time he drank too much alcohol he started talking about how he had a cru - oh uh never mind” he interrupted himself when Izzy elbowed him warningly.

Raphael frowned in confusion. “How he had a what?” he asked.

“Sorry I thought he would know by now” Jace mumbled apologetically. “I mean it's been quite a long time since …”

“Since what?” Raphael asked and looked from Jace to Simon.

Alec bit his lip. This was about to get really awkward. He knew of course what Jace wanted to say but obviously Raphael still didn’t know about it. He wanted to say something in order to diffuse the situation but before he had the chance to do so Simon started talking instead.

“Well uh … like Jace said it's in the past so it shouldn't be a big deal anymore I guess” he started and cleared his throat before looking at Raphael. “I kind of used to have a crush on you” he confessed eventually. “A few years ago. And I told them about it when I was drunk.” 

For a moment everything was death silent and Alec felt like everybody was holding their breath.  
Raphael just sat there and stared at Simon. 

“What?” he asked perplex and he looked so shocked that it was almost a little bit funny. “But why?!” 

Simon cleared his throat. “Well you're quite hot.”

“Can't argue about that” Alec said, mainly in order to help Simon and make the situation a little bit less awkward for him. And it wasn't exactly a lie though: Raphael was indeed attractive. But not in the way Magnus was of course.

Nevertheless Magnus slapped his shoulder. “Hey!” 

“You're still ten times hotter of course” Alec assured him with a smile.

Raphael in the meanwhile was still staring at Simon. He just seemed to be very … surprised. And confused. “I didn't even know that you swing that way” he finally said.

“I’m pansexual. I thought that was quite obvious. Well but it wasn't that serious anyways. It was more like having a crush on a celebrity or something like that if you know what I mean.” 

“No, not really.” 

“Oh right of course, I’m sorry.” Simon said quickly. Obviously he had just realized that he had not thought about the fact that Raphael did not feel any romantic or sexual attraction towards others.

“So you think I’m like a celebrity?” 

“Kind of … okay this is quite embarrassing.” 

“No it's alright” Raphael said and he even smiled slightly while he was talking. “Like you said it's in the past.” 

Simon breathed out and laughed relieved. “Right” He said and Alec couldn't agree more because Simon was in love Izzy now. With her only and nobody else. At least Alec really hoped that for Simons well being because he would immediately kill him if it wasn't the case. But Simon wouldn't hurt his sister. Alec was almost sure about that. He trusted him - even though Simon somehow tended to get himself into trouble quite often. 

 

“Well, well" Magnus said when they had ended the video call about ten minutes later. “I already thought things would get a little bit uncomfortable towards the end but apparently I was wrong.” 

“Yeah thank god.” Alec laughed. He had the feeling that Magnus wanted to say more but that he was trying to hold himself back. And he had been right because not even two minutes later he already bursted out with it: “So you had a crush on Raphael as well?”

Alec immediately shook his head. “No, not at all. There’s no need to be jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous” Magnus said and he actually sounded quite casually while doing so. “Really. I’m just wondering what is so fascinating about him.” 

Alec shrugged. “I don't know” he said. “He was like a rebel and so mysterious. I think I mainly was fascinated by the black leather jacket he used to wear back then.”

“So do you want me to be more rebel like and mysterious? Should I buy a leather jacket too?” Magnus asked but not in a reproachful way.

“What? No. I love you just the way you are. Actually I fell in love with you because you are different than him. The thing with Raphael was just … you know when I slowly began to realize that I’m gay. It wasn't a crush I just noticed that he was kind of attractive and that confused me. The first time I really fell in love was with you” 

Alec said softly and took Magnus’s hand, making him blush. “Oh really?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I think I had been in love with you for quite a long time but I didn't realize it at first. Do you remember that one day about half a year ago when we all skipped class and went ice skating instead?” 

“Of course I do. Jace fell like a million times and at some point the other teenagers started laughing at him. He was so embarrassed.” 

Magnus chuckled. “And of course I remember how cute you looked with your rosy cheeks and that blue scarf you always wear in winter.” He looked into Alecs eyes and made his heart stop beating for a second. 

“I didn't know that you liked that scarf” Alec mumbled sheepishly. “But anyways do you remember that you held Clary's hand the whole time to help her? That was when I realized that there was more. That I had developed feelings for you I didn't even know until then, that I didn't really understand yet. All I knew was that I wanted to be the one you are holding hands with. I even thought about pretending that I couldn't do ice skating so you would hold my hand instead of hers but I didn't dare to. I was so jealous of Clary at that point.” 

Magnus stared at him. “Wow” he croaked. “You really were jealous because of that?” 

“Yes. I know it was ridiculous because I knew that Clary is like a sister to you and that she had a crush on Jace but still … I just couldn't help it. Even though it was just that little touch” Alec said quietly and stroked Magnus's hand with his thumb. 

“That's why you were so quiet before we left. Now everything makes sense.” Magnus shook his head. “You know what? We all have to go ice skating again this year and I promise that this time I’m only going to hold your hand” he mumbled and moved closer to Alec, who was still sitting next to him on the bed and smiling softly. 

“I would love that” he whispered and kissed Magnus on the lips. 

 

They left the motel at about 11am. Alec would have loved to stay longer and make out with Magnus but they had payed for only one night so they had to leave. And moreover it was getting very hot again and their room didn't have a air condition so things started to get a little bit unpleasant anyways. 

“Oh thank god” Magnus said when they stepped out of the building. “I can't believe it but I think it's actually less hot outside than it was in that fucking room.” 

“Hey language” Alec scolded him because a mother with a little girl was just walking by and looked at Magnus with a reproachful expression on her face. 

The girl on the other hand seemed to be fairly impressed by him. She stopped and stared at him. “I like your bracelet. It's so glittery” she eventually said and Alec had to smile. She was really cute.

“Thanks sweet pea” Magnus said with a wink. 

“Can I have it?” 

“Emily you can't just ask strangers to give you their stuff” her mother said strictly. “That's rude.” 

“Oh. I'm sorry” the girl apologized.

“No, no it's okay” Magnus said and took his bracelet off. “I mean your mother is right but I’m a very nice stranger and I like you so you can have it.” 

The girl beamed. “Thank you” she said, while Magnus kneeled down so that they were at the same eye level. Alec watched how he carefully put the bracelet around her wrist and couldn't help but falling in love with him even more when he saw how he smiled at the little girl, a girl he didn't even know. Magnus was always so pure and friendly to everybody and Alec couldn't understand how other people couldn't fall in love with him. He himself had tried so hard not to but in the end he just couldn't fight it.

“That's very nice of you” the girls mother said when Magnus stood up again. “But are you really sure about that? You don't have to ...”

Magnus stopped her with a wave of his hand. “It's no problem really.” 

“Okay.” She smiled at him. “Thank you again. Now come on Emily we have to go. Say goodbye to your nice friend.” 

“Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye sweet pea” Magnus said and waved until the girl and her mother were gone.

“Why are you staring at me? If you also want some of my jewlery you just have to ask” Magnus chuckled. Alec hadn't even realized that he had still been staring at him.

“It's nothing” he said. “I just think that I never saw you with kids … not like that. You seem to be really good at talking to them.” 

Magnus laughed. “It's not that hard to impress kids. Especially if you have something what they want.” 

“Okay you definitely have a point there” Alec said before they got into the car and drove off. 

 

They were driving over noon and in the afternoon and the sun was shining mercilessly. Alec had the feeling that this summer was even more unbearable than all the ones before. Even Magnus complained about the heat multiple times and normally he really liked warm and sunny weather. 

It was about teatime when Alec realized that his arms felt strangely hot. Definitely hotter than they were supposed to feel. He looked down and saw that his skin was all red. Great. 

He carefully touched his skin with his fingers and hissed. It felt like he was on fire. This surely wasn't a good thing. 

“Damn it" Alec cursed and when Magnus saw what had happened he immediately stopped the car. 

“Oh jesus you look like a tomato” he said. 

“Yes I forgot to put on the sunscreen. Again.” 

Alec sighed. “That's all your fault.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“Yes you distracted me the whole morning so I forgot about it.” Alec pouted and Magnus actually looked a little bit guilty. 

“Sorry I would have reminded you but you're also quite distracting you know?” 

Alec smiled slightly. “It's okay. I guess it just had to happen sooner or later” He rolled his eyes. 

“Actually I’m almost surprised that it didn't happen earlier.” 

“Well we should definitely buy some aloe vera gel I think” Magnus said concerned while he looked at Alec's arm more closely. “I’m going to close the roof and you are going to wear one of my hoodies for the rest of the day.”

Alec laughed but then he saw how serious Magnus looked. Obviously he wasn't joking. He really meant what he had just said. 

“Are you insane? It's like 90 degrees Fahrenheit. I’m gonna die if I wear one of these.”

“Then I am going to make you wear it” Magnus said strictly and somehow the commanding tone in his voice caused a strange tingle in Alecs body that was pretty hard to ignore. “It's either that or your skin is going to be ruined forever.” 

“You're being overdramatic again.” 

“No I’m not. I’m totally serious about that. If you have too many sunburns it can cause serious damage to your skin. And I really like your beautiful skin and I don't want it to be damaged.” Magnus looked at Alec with big eyes. “Also it would probably hurt a lot if it gets worse and I couldn't touch you anymore…” 

That was indeed a very convincing argument. Especially because Magnus used his seductive voice on him. But still … “Why does it have to be a hoodie?” Alec asked. “I bet I can find something more thin…”

“Sun also burns through clothing, honey.” Magnus said. “Also I think that the hoodie would look really cute on you. And it's my birthday and you promised me to do everything that I wanted if I remember correctly.” 

Alec sighed and gave in. “You sure know how to convince me to do something.” 

“It's only one of my many talents … now go to the trunk and put that thing on babe and I’m going to show you some more of my talents before we go to sleep tonight” Magnus said with a smirk.

“You're so cruel” Alec complained while he loosened his seatbelt. “You are getting me all hot even before I put it on.” 

“I apologize” Magnus said with a chuckle and kissed him softly. “Do you forgive me?” 

“How couldn't I?” 

 

It took them about two hours until they found a shopping center with a drug store in it. Magnus had turned the air conditioner on for the rest of the ride so Alec was fine. They had also put some water on his arms to cool his skin down. 

“You really should become a doctor like your father” Alec joked when they entered the drugstore. “I already feel way better … except for the fact that I’m sweating out of every pore of course.” 

“That's definitely not the way I wanted to make you sweat" Magnus said quietly and smirked, making Alec blush. “But I kind of like taking care of you.” 

“Yeah I already noticed” Alec said with a smile. 

“And I really appreciate it.” 

“I hope so. And now go look for the gel. I’m going to look over there.” 

“Okay.” Alec walked through the aisles, searchingly when suddenly his gaze fell on something that made him stop. Condoms.  
Should he maybe ... no. No he definitely wouldn't do that. Alec shook his head but in the end he stepped closer.

His thoughts went back in time and he remembered what he had done a few hours ago. With Magnus in the bedroom of the motel … 

No he shouldn't think about this. Not in public, in the middle of a drugstore. Alec could feel his face heating up and he was sure that he looked even more like a tomato now. 

‘I don't want to buy them I’m just looking’, Alec told himself.

He couldn't help but look around if somebody was near him and saw what he was doing. ‘You probably shouldn't do that if there's a camera somewhere they're going to think that you are planning on stealing them. And being mistakenly caught at stealing condoms is probably way more embarrassing than somebody seeing you looking at them.’ Why was he feeling uncomfortable about it anyways? Most people had sex and he wasn’t a child anymore so buying condoms shouldn't really be a big deal. Magnus would probably not be ashamed at all. He would just grab that stuff and if somebody looked at him strangely he would say something funny and they would laugh and it wouldn't be awkward at all. 

Alec in contrary would probably blush and stammer some ridiculous excuses why he was looking at that stuff. Something like ‘I’m buying it for a friend’ or ‘I thought it was something different.’

“Hey what are you looking for?” he suddenly heard Magnus's voice behind his back and winced.

“Nothing” He said and hastily stepped in front of the shelf, blocking Magnus's view on what he had just been looking at. 

Magnus chuckled. “Your acting skills really get worse everyday. Do you have a skin rash you don't want me to know about?” he joked.

“No, I -" 

Alec only realized now that Magnus was carrying multiple small bottles with nail polish and stopped in mid-sentence.  
“Seriously?” he asked. 

Magnus shrugged. “I thought since we're already here … why not? But unfortunately they don't have glitter. I’m really offended about that to be honest.” 

Alec shook his head and chuckled. 

“Don't these two have exactly the same colour?” he asked and pointed at two of the bottles.  
Magnus sighed. “No they don't. One of them is slightly darker.”

“You're kidding me right?” 

“No I’m not. 

“And what about that one?” Alec asked confused. “It doesn't have any colour at all. It's transparent. Why would you put that on your nails though? Or isn't it nail polish after all … Sorry I’m talking nonsense.” Alec blushed. 

“Yes you are but it's very cute. Seems like I have to teach you some basic things about that stuff … By the way: I always wondered how you would look like with makeup…” 

Alec laughed. “You mean with nail polish?”

“No I mean with eyeshadow and stuff like that. I bet I’d look amazing on you.”

“But that’d be very conspicuous wouldn't it?”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m very conspicuous as well and nevertheless you are hanging out with me all the time” he said with a cute look on his face.

“Good point.”

“By the way I’ve also saw the gel that you need” Magnus said. “It's like two steps next to you.”  
Alec cleared his throat. “Oh, uh, yeah I already saw that of course” he stammered and grabbed the package. “That's why I was standing here in the first place.” 

“Right" Magnus said but he didn't really sound convinced. “Let’s go pay for that stuff and then we could go to the ice cream parlour on the other side if you want to. Maybe that's going to cool you down a little bit” 

Alec let out a sigh of relief. “Oh yes that sounds amazing. I just need a milkshake now.” 

“I knew you were going to like that idea. And by the way: I know exactly what you've been looking at here. So I can totally understand that you need some cooling down now” Magnus said with a wink and Alec just wanted to die.

POV MAGNUS  
“God if you could see your face now” Magnus laughed. “I don't think that I’ve ever seen such a deep shade of red.” He just couldn't resist teasing Alec a little bit about his awkwardness but actually he was very excited about the fact that he was thinking about buying condoms. The thought of making love to Alec was more than tempting to him but nevertheless Magnus didn't want to rush this. It was another huge step and they had just taken the first very huge step not twenty hours ago by going from friends to being in a relationship. Sure they knew each other for their entire lives so the term too rushed maybe sounded a little bit weird but this relationship thing still was completely new between them. But on the other hand it was always good to be prepared in advance.

“So …” Magnus asked and stepped closer to Alec till he was standing right behind him. “Do you want to buy some? I mean we're most likely going to need them sooner or later … what do you think?” He whispered into his ear. 

“Yes. I think you're right.” 

Magnus smirked satisfied. “That's exactly what I wanted to hear. So take them, don't be shy.”

“For… for you or for me?” Alec asked quietly.

“For both of us.” 

“What size?” 

“You probably should be able to guess that” Magnus said. “I mean you've just seen it this morning. And you know yours … I guess.”

“Right.” Alec cleared his throat and Magnus felt that his body was tense.

“Am I making you nervous?” He asked but he didn't even think about stepping back. In contrary: he came even closer and kissed Alec's neck.

“Why would you think that?” Alec asked, sounding a little bit breathless. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the touch of Magnus's lips but then he seemed to remember where they were and broke the contact between them.

“I’m not nervous at all" Alec said, then he grabbed some condoms and went to pay for them. Magnus chuckled and followed him.

When they arrived at the ice cream parlour a little bit later there weren't many tables free so they didn't have a big choice where to sit. What was a shame because Magnus already had a very clear idea of how he wanted to do the seating arrangement. To be exact his ideal seating arrangement mainly involved him sitting as close to Alec as possible, meaning that he would prefer a table in a corner but it didn't look like there was one free at the moment.

“How about there?” Alec asked and made a move to go to a table right in the middle of the room but Magnus grabbed his arm before he could sit down.

“I think the corner over there is better” he said. The two girls who had been sitting there before had just finished eating and got up so the table was free now. Magnus thanked god or whatever higher power that was responsible for this very lucky development. It kind of seemed like a birthday present to him. 

“Oh yes you're right” Alec said. “There's a fan near the table. Just what I need now. Let’s go there.”

“That wasn't exactly why I suggested it but never mind” Magnus murmured and followed Alec to the table. He thought that it was kind of cute that Alec didn't even seem to have a clue what his intention with the table was. 

They sat down and looked at each other. Magnus still couldn't get over how cute Alec looked in his hoodie. It was a little bit short on him because he was taller than Magnus (not that much though) but that just made it even more adorable. 

He grabbed one of the drawstrings of the hoodie and played with it. 

“So you just want to drink something?” 

“Yes” Alec said and his eyes were glued to Magnus's hands. 

“I know I never told you that but I really like your fingers” Alec mumbled and traced Magnus's fingers with his. “I don't know why but they're really ... fascinating somehow.” 

Magnus swallowed. God this was turning him on so much. 

“Fascinating huh?” he asked hoarsely. “Do you maybe want to elaborate a little bit more on that? Fascinating in what way exactly?”

“I might have had some …” Alec hesitated. 

“Inappropriate fantasies about them?” Magnus finished his sentence and moved closer to him until their knees were touching. Alec didn't seem to mind. In contrary: he also moved closer to him, obviously searching for body contact as well. Maybe he understood now why Magnus wanted to sit here instead on a table where they had to sit opposite to each other. 

“Yes" he said and he wasn’t even blushing while he confessed it. He shook his head. “I can't believe that I’m actually telling you that but I really did have some very … intense dreams about you within the last few month.” 

Magnus smirked. He loved that Alec was slowly getting more open with talking about stuff like that.  
“Oh really? You have to tell me more about that. What about …” He stopped talking because the waitress had just showed up in front of their table and even though he didn't really care what other people might think about him he rather didn't want her to know what they were just talking about. This was something between him and Alec alone. 

“Hi. Do you already know what you want?” the young girl asked, obviously not aware that she had just been interrupting an quite intense moment between them. 

“Uh yes. I want a banana milkshake. What about you hon- uh Mags?” 

Did he just want to call him honey? And if so why didn't he do it? Magnus definitely wouldn't have something against it. 

“Also a milkshake but chocolate.”

“Alright, thanks.” The waitress smiled at them and left. 

“Why didn't you do it?” Magnus asked when she was away. 

Alec frowned in confusion. “Why didn't I do what?”

“Calling me honey in front of the waitress. I mean that's what you wanted to do or am I wrong? I’m not complaining or something like that, but I’m curious.” 

“Oh that.” Alec looked down at his hands for a moment. “I wasn't sure if you’d be okay with that” he said eventually.

Magnus stared at him. “Why the hell shouldn't I?” he asked puzzled.

Alec shrugged. “I don't know. I just thought that you maybe wouldn't like the pet name. Or that it's maybe too much …” 

“Too much?” Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah I mean yesterday at that time we were just friends and now … I thought it's maybe weird for you if I call you like that.” 

“Of course it's not. I called you honey sometimes even before we got together.” Magnus lowered his voice. “Also you were sucking my dick this morning and then you think that calling me honey would be too much for me?”

“Okay if you put it like that it really sounds ridiculous” Alec said and buried his face in his hands. “God I’m being stupid again.” 

“No, you're not. You're just insecure and that's totally understandable” Magnus said and run his fingers through Alecs messy black hair. “I mean I’m insecure too.”

Alec raised his head and looked at him with big eyes. “Really?” he asked surprised. “But you never seem like that.”

“Of course I also have things I’m insecure about. Everybody has. I’m just a better actor than you are. For example I’m afraid to fuck this whole thing up. I’m afraid that maybe I’m too intense for you … I never told you that but Camille actually broke up with me because I was “suffocating her with my love” and it wasn't the first time that I was being told that I’m obviously too much for people to handle, especially when I’m in a relationship with them” Magnus confessed.

He wasn’t mad or sad about it any longer because he had realized afterwards that Camille actually was an annoying little bitch and he was rather glad now that he didn't have to deal with her any longer but all the things she had said to him made him very insecure. 

Was he really that annoying when he was in love with somebody? Was he really being that clingy that nobody could bear being with him longer than a few weeks? Camille probably didn't even know how insecure she had made him by saying stuff like that - she had never cared about how Magnus was feeling anyways and Magnus still hated himself for not noticing earlier. 

Normally he wasn’t that dumb. But well what did people always say: love makes blind. Magnus knew now how very true that was. 

Camille had been the first person he had ever fallen for but it had been completely different than it was with Alec. Being with her had been way more physical. Camille said that she wanted to have fun and at first it was but when Magnus started feeling more for her she didn't even want to talk about. She had even laughed at him when he tried to tell her what he was feeling. That was when Magnus realized that she didn't care about him at all and that he just couldn't do this how she wanted: not having a real relationship but sleeping with each other occasionally and having some fun. Magnus needed more than that, he needed someone with whom he could talk about what he was feeling and who cared about his problems and tried to help him instead of laughing at him. He needed someone that wanted to be with him for more than just pleasure and fun. He needed someone like Alec, who was cupping his face with his hands now and empathically looking into Magnus's eyes while doing so. 

“You could never be too much for me” he said and his voice sounded so much more honest when he was saying it than Camille's ever could.  
“I mean I know you for so long now and I never felt that way. This won't change just because our relationship has changed. I swear that you're never going to lose me because of that. I love you just the way you are and everybody who does not do that doesn't deserve you anyways.” 

Magnus sighed and softly rubbed his cheek against Alecs palm. “Thank you so much for saying that.” 

“It's just the truth” Alec said and smiled at him. 

“Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful smile?” Magnus asked. “It's always taking my breath away.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Magnus smiled back at him. Alec didn't seem to know what to say and it was just too cute. He rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. 

“That's definitely the first time someone is telling me that” he said. “I mean someone other than my mother or other relatives.”

“But it's the truth” Magnus said. “Sadly many people are very blind about something like that but I’m not.” 

“Lucky me” Alec said with a grin.

“Lucky me” Magnus said and kissed his cheek, not giving a damn about the people that were looking at them. 

When the waitress came with their drinks they were sitting that close to each other that there couldn't be any doubt about their relationship any longer. Magnus almost sat on Alecs lap and their hands were interlocked. 

Magnus loved showing that Alec belonged to him. That he was his boyfriend and nobody else's. Maybe that was also the reason why he had been so eager to leave some hickeys on his throat and his neck. He loved leaving his traces on his boyfriends body and Alec obviously also seemed to like it. 

“Why do I have the feeling that you wanted to show off with me in front of the waitress?” Alec asked quietly when the waitress went on to take the orders from the table next to them.

“I just wanted to make clear that you're not free so she wouldn't start hitting on you.” 

Alec chuckled. “I don't think that she was planning on doing that.”

“You can never know” Magnus said with a shrug and started drinking his milkshake. “I mean you're hot and cute so why wouldn't she hit on you?” 

Obviously they had not been talking quiet enough because at that point the waitress turned around and grinned at Magnus. “Because I’m a lesbian and I'm sure that my girlfriend wouldn't be very amused about it” she answered his question and Alec couldn't stop a little giggle from escaping his mouth. 

“Oh I guess then I don't have to worry” Magnus said embarrassed. 

This time he only started talking again when the waitress was completely out of sight. “I guess I should really try to talk less loud.” 

“Probably.” Alec was still chuckling. “But she didn't seem to be mad at you.” 

“No but it was still embarrassing.”

“Yes it was” Alec laughed.

Magnus elbowed him. “Hey stop laughing, Lightwood” he hissed but Alec apparently was rather unimpressed about the threatening tone in his voice. He just looked at him intensely and licked his lips while doing so. “Make me” he said and Magnus could feel his body heating up immediately. Oh he totally would do that. 

Magnus didn't hesitate long, he just grabbed Alec and made him shut up by sticking his tongue into his mouth and kissing him deeply.

Alec gasped and returned the kiss passionately. God this boy really had a talent for kissing. 

Magnus would have loved to go on with that for hours but he thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea with all the people around them. He pulled back again even though he definitely did not want to and sighed. “God I really wish we were alone in here” he mumbled. 

“Me too” Alec said. 

“Well then let's drink that stuff so we can leave as soon as possible.” 

Alec nodded in agreement. 

\-------

Magnus was done with his milkshake very quickly but Alecs glass still was half full five minutes later. Well Magnus should probably have expected this since Alec always was very slowly when it came to eating. Or drinking in this case.

He didn't want to urge him to hurry but he just couldn't keep his hands away from him either. It was just too tempting. Alec was way too close to him that Magnus could resist touching him in some way so he placed his hand on his thigh.

Obviously Alec had not expected that because he winced and choked on his milkshake at the same time. 

“Hey don’t die on me.”

“I’m tryin’ but you don't make it easy.” 

Magnus chuckled. “I’m not even touching you in inappropriate places” he whispered and stroked Alec through the fabric of his shorts, his hand not touching his crotch but being dangerously close to it. 

“I thought you wanted me to cool down … and to finish drinking as soon as possible. This isn't exactly helping you know?” Alec said, his voice sounding slightly tense but still like he’d enjoy what he was doing. Nevertheless Magnus wasn't sure if he was maybe going a little bit too far now. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked quietly and was just about to pull his hand back when Alec grabbed it and pulled it back on his thigh. “No please don't stop” he whispered. “It feels so good” 

Alec was still holding his hand and after a few seconds of hesitation he pulled it right between his legs.

Magnus held his breath when he felt Alec’s already slightly erected member pressing against his palm. Alec on the other hand hissed quietly and bit down on his lower lip, looking sexy as fuck while doing so.

“So you're too shy to buy condoms but you're not too shy to do that? In public?” Magnus asked hoarsely. 

“Nobody is going to see so please move your hand … just a little bit ...” Alec begged. 

“You sure?” Magnus teased him with a low voice.  
“Maybe you're not going to be able to hold yourself back and then this could end very embarrassing for you …” 

“I don't care.” 

Magnus smirked. “Bold” He said and slowly began to move his hand under the table.

It seemed like Alec was about to moan out loud when Magnus started massaging him harder but he managed to hold it back.

“Who would have thought that you're such a horny and inappropriate boy?” Magnus murmured while he enjoyed the view of Alec trying to hide the pleasure he was feeling. His mouth was slightly opened and his cheeks were flushed. 

“You have to keep drinking” Magnus said after a while. “Or other people are going to notice what's going on.” 

Alec nodded and closed his lips around the straw. Magnus watched him closely when he started drinking, mainly concentrating on his mouth and immediately his thoughts went back in time. 

Suddenly his head was full of images of what Alec had done to him in the morning and Magnus felt that his pants also were getting really tight now. ‘Fuck how can he make everything look like porn?’ he thought and started rubbing Alecs bulge even harder. ‘That's not fair.’

“Oh fuck” Alec moaned quietly and spread his legs a little bit wider to give Magnus better access. 

Magnus actually had no idea how it had come that far. He surely didn't plan this to happen when he started stroking Alecs leg but he couldn't say that he was very upset about the development.

It was also the first time for him that he was doing something like that in public and he was actually a little bit nervous that somebody would see them. Especially because Alec seemed to lose control more and more and slowly started to make some muffled noises. Magnus loved hearing that beautiful little pants and whimpers that were leaving his mouth occasionally but he wasn't quite sure if the other guests would enjoy them as much as he did. He rather doubted it. 

Magnus changed the angle he was touching him in order to slow things down a bit but apparently the new position was rather causing the opposite and turning Alec on even more.

He breathed heavily into the straw and made his milkshake bubble like kids were always doing it. Just that they definitely did it out of completely different reasons and on purpose meanwhile Alec did not. 

Some people from the table next to them turned around and looked at him for a moment, their faces scrunched in disapprovement. Magnus saw how Alecs cheeks turned red and that his body tensed so he stopped moving his hand but then the people only shook their heads, obviously thinking that Alec was just being childish and looked away again, not knowing what the real reason for his behaviour was. 

“Shame on you, Alexander. We do not play with our food” Magnus lectured him amused. He probably seemed quite calm but it was actually also very hard for him now to keep his voice under control. “Don't you have any manners?”

“Says the guy whose hand is between my legs right now” Alec said with a quiet moan on his lips.

They stared at each other for a moment and Magnus hoped that nobody was looking at them because he could very well imagine how desperately turned on he looked. 

“Fuck I can't do that longer” he eventually said and pulled his hand back. “Not without wanting to do even more and I guess that you don't want to strip down in front of all those people here.”

“Not necessarily. Should we pay and leave?” Alec asked slightly breathless. 

“Yes. Immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes in it but I didn't have time to check it yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec couldn't believe that it had actually come this far. He had never thought about making Magnus do something like that to him in public but nevertheless he just did. He must have lost his mind. Or maybe he was having a heat stroke. It wouldn't surprise him though.

What if somebody had seen them? What if somebody had noticed what Magnus was doing under the table? Alec didn't even want to think about it. 

It definitely had not been a good idea to get aroused like that in public because now Alec was having a serious problem. He had to stand up but then everybody would see the bulge in his pants and he definitely did not want that.

“Magnus wait, I can't stand up now” Alec hissed awkwardly after they had paid and Magnus was ready to leave. He stopped in the middle of the movement and looked down on Alecs crotch. “Oh fuck I didn't even think about that.” 

“Well me neither” Alec said and clenched his teeth. “And what are we going to do now?” 

God this was so embarrassing. He definitely shouldn't have started this in the first place. 

Magnus seemed to think for a moment. “Well the toilet is right behind us” he said eventually. 

“Maybe we could…”

“What no!” Alec interrupted him. “We can't just go to the toilet together. That would be pretty suspicious ...” 

Magnus scratched his head. “Uh yeah. You're probably right.” 

“But if I had one or two minutes alone in there it’d be great” Alec continued. “Could you go and look if somebody is in there?”

“Sure.”

Magnus disappeared and came back again shortly afterwards. “You can go the coast is clear” he said.

“Thank god.” Alec looked around but nobody seemed to pay particular attention to him so he stood up and quickly disappeared into the toilet room. 

“Are you okay?” he heard Magnus’s voice coming through the door. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” he answered. “Just give me a minute.” 

Alec took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror. God he looked so horny - it was a miracle that nobody had noticed this. His cheeks were burning and his pupils were dilated. He tired to cool down by splashing some water in his face but it wasn't helping because the thought of Magnus just didn't want to leave his brain. He had to take care of this differently - he was probably going to explode if he wasn't able to cum here and now. Alec was powerless against the urges of his body so after all he basically had no other choice than entering one of the cabines and closing the door behind him, hoping that nobody would enter the room while he was busy. 

Of course nobody could see him in there and if he managed to hold himself back they surely also wouldn't be able to hear him but nevertheless it would definitely feel a little bit weird to do this while knowing that somebody else was being right next to him.

Alec didn't hesitate long and unzipped his pants. He closed his hands around his erection and bit his lip, not allowing any sound to leave his mouth. He just wanted to get this done as fast as possible. 

POV Magnus  
In the meanwhile Magnus was leaning against the wall outside and waited for Alec to come back again. He tried not to think about what his boyfriend was doing on the toilet but he failed miserably. God how he wished that he could be in there with him and help to “fix his problem". Especially because he was the one who had caused it in the first place. But Alec was right. They shouldn't do this here. Magnus's brain knew that but his body was obviously having a completely different opinion about it. He wasn't aroused yet but he was dangerously close to it.  
The thought that Alec was probably just having an orgasm in there was making him insane. 

He clenched his hands to fists and closed his eyes. No, he definitely wouldn't think about how Alec's face looked like when he was cuming. He had seen it for the first time this morning and it was still hard to get the picture out of his head. Especially now.

‘Fuck no you can't get a boner now’, he told himself strictly. ‘Just think about something else. Something disgusting… something like Izzy's food.’ No not worse enough.

Magnus actually felt a little bit guilty that this was the first thing that popped up in his head when he thought about things he associated with the word disgusting but he just couldn't help it. Izzy’s food really was a nightmare. In that case on the other hand it wasn't worse enough though. He needed something really ugly. Something that made his skin crawl. Acid washed jeans. Magnus shook his head. That was pretty bad but also not bad enough. 

He kept thinking about things that were disgusting and definitely non-erotic and luckily it actually helped him to forget about Alec after a while.

Nevertheless Magnus let out a sigh of relief when Alec finally opened the door and got out of the room again. 

“Oh thank god” he said and couldn't stop his gaze from falling on Alecs hands for a moment. It probably wasn't a very good idea to think about where exactly that hands had most likely been just a few moments before but Magnus couldn't stop his dirty mind. 

He gulped. “Are you alright?” he asked eventually and looked up into Alec's face again. His cheeks were flushed a little bit and he was slightly breathless but other than that there was no sign for what he had just been doing in there. Somebody who didn't pay particular attention to it probably wouldn't notice.

“Yes I’m good” Alec said hoarsely. “I think we can go now.”

Magnus wanted to ask if he had been thinking about him while jerking off but he probably shouldn't do that if he didn't want the situation to get heated again so he held himself back. He didn't say anything but one thing was sure: next time when Alec was horny he was going to take care of that, no matter what. 

 

“That was … quite interesting” Alec said when they were sitting in the car again a few minutes later. Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Interesting?” he asked surprised. He had expected lots of words Alec cloud use to sum this experience up but ‘interesting’ definitely had not been one of them. “I thought you’d rather want to die in shame now.” 

“Well it was embarrassing but in the end nobody noticed and it was also kind of exciting” Alec said with a shrug and Magnus could have sworn that he also saw a little smirk flashing over his face.  
“Really?” he asked with a grin. This was a whole new side of Alec that he was just discovering and he couldn't argue that he really loved it. His best friend slash boyfriend always continued to surprise him.

“My heart is still beating so fast” Alec said suddenly and grabbed Magnus's hand, putting it on his chest so he could feel it too. Magnus gulped and looked into Alecs eyes.

“I’m pretty sure that this isn't very healthy” he said hoarsely. 

“You always make my heart beat like that you know?” Alec said in a low voice. “It's almost concerning … but I love it.” 

Even though Alec was just pressing his hand against his chest Magnus couldn't think straight. Maybe this was also a little bit concerning but he couldn't care less. It was just so overwhelming for him to actually feel that he really had all those effects on Alecs body. That he was able to make his heart beat so fast, to make his breath hitch and his skin shiver. Feeling that was even more intense than hearing how Alec was saying it.

“I love it too” Magnus mumbled without loosening his eyes from Alecs. He could probably just sit there and stare into his beautiful face for the rest of his life. “I just hope that I’m not going to give you a heart attack at some point.” 

Alec smiled softly. “If it was you giving me one I would at least die happily.” 

“I feel flattered but I don't want you to die. I don't allow it” Magnus said and placed a little kiss on Alec's throat; just there where one of the hickeys was. The purple marks he had left on his body still were very visible and Magnus couldn't argue that he was proud of his work. 

Seeing his traces on Alecs pale skin was oddly satisfying for him. 

“Hmm” he mumbled against Alecs throat and made him giggle. 

“Stop this you're trickling me” he said but Magnus just laughed. 

“I think you need some more hickeys there…” he mumbled and started kissing his way up Alecs throat, making him gasp. 

“I totally agree with that. Really” he said breathlessly. “But don't you think we should maybe do this somewhere more… private. Before it goes out of hand again.” 

Magnus sighed and pulled back again even though he didn't want to do it. “You're right” he said. “We should probably drive now. Jack is surely waiting for us.” 

Alec frowned in confusion. “Who’s Jack?” he asked. “Should I know him?” 

Fuck. Magnus had totally forgotten that he didn't want to mention that name in Alecs presence. But well … now it was too late anyways. 

“Oh damn it.” Magnus sighed. “I guess I have to tell you now.”  
“I would really appreciate that” Alec said. 

“Jack is a friend of my father” Magnus began to explain. “You already met him some years ago when we were in first grade or something like that. Do you remember? He was a guest on that party in our house … ” 

“Oh you mean the party with all the terribly rich looking men in suits?” Alec interrupted him. “Of course I remember that. We actually weren't allowed to be there but we sneaked in anyways because we were curious and we wanted to steal some of the food from the buffet.” Alec chuckled. “I think we wanted to know what caviar tastes like if I remember correctly. And it didn't went quite well.” 

Magnus laughed. “Yes. We were hiding under the table and the caviar was so disgusting that you threw up over one of those mens shoes. And then they found us.” 

Alec groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Oh please don't remind me of that. Izzy found out about this and she still teases me with it all the time.” 

“Well I just wanted to say that that man was him. That man was Jack.” 

Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes, his face a mask of shock. Maybe it had not been the best idea to remind him of that embarrassing incident in order to explain who Jack was. Magnus just wished he would have thought about that earlier. 

“The man I threw up over? Thats Jack?!” Alec asked horrified. “And you want to visit him?! This is indeed a surprise. God I’m going to die of shame. He doesn't remember me or does he?” 

“Hey relax” Magnus said and tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder. “You know that he was never mad because of that.” 

“Yes but that doesn't make it less embarrassing. Why do you want to visit him anyways? I mean I didn't know that you knew him that well.”

“I actually don't” Magnus confessed. “But he owes my dad a favour and owns a hotel right next to Lake Michigan so…” 

“Oh my god. So we're going to stay in his hotel? And he's also going to be there?” Alec asked.

“That sums it up pretty well. We're allowed to stay for two days without having to pay anything.” 

“Wow that's awesome” Alec said impressed. “But are you sure that he isn't going to change his mind about this when he finds out that I was the one who ruined his five hundred dollar shoes back then?” 

“I’m sure that they weren't that expensive” Magnus said. “And he's surely not going to hold it against you. If he remembers you at all what I highly doubt.” 

Luckily Alec seemed to be a little bit more calm again now. “Alright then” he said after taking a deep breath and he fastened his seat belt. “Let’s go there.” 

 

The hotel wasn't very far away from where they were just now so it didn't take long until they arrived. When Magnus parked the car in front of the building his mouth almost fell open. The hotel definitely was bigger than he had imagined. Alec also seemed to be in shock.

“Seriously?” he asked. “Is this a gilded luggage cart or am I already losing my mind.” 

“Uh yeah Jack isn't exactly known for his decency you know?” Magnus said awkwardly. 

Alec snorted. “I can see that.” 

They got out of the car and when they entered the hotel Magnus was even more impressed. He knew that Jack was very rich and not exactly shy in showing it but this was way more than he had expected. Not surprising that Alec kind of looked a little bit overwhelmed. Magnus actually felt the same. 

“Wow I wonder if the toilet paper is made out of silk or something like that” he joked when he saw Jack approaching them from the other side of the entrance hall. “Magnus! It's a pleasure to see you again” he said and Magnus shook his hand.  
“The pleasure is all mine” he said formally. It felt kind of weird for him to act like that - especially in front of Alec - but he didn't know how to talk to this man otherwise. Sure he was calling him Jack when he wasn't around but actually he barely knew this guy. But obviously he seemed to know quite a lot about him and his accompaniment. He had not expected him to recognise Alec at all but apparently he did.

“And you are Alec Lightwood, right?” he asked and also shook his hand immediately. “Should I hide my shoes or am I safe this time?”

He laughed and Magnus felt that Alec was about to just turn around and leave again but he quickly grabbed his shirt before he was able to do so.

“Don't even think about it" He said. “He just has a very questionable sense of humor.” 

“Right. I apologize but I just couldn't resist that one. I hope you forgive me.” Jack smiled at Alec. 

“Sure. No problem, Sir. I’m not upset. It actually was quite funny” Alec stammered. 

“Oh please don't call me Sir. It's Jack.” Alec nodded.

“So” Jack said eventually and clapped his hands.”Do you want to go to your room now? I can show you the way.” 

“Uh yeah about that … there's a little change” Magnus said and took Alecs hand. “We don't need two beds I guess.” 

“Oh alright then. No problem.” Jack grinned. “I’m sure we're gonna find an empty room with a king size bed for you two.”

\---------

Alec didn't know yet whether he liked Jack or not. He wasn't mad at him for making the joke about the shoes but it was quite embarrassing to face him while knowing that he still remembered that stupid incident even though it had been almost eight years ago now. Alec had hoped that he wouldn't remember but obviously he did very well. ‘Alec Lightwood - that friend of Magnus's who hid under the table and threw up over my shoes.’ This definitely wasn't something he wanted to be remembered for but unfortunately he couldn't change it.

Jack called two of his employees and ordered them to carry their luggage. Magnus said that it wasn't necessary but Jack insisted on it. His hotel was known for its good service and his employees really were very quick. Alec had not seen them anywhere near but when Jack called for them they were suddenly standing right next to him as if they had just appeared there magically. 

The one who was responsible for Alec’s bags was a very nice looking, young guy with curly, blond hair and a friendly smile. Alec felt kind of weird having him carry his stuff, especially because he looked not that much older than he was himself. The name tag on his uniform identified him as ‘Steve Underhill’; the guy who was carrying Magnus's stuff was named ‘Raj Singh’. 

Alec knew that it was part of Underhills job to carry the luggage and that he had to do it since Jack had just told him to, but nevertheless he felt like had had to say something at least.

“Do you need help with that?” he asked when they were walking through the corridors. Jack was a few meters in front of them and talked to Magnus so he probably couldn't hear him.

Underhill smiled at Alec. “No. If I let you do my job I’m gonna get my ass kicked. Especially since you're the boyfriend of Mr. Bane’s son. But thanks for offering though. Not many people would do this.” He lowered his voice. “Especially not the ones who are staying here normally. Arrogant moneybags, all of them. Complaining about everything.” He rolled his eyes. “They wouldn't even think about doing something by themselves that can also be done by others. But don't tell anybody I said this.” 

“Of course not.” Alec surely didn't want this guy to get into trouble. He seemed to be very nice and Alec liked talking with him so far.

“I know this is your job but I guess I’m just not used to something like this. Letting other people carry my stuff when I could do it on my own ... it just feels weird to me.” 

“For those people it is perfectly normal, believe me” Underhill said. “It's not like I want to complain I mean I choose this job and I also get paid for what I do of course but I just wished that these people wouldn't be that pretentious all the time.” 

“I think I know what you mean” Alec said.  
They had arrived at their room by now and Jack opened the door for them. “So what do you think?” he asked and stepped aside so that Magnus and Alec could enter.

“Wow” Magnus said. Alec followed him inside and looked around. The bed was gigantic and it definitely looked way more comfortable than the squeaky motel beds they had been sleeping on for the last days. 

“It's very nice” Alec said impressed. He suddenly couldn't wait to go to sleep. Or whatever they were going to do in that bed … The mere thought of it made him blush. He just hoped that it wasn't too obvious what he was thinking.

“I’m glad that you like it” Jack said. 

Underhill and Raj put down the luggage in the meantime. “Is there something else we should do, Sir?” Underhill asked formally.

“No you can go” Jack said and the two of them left.

“Oh look at that” Magnus said suddenly and went to the other end of the room. “We also have a mini bar in here. That's amazing!” 

“Yes, you can use that too of course” Jack said.

Magnus opened the little fridge and Alec curiously looked over his shoulder to see what was inside. He saw two bottles of water, juice, peanuts, chocolate and some other stuff but the most remarkable thing he noticed was the bottle of sparkling wine. Apparently Magnus had also just seen it. “Oh so you give us free access to alcohol?” he asked, sounding delighted. 

“I think I can trust you with that. But you're definitely not going to get any caviar.” Jack looked at Alec, who immediately blushed. 

“That's probably a good idea” he murmured. Jack laughed. “I’m gonna leave you two alone then” he said and left the room. 

“I’m just glad that this wasn't embarrassing at all" Alec said sarcastically when Jack had closed the door behind him. “He's probably just telling all his employees to hide their shoes from me or something like that.”

Magnus chuckled. “Aww come on” he said and patted Alecs shoulder. “It wasn't that bad.”

Alec pouted. “But he teased me the entire time.” 

“I do that too” Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes. “That's something completely different” he argued. “I like the way you're teasing me…” 

“Yeah I figured that out” Magnus said with a grin and stepped closer to him. “And I think it's even more than that … you love it.” He looked at Alec's lips and then back into his eyes. He leant forward but when Alec did the same he pulled back again before their lips touched and giggled. “I think we should unpack our things first before we start something like that” he said and grabbed one of his bags.

Alec sighed and tried to ignore his racing heart beat. “I didn't mean that you should tease me right now.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about” Magnus said innocently and started pulling out some of his clothes. Alec still wondered how he had managed to stuff them all into two bags because he felt like Magnus had taken his entire wardrobe with him. And Magnus owned tons of clothes. Normally he wasn’t very materialistic but when it came to clothes he always bought way too much because he just couldn't have enough of them.

Alec had way less stuff to unpack so he was done before Magnus. He just wanted to sit down when there was a knock at the door.

“Who’s that?” Alec asked and looked at Magnus, who shrugged. “Maybe Jack forgot to tell us something.” 

“Well let's see.” Alec opened and was surprised to see Underhill standing in front of him. “I hope I’m not bothering you but I was told to bring this cake to your room” he said. “Seems like it's someone's birthday here.” 

“That would be me” Magnus said and before Alec could react he was already standing next to him and grabbed the cake. 

“Oh congratulations then” Underhill said and shook Magnus's hand.

“Thanks.” 

“You're welcome. Enjoy the cake.” Underhill turned around and was about to leave but Magnus stopped him. “Wait a minute” He said and Steve stopped in his tracks. 

“What is it? Do you need anything else?” He asked.

“Not really. I was just wondering if you also wanted a piece.” 

Underhill stared at Magnus as if he had just asked him to strip down and run through the hotel without any clothes on his body. “Excuse me?” 

“Cake” Magnus repeated and held the plate right in front of Underhills face. “You look hungry so I thought you maybe want to join us.” 

“Oh, uh that's very nice but I can't do this” Steve stammered surprised. “I have work to do and I don't want to bother you two.” 

“You're not bothering anyone or is he Alexander?” Magnus looked at Alec. 

“No of course not” Alec said quickly. He wouldn't mind if Underhill joined them. And the poor guy really looked like he could use a little break. Alec didn't even want to imagine how exhausting this job had to be - especially now in summer. Carrying heavy bags on a hot day like this one surely wasn't very pleasant. 

“It’d only be for ten minutes” Magnus tried to convince him. “I’m sure Jack is not going to kill you if you catch your breath for a second.”

“I’m actually not so sure about this. I can't just go and have fun with the guests.”

“But how is he supposed to know that you are having fun with us if nobody tells him?” Magnus asked with a sly grin on his face. “I mean you could also be on the toilet for a few minutes ... I guess you are allowed to go to the toilet aren't you?” 

Underhill bit his lip. He seemed to be in a conflict with himself. He looked down the corridor as if he was expecting to see Jack standing there but everything was empty. 

“Alright" he eventually gave in. “But just five minutes.” 

“That's all I was asking for” Magnus said satisfied and closed the door behind him. 

All three of them sat down on the floor and they ate the cake together. Steve was slightly tense at first but after a while he visibly started to relax and talked more and more. He actually was really funny and made Alec and Magnus laugh multiple times. They came along that well that they totally forgot about the time and the five minutes actually turned into almost half an hour.

When Steve finally realized how late it was he jumped to his feet like his butt was on fire. 

“Oh damn it" he cursed. “I really have to go now.  
Thanks for inviting me it was very nice” 

“No problem” Magnus said but Steve was already gone. “Wow that guy is really quick.” 

“Yes, he probably beams himself” Alec said. 

“Beams?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Is that really you speaking or did Simon just possess you? I mean that's rather a part of his vocabulary. I think I’ve never heard that expression from you before. I didn't even know that you are watching Star Trek.” 

Alec shrugged. “Izzy and Simon forced me to watch some episodes and I kinda like it I guess.” 

Magnus gasped and acted like he was deeply offended. “But why didn't you tell me?? You're slowly but surely turning into a nerd and I don't even know about it. That's not fair.” 

“I’m not becoming a nerd.” 

“Yes you are” Magnus teased him. “Nerdy Alec watches nerdy series” he sang and laughed. 

“Gosh Magnus” Alec grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and tried to hit him with it but Magnus dodged the blow. 

“What?” He giggled. “I think being nerdy is really hot.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes.” 

“So do you want to watch Star Trek with me? Or anything else that's on TV now cause I’m definitely not going to leave this room and the amazing air conditioner.” 

Magnus beamed. “I couldn't agree more with you” he said.

They changed their clothes into something more casual and snuggled up on the bed where they watched TV until Magnus fell asleep, his head resting on Alecs bare chest. 

Alec chuckled and turned off the television. For a moment he watched Magnus sleeping then he also drifted away.

\--------

It was in the middle of the night when Alec woke up again. He suddenly felt like there was something missing … something important. But what? He frowned in confusion but then the realized: it was Magnus. He couldn't feel his warmth next to him and he couldn't hear the steady sound of his breath that was always calming him down so well. Crazy how fast he had gotten used to that. Crazy and a little bit scary somehow.

Alec opened his eyes and blinked. “Magnus?” he mumbled but he didn't receive an answer. He wasn't very surprised about it though because his voice was barely audible and muffled from the pillow his face was still pressed into.

Alec grumbled and sat up to have a better look.  
It wasn't completely dark around him because the moonlight was shining through the window so he was able to see that Magnus was standing at the other end of the room. He couldn't see much because of the distance but it almost seemed like he was packing something. Alec frowned. He had no clue what was going on. 

“Magnus? What are you doing?” he asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. This time Magnus actually heard him and turned around.

“Oh you're already awake. That's good” he said.

“Why is that good?” Alec still didn’t know what this was supposed to mean. Maybe he was just dreaming… would be a quite logical explanation but it just didn't feel like he was asleep. 

“Because I need you to come with me” Magnus answered casually. 

“What?” Alec couldn't believe his ears. Magnus had to be kidding him! He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “It's two o'clock in the night. You're joking right? I mean we were already sleeping … ” 

“No. I’m totally serious” Magnus said, still sounding as if it was totally normal for him to just get up in the middle of the night and go somewhere. Alec probably shouldn't be too surprised about this. He knew Magnus for so long that he definitely should be used to his sudden, crazy ideas by now but sometimes he still managed to leave him speechless. Like now.  
His reaction seemed to make Magnus insecure though. 

“If you're too tired we can also do this sometime else of course” he said quickly. “It’s just something that was going through my head and I thought that you’d like to ... but maybe it was a stupid idea.” He looked down at his feet.

“What? No, no, no, no” Alec interrupted him.   
“Don't even try to talk yourself out of this again. I’m way too curious now” he said and stood up.   
Magnus looked up again and beamed at him. “So you really want to do this?” 

“Of course I want to. Whatever ‘this’ might be I’m sure I’m gonna love it. I mean how couldn't I when I’m with you” Alec said with a smile. 

“Argh stop it you're making me blush” Magnus said with a chuckle while Alec was putting a shirt on. Magnus had already changed his clothes and was wearing shorts and a T-Shirt again. 

“Actually I just wanted to go to the beach” he said.   
“I thought it would be more pleasant now with no people running around there. We could be all for ourselves … and you wouldn't have to fear that the sun is toasting your skin.” 

Alec smiled. He really loved the sound of that. “That's an awesome idea” he said excited and closed the buttons of his shirt. 

“Well you know I’m pretty famous for my awesome ideas and I can't wait to show you more of them” Magnus said with a suggestive smirk on his face. “I’m very creative when it comes to things like that.”

Alec gulped. He didn't know what exactly Magnus was referring to with that but he could very well imagine into which direction this was going. And he definitely liked that direction a lot.

He just wanted to put on his shoes when Alec realized the basket that Magnus was holding in his hands. 

“What did you put in there?” he asked curiously but Magnus only shook his head. “Just some stuff” he said and grinned mysteriously. 

Alec stared at him. “What stuff?”

“Well you're gonna see soon … “ Magnus teased him. 

“Ugh I hate it when you do something like that.” 

“No, you love it.” 

“Right I do.” Alec chuckled and walked to the door. “So what - are you coming now? Or have you changed your mind?” 

“Not in my wildest dreams” Magnus said and followed him.

When they left the hotel Alec somehow expected it to still be relatively warm outside but it actually was very pleasant now. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the waft of cool air that was hitting him as soon as they stepped out of the building. The temperature had cooled down quite a lot and Alec couldn't be more relieved about this. “Oh wow” he said and took a deep breath. “That's amazing. We should only go out at night.” 

“True.” 

They walked to the beach together without saying anything but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was so quiet around them that it seemed weird to Alec to start a conversation. He was just enjoying the moment and he knew that Magnus felt the same. Talking didn't seem to be necessary at the moment and it would probably just destroy the peaceful atmosphere around them. Of course there still were the noises of the traffic in the background but in general everything was just so much more silent than it was during the day. They also passed one or two people on their way but when they arrived at the beach there actually was nobody around. In front of them was just the lake. The silvern moonlight was reflected in the water and shimmered mysteriously. It was beautiful. 

Magnus pulled a blanket out of the basket and laid it on the ground. They sat down and Alec felt his heart beating in his chest. He was so excited about this it was almost ridiculous. Especially because absolutely nothing had happened yet. They were just sitting at the beach and looking at the sea but for Alec this already was so much more. 

He didn't really know how to break the silence so he just moved closer to Magnus and laid his hand on his. Magnus smiled at him. “How do you feel?” he asked softly.

“Kinda nervous” Alec said and laughed embarrassed. 

“I’m not even doing anything” Magnus chuckled. 

“Right. But I don't know what…” Alec hesitated. He actually didn't know how to say this. 

“What my intentions are you mean?” Magnus asked and grinned slightly. 

Alecs heart stopped beating for a second. Magnus knew exactly what he thought. And this definitely made him even more nervous.

“Yes” he confessed eventually. “But it's alright. It’s uh… a good way of nervousness. If you understand what I mean.”

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Gosh you're just too cute.” 

Alec blushed. “So what's in that basket now?” he asked in order to change the subject. 

“This is really bothering you isn't it?” Magnus asked amused. “Well then before you die of curiosity…” He opened the lid of the basket and pulled out some chocolate, peanuts and a box with strawberries. 

“Oh it's food” Alec said surprised. He definitely had expected something more … Magnus like. Something more unusual. But he was also perfectly fine with this of course.

“Yes. What did you expect?” 

“Uh nothing” Alec said quickly. “Nothing specific.”  
Magnus smirked and crawled closer to him.

“Do you know what I think?” he whispered right next to Alecs ear and their faces were so close to each other that his nose was touching his cheek. Alec shook his head.

“I think that you were expecting me to have naughty things in there am I right?” 

Alec didn't answer and hoped that his facial expression wasn’t revealing what he was thinking right now but Magnus didn't seem to expect a response anyways - he just giggled and pulled Alecs shirt aside so that he could brush his lips over his naked shoulder, causing his boyfriend to shiver in anticipation.

“I think I’m naughty enough by myself” he murmured against his skin and then, suddenly, he was biting him softly, causing Alec to let out a low moan. Magnus had never done that before but Alec could already tell that he absolutely loved it. Unfortunately Magnus just did it once and then he already pulled back again.

“And also …” he continued speaking as if there had not been anything happening at all, “I have this.” He pulled something else out of the basket and Alec saw that it was the bottle with the sparkling wine.

“So you want to make me drunk and seduce me?” Alec asked, still slightly breathless from what Magnus had just done. 

“Oh so I really have to get you drunk first?” 

“No I don't think so.” 

“That's good. Means there's going to be more left for me” Magnus joked. 

Alec shook his head and ate one of the strawberries, while Magnus was pouring some sparkling wine into a glass.

“Did you bring the whole hotel room with you?” Alec asked amused when he saw it. “Some chairs too and a table maybe?”

“What?” Magnus defended himself. “I can't drink that stuff out of the bottle. You also want some?”   
Alec shook his head. “Maybe later. Gosh, these strawberries are absolutely amazing.” 

“Yes, I thought so. They looked so delicious that I just couldn't resist them.” 

“You also do” it slipped out of Alec before he was able to hold it back. “God please forget that I just said that. I’m horrible at flirting.” 

“No you're not” Magnus said. “And even if you were you’d still be adorable … and just as unresistable and delicious as I am of course.” He giggled.

Alec rolled his eyes, but he grinned while doing so. “Just shut up and eat some strawberries” he said and before Magnus had the chance to react Alec had already stuffed one of them into his mouth. He chewed but then Magnus suddenly started to choke. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Urgh Alexander you forgot to remove the leaf on top” Magnus croaked when he was able to talk again. 

“Oh" Alec said, then he burst out laughing. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus stopped him with a wave of his hand.   
“Never mind” he said. “Actually it's my fault. For a moment I forgot that you should never take any food from a Lightwood.” 

“Hey that's not fair” Alec protested and slapped his boyfriend's shoulder. “It’s not like I was cooking something and ruined it. I was just giving you a strawberry” 

“But nevertheless you managed to fuck it up. Quite impressive actually.” Magnus tried to suppress a laugh but it wasn't working. 

“You're better apologizing for that” Alec said with a pout and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Aww, okay I’m sorry” Magnus said.

“That's not good enough.” 

“Alright then.” Magnus moved closer to Alec and cupped his face with his hand. “I am very very sorry for what I said and I’ll never do it again. Please forgive me” he murmured, while showering him with little kisses on his cheek, his forehead, his nose and finally also on his lips.

“Was that better?”

“It was … acceptable” Alec said, pretending to be completely unimpressed.

“Acceptable?! Wow, now I’m offended.” 

“You just get what you deserve” Alec said and grinned at his boyfriend.

“You're probably right” Magnus said with a chuckle and they continued eating. Magnus also drank two glasses of sparkling wine but Alec wasn't in the mood for alcohol. He was totally fine with eating the strawberries but unfortunately they were gone really quickly. Soon there was only one of them left and Magnus snatched it from under his nose.

“Hey that's the last one” Alec complained. “You should at least share it with me.” 

“Okay you can have it. But you have to take it first” Magnus said with a smirk and put the strawberry between his lips. 

“Seriously?” Alec chuckled. “That's so cliche.”   
Nevertheless he eventually leaned forward and tried to catch the strawberry but Magnus just giggled and pulled his head back so that he missed his goal and almost fell over.

“Hey that's not fair” Alec complained and tried to catch it again but Magnus pulled back even further. Obviously this was very amusing to him.

“Don't think that I’m going to give up that easily" Alec said and before Magnus could react he buried one of his hands in his boyfriends hair and pulled his face back to his, attacking his mouth with his teeth and tongue. Taking the strawberry definitely wasn't as easy as he had imagined, especially since Magnus still tried to resist, but in the end Alec was successful and smirked proudly when he pulled back again. 

“Got it” he said while he was chewing and Magnus laughed. “Yes and you bit my lip. Twice.” 

“Well you left me no other choice.” 

“Right” Magnus said and his eyes fell on the sparkling wine.

“Maybe I should drink another glas...”

“No you shouldn't” Alec said and quickly took the bottle away before Magnus had the chance to grab it. “You've had enough.” 

Magnus grinned. “So you want to forbid me to drink more?” he asked and raised his eyebrows.

“Yes that's exactly what I’m doing” Alec said strictly but it only made Magnus smirk even more. 

“And what if I don't listen to you?” he asked. Alec knew that he was just saying this in order to provoke him but he couldn't argue that he liked this little game so he decided to play along.

“Then you're not allowed to kiss me this whole night” he said, knowing that he had advantage over him now.

“That's just cruel” Magnus complained.   
Alec shrugged. “Well it's your decision. It’s either me or that bottle of sparkling wine.” 

“That's not even a question.” 

Alec smiled satisfied and was already sure of his victory but then Magnus suddenly grabbed the bottle and ran away laughing.

Alec was too perplex to move. He surely had not expected this to happen. For a moment he just stared after his boyfriend but then eventually his body functions started working again.

“Hey” he shouted and ran after him.   
It didn't take him long to catch Magnus, because in the sand he wasn't as fast as normally. Alec grabbed him and took the bottle away from him. 

He laid it into the sand and then he did something that Magnus obviously had not been expecting at all: he lifted him up and carried him back to the blanket, leaving the bottle behind. 

Magnus looked at him with big eyes but then he started grinning.

“I have to admit I kinda like this” he said. “You should do this more often.” 

Alec chuckled. “I definitely won't so don't get used to it.”

“But why?” Magnus pouted and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. 

“Because I'm not your bitch” Alec said, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Oho.” Magnus laughed. “When did you start to get so sassy?” 

Alec shrugged and couldn't suppress a little grin. “Just now I guess” he said. 

In the meantime they had arrived at the blanket again and Alec tried to put Magnus down but it didn't work because he refused to let go off him. 

“Magnus” he giggled. “I’m gonna fall over if you don't let go off me.” 

Magnus smirked. “But that's exactly my intention” He said and Alec laughed. Eventually they ended up landing on the blanket together, Alec lying on top of Magnus and looking down at him. Just then the moon disappeared behind a cloud and it was almost completely dark around them. 

“Oh great” Alec said. “Now I can't see anything” 

“Me neither” Magnus said. “But you have to admit that it’s kind of exciting like that.” 

“Yeah you're right.” 

“I can still feel you though“ Magnus whispered and Alec felt how his hands started gliding over his body, slowly groping their way to his face. When he finally brushed his lip with his thumb Alec couldn't resist but lick it playfully.

Magnus moaned and the next thing Alec could feel were his hands in his hair and his mouth on his, kissing him hungrily. 

“Hmmm you taste even better than usually after eating those strawberries” he growled and devoured Alec with his tongue. Magnus had kissed him with tongue before but it had never been as intense as it was now. 

“Actually I shouldn't even let you do this” Alec gasped into his mouth. It was very hard for him to concentrate on what he was saying though because Magnus was just making his brain melt. 

“You didn't listen to me earlier when I told you to not touch the bottle again.”

“You didn't say that” Magnus argued. “You just said I shouldn't drink from it and I haven't done that.” 

“Right” Alec murmured. “But I couldn't stop kissing you anyways.” He placed his hands on Magnus’s hips and changed their positions, pulling his boyfriend on top of him instead, their lips not separating for a second even though Alec already felt slightly dizzy. But breathing just didn't seem important to him anymore. Only Magnus was. 

Kissing him was so addictive that Alec couldn't defend himself against it. He wanted more and more of him and never stop but at some point Magnus pulled back again. 

Alec lifted his head and chased after his lips, not wanting this kiss to end yet (or ever) but Magnus stood up. Alec was confused. Did he do something wrong?

“Hey what are you doing?” he asked, breathing heavily and sat up so he could look at Magnus. The moon had appeared again from behind the clouds and was shining down on them now.

“Don't even think about going to get the bottle back” Alec said but apparently this wasn't his boyfriends intention at all. Magnus didn't make a move to go anywhere, instead he kept standing right in front of him and bit his lip, almost looking a little bit nervous. Alec wondered what was going on but then Magnus slowly started to lift his shirt up and Alec held his breath. 

He watched with big eyes how his boyfriend pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground.

“I wanted to go into the water” he said and continued to strip his clothes off. 

Alec didn't know where to look. This somehow reminded him of that one moment when they had been at the other lake back then at the beginning of their trip but this was just so much more intense. Alec felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

“It’s okay” Magnus said, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. “I want you to watch me.” 

Alec lifted his head and gulped. God how could he even be real? Magnus's skin just looked so beautiful in the moonlight. 

He unbuckled his pants and Alec couldn't think straight any longer. His brain stopped working - all he could do was sitting in front of his boyfriend and watching him, hoping that he didn't look like a complete idiot or as if he was about to drool or something like that. 

Magnus got rid of his pants and then he also pulled down his boxers. 

Alec choked. He hadn't thought that Magnus would actually strip down completely but there he was, standing in front of him without any clothes covering his stunning body and looking at him with his dark brown eyes. 

“Wow" Alec breathed. “You are so beautiful.”  
Magnus laughed nervously.

“You really think that?” 

“Yes. Of course” Alec gulped and tried not to stare at certain parts of his body but he just couldn't help it. 

“Hey my eyes are up there” Magnus said with a little chuckle and Alec blushed more than ever before. 

“I’m sorry” he apologized and quickly looked away. 

“I’m just joking. Do you really think I would strip down right in front of you if I didn't want you to look at me?” 

Alec blushed and looked up again. “No…” 

“See?” Magnus smiled. “So are you coming with me?” he asked then and stretched out his hand. 

“You mean swimming? Now?” 

“Yes. I mean I could also go alone but that would probably be very boring.” Magnus looked at him and there was a fire burning in his eyes that made Alec shiver.

“I’m in” he said hoarsely. 

“I’m glad to hear that” Magnus said with a little grin and pulled him up. When Alec was standing in front of him he felt that the other one actually was a little bit tense. 

“You're also nervous” he said and he couldn't stop his voice from sounding surprised.

“Of course I am. I mean I’m standing here right in front of you without any piece of clothing on my body.” Magnus looked into his eyes and gulped visibly. “I know I seem very bold but I’m actually just as nervous as you are.” 

Alec smiled. “Then let's do this” he said. “I think I never went swimming before without any clothes on.” He chuckled slightly. 

“You don't need to take all your clothes off” 

“But I want to.” Alec said with determination. He knew of course that even though they were alone now somebody could still come by and see them but he just wanted to do this so badly. He wanted absolutely nothing to be between Magnus and him. He wanted to feel his skin on his and he wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Also when they were in the water it wouldn't matter anyways because then nobody could see that they were actually naked.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus's chest and started to stroke his skin. He was earned with a little moan from his boyfriend that made his entire body heat up. God how he loved to hear him making those noises.

“Could you take them off for me, please? I’m kinda busy here” he said and tried to sound seductive. It worked better than he had expected. Magnus looked at him and his eyes were glowing.

“Sure” he said in a low voice and started to unbutton his shirt, breathing heavily …


	14. Chapter 14

So Alec really wanted to do this. Magnus could see in his eyes that he was just as excited about it as he was. The way he looked at him was actually giving him major breathing problems but he tried to not let it show.

“For me it's also the first time that I do something like that … skinny dipping I mean” Magnus said, while he continued unbuttoning the shirt, slowly revealing more and more of Alecs pale skin which almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. 

He wanted him to know that he wasn't alone with this and that he actually also was a little bit nervous about it.

Alec smiled shyly. “So I’m your first one with this?” He asked.

“You're my first so many things Alexander” Magnus answered honest and looked at him intensely. Alec may not be his first relationship, his first kiss or his first time but he surely was the first one who made him feel so complete. And he was the first one Magnus could really and totally open up to. And he didn't want this to end. Ever. “And I hope that you're going to be the last” he added eventually, hoping that the confession wouldn't scare Alec off. Of course he didn't think that their relationship wasn't as serious for Alec as it was to him but nevertheless he felt like these words had so much weight. It wasn't like he had just asked Alec to marry him right on the spot, still it somehow felt so.

But Alec didn't seem to be scared off at all. In contrary: “I really want that too.” he whispered and leaned his forehead against Magnus's for a moment. Then he laughed quietly. “Do you want to continue this now?” He pointed down at his shirt that still wasn't unbuttoned completely. “I’m slowly getting really hot.”

Magnus chuckled. “Right, of course” he said. “I should probably do something against that.” He opened the last button but when he began to pull the shirt over Alecs shoulders he suddenly winced and Magnus paused in the middle of the movement.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked uncertainly. Maybe Alec had changed his mind and he definitely didn't want him to do something he felt uncomfortable about or he wasn't completely sure of. 

But Alec shook his head. “No it's just the sunburn…it hurts a little bit.” 

“Oh right I totally forgot. I promise I’m gonna be careful” Magnus said softly and then finally removed the shirt, dropping it to the ground. He went on and tried to unzip Alecs pants next but he failed because his hands were shaking slightly. He giggled embarrassed. “I think I might be drunk” he said even though it wasn't true. He didn't drink that much. Maybe he was a little bit tipsy though but he wasn't sure whether it was because of the sparkling wine or because of Alec whose closeness was way more intoxicating than alcohol could ever be.

“Oh but then you shouldn't swim. You could drown you know?” Alec teased him and made Magnus laugh. 

“Maybe I just want you to save me” he whispered and moved his fingertips over Alecs hipbone in a seductive way. 

“Oh really?” Alec smirked and then looked down at Magnus's hands. “Do you need help with that?” he asked, sounding amused and before Magnus had the chance to answer Alec had already unzipped his pants so Magnus could pull them down; his boxers followed shortly afterwards. Alec gasped when the fabric was gone and the coolish air was hitting his skin. 

“God this feels so good” he moaned, while Magnus was already examining his body in every detail - and he definitely liked what he saw. He liked it very much. 

“You're so gorgeous .... I can't wait to get my hands on your stunning body” he whispered and despite the darkness around seem he could have sworn that Alec blushed a little bit. 

They were standing right in front of each other, close, but their bodies not touching yet and Magnus could feel the tension that was building up between them. It was like a fire and he could feel it in every fiber of his body. 

“We should go into the water don't you think?” Alec said eventually. “Before somebody sees us and gets traumatized for the rest of their life.” 

Magnus grinned. “You're probably right" he said. “Even though I think they should rather feel blessed.” 

Alec chuckled. “Come on then” he said and took Magnus's hand. Magnus followed him of course, his heart beating loudly in his chest. “I can't believe we're actually doing this” Alec giggled. 

“Me neither” Magnus said. “I’d never thought you could be such a bad boy.” 

Alec laughed. “Shut the hell up.” 

“Then make me.” 

“Fine since you’ve asked for it.” Alec smirked and leant closer to him, so close until Magnus could feel his breath on his lips but then, instead of kissing him, he suddenly pushed him and Magnus, who didn't have enough time to react, fell into the cold water. 

“I probably should’ve seen that one coming” he laughed, when he was on his feet again. 

“Well payback’s a bitch” Alec said with a satisfied grin on his face before he joined Magnus eventually and also went into the water. “We're even now.” 

“That's kinda boring don't you think?” Magnus asked, hoping that Alec would agree with him.  
He didn't want this little game between them to end. Therefore he just enjoyed this way too much.

Alec raised his eyebrows. “So? I was just trying to do you a favour but if you think you can compete against me …” 

Magnus smirked. That was exactly the answer he wanted to hear. “You know I love a challenge” he said and winked at Alec, who just shook his head in response. He was still grinning though.

“Was this also part of your plan or is it something more spontaneously?” He asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Magnus went with it. He was too curious to find out how this night was going to end after all ...

“The swimming part you mean? Yes it was going through my mind.” 

“But if you were planning to do this you could have brought our swim shorts” Alec said with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh I must have forgotten about this accidentally. What a pity.”

“Accidentally.” Alec chuckled. “Sure.”

“No I'm serious” Magnus said but he was sure that the grin on his face was exposing him. “It really was an accident”

“Uh hu. Then this also is an accident” Alec said and splashed a wave of water in Magnus's face. Magnus gasped. 

“Okay now you've crossed a line, pretty boy” he said. “I tried to be reasonable but now your gonna get it.” Alec squeaked tried to get away but Magnus grabbed him and started splashing water in his face as well. 

Alec choked. “No Magnus stop this, I can't breathe” he giggled and grabbed his wrists, holding him firmly. Magnus couldn't help but stare at his hands, his long, pale fingers on his skin, then he lifted his head and looked into his eyes instead. Suddenly he was the one who wasn't able to breathe any longer. Alec’s facial expression changed immediately when his eyes met Magnus's. He didn't look amused any longer but rather … hungry. In a very sexual way.

He was staring at Magnus's lips like they were the most delicious snack he had ever seen and licked his own while doing so, probably without even being aware of it. Magnus, on the other hand, definitely was very aware of it and all his restraint was gone immediately. In the end he didn't even know how exactly it had happened but suddenly he was kissing Alec, roughly, and Alec returned the kiss with a fiery passion that made Magnus's knees go weak.

“God you're really a quick learner” he moaned when he quickly tried to catch his breath between their kisses that got more and more heated with every second. “Or you just have a god-given talent when it comes to kissing.” 

“I’d rather say I have a very good teacher” Alec mumbled, before their lips crashed together again like they both couldn't survive without the contact any longer. Magnus felt like he was floating.

“Do you want me to teach you more?” he asked hoarsely and playfully bit Alec’s lower lip, causing him to moan.

“Yes, please do. Teach me” Alec panted. “You know I’ve always been a very passionate student”

Magnus laughed breathlessly. “That's true. You were always eager to learn.”

“And I still am.”

The seductive sound of Alecs voice just turned Magnus on so much at this point. He wanted to touch him so badly but Alec was still holding his wrists, not allowing his hands to move so Magnus tried to get even closer to him, pressing his wet, naked body up against his, carving for friction. 

They both moaned when their erections rubbed against each other and even though the water around them was so cold Magnus suddenly felt like his whole body was on fire. He wasn't sure whether Alec was doing this on purpose to keep him waiting and torture him in a markedly cruel but also strangely pleasant way or if he wasn't even aware of the effect this had on him but either way it was driving Magnus completely insane. 

“Please let me touch you” he whined. He knew that he sounded desperate but he just couldn't help it. Judging by the smug expression on Alec's face he seemed to like it though. He probably wanted him to actually beg for it. At this point Magnus was almost sure that his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing - Alec definitely wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be. He knew that he had a hold over him and he visibly enjoyed it.

‘At some point this boy is probably going to kill me’ Magnus thought. He wondered what he had to do in order to get Alec to let go off him but before he came to a conclusion his boyfriend eventually pulled his arms around his waist and placed his hands on his butt. Magnus breathed heavily and immediately grabbed him with both hands as soon as he had skin contact, making Alec gasp into his mouth.

“Better?” he asked breathlessly.

“Way better.” 

\-----------

Alec didn't know what he was doing. His brain had stopped working as soon as Magnus started to kiss him like they would die within the next few hours. He had lost control over his body and everything seemed to happen without him actually being aware of it. It was pure instinct what he was doing but obviously Magnus seemed to like it. 

He even liked it so much that he was begging him to be allowed to touch him and of course Alec wanted this just as much as he did so, in a sudden act of boldness, he guided his hands and placed them on his butt. 

Maybe he still wasn't very good with words, with actually telling Magnus what he felt or what he wanted but he could definitely show him. 

Magnus immediately got the hint and closed his hands around his butt, pulling him even closer so that Alec could feel his hard dick pressing against his own erection. Alec groaned and closed his eyes, while Magnus started kneading his skin in a way that made Alecs body melt.

“Mags…” he murmured weakly and started placing wet kisses all over his shoulder, his hands both buried in his hair. “Mags please kiss me.” 

Magnus didn't hesitate and immediately closed Alecs mouth with his, parting his already slightly swollen lips with his tongue. Soon there were so many things going on that Alec couldn't decide what to concentrate on. There were Magnus's hands on his butt, his lips, his tongue, his body in general, his naked skin on his. Alec couldn't fight his urges any longer and started rubbing his body against Magnus's, panting into his mouth.

“Fuck Alec you are killing me" Magnus moaned and before Alec knew what was happening he suddenly felt something pushing against his hole. The tip of one of Magnus's fingers probably. He gasped, but just because it had happened so unexpected. 

Magnus stopped kissing him. “Do you want this?” he asked breathlessly. Alec stared at him with wide eyes. ‘Oh my god yes, you can't even imagine how much I want this’ it screamed inside his head but all he could finally get out was a simple “Yes.” Just those three letters, more wasn't possible.

Alec closed his eyes and waited, his body trembling with excitement because he didn't know what exactly was going to happen. When Magnus finally pushed his finger inside him in a slow, gentle movement that felt like he knew exactly what he was doing, Alec winced a little bit but not because it was hurtful. He just wasn't used to the feeling but he realized very quickly that he was going to love this. It felt amazing. 

Magnus was actually being inside of him. That it was ‘just’ his finger didn't make the experience less intense for Alec - not in the least. 

After he had pushed in what felt like about the half of his finger he stopped, apparently wanting to give Alec some time to get used to the new sensation but Alec didn't need time. He didn't want it. He had never been a very patient person and especially now it was impossible for him to go slow.

He pushed himself deeper down on his finger and a loud noise came out of his mouth - a weird mixture between a moan and a suppressed scream. When Alec heard it he blushed deeply for he had never known that he was actually able to produce such … pornographic sounds. He was embarrassed at first but then he felt that Magnus definitely liked it. His cock twitched slightly and seemed to get even harder while his nails were digging into Alecs skin. 

“God those sounds … please do that again” he said hoarsely. “There’s nobody here except me so there's no need to hold back in any way.” 

Alec nodded breathlessly and leaned his forehead against Magnus's. “Continue” he said and Magnus slowly began to move his finger, pulling it back and then pushing it in again even deeper. Alec closed his eyes in pleasure and he felt his knees getting weak. He lost balance and almost fell but Magnus was holding his back with his other hand, keeping him up.

“Hey no fainting, I’m not even done yet” he said with a little chuckle but it didn't really sound amused. Rather horny.

“Ah this feels so good” Alec moaned when Magnus started to move his finger inside him. He soon added a second one and Alec had to hold on to Magnus's shoulders to not fall over. He buried his face in his neck and scratched his bare back with his fingernails, leaving red marks on his beautiful skin.

“Sorry about this” Alec gasped. “You're probably going to look like a cat attacked you.” 

“I don't mind at all. It's not like somebody could see it under my shirts. And even if: I would love to show the world that I’m all yours.”

“You are? All mine?” 

“Of course. I always was” Magnus said softly and just then he suddenly hit a spot inside Alec that almost made him cum right on the spot. 

“Oh Jesus!” Alec moaned overwhelmed.

All this was just so freaking intense. Alec could feel Magnus's strong body, his hard dick pressed up against his stomach and his fingers touching him everywhere - inside and out. He could hear the water when he was moving and the noise of their naked skin colliding, mixed with heavy breaths. 

He closed his eyes and grabbed Magnus's hair like he was drowning and partly it actually felt like it. Like he was drowning in sensations. 

“Deeper” Alec murmured. “Please go deeper.” 

“You want me to hit that spot again don't you?” Magnus teased him. 

“Yes. Yes, please.” 

Magnus groaned. “Urgh, you're so sexy when you're begging me like that.” 

“Magnus please just …” Alec interrupted himself in mid-sentence and moaned instead, lost in pleasure. “Oh my god yes, right there … keep going, please, keep going, don't stop.” 

At this point he didn't even think about that they were in public. All Alec could concentrate on at the moment were Magnus's incredibly talented fingers inside him that kept hitting his sweet spot again and again, torturing him in the most pleasant way possible.

Alec kissed Magnus roughly, leaving a purple mark on his neck. “They're gonna see that though” he said and put one of his hands between their heated bodies. He grabbed Magnus's erection and caused him to moan his name. Alec was almost certain that he had never heard something more beautiful except maybe when Magnus had confessed his feelings to him for the first time. He started rubbing his dick in union with Magnus's trusts and soon they both were a panting mess, not able to speak any longer, until they were close to the climax.

“M-Magnus I think I’m gonna cum … “ Alec whimpered and stroked his boyfriend even harder, pressing his dick against his own. He didn't even know why he was saying this but he just felt like he had to do it or he was going to explode. 

“Then do it” Magnus whispered and pushed his fingers into him as deep as possible. “Cum for me Alexander.” 

Hearing his name finally pushed Alec over the edge. He came hard, emptying himself between their bodies with Magnus's name on his lips. Magnus followed him shortly afterwards, his voice hoarse with pleasure when he moaned Alecs name again and again until he was done. 

Alec closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath but it wasn't working quite well.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, also still panting.

Alec shook his head. “No” he said. “No, I’m definitely not okay. I think you just killed me.” 

“But you look very alive to me.” Magnus chuckled and put a hand on Alecs chest. “And I can feel your heartbeat.” 

“Yeah I can feel it too. In every freaking part of my body. You're probably not very good for my health.” 

Magnus just smiled and leaned his head against Alecs chest. “I love you” he murmured, sounding just as exhausted as Alec felt now. He was kinda knocked out at this point; actually it seemed like a miracle that he was still standing on his own feet.

“I love you too" Alec whispered and wrapped his arms around Magnus. They stood there for quite a long time without saying anything, just holding each other and enjoying the physical contact between them while their raging heart heats slowly calmed down again. 

After a while Magnus began to shiver and Alec was also slowly but surely getting cold, despite the heat his boyfriends body was radiating.

“Damn it's really cold in here if you don't move” he said and rubbed Magnus's arms when he saw that he started getting goosebumps.

“Yes I think we should get out of the water” Magnus agreed with him and they returned to the blanket, both exhausted from their experience but there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for them, when they arrived: their clothes were gone. Or at least most of them. Alec’s boxers and their shoes were still there but all the other stuff had disappeared.

“Well fuck” Magnus said when he saw what had happened and Alec couldn't agree more with his choice of words.

“I can't believe this” he exclaimed and teared his hair, trying his best not to panic. “Who does something like that? And why? I mean why taking our clothes and not our phones or other more expensive things?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “So you would have preferred if somebody stole your phone?”

“No! Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.” Alec sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to stay calm. He definitely didn't want to get a headache just know but already felt a dull pain beating in his temples.

Everything had been so perfect before - was it really necessary that this had to happen just now? Alec didn't want this night to be ruined because it had been very special to him. It had probably been the most special night of his life so far and now their clothes were gone and they stood around like idiots, both completely naked. He looked around and hoped more than ever that nobody would come along just now and witness their embarrassing situation.

“I don't think that they took them because they want to have them” Magnus said eventually. “They probably rather did it to make fun of us. So we had to return to the hotel naked.”

“But then why did they leave my boxers? That's not making sense.” 

“Yeah you're right.” Magnus frowned.“Honestly I have no idea what is going on here but we need to get back to the hotel as soon as possible if we don't want to catch a cold.”

“But how??” Alec asked while putting his boxers on. “You can't just walk in there naked! Or me in my underwear.”

“Who says that I would have to go naked?” Magnus asked and Alec frowned in confusion. He had no idea what the other one was talking about but then Magnus picked up the blanket they had been sitting on before and wrapped it around his body.

“See that?” he asked and did a sexy pose, presenting himself to Alec. “What do you think? Hot or too fancy?”

Alec burst out laughing. This was one of the things he loved most about Magnus; that he never gave up no matter how bad the situation was and always managed to make him laugh again even when he wasn't in the mood. Just like he had done after that guy on the bus station had punched him in the face. Or so many times before that.

“You look like you would act in that new baywatch movie with Zac Efron.”

“You watched that?” Magnus asked surprised.

Alec shook his head. “No not really. Zac Efron isn't exactly my type.”

“Then what's your type?”

“Well … you. Obviously.” Alec was proud of himself that he had actually managed to say that without blushing. Unfortunately it didn't change anything because it was dark and Magnus wouldn't have seen it anyways.

“I’m flattered” he purred then he came closer to Alec and kissed him deeply.

“I definitely should compliment you more often” Alec said when Magnus pulled back again. His boyfriend grinned at him. “I wouldn't complain about it.” He paused for a moment. “I think the alcohol kicks in now.”

“Oh no.” That was the last thing Alec wanted to hear now. Magnus wouldn't just return to the hotel naked but also drunk. Great. 

“Don't worry” Magnus said quickly. “I’m not going to embarrass you. You remember in the club on the night before my birthday? Did I embarrass you there?” 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Well you started singing Adam Lambert songs to me. Extremely loud how I would like to add. And everybody was staring at us.” That should probably be enough of an answer. “Also” Alec continued “Also we're going to embarrass us anyways with our fancy outfits.” 

“Okay, okay you definitely have a point” Magnus said. “But unfortunately there is no other way.” 

“Yeah right.” Alec took a deep breath. “So let's do this.” 

They packed their stuff (well at least what was left) and made their way back to the hotel - Alec only wearing his boxers and Magnus wrapped into the blanket. 

When they had left to go on this trip a few days ago Alec never would have imagined that they would come into a situation like this one: running around half naked in the middle of the night after making out in public, trying to get back into a hotel without embarrassing themselves completely. Well they definitely would have a lot of stories to tell when they came home again but Alec wasn't exactly sure if he wanted his family to know about this. His mother would probably be in shock and Izzy and Jace would tease him with it until the day of his death. He just feared that they’d find out about it anyways. It was almost impossible to have any secrets with a sister like Izzy. Alec had the feeling that she could sense when he tried to hide something from her. Or he was just very bad at pretending.

He and Magnus actually managed to get back without any people crossing their way but then, right in front of the building, there was a young man standing at his car. 

“Damn it” Alec cursed but Magnus seemed to be totally relaxed about it. When the man looked at them he just grinned and said “Good Morning” like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like it was totally common that two guys ran around like that in the middle of the night. 

“Good morning” the man said but it rather sounded like question than a statement. He looked very bewildered but Alec couldn't blame him. He tried to imagine how he would react in a situation like that but he couldn't. He'd probably just say nothing and stare; especially when the man in front of him looked like Magnus...then he’d probably start drooling as well.

“That's uh… that's a very nice blanket you're wearing, kinda reminds me of a dress my ex girlfriend bought, it had exactly the same colour, well not exactly the same but it looked kinda similar to… Oh I’m so sorry, I’m talking too much again, right? That's why she left me by the way. Ironic isn't it? People always say that women are so talkative but she broke up with me because I just can't shut my mouth...not that I want to say that it is right to assume that every woman…” 

“Uhm yes I think we got the point” Magnus interrupted the man eventually. “You talk too much.” 

“Yes that's right. That's what I wanted to say. I’m so sorry I was just irritated by … well this” he made a gesture, obviously alluding to their rather unusual appearance “But that's none of my business of course.” 

“We were at the beach and our clothes got stolen” Alec explained quickly. Somehow this man reminded him of Simon. He definitely talked just as much as he did so Alec decided that it was probably better to just tell him what had happened before he started to talk even more and ask stupid questions. 

“Oh that's terrible. Who does something like that?”

Magnus shrugged. “Someone who thinks he's really funny I guess.” 

“Well then…” Alec said and they just wanted to enter the building when the man started yelling behind their backs: “Wait a minute, I think I know what happened to your clothes.” 

Alec and Magnus turned around immediately, both looking puzzled. “Really?” 

“Yes I think it's my fault. I just arrived at the hotel you know…there was a traffic jam so it took me way longer to get here than I expected. I drove the whole night and at some point I was so tired that I had to make another stop and buy some coffee...I only wanted to drink one but I was still tired after that so I drank another three...maybe that's why I’m talking so much... caffeine has this strange effect on me you know?“ 

“Didn't you want to tell us about our clothes?” Alec asked. His headache was coming back again. This man was really … tiring.

“Yeah right. I’m so sorry… well like I said it was a long drive and Bud hates this so I thought I’d let him run around here until I’ve checked in. I didn't think that there would be people at the beach in the middle of the night of course otherwise I’d have taken him on a leash…” 

“So Bud is your dog?” Alec actually couldn't believe this. Someone had to be kidding him! “You want to tell us that your dog took our clothes?!!” 

“Well he loves hiding things …” the man said guiltily. 

“Great.” Alec sighed.

Eventually they ended up going back to the beach again where Simon 2.0 told his dog (a very cute looking collie) to show them where the clothes were. Unfortunately the dog seemed to have other plans. He was very interested in the basket Alec and Magnus were having with them and refused to do anything his owner told him. Instead he kept on begging for food, obviously smelling that there was something eatable in that mysterious basket. Only after Magnus had charmed him with some of the food Bud finally lead them to a bush. And really: when Alec pushed away the twigs he found all of their clothes lying in front of him. There was sand and dog drool all over them but apart from that they were fine.

“Ugh” Magnus said when he picked up his pants with a disgusted face. “Then I really prefer wearing a blanket.” 

Simon 2.0 apologized for his dogs behaviour approximately a thousand times and even wanted to give them money but of course they didn't take it. 

“But you could do us a little favour though” Magnus said. 

The man nodded eagerly. “Sure - whatever you want.” 

Magnus's plan was that the guy distracted the receptionist for them and Alec had to admit that he was doing a really good job. He just kept on talking and talking so the worker didn’t realize when Alec and Magnus quickly ran through the room and jumped into the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed behind them Alec let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god we did it!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah right.” 

He and Magnus looked at each other and started laughing. “Gosh I’m definitely going to remember that night for the rest of my life” Alec said while the elevator was going up.

Magnus grinned. “I hope it's not just because of Bud.” 

Alec returned the grin and looked down at Magnus's lips. “No … Bud was really cute but of course I’m going to remember it because of you.” 

“Oh you're so flirty tonight Alexander…” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and kissed him softly. It was a very sweet and gentle kiss and Alec was carving for more but then the doors already opened again and they had to get out.

They went to their room as fast as possible and closed the door behind them. Alec wanted to kiss Magnus again but he stopped him from doing so. 

“I just want to go to the bathroom for a second” he whispered and stroked Alec’s lips with his thumb. “Are going to wait for me pretty boy?” 

“Sure” Alec said but that was easier said than done. 

As soon as Magnus was gone Alec felt a wave of tiredness overwhelming him. He decided to sit down on the bed while waiting for the other one but soon he was lying on his stomach and his eyes kept on closing themselves without him being able to prevent it. Eventually he gave up fighting against it and fell asleep, dreaming of sand and clothes and sparkling wine … and Magnus of course.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that my rating was way too low so I fixed it and it's explict now. Sorry that it was wrong before idk how this happened... Also about how many chapters there are going to be: I put 20 for now but that's more a guess. It could also be a little bit more I think ... but we're gonna see.  
> And I just wanted to say thank you at this point for all the Kudos and the comments it really means a lot to me. I hope you all are still enjoying the story...

When Alec woke up again the first thing he realized was the smell of sandalwood shampoo. He smiled without opening his eyes yet. This definitely was the best thing to wake up to:Magnus's head lying on his chest and him being snuggled up against him, snoring quietly. 

Alec didn't want to wake him up just yet - they hadn't had exactly much sleep till now - but he just couldn't stop himself from playing with his hair, hoping he wouldn't realize. Maybe they could just stay in bed like that for the whole day … Alec definitely wouldn't have something against it. But already ten minutes later his phone started ringing and destroyed his plan. Also it woke up Magnus. Alec was angry at first but then he remembered that it actually wasn't that early in the morning since they had fallen asleep so late. Whoever was calling him couldn't know that they had still been asleep. Or Magnus at least.

“Hey Mags I have to get up” Alec said and softly tried to push him off of him but Magnus just grunted and wrapped his leg around Alecs body. 

“Noooo” he mumbled. “You are not going anywhere. You're mine now.” 

“But my phone…” 

“I don't care about your phone” Magnus said indistinctly.

“But maybe…” Alec couldn't finish his sentence because Magnus suddenly started to trickle him and he had to giggle.

“Hey, no, don't do that, that's not fair.” 

“You asked for it” Magnus said, also laughing but then he stopped what he was doing and his hands slid under Alecs shirt instead. His laughter died immediately and he looked up into his boyfriend's smirking face, his heart beating loudly.  
Alec wondered if this feeling would ever get less intense, the tension before Magnus was kissing him. To him it still felt just as overwhelming as it had been when they had done this for the first time. It was a feeling that was mixed with a subtle nervousness and even though Alec generally hated being nervous he definitely liked this. He liked this kind of nervousness. Probably because Magnus was the one causing it. 

“So do you still want to go to your phone so badly” Magnus asked seductively.

Alec shook his head. “No. You're right. Whoever it was can wait” he said.

Magnus smirked satisfied. “Good boy.” 

He leant down but before their lips met he abruptly pulled back again and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. “Fuck it's almost half past ten. We're gonna miss breakfast!” 

And before Alec could react Magnus had already jumped out of the bed and was on his way into the bathroom. 

“Hey!” Alec yelled indignantly. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“No, not at all. Get up and put some clothes on - and no dawdling” Magnus commanded, already busy with brushing his hair. 

“That's unbelievable” Alec grumbled while he was trying to get out of the bed without getting tangled up in the blanket. “Doesn't allow me to get up and answer my phone but then expects me to jump straight to my feet when he wants to have breakfast. “ 

Magnus's head popped out of the bathroom door. “Hey I can hear you” he said. “And I definitely do not want you to do anything ‘straight’ if you understand what I mean.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Don't worry my gayness isn't going to go away anytime soon” he replied. “Especially not when you're around me the whole day” he added half loud but obviously Magnus had heard him anyways.

“So my presence makes you even gayer? Now I’m actually proud of myself. But I still want you to get dressed up. Now. And just in case you haven't got enough motivation to do so: do you really want to miss the opportunity to eat pancakes?” 

Magnus grinned, obviously sure of his victory. Alec bit his lip. ‘Damn it’ he thought. He just knew him too well. Alec would literally die for pancakes. And of fucking course Magnus had to use this against him now.

“Okay, okay, you win” he eventually gave in and got ready as fast as possible. 

 

The range of food offered in the dining room was large. Alec spotted bacon, scrambled eggs, croissants, toast and, like Magnus had said, pancakes. He quickly got himself two of them before he went on. Alec was so hungry that his plate suddenly seemed way too small. He tried to put as much on it as possible though. 

After a while he realized that Magnus was watching him with obvious amusement written in his face.

“What?” Alec defended himself and blushed a little bit. “I’m starving.”

Magnus smirked. “I wonder if your appetite has something to do with what we have done this night … I mean you seemed to be pretty knocked out when we came back into our room and it's largely known that physical activity makes you hungry … sooner or later.” 

Alec winced and almost knocked over the bottle with orange juice in front of him. There was a loud rattle and some people turned around to see what had happened. God why did he have to be so incredibly clumsy? Alecs face burned.

“Damn it Magnus don't say stuff like that if you don't want me to have a stroke” he hissed embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry” Magnus giggled. “But you're just too cute when you're blushing like that.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Aww I hate you too.”

\----------------

“God I ate way too much" Alec complained when his plate was empty and leaned back in his chair. He probably should have dispensed with the last pancake but the food was so delicious that he just had not been able to hold himself back. He wondered if the cook could maybe give his sister a little crash course in making pancakes because when Izzy made them they always tasted like softened cardboard but on the other hand he would probably gain a lot of weight if his sister was able to cook like that. This cooking thing really was like a curse that was laying on the whole Lightwood family. Alec sometimes wondered that he wasn't starved to death yet because either Izzy nor Jace or him were able to cook properly. His mother was the only one who didn't fuck up everything but she also wasn't extremely talented in the kitchen so Alec always ate a lot when he wasn't at home. 

“Well” Magnus said with a smirk on his face. “I know some ways how you could work this off again. If you know what I mean…” 

Alec choked on his coffee and almost spilled the rest of it over his pants. “Could you please stop impling inappropriate things the whole time? I’m going to make a fool of myself when I run around looking like a freaking tomato.”

“I don't know what you mean” Magnus said innocently. “I was talking about running. It's not my fault that you have such a dirty mind and think about naughty things all the time pretty boy.” 

“I’m not -" Alec bit his lip. Actually Magnus wasn't even wrong about this. After what he had experienced yesterday Alec just couldn't stop thinking about … well going for the whole thing. But he didn't dare to bring it up just now. Maybe later. 

“So what do you think?” Magnus asked when they left the dining room shortly afterwards.  
Alec frowned in confusion. “About what?” 

“About what I suggested … I really have to do something for my body after all that stuff we have eaten in the last days.”

“You want to go running?” Alec asked puzzled. 

“You were really serious about this?” 

“Of course.” 

“But it's so hot outside” Alec whined.

“It's colder than yesterday” Magnus said.

“Who says this?” 

“My smartphone.” 

Alec sighed. On one hand he really liked doing sports from time to time but he wasn't sure if he would survive that.

“Come on please I don't want to do this alone” Magnus begged. “Also you want to stay in shape don't you? I heard that your endurance is pretty bad and that you're getting breathless very quickly …” 

“Alright you got me" Alec interrupted him with an expression of grim determination on his face. 

“But don't be upset when I outrun you.” 

Magnus snorted. “That's definitely not going to happen.” 

“Well we're gonna see” Alec said. 

The two boys went back into their room and watched some TV first because it probably wouldn't be a very good idea to do sport right after eating. They watched a documentation about wild animals that was actually quite interesting. Well at least it was for Alec. Magnus wanted to watch some kind of fashion show instead but Alec refused to give him the remote control so the other one ended up sitting next to him with his arms crossed in front of his chest and an adorable pout on his face. 

“Come on Mags stop being childish” Alec said eventually and poked his nose. He saw that the corners of Magnus's month were twitching slightly.

“I’m not talking to you you're mean” he said but it was obvious that he could barely suppress a grin.

“I think we’ve watched enough TV anyways” Alec said and turned the screen off. “So do you still want to run now or do you prefer staying in bed?” 

“Oh no, I see what you're trying to do here" Magnus said and stood up quickly. “You're not going to get yourself out of this again.” 

“I didn't mean to do that” Alec said. “Why should I when I’m going to win anyways? I swear all you're gonna see from me after we started running is my butt.” 

“That's a very clever way of trying to get me to let you win but I’m not gonna fall for that either” Magnus said and poked Alecs chest with one of his fingers.

Actually that wasn't what Alec wanted to archive by saying this but it seemed to make Magnus more competitive so he didn’t argue because he really liked competitive Magnus a lot.

“Also I have zero interest in your butt anyways” Magnus added, acting totally unimpressed. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?” he said sassily and leant forward so he could whisper into his boyfriend's ear: “If I remember correctly you had a very deep interest in my butt just a few hours ago. And don't try to deny it, I can still feel it.” 

This actually left him speechless. Alec smirked triumphantly and began to change his clothes, knowing exactly that Magnus was watching him while he was doing so … 

When they stepped out of the building they saw the guy with the dog again who had almost talked them to death earlier. His name was Paul by the way. And the name of his ex girlfriend was Susan. He had also mentioned the names of many other family members and his dentist during their short encounter in the night but Alec had already forgotten all of them since he wasn't exactly interested in that dudes personal life. They barely knew this man for god's sake but Paul just seemed to have the urge to share everything with everybody. Alec could imagine that he had an instagram account with like three followers where he posted daily updates on his dog, his miserable (that's how he himself had called it) love life and how his job was going (he was a plumber and specialized on repairing toilets), believing that everybody would be totally hyped to get to know about it. But if such an account would actually exist he probably would have mentioned it by now and urged them to follow him or something like that.

“Oh no” Alec said and grabbed Magnus's arm. “Come on let's start running before he sees us.”  
He really wasn't in the mood for talking to Paul now. Or rather listening since it was barely possible to come to word after this guy had started talking. 

“You want to run away from him? Now you're the one who's being a little bit childish don't you think?” Magnus asked amused.

“Do you really want to hear more about the break up with his girlfriend?” Alec asked back sarcastically. “Or about the last toilet he had to fix?” 

“Okay you definitely have a point” Magnus said. Just in that moment Bud spotted them and started to bark loudly. “Oh shit he turns around…stupid dog!” Magnus cursed. “Just start running and pretend that we haven't seen him” 

“Good plan” Alec agreed.

They kept running until Paul and Bud were out of sight.

“That was close!” 

“Too close” Magnus said breathlessly. The both boys looked at each other and started laughing.

“So you were making fun of me for having no endurance but now you're breathless after running for half a minute …” Alec teased Magnus and shook his head. “Seems like you're already pretty exhausted.”

“I’m not” Magnus protested immediately.

“Well then prove it” Alec said with a smirk and started running. 

“Hey wait for me” Magnus yelled but Alec just laughed. “You wish.”

\----------

When they returned to the hotel about one hour later Alec and Magnus were both covered in sweat.

“Damn how do you do that?” Magnus gasped, sounding impressed. “You train way less than I do but you still almost beat me.” 

Alec grinned. “Told you I would kick your ass.”

“You're definitely not an easy competition” Magnus admitted. “Anyways … I think we should totally take a shower together now don't you think?” 

“That sounds great” Alec said exhausted. “But we have to take the elevator, I can't possibly climb all those horrible stairs now. My legs feel like pudding.” 

“Same here.”

Alec was more than relieved when they eventually arrived in their room and he could finally get rid of his sweaty clothes even though he still felt a little bit shy about being completely naked in front of Magnus. Last night it had been dark but now it definitely wasn't and Magnus could see every little detail of his body what made Alec feel oddly exposed and vulnerable.  
But Magnus quickly managed to make his insecurity fade again. 

They were under the shower together for quite a long time but they didn't make out. They weren't talking much either, because they were too exhausted. Just the cold water gave Alec a little bit of energy again.

He and Magnus were standing pressed up against each other, but they weren't kissing. Alec was admiring Magnus's body and lazily drew little circles on his shoulder, while the relaxing water ran down his back. 

They soaped each other and touched every inch of skin they could reach. Alec shivered when he felt Magnus's hands sliding all over his body and closed his eyes in pleasure but he was too tired to actually get horny. 

When Magnus was finished Alec did the same with him. He loved how his boyfriends hard muscles felt under his hands. He loved Magnus's body in general. It was just so fascinating to him that Magnus somehow managed to be sturdy and elegant at the same time. The curve of his slim waist in contrast to his broad shoulders… 

Alec had never felt a bigger urge to draw then he did in this moment. He wished he could copy the curves of Magnus's body on a piece of paper to capture their perfection but unfortunately he was a horrible drawer. And he would be way too shy to ask Magnus to pose for him.

\-------- 

When they came out of the shower again Alecs body was tingling. He put on his clothes and decided to wait in their living room while Magnus was putting on his makeup and styling his hair. Theoretically it would also be quite interesting to watch him but Alec had just remembered the call from earlier. He hadn't answered it yet so he decided to do it now. 

He grabbed his phone and smiled when he saw that it was his mother who had been calling him. He hadn't talked to her in a while so he was really glad to hear her voice. Obviously Izzy had told her about the thing with Magnus and Maryse was almost as excited as she was. Obviously everybody had known that he was in love with Magnus way before he had found out about it himself.

After Alec had ended the call he looked at his phone and thought for a moment. Should he maybe call Izzy? He desperately needed to talk to somebody about his latest thoughts and he was almost certain that Izzy would be able to help him.

He knew that it was probably ridiculous to be that insecure about the “sex step” considering what Magnus and he had already done last night but he just couldn't help it. He felt like it was something even more intimate and he definitely didn't want to fuck it up somehow. 

Alec sighed and typed in Izzy's number. This was probably going to be the most embarrassing conversation with her that he had ever had but he just had to have somebody else's opinion about this before he did something. 

“Hey big brother” Izzy greeted him enthusiastically.

“Hi, Iz. How are you?” Alec tried to make some normal conversation before he started with the rather embarrassing stuff but unfortunately Izzy knew exactly what he was up to.

“Come on, I know there's something you need to tell me. So what is it?”

“It’s rather a question than something I need to tell you…” Alec started hesitantly. “And it's about… uh Magnus and me.” 

“Ooooh that sounds interesting” Izzy said and Alec could basically hear her smirk through the phone. God this probably had been a terrible idea. “Tell me everything.” 

“It's just … you know considering that we already know each other for so long... Magnus and me...” Alec stammered “ I was just wondering: when do you think it's the right time to … ?” 

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HAVING SEX??!” Izzy’s voice was so loud that Alec almost dropped his phone. 

“Fuck Izzy Magnus is in the next room and I don't want him to hear this” he hissed. 

“Sorry but I just can't believe that you are actually thinking about… gosh Alec I’m so proud of you.” 

“Izzy please… I just need your opinion on this. Do you think I should… you know… do the first step or should I wait until Magnus does it?”  
Alec bit his lip. Gosh this was even more awkward than he had thought. 

“He's more experienced than you are so he's probably going to wait until you show him that you want to do it I guess” Izzy said. “At least that's what I think.” 

That actually made sense. She was probably right. 

“Okay that sounds logical” Alec said. “But what if he rejects me?” 

“I highly doubt that he would do that.” 

“And you don't think it's maybe too rushed?”

“It’s like you said: you know each other for half of your life and you definitely know by now that you can trust each other so you have to decide. You both have to want it and feel comfortable with it. That's all I can say. If this is the case then just go for it.”

Alec let out a sigh of relief. He actually felt a little bit better now. “Okay. Thanks Izzy.” 

“No problem … Oh and Alec one more thing: don't forget to use protection.”

“Alec? Who are you talking to?” Alec winced and quickly turned around. He hadn't noticed that Magnus had stepped out of the bathroom in the meanwhile and was now standing behind him with a curious expression on his face. 

“Uh … it's j-just Izzy” Alec stammered and hoped that Magnus hadn't heard their conversation. Cause that would be pretty embarrassing.

“Oh can I talk to her as well?” Magnus asked.

“Sure” Alec said and gave him the phone.

They talked for some time, then Magnus gave the phone back to Alec and he ended the call. 

After that the two boys were unsure about what to do until Magnus remembered that Jack had mentioned that there was a room for indoor activities at the first floor with a ping-pong and a pool table inside and they decided to check it out. Luckily there weren't many people there, just two teenage girls who were playing ping-pong. 

Actually they weren't really playing though. They were just sitting on the table with the paddles lying next to them and watched videos on a smartphone - probably some kind of makeup tutorial cause Alec heard a girl talking about the variety of different foundations. He didn't have a clue what exactly this stuff was supposed to be but he definitely knew that it had something to do with makeup. 

When they entered the room the girls looked up from the screen and giggled. They seemed to be about thirteen years old and Alec guessed that they were siblings because they had exactly the same eye colour. Their hair colour couldn't be more different though: one of the girls had black hair and the other one was blonde. 

“Hi” the blonde one said.

“Hi” Magnus answered and chuckled a little bit. 

“That's a very interesting way of playing table tennis I have to say. Did they change the rules since I played for the last time?” 

“We made our own rules” the blonde girl explained and her sister nooded.  
“Yes cause the other rules are stupid.” 

Magnus laughed. “Well then.” 

“Are you wearing makeup?” 

“Yes” Magnus said. “Do you like it?”

Both girls nodded. “Yes it looks amazing.”

“You could also make a youtube channel” the blond one suggested. 

Alec could hardly suppress a laugh. “Yeah come on Magnus” he teased his boyfriend and poked him in the ribs. “I would totally watch that.” Sure he wouldn't understand a single word but he could stare at Magnus and just listen to the sound of his voice the whole time. He would definitely enjoy that.

“How flattering.” 

“We would also watch it” the two girls said. 

“I’m going to think about it” Magnus said with a little laugh. 

\--------------

“You know that I never played this before right?” Alec asked when they were standing in front of the pool table a little bit later. On one hand Alec was glad that Magnus didn't want to play ping pong because he had definitely had enough physical activity for today but on the other hand he didn't want to embarrass himself with his non-existent knowledge of the game.

“Oh don't worry” Magnus said with a smirk and gave him one of the cues. “I’m going to teach you. Why else do you think we're here.” 

He winked at him and Alec couldn't help but lick his lips. Damn it. Why did Magnus have to be so hot when he was flirting with him? This wasn't fair.  
Magnus quickly explained the rules to him and then showed him how to hold the cue by stepping behind him and positioning his hands on the cue.

“Seriously?” Alec asked but he couldn't suppress a little chuckle. 

“Do you want to learn how to do it or not?” Magnus asked with a low voice that made a little shiver run down Alecs spine. He stepped even closer so that he was basically pressed up against Alecs butt. “I’m waiting for an answer.”

“Y-Yes” Alec said. He looked over to the two girls who were still in the room but they were so focussed on their phone that they probably wouldn't even realize when they had sex right here on the table. That thought made Alec blush. Gosh why was he thinking about having sex with Magnus all the time? 

“So now concentrate” Magnus said and his breath was hitting Alecs ear. Alec wanted to move but he couldn't. 

“That's not exactly easy with you breathing right into my ear” he said hoarsely. 

“You're right” Magnus murmured then he suddenly bit Alecs earlobe, sending a hot wave of pleasure through his entire body. Alec barely managed to suppress a moan. When they would have been alone in here he had started to make out with Magnus right on the spot but unfortunately they weren't. 

Magnus also seemed to realize just now and pulled back again. “I think I should probably stop this if we don't want to traumatize the poor children over there” he murmured.

Alec laughed breathlessly. “I hope you don't use those teaching methods on others as well.”

“Definitely not. Only on you my irresistible good looking boyfriend …”

\-----------

When they left the room again about two hours later Alec was frustrated. He had expected to lose against Magnus but then one of the girls also wanted to play and she also had totally destroyed him without leaving him any chance. 

“I just don’t get it” Alec said angrily while he and Magnus made their way through the hotel. “This is supposed to be just like archery so why can't I do it? It's all about the aim Magnus and normally I hit every target with my arrow.” 

“Yes I saw that on the fun fair” Magnus said. 

“Even though it wasn't an arrow there but I think you know what I mean. Also your problem wasn't really about hitting the balls but more about strategy. You can't be good at everything.”

Alec sighed. “I know.” 

“I guess I just confused you too much and that's why you lost” Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec laughed. “Yeah you were pretty distracting.” 

They kept on talking and just went through the entrance hall when Steve crossed their way. He was pretty pale and his facial expression was tense. 

“Hey what’s the matter?” Alec asked concerned. “No offence but you look pretty bad.” 

“Mr. Dearborn wants to talk to me” Steve said. “Apparently Raj told him about our little party yesterday and now he's surely going to kick my ass because I wasn't working.” 

Fuck. That wasn't good at all. Alec immediately felt guilty and bit his lip. Underhill definitely didn't deserve to get punished because of that.  
Magnus in the meanwhile got all worked up about it. “That little piece of shit” he growled, obviously talking about Raj. “Why did he do that? That's just childish.”

“And how did he even find out about this?” Alec asked. He was still in shock about this.

Steve shrugged. “He knew that I was supposed to bring the cake to your room and I guess that he went after me when I didn't came back and he probably heard us. I don't have any other explanation for this because I definitely didn't tell anybody and you…” 

“We would never do that” Magnus said. “I’m going to talk to Jack maybe I can get him to …” 

“No” Steve interrupted him. “Thanks for offering but that's my problem. I have to deal with it myself I guess” he said with a faint smile. “Wish me luck.” 

“Of course” Alec and Magnus said and looked after him until Steve had disappeared.

They decided to wait for him to come back so they sat down on the bench in the entrance hall, facing the door of the room Steve had walked into. Magnus actually looked miserable. “I just hope he isn't going to lose his job because of me” he said.

“Because of us you mean” Alec corrected him. 

“We both convinced him to stay so it's our fault.”  
They waited in silence for what felt like an eternity (in reality it only were about five minutes) until Steve came back again. He was smiling so Alec assumed that everything was good. At least he hoped so.

Magnus immediately jumped to his feet when he saw him. “And?” he asked.

“Everything’s alright” Steve said. “Mr. Dearborn said that Raj always tries to make other employees look bad and that he knows about it. I don’t know whether he thinks that I did what he said or not but he just wanted to let me know that there was a phone call for me.” 

“A phone call?!!” Magnus repeated with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Steve laughed and Alec let out a sigh of relief. “Looks like we just stressed ourselves out about nothing.” 

“Oh thank god. But I still think we should go find Raj and punch him in the face.”

“Calm down honey” Alec said with a little chuckle and patted Magnus’s shoulder. “That would just cause even more problems.”

“Yeah you're probably right” Magnus murmured. “But he would deserve it.”

“So now that this drama is solved… I wanted to ask you two if you maybe want to join me tonight after my shift is over … there’s a firework at the navy pier and I thought you’d maybe wanted to go there as well” Steve said.

Alec and Magnus nodded. “Sure. Sounds great.”

“Actually I kinda have a date there … I guess.” Steve sighed. “But maybe I just interpreted this all wrong and he actually just wants to hang out with me …” 

“At night watching a firework? I highly doubt that” Magnus said. “But we're going to support you no matter what.” 

“Thanks. Do you maybe have any… uh… suggestions what I should wear? I mean you always look so fashionable” Steve said, obviously talking to Magnus since Alec didn't know anything about fashion at all. He didn't have a clue about how to combine stuff or something like that. The only two things he payed attention to when he was buying clothes were that they were comfortable and not too colorful. Preferably black. Or a dark shade of gray. 

Magnus seemed to be flattered by what Steve had said about him and his cheeks actually flushed a little bit. It was adorable. 

“You should have seen him last night” Alec said with a chuckle. “He was really rocking that outfit.”

“What outfit do you mean” Magnus asked in a low voice. “The blanket or the more … natural one?” He wiggled his eyebrows making Alec blush. He just hoped that Steve had not heard that. 

“Anyways I would LOVE to help you with your outfit” Magnus said louder now. 

Alec could imagine that just too well. Poor Steve had no clue what he had just gotten himself into.  
He beamed at Magnus as if he was his life saver. 

“Thank you. We're gonna meet here at the bench at 8pm after my shift is over and then I’m gonna take you to my apartment … are you okay with that?” 

“Sure” Alec said. “We're definitely going be here.” 

\-----------

When Alec and Magnus arrived in the entrance hall at almost exactly 8pm Steve was already waiting for them. He was still wearing his uniform and looked very excited. 

“Oh hey” Magnus said surprised when he saw him. “You been waiting long?” 

“What? No, I just came. I wanted to avoid Raj so I tried to get here as quickly as possible.” 

“We should probably leave then” Alec said and looked around. “Before he shows up and Magnus kills him.”

“I’m more concerned that I’m going to kill him” Steve said and grinded his teeth while he was speaking. “He's been bothering me the whole afternoon.” He lowered his voice. “He just can't understand why our boss didn't bump me for what I did and now he assumes that I did inappropriate things to him to avoid punishment.” 

Magnus stared at him and Alec gasped. “That's what he said? For real?” Didn't this douche have something better to do?

“Yes. But let's not talk about that idiot” Steve said, sounding exhausted. “Just thinking about him gives me a headache and I really want to enjoy this evening.” 

“Sounds like a good plan” Alec said. 

On their way to Steve's apartment nobody mentioned Raj again and they talked about other stuff instead. They were walking because the building in which Steve lived wasn't far away from the hotel. Luckily they didn't meet Bud and Paul this time and managed to arrive at the building without any embarrassing encounters or other incidents.

Steve opened the door of the building and they stepped into the staircase. There were quite a lot of stairs. Alec just hoped that the apartment wasn't at the top of the building cause he still wasn't in the mood for physical activity. 

But he was lucky this time. Steve totally ignored the stairs and walked to the door at the other end of the room. 

“My apartment is right here” he said and Alec let out a sigh of relief. “I first wanted to take the one on the third floor but I really didn't want to walk all those stairs every freaking day so in the end this was a way more practical solution.” 

“But what about the elevator?” Magnus asked. “You could also use that.”

“I’m not the biggest fan of those things - they're way too small for my taste. Besides it isn't working since I moved in and that was almost one and a half year ago.”

Alec was surprised. “And nobody fixed it since then?”

“No unfortunately not.” 

Steve pulled out his key and was just about to unlock the door when it suddenly opened right in front of him and two people stepped out on the hallway, almost running into them. It was a blond girl, who was wearing a casual white dress and a guy with brown, curly hair.

“Oh hi Steve” the girl said, then her gaze fell on Alec and Magnus and she looked surprised. “Do I know you two?” she asked curiously. 

“No you don't” Magnus said with a friendly smile on his face. “At least I don't think so.” 

“They are … friends of mine. Kind of. We met in the hotel. Alec and Magnus that's Lydia and her boyfriend John” Steve introduced them. “Lydia and I share the apartment because we go to the same college.” 

Alec sighed internally. Why did he have to mention college? Now Alec was thinking about that stuff again. On one hand he really wanted to go there - he had worked so hard for his good grades - but on the other hand he was also afraid to fuck it up. And the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Magnus for such a long time since he was going to live in an apartment at campus wasn't exactly better. 

“Oh you go to college? What do you study?” Magnus asked Lydia interested.

“Steve and me we both study law” Lydia answered. “It's kind of a family thing for me. My mother is a lawyer too so I got interested in it very early and … “

“Honey? Sorry to interrupt but we really have to go now… we're already late for our reservation” John said. 

“Oh right. I’m so excited for this special restaurant you want to take me to.” Lydia smiled at them. “See you, Steve. And goodbye Alec and Magnus. Was really nice getting to know you.” 

Alec opened his mouth, wanting to say goodbye as well, but before he had the chance to do so John had already grabbed Lydia's hand and they had left the house. 

“Was nice getting to know you as well” Alec said sarcastically, talking to the door that had just closed behind the young couple.

Steve laughed. “Don't be mad at John. Normally he isn't like that he's just hella nervous today because he wants to propose to Lydia.”

“Oh wow” Magnus said. “No wonder he looked so tense all the time and was barely speaking.” 

For a moment Alec tried to imagine how nervous he would be if he wanted to propose to Magnus. He would probably go totally crazy and Izzy and Jace would tease him about it.

“Yes” Steve said and interrupted Alecs thoughts. Apparently he was still speaking about John. ”It’s already his third attempt now.” He rolled his eyes. “I pray to the lord that he's finally going to do it today because he's been driving me nuts with this for the last three month. One time he called me at 3am just to ask me about what restaurant he should take her to.” He sighed dramatically and entered the apartment. Alec and Magnus followed him inside. “It's just really exhausting at this point.” 

“Well maybe it works this time" Magnus said, while he was closing the door behind them. “I mean all good things come in threes right?”

“I really hope you're right. Because if I have to bear this for another three month I’m just going to ask her for him.” 

Steve quickly showed them the apartment - it wasn't exactly big so there wasn't that much to show but it looked really nice. Then he offered them something to drink but they weren't thirsty at the moment.

“Well then” Magnus said eventually and clapped his hands. “Where is your wardrobe?” His eyes were actually glittering with excitement and he almost looked like a child on christmas day. Alec still couldn't really understand his boyfriends burning passion for clothes, jewelry and everything connected to fashion but it was really cute. And somehow even a little bit contagious. 

Steve lead them into his bedroom and opened the closet.

“Oh that's all?” Magnus asked when he saw the clothes inside of it and he almost sounded a little bit disappointed.

“Um yes?” Steve said hesitantly. “Is that a problem?” 

“No, no, not at all" Magnus reassured him. “I love a challenge. But first I have to know what look you want to have.”

“Uh…” Steve gave Alec a questioning look, but he could only shrug his shoulders helplessly since he was just as clueless as the other one.

“I mean what message do you want to convey?” Magnus rephrased his question but all he archived with that was that Steve looked even more confused and was probably starting to regret that he had asked Magnus for his opinion in the first place.

Magnus sighed and massaged his temples. It almost looked like he was now the one who was getting a headache. “Gosh in moments like that I really miss Raphael” he said. “He's the only one with whom I can talk about something like that. He would understand what I mean.” 

“Yeah but he isn't here at the moment” Alec said, stating the obvious.

“Unfortunately. He really has an eye for details ... maybe I should call him and ask him about his opinion. We could do a video chat and I could show him …” 

“Oh no you won't do that” Alec said and quickly grabbed Magnus's smartphone when he was just about to unlock the screen. 

“Hey give that back!” Magnus protested and tried to grab it but Alec held it over his head so that he couldn't reach it. 

“Magnus we don't have time for video chats now” he said strictly. “The firework already starts in one hour and I really don't want to miss it just because you had to hold a whole conference about what outfit to choose….” 

Magnus gave up and pouted. “Okay fine. I’m not gonna call him” he said and rolled his eyes. “Can I have my phone now?”

“No” Alec said with a superior grin and put the device into the pocket of his pants. “You're gonna get it back as soon as we're done here.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and smirked at Alec. “I really like you being authoritative.”

“Then do what I say and finally pick some clothes for god's sake.” 

“At your command” Magnus said with a grin on his face and started pulling different pieces of clothing out of the wardrobe but of course that didn't stop him from talking. “I guess you want to look good but without being too obvious am I right?” he asked Steve over his shoulder and didn't even bother to wait for an answer before he continued: “At least that's what I would do in a situation like that … Actually I have already done this before. When I tried to impress Alec I started to put on more seductive clothes but I didn't overdo it because in the beginning I wasn't hundred percent sure whether he liked me back or not.” 

“You did that because you wanted to impress me?” Alec didn't know why he was so surprised about this. After all Magnus was his boyfriend now and he had confessed that he had even been interested in him quite a long time before that.

“Of course” Magnus said. “And it worked didn't it?” He winked at him and Alec blushed. “It worked perfectly” he admitted. “And it's still working.”

“Yeah I know. Now that I’m sure that you actually like me back I stopped being so decent with my clothes and my flirting.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “I couldn't remember that your style was decent at any point of your life” 

“Well it was decent for me …”

“Uh guys?” Steve interrupted them eventually and pointed at the shirt that Magnus was holding in his hands. Right! They were here because of Underhill. They were actually standing in his fucking bedroom right now but nevertheless Alec had forgotten that he was still here. At least for a couple of seconds. 

“Right! Try that” Magnus said and gave the shirt to Steve, together with a pair of sexy, dark jeans.

“And don't worry - I promise that you're going to look amazing in the end. If your date isn't already in love with you now he definitely will be after he saw you. But it's also important that you like what you are wearing, you have to be comfortable with it. You shouldn't wear something that isn't you just to impress somebody because…” 

“I think I’m just gonna try it now” Steve interrupted Magnus and disappeared into the bathroom. For some reason Alec felt like he was fleeing from him. 

\------------

“What do you think?” Steve asked when he came back again. 

“It looks good” Alec said.

Magnus looked suspicious though. “You don't feel comfortable in it.”

“How can you…”

“Your shoulders are tense. Like I said you shouldn't wear something you're not totally fine with.”

“I don't know ... It think the shirt is a little bit too tight for my taste.”

“Then let me pick another one. Don't worry I’m sure that we're gonna find something for you.”  
But apparently it wasn't as easy as Magnus had thought. Three outfits later they still hadn't been able to agree on something. Nevertheless Steve still seemed to be pretty chill.

“Maybe I should start a modeling career” he joked after he had changed for the fourth time and made Alec laugh.

“Yeah and Magnus could design your clothes” he said. 

“Oh I would love that.” 

Magnus shrugged. “Who knows what the future brings?” 

\-------------

Twenty minutes later they were finally done and on their way to the Navy pier. Magnus was incredibly proud of himself and Steve also seemed to be happy with the results. 

They arrived at the pier at approximately 9pm. There were quite a lot people, all talking loudly and laughing. Alec guessed that most of them were at least a little bit drunk.

They walked to the place where Steve was supposed to meet his potential date and waited together with him. Magnus tried to make some casual conversation to distract Steve from his nervousness but nevertheless he looked at his watch at least five times in two minutes, checking the time. When the other one was ten minutes late he started biting his lip as well. “Fuck he’s totally going to stand me up” he whined. “He isn't going to come.”

“Maybe he's just a little bit late, you shouldn't lose hope yet” Magnus said and patted his shoulder.  
“And stop biting your lip, you're already bleeding and I don't want you to ruin your outfit.”

“What? Oh damn it.” Alec pulled out a tissue and gave it to Steve. “Thank you” he said and wiped the blood away. 

“Oh my god there he is!” He quickly put the tissue away.

“Which one?” Alec asked curiously and looked into the crowd. Magnus did the same.

“The one with the black shirt and the sunglasses.”  
Alec saw him immediately. He actually was kinda hard to miss since he was very tall. Maybe even a little bit taller than Alec was and that didn't happen often cause Alec was really tall himself. His black shirt was tight sitting and highlighted his broad shoulders. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

“He looks kinda authoritative” Magnus said and Alec could only agree with that. Now he could definitely understand why Steve was so nervous about meeting him. 

“He's a cop actually” Steve said with a little blush on his cheeks. “That's how we met. There was a break in in the apartment house where I live and he interrogated me. And his name is Sean by the way.” 

‘Wow’, Alec thought. When he had been younger he always wanted to be a cop as well but things had changed by now.

When Steves date spotted him he smiled immediately and came over. 

“Sorry that I’m late but there was a problem with my car” he apologized and hugged Steve shortly - a gesture the other one obviously had not seen coming at all judging by the surprised expression on his face. “I should probably buy a new one.” Sean laughed and turned to Alec and Magnus. 

“Are you two here with him?” 

“Depends on whether you see this as a date or not” Magnus said. “Cause if you two want to be alone we're going to leave you some space.”  
Steve stared at Magnus, obviously in shock. Alec bit his lip and hoped that Magnus didn't fuck this up but luckily this wasn't the case.

Sean turned back to Steve and smiled softly. “So you weren't sure about my intentions?” he asked.  
Steve nodded, apparently not able to speak.

“Just to make this clear” Sean said, “I wasn't looking for a friendship when I asked you to meet me here...and your shirt looks amazing by the way.”

“Thank you” Steve and Magnus said simultaneously. Sean frowned in confusion.

“He … uh … helped me with my clothes” Steve explained. “His name is Magnus by the way and the one next to him is his boyfriend Alec.” 

“Oh. Okay. I understand.” Sean laughed. “Nice to meet you.” 

Alec and Magnus greeted him as well and talked to him for a while before they went on and left Steve and his date alone. They walked along the pier and waited until the firework started. Alec was a little bit sad because he just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that their little adventure was almost over by now. Tomorrow in the morning they would leave and start their journey back home. He wasn't sure about how long it would take and how often they would make a stop but still … there was a subliminal melancholia inside him he just couldn't suppress. 

“Hey are you alright?” Magnus asked and took Alecs hand in his.

Alec smiled at him. “Sure.” 

“Come on you look like your puppy just got hit by a car” Magnus said. 

“You can read me like an open book don't you?” Alec asked with a little chuckle. 

“Yes that's probably true. So what's the matter?”

“It’s just that we're driving back home again tomorrow. I mean I really miss all our other friends and our family of course but there's a part inside of me that just wants to travel around the world with you, with you and nobody else. Only you and me” Alec explained with red cheeks. “I know it's probably stupid. 

“No it's not” Magnus said. “I feel the same but unfortunately we can't just do that. But we could make a trip like this one again? One year from now to celebrate our relationship.”

Alec beamed. “That sounds great” he said and just in that moment the firework started. 

Magnus laughed. “Gosh this is almost like a scene from an incredibly cheesy movie” he joked and Alec laughed as well. He looked over the faces of the other people who were watching the colourful explosions in the sky with big eyes and spotted Steve in the crowd, just a few meters away from them. Well actually he spotted Sean first since he was taller but Steve was standing so close to him that they almost seemed to be one person.

“Hey look at that” Alec whispered into Magnus's ear and giggled. “And he really thought that he wouldn't be interested in him.”

“Just like we did” Magnus said with a grin.

“Yeah right.” They laughed again and Magnus looked so beautiful that Alec couldn't resist kissing him. He hadn't kissed his boyfriend properly for almost the whole day now and he felt like he would die if he didn't do it right now.  
Magnus gasped surprised but returned the kiss immediately. He grabbed Alecs hair and pulled him closer. So close that they probably also looked like one person now. 

Their kiss started wildly but it quickly turned into something more calm and more deep. Alecs head was spinning. Magnus had never kissed him like that. They had never kissed like that. This had to be a sign. 

Alec pulled back and leaned his forehead against Magnus's, breathing heavily. Magnus giggled. “Wow Alexander” he said. 

“I … I want to go back to the hotel.” Alec couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that he was actually about to do this right now but he had lost control. His mouth was speaking without having gotten any order to do so. “Please.”

Magnus looked into his eyes. “Do you want to-"

“Yes” Alec interrupted him. “I want to sleep with you. Now.”

Magnus gulped. “Are you sure?” he asked hoarsely.

“Yes I’m totally sure” Alec said and started placing small kisses on Magnus's mouth while he was talking. “I want to do this. More than anything”

Magnus closed his eyes and moaned against Alecs lips. “Then what the hell are we still doing here?” he asked.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Magnus  
Magnus was almost certain that his heart was about to jump out of his chest when he and Alec entered the hotel just a few minutes later. He wasn't sure though whether it was because of his excitement or because they had been walking so fast the whole way back. Probably it was a mixture of both. 

Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him into the elevator as soon as the doors opened in front of them. Magnus giggled. “What’s your hurry?” he asked. “Don't worry I’m not going to change my mind about this … and I won't run away either. I’d have to be insane!” 

Alec blushed a little bit. “Yeah I know but I’m just so excited” he said. “I feel like I can't wait any second longer.”

But eventually it was Magnus who couldn't hold himself back. When he saw the yearning expression in Alecs beautiful hazel brown eyes he just had to kiss him right on the spot. He didn't even bother to check whether the doors had already closed and if somebody could possibly see them. He didn't give a fuck about that at the moment. And apparently Alec also didn't seem to mind. He kissed Magnus back without hesitation and wrapped his arms around his waist. Magnus deepened the kiss immediately. “I also couldn't wait any longer” he mumbled and Alec chuckled. 

“I realized.” 

Magnus kissed him again and this time he poked Alec’s lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Alec moaned softly and opened his mouth, letting him in. Soon Magnus was so distracted by Alecs tongue in his mouth and the sweet taste of his lips that he didn't realize that his boyfriends hands moved over his body and eventually ended up grabbing his butt. He gasped in surprise and before he could really process what was going on, Alec had already lifted him up and pressed him against the cold metal wall of the elevator. This definitely turned Magnus on a lot. He loved when Alec took the lead. And he was impressed by his strength. His boyfriend handled his weight like it was nothing - just like when he had carried him at the beach the night before. Magnus had also loved that. 

“Too much?” Alec asked breathlessly and stopped kissing him for a second.

“You have to be kidding me” Magnus answered and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. In the meanwhile Alec kissed his neck, making Magnus whimper. He just started to unbutton his shirt as well when the elevator stopped and the door opened. Luckily there was nobody waiting in front of it.

Magnus really didn't want to interrupt Alec in what he was doing but of course they couldn't just stay inside the elevator. And even if they could Magnus wouldn't want it cause a place like that was definitely inappropriate for somebody to lose his virginity in. He wanted Alec's first time to be perfect and as painless as possible. Magnus wanted him to feel loved, he wanted to show him how important he was to him and that he wanted to be connected to him in every way possible. And this definitely wasn't the right place for that.

“I think we should continue this in our bed don't you think?” Magnus mumbled.

Alec turned his head and looked at the door. Obviously he hadn't even noticed that they had arrived by now. 

“Right” he said absent minded and let Magnus down again but his hands didn't leave his body. Alec grabbed his face and pushed him onto the hallway while kissing him passionately. Magnus followed his lead and stumbled backwards hastily, almost falling over his own feet in the process. 

“Alec honey that's the wrong direction” he said with a little chuckle when he realized where Alec was going to. “Our room is to the left.”

“Really? I can't remember.”

Magnus giggled. Alec was just so fucking adorable like that, all confused and eager. “You're so cute when you are distracted like that. You probably don't even know where we are at the moment” Magnus teased him.

"We're in a hotel” Alec said. “At Lake Michigan.”

“And our room number is …?”

“I forgot.”

Magnus could only shake his head about this. If he wouldn't have payed attention to where they were going Alec probably just would have bursted into some random room here. And surely the people who were inside the room wouldn't have been very pleased about that. 

Since Alec obviously didn't have a clue which door was theirs, Magnus took the lead from now on. Their room wasn't very far away from the elevators but unfortunately they had to unlock the door first and it was really hard for Magnus to concentrate on that while Alec was kissing his throat. His hands were shaking and he felt like a fumbling idiot.

“So who's distracted now hm?” Alec whispered into his ear and Magnus blushed. “Are you sure that it isn't the wrong door?” 

“Yes I am sure” Magnus said and luckily the door finally opened. “See? I was right.” 

“Yeah whatever” Alec mumbled and pushed Magnus into the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Are you going to find the bed or do you need a map for that?” Magnus asked teasingly.

“Oh just shut up”, Alec said, but he chuckled. 

The two boys tried to take each others clothes off while stumbling to the bed and giggled when Alec almost fell over in the process. Nevertheless they somehow managed to get rid of almost all their clothes before they finally arrived at their destination. Alec didn't waste any time and laid down on the mattress in a graceful movement, pulling Magnus on top of him. 

They were just in their boxers and Magnus could feel very intensely that Alec was already hard underneath him. He groaned deeply and starting rocking his hip against Alecs while he was kissing him. Judging by the noises that were leaving his boyfriends mouth he obviously seemed to like it but after a while Magnus pulled back. He wanted to explore Alecs whole body in every way possible so he moved his lips down his throat and over his shoulders until he arrived at his chest. 

“You're so beautiful Alexander” he purred and he really meant it. He was so lucky to have him as boyfriend. He was so lucky to have him in general. 

“You’re the beautiful one here” Alec replied hoarsely and ran his fingers over Magnus's skin, making him shiver.

“Let’s just agree that we're both beautiful” Magnus said and Alec laughed. “Okay.” 

Magnus smiled at him and stroked his cheek.  
Actually he was a little bit nervous as well but he didn't want to let it show. He kept telling himself that he knew what he was doing and it wasn't wrong - he had done this before but with Alec it was something completely different. 

When he had slept with a boy for the first time it had been because they were curious. They had not been in love with each other, they just wanted to know how it feels. It was at that age when everybody started talking about having sex and they also wanted to do it. And it had been pretty awkward because back then neither of them had known what they were doing. 

Magnus remembered how embarrassed he had been when he came only seconds after he had pushed in. He definitely had more endurance by now but he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold himself back with Alec. Alec was just so … he was always making him lose control in every way possible and he probably wasn't even aware of it. He probably didn't even know how much everything he did turned Magnus on. And Magnus didn't want Alec's first time to end after not even a minute just because he couldn't hold back. Gosh he wanted to make love to him the whole night. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked after a while. “Are you okay?” 

“More than that” Magnus assured him. He didn't want Alec to worry. Also there wasn't anything to worry about. Not really. 

Magnus lowered his head and continued placing open mouth kissed all over Alecs tall body. He felt his boyfriend’s heart beating heavily in his chest and he almost couldn't believe that he was the one who was responsible for this. That he was able to make Alecs heart beat like that just by kissing him. 

Magnus now concentrated on Alecs nipples and started licking them with his tongue, causing the other one to moan loudly and grab his hair. “You like that?” 

“Yes” Alec gasped. “Please continue.” 

Magnus did exactly that. He sucked Alecs nipple till he was moaning mess then he moved on to the second one. In the meanwhile his right hand moved down his boyfriends body until it arrived at his boxers. Magnus pulled the fabric down and grabbed what had been hidden underneath. 

Gosh it just felt so amazing to touch Alec like that. Magnus slowly started moving his hand and Alec whimpered with pleasure. 

“Where's the lube?” he asked breathlessly. “I think we're gonna need it soon.”

Magnus froze and stopped in the middle of the movement. “Oh for fucks sake” he cursed and pulled back from Alec.

“What?” the other one asked alarmed. 

“The lube. It's still in the trunk of the car” Magnus said. “Just like the condoms…” 

He couldn't believe that this had actually happened to him. Magnus just wanted to slap himself for his stupidness.

Alec groaned in frustration. “Oh no. Can't you just do it without?” 

Magnus shook his head. “No way. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m going to get it. Just wait here and don't move until I come back.” 

Magnus quickly kissed the tip of Alecs nose, then he put on his dressing gown, grabbed the keys of the car and disappeared. That he was dressed a little bit weird just occurred to him when he ran past some people on the stairs who looked at him like he had escaped from the loony bin. Maybe they thought that he wanted to drive his car like that. But Magnus definitely didn't have time to think about this now. He just wanted to get back into their room as fast as possible. The thought that Alec was lying there on the bed all naked and horny distracted him so much that he almost fell down the stairs right in front of those strangers. What definitely would have made the situation even more embarrassing.

Luckily Magnus managed to get to the car without hurting himself (or others). He hastily grabbed what they needed and ran back again. He didn't care that people thought he was crazy. Being normal was very boring anyways so Magnus rather enjoyed being the crazy one. 

When he arrived at the right floor Magnus's thoughts were already filled with Alec so he realized too late that somebody was just stepping out of the elevator right in front of him and he almost ran into the man. 

After a moment of shock Magnus realized with horror that it was Jack. ‘Oh god someone please kill me’ he thought. He really didn't want Jack to ask embarrassing questions about his strange behaviour now. 

“Oh Magnus” Jack said and strangely he didn't seem to be very surprised about Magnus's rather unusual appearance. ‘My father probably warned him that I’m crazy’ Magnus thought. ‘Maybe this isn't going to be as embarrassing as I thought.’  
But then Magnus looked to the ground and all his hope vanished immediately. Somehow the packet with the condoms had fallen out of his pocket. Great. 

Jack followed Magnus's horrified gaze and raised his eyebrows. “Oh seems like you dropped something” he said and made a move to pick the packet up but luckily Magnus was faster. He quickly grabbed it before Jack had the chance to do so and put it back into the pocket of his dressing gown. He prayed to the lord that Jack hadn't seen what it was but judging by his facial expression he had.

“I’m going to go to my room now” Magnus said quickly before Jack could say something about the condoms. 

“Yeah, right, that's a good idea” Jack agreed immediately. Obviously he also wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible. 

“Good bye Sir” Magnus said and without waiting for an answer he rushed into their room and closed the door behind him.

He decided that he definitely wouldn't tell Alec about that.

\------------

“Oh thank god you're here” Alec said relieved when Magnus came into the room again. Even though he had just been gone for about five minutes Alec was already close to lose his mind. He was sure that five minutes had never felt this long before in his entire life.

“I did as fast as I could” Magnus said breathlessly. For a moment Alec thought that his boyfriend looked a little bit embarrassed but then he got out of his dressing gown and all other thoughts immediately became very unimportant. Alec licked his lips and his eyes wandered over Magnus's naked upper body till they were fixed on his boxers.

“Do you like what you see?” Magnus teased him and crawled back onto the bed in a sexy movement. 

Alec gulped. “Yeah.” Fuck even if he tried he would never be able to move as elegant and seductive as Magnus did. He wasn't totally ungraceful but a little bit clumsy sometimes. He just hoped it was enough to turn Magnus on.  
Alec was just about to get little bit worried but then Magnus crawled on top of him and distracted him from his thoughts by attacking his lips with his tongue. “If you like what's in my pants you should maybe take them off” he whispered while kissing him and moved his hip against Alecs invitingly. 

Of course Alec didn't ask twice and pulled down his boyfriends pants as far as he could. Magnus sighed in relief when his member sprung free and bit Alec’s lip. “That's way better don't you think?” 

He kissed Alec one last time before he sat up and pulled down his shorts completely, throwing them through the room.

Alec was now slowly starting to feel very hot. Especially when Magnus ordered him to turn around. He laid down on his stomach and presented his butt to Magnus.

“Like that?” he asked shyly. 

“Yes that's exactly what I was talking about” Magnus said with a satisfied voice and started placing hot kisses on Alecs back, his lips moving down his spine, making Alec shiver with lust. 

When Magnus eventually arrived at Alecs butt he stopped for a moment. Alec held his breath, waiting for what was to come next. Magnus seemed to hesitate for a moment but then Alec suddenly felt his tongue shyly pushing against his hole. Alec grabbed the sheets and bit his lip.

“How does this feel?” Magnus asked insecure. 

“I’ve never done this before so if you don't like it I’m gonna stop.”

Don't like it? Magnus had to be kidding him! 

“What? No!! It feels incredible.”

“So you want more?”

“Yes.”

Obviously Alec had convinced Magnus with his words cause when he pushed his tongue in for the second time he was way more confident than before. Alecs body trembled and he almost screamed because it felt so good. 

Magnus grabbed Alecs butt with both hands and started eating him out with hungry moans. He was obviously enjoying what he was doing and Alec was as well. But soon he was enjoying it too much. His heart was about to jump out of his chest and he felt like he was on fire. 

Alec knew that he had to say something as soon as possible cause otherwise this would be over before they even had sex. And Alec definitely wanted to have sex with Magnus tonight.

“Mags, stop!” he moaned.

“Did I do something wrong?” Magnus asked concerned and pulled back.

“God no” Alec said and let out a shaky laugh. 

“This was incredible … too incredible rather.”

“Oh I understand.” Magnus said breathlessly and blushed a little bit. “Sorry I was carried away for a moment. Obviously I was a little bit too enthusiastic with this.” 

“I love it when you're being enthusiastic like that” Alec said, also blushing now. “But I still want you to … “

“ … to make love with you” Magnus finished his sentence with a smile on his face. 

“Yes.” Alec said and felt like his head was about to explode. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to say this. It definitely had been easier when they had still been wearing clothes but now that they were both completely naked and in bed together the situation was completely different and Alec felt more shy again. 

“Hey there's no need to be shy about saying what you want” Magnus said. “Just let me prepare you a little bit more before we start okay?” 

Alec nodded and watched how Magnus put some lube on his fingers. “This is probably going to be a little bit cold” he warned him.

Alec tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come but nevertheless he winced slightly when he felt the cold liquid on his hole. “Damn.” 

Magnus chuckled. “I said it's cold.” 

He moved his fingers inside him and carefully stretched him open. Alec could relax a little bit more now because he had experienced this before. He had already felt Magnus's fingers inside him last night so he was prepared for how it would be like. It still felt as amazing as it had back then but after a while Alec was yearning for more. He wanted his ass to be filled up completely. He wanted to be full of Magnus.

“Mags please … I don't want to wait longer” Alec begged. “I’m ready for more.” 

“Yes I think this should be enough” Magnus agreed with him and pulled his fingers back. Then he also prepared himself. He put on the condom and grabbed the lube again. Alec, who had still been lying on his stomach turned around to have a better look. He watched Magnus with wide eyes and felt his own erection getting harder with every second, especially when his boyfriend started putting the lube on his hard member. He moaned softly while he touched himself and it was one of the hottest things Alec had ever seen in his life. He bit his lip and looked away because he was almost certain that he could come just from watching his boyfriend doing this. 

When Magnus was done shortly afterwards he gently spread Alecs legs apart and then positioned himself between them, his hands holding his thighs. Alec felt the tip of Magnus's dick pressing against his hole and forgot how to breathe for a moment. Gosh he just wanted this so badly … but Magnus was so big that Alec could barely imagine how this should work. What if he was too big? Could his body even take this?

“Hey” Magnus said softly and stroked Alecs cheek. “Are you alright?”

Alec nodded and tried to think about something else. “Yes. I’m just a little bit nervous.” 

Magnus smiled. “That's perfectly fine” he said. “But you have to relax a little bit or it's just going to hurt more.”

“I know.” Alec closed his eyes and only concentrated on breathing regularly while Magnus drew little circles on the inner side of his thigh. To Alecs surprise it worked quite well and he soon felt more calm again. 

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked quietly. Alec nodded. 

“Okay I’m going to push in now … I’ll be as careful as possible.”

Alec opened his eyes again. He just needed to see Magnus's face now. “I know, I trust you Mags” he said hoarsely. Magnus leaned down kissed him softly, then he slowly started to push forward. Alec hissed and groaned quietly when he felt his ass being stretched. It was indeed painful. It wasn't as bad as he had feared but also not as pleasant as he had hoped. He definitely had to get used to this feeling first.

“Are you okay?”, Magnus asked tensely, while holding his position. He was half inside Alec now and his face was a mask of grim concentration. For a moment Alec wondered what was wrong with him but then he realized that it was probably hard for Magnus to hold himself back. That it maybe was even painful for him to go that slow when he wasn't supposed to cum yet. But he did it anyways because he didn't want to hurt him. Alec was hit by a wave of pure love and admiration for his boyfriend. 

“I love you Magnus” he whispered overwhelmed and Magnus smiled at him in a way that made Alecs body shiver. 

“I love you too”, he said and slowly pushed in deeper. The burn intensified but Alec was determined to keep a straight face because he didn't want Magnus to see his pain. He didn’t want him to feel guilty. He knew Magnus was doing his best to make this as pleasant as possible. 

Magnus gasped and stopped again when he was almost balls deep inside him. “Jesus, you're so fucking tight”, he whimpered and closed his eyes for a moment. “It feels so good to be inside of you” 

Did Magnus even know how much it turned Alec on when he said things like that? 

“Tell me when you're ready for me to move.” 

Alec nodded and looked up into Magnus's face.  
“Kiss me” he said but before Magnus could react he had already wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his face down to his. Alec kissed him deeply and concentrated on the sweet taste of Magnus's lips instead of the pain. After a while he realized that the rather unpleasant burning feeling was almost completely gone by now and he pulled back from Magnus. 

“I think you can move now” he whispered against his boyfriends lips.

Magnus got back into his previous position, then he pulled back a little bit and pushed in again. The first three thrusts were still hurtful but then the burning was slowly starting to get replaced by something else. A feeling that was way stronger and so overwhelming that Alec accidentally moaned out loudly. This definitely was very pleasant. It felt incredible. 

“Oh god, please go deeper” Alec moaned and wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist, trying to be even closer to him. “I want you completely.”  
It was so amazing to feel Magnus in that way. To feel his huge cock inside and his athletic body on top of him. His strong hands on his thighs, that were holding him in place tightly but without hurting him.

Magnus moved in a rather slow pace but Alec surely wouldn't complain about that. It just made everything even more intense, it was making him feel like he would fall into pieces at any second. It was making Alec feel loved in every way possible. Soon Alec was completely mesmerized by the sight of Magnus's body moving against him. He rolled his hips in the most sexy and graceful way possible and moaned quietly while doing so. 

They didn't talk or teased each other any longer cause neither of them was able to speak properly. Alec’s hands were on Magnus's butt, pushing and squeezing in union with his thrusts. He loved hearing his boyfriends heavy breaths and groans mixed up together with his own. 

But what he loved even more was looking into his face while he was making love to him. Of course Magnus was always beautiful but now he was even more gorgeous with flushed cheeks and several strands of dark hair falling over his forehead. His mouth was opened slightly and his deep brown eyes were looking at Alec like he was the most amazing thing in the world. Like he wanted to make love to him like that for the rest of his life.

At this point he didn't even have to say it out loud - Alec knew exactly what he was thinking. He had never thought that it was really possible to see in somebody's eyes that they loved them but Magnus had just proven that it was. 

Alec wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck, breathing heavily against his skin. 

His whole body was full of pleasure and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this,  
especially when Magnus suddenly started hitting his prostate in a perfect angle. Alecs moans turned into whimpers and he felt that he was close. 

He digged his nails into his boyfriends shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist even tighter. Panting he lifted his head and started placing hot and passionate kisses on his throat, wanting to show him how good he felt.

“Mags I’m about to … “

“Yeah me too” Magnus gasped and started moving a little bit faster so that he was hitting Alecs sweet spot with more force than before. Alec felt like his breath was knocked out of his lungs and his body trembled. He threw his head back into the pillows and moaned loudly. “Oh my god yes, faster, faster, I’m so fucking close“ he whined. 

Magnus leaned down so that his lips were brushing over Alecs every time he thrusted forward. Alec grabbed his hair and kissed him forcefully, while starting to move his hips as well, desperate to finally find his release. 

They went on like that for about half a minute, then Magnus suddenly grabbed Alecs hips and pushed into him as deep as possible, moaning his name almost desperately.

“Alexander … I’m going to cum now”

Alec could only moan as answer cause right in that moment he was finally reaching his climax.  
He had the most intense and forceful orgasm ever and emptied himself between their bodies with a silent scream on his lips.

Even before he was completely done he already felt that Magnus was coming as well. His whole body tensed and he moaned deeply when he shot his sperm into the condom. He grabbed Alecs hips so tight that it was almost painful but Alec couldn't care less about that. This pain was a kind of pain he could definitely get used to. It was a kind of pain that felt alarmingly good. But Alec was rather concentrating on different things now. Things like Magnus's dick that was pulsing inside him and the warm feeling that filled his body when he released what was inside him.  
Magnus pushed into Alecs body a few more times, riding out his orgasm, then he panted breathlessly and collapsed on his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec’s head was spinning. He wanted to say something but he couldn't since he still wasn't able to breathe properly. Somehow he hadn't expected this to knock him out that much. He had expected it to feel amazing and overwhelming but not to be that physically draining.

Magnus also seemed to be pretty exhausted. His head was still lying on Alecs chest and Alec could feel him breathing heavily against his skin.

“I love you Alexander” Magnus mumbled, sounding like he was half asleep already. “I love you so much…” 

“I love you too, but you can't sleep just yet” Alec said softly and stroked his boyfriends hair. His fingers brushed his forehead while doing so and he realized that Magnus's skin was all heated up and sweaty.

“But why? I’m tired and I can't move.” 

“You're still...inside of me” Alec said hoarsely. “Not that I want to complain about it but I don't think that I can sleep like that.”

“Oh right” Magnus blushed a little bit and carefully pulled out. Alec bit his lip. He immediately felt empty without Magnus inside him but they obviously couldn't stay like that forever. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked and looked up into Alec's face. “I wasn't too rough at the end was I?”

Alec shook his head without thinking twice. “No everything you did was perfect. But I know what you mean when you say you can't move. I didn't think that this would be so exhausting. I bet I’m going to have muscle ache by tomorrow.” 

“Me too.” Magnus chuckled. “God I feel so old now and I just turned twenty.”

“It's probably because we already did sport today. Maybe this was just too much for our bodies to handle” Alec said. He was caressing his boyfriends neck while he was talking and obviously he seemed to enjoy it pretty much since he was purring like a cat. 

“But you don't regret it do you?” he asked, half jokingly but also sounding slightly insecure. Alec couldn't believe that Magnus was saying this. 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked back, his voice all serious. “How could I ever regret this? Even if I can't walk tomorrow or for the next few days this was still the best night of my life.” 

“For me too” Magnus whispered and kissed Alecs chest. “You made me feel so good.” 

Alec blushed. “But I haven't even done that much” he said. 

“I can still feel your nails on my skin. And you made me cum so hard that I still can't think straight. Does this really sound like you did nothing?” Magnus asked. Alec shook his head. 

“See? You didn't do anything wrong Alexander. And you weren't boring if that's what you think. It's rather the opposite. You actually excited me so much that I wasn't sure whether I would be able to… you know, last very long. You can't imagine how it feels to…” Magnus interrupted himself and bit his lip. “Maybe I shouldn't go into too much detail or I’m getting horny all over again. And I’m definitely too tired for a second round.” He chuckled. 

Alec wanted to say something but he was speechless again. For a short moment there was silence between them but then Magnus continued talking. “Also I can say that you definitely did way better than I when I had sex for the first time. I came almost immediately and everything was over. It was hella embarrassing.” 

As much as Alec hated thinking about someone else having sex with Magnus he still was curious to know more about what had been before him. Of course he and Magnus hadn't really talked about his sex life when they had just been friends but now… Alec couldn't help but wanting to know how experienced Magnus really was. 

“How many times did you have sex before?” he asked, hoping that the question wasn't weird.   
Magnus shrugged and rolled off of Alec, lying down next to him instead. “Not that often. Maybe six or seven times but I didn't really count” he said. 

“And did you … I mean … did you always be on top?”

“Yeah I never bottomed before. I just like being in control I guess” Magnus smirked at him.

“Would you … let me? I mean when I’m a little bit more used to having sex” Alec asked shyly.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “You mean you want to be on top?” 

“Maybe. We could … switch?” 

“Of course we can try that. We can do everything you want…” Magnus said and smiled at Alec, placing a kiss on his shoulder. 

“What about…Bondage?”

“Bondage? Whow Alexander you continue to surprise me.” Magnus laughed.

“I saw it once in a … movie ... and it looked so hot and … i don't know. This is probably stupid” Alec said embarrassed but Magnus shook his head. “No it's not. I’ve never done that either but I’d be happy to try it someday.” 

“Really?” Alec beamed at him, making Magnus laugh again. “Yes. Anything else I should know about your sexual fantasies? What about spanking? Want to try that too?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and surley Alec would have laughed about his facial expression if he wasn't that nervous. He bit his lip, thinking of an answer.

“Maybe” he said eventually. “A little bit …” 

Magnus shook his head. “You're really naughty aren't you? You always act so innocent but in reality you're a bad boy huh?” 

Alec blushed deeply. “Stop teasing me” he whined and buried his face in his pillow.

“I’m not teasing you. I actually love this side of you. And don't worry … I was pretty much having  
the same thoughts. I definitely also have some very kinky fantasies” Magnus whispered into Alecs ear and kissed his jaw line. “I can tell you about them if you want…” 

“No, not now” Alec said quickly. “You're just making me horny all over again.” 

“Right.” Magnus chuckled. “We should probably sleep now.” 

That was indeed a good plan. Alec was completely done by now and his body was begging him to find some rest. Magnus helped him to clean himself up a little then they both fell asleep immediately. 

Alec’s prediction had indeed been right: when he woke up the next morning he felt like he just got hit by a car. His legs and arms hurt when he tried to move and he could also feel a slight pain in his ass. He groaned and turned to the other side, realizing only know that he was alone in the bed. 

“Magnus?” Alec mumbled and looked around searchingly but there was nobody. He was just about to get worried when he suddenly heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. Obviously Magnus was taking a shower.   
Why didn't he think of this earlier? It wasn't very unusual to go into the bathroom after standing up.  
Alec turned on his back again and looked at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened yesterday. He had been making love with Magnus. He wasn't a virgin anymore. And he felt great. 

Alec smiled dreamily, imagining Magnus coming out of the bathroom all naked and wet … but unfortunately his fantasy didn't become reality.  
When Magnus came back a few minutes later he was fully dressed and his hair was almost completely dry as well. But Alec just couldn't be seriously disappointed about that, since seeing Magnus's beautiful face was very satisfying as well. Especially when he smiled at him.

“Good morning” he said. “How do you feel?”

“A little bit groggy to be honest.” 

“Aww I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?” Magnus asked. “Do you want me to bring you breakfast? A massage? A blow job?” 

“Mags!” Alec blushed. 

“What?” Magnus asked innocently. “I’m just trying to help you darling.” 

Magnus came to the bed and leaned down to Alec, whispering into his ear. “Don't you want me to help you?” 

Alec was just about to get turned on when Magnus suddenly started trickling him. 

“Oh my god no stop this” Alec giggled and tried to push Magnus away but Magnus just laughed.  
“What? I can't understand what you're saying” he teased. 

“Please, I can't breathe and my whole body hurts” Alec gasped breathlessly, still laughing. 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop.” Magnus pulled his hands away. “Are you awake now?” 

“I already was before but thank you anyways.” 

After Alec had catched his breath again he also went into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower was really relaxing and he felt a lot better when he was putting on his clothes again. He and Magnus also cleaned up the room and packed their stuff before walking down and having breakfast because they were planning to leave right after that.

\----------------

“I’m really gonna miss having breakfast here” Alec sighed after they were leaving the dining room. The pancakes had been even more delicious than on the day before. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “We had breakfast here for two times, don't be so dramatic” he chuckled. 

“I’m not…” 

“Oh my god it's Jack” Magnus interrupted Alec in mid sentence and hastily pushed him into the mens toilet. 

“What the hell is going on?” Alec asked confused.   
“Why do you want to avoid Jack?” 

“Um … there might have been a little incident yesterday I didn't tell you about “ Magnus stammered and scratched his head.

“What incident?” 

“You know when I was getting the stuff from the car … before we … uh … had sex …” Magnus started and Alec was already expecting the worst. This couldn't mean anything good.

“What happened then?” Alec asked tensely. 

“I kinda ran into him on my way back and dropped the condoms. He saw them and it was a little bit awkward.”

Well this would also explain why Magnus had looked embarrassed when he came back. Apparently Alec hadn't just imagined it after all.

“So he knows that we had sex tonight?” 

“Obviously” Magnus said with a sigh. 

“Fuck” Alec said. “Do you think we can leave without having to face him again?” 

“We could try. But I highly doubt that we're that lucky.” 

They stayed inside the bathroom for another two minutes just to be sure that Jack was really gone because neither Alec nor Magnus wanted to face him now. It was probably childish but Alec couldn't care less. He actually thought it was kinda funny. When they eventually went back to their room both of them were still giggling about their behavior. Alec was almost certain that he had never been laughing more than within the last few days with Magnus. He had always loved his sense of humor even though his jokes were very ambiguous and flirty most of the time and made his face look like a tomato. Alec wondered if this was ever going to change but he didn't have much hope if he was being honest. It seemed like he was damned to keep on looking like a blushing idiot whenever Magnus opened his mouth for the rest of his life. But as long as Magnus thought it was cute Alec was okay with that.

“Hey pretty boy! Stop daydreaming about my naked body and help me down here! Don't you see that I’m in trouble?!” 

Alec looked down to where Magnus's voice was coming from. “I wasn't daydreaming about … what the hell are you doing?” he asked, taken aback when he saw that his boyfriend was kneeling on top of his suitcase and jumped up and down on it with a frustrated expression on his face.

“What does it look like, genius? I’m trying to close the fucking suitcase of course but it just doesn't work” Magnus answered with clenched teeth.  
Alec stared at him for a moment and then burst out in laughter.

“That's not funny! I have a very serious problem here so don't you dare laughing about me!” Magnus complained and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop” Alec said but it definitely wasn't easy. Magnus just looked too funny how he was kneeling on his trunk, looking like a stubborn child. “But I already told you that you have way too many clothes with you.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “One can never have enough clothes” he said. “And that's not the problem here. The suitcase closed perfectly all the days before and I haven't bought anything new but still it isn't working now.” 

“That's really mysterious” Alec said with a serious expression on his face.

“Yeah, right? I don't understand it either.” Magnus sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe your clothes made love in there and multiplied overnight.” Alec grinned and tried his best not to laugh again.

“Seriously?! Now you're cracking jokes again?” Magnus asked reproachfully.

“What do you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know, I’m asking you!” Magnus shot back at him.

Alec thought for a moment then suddenly a sneaky idea came to his mind and he started to smirk. “Looks like you need more weight huh?” he asked. Magnus frowned in confusion at first but then he seemed to understand what Alec was implying and his eyes grew wide. 

“What? No, no please don't-" He tried to escape but it was already too late. Alec threw himself on top of him and pressed him down on the suitcase with his tall body.

“Is it working now?” he laughed while Magnus was struggling to breathe for a moment due to the weight that had just been dropped on him.

“I hate you” he groaned eventually and coughed. 

“Hey I’m just doing what you told me to” Alec defended himself and chuckled quietly. As much as he loved having Magnus lying on top of him he definitely liked that position as well. Feeling his boyfriends muscular body underneath him was very satisfying, especially since Alecs crotch was pressed up against his ass. 

“I didn't tell you to jump on me like that” Magnus argued but it didn't sound like he seriously wanted to complain. 

“So you don't like this?” Alec purred and started placing hot and messy kisses on his boyfriends neck while teasingly moving his hips against his butt at the same time.

“Alexander! God stop this immediately or I’m going to throw you on the bed and fuck the living shit out of you” Magnus growled. Alec had never heard him talking like that - so rough - and it was making him horny right on the spot.

“Is that a threat?” he whispered. 

“No a promise.”

Alec was just about to reply something when there was a knock at the door. At first he was upset about the interruption but then he came to the conclusion that it was probably better that way. He had no idea how far this would have been going if they had continued doing … whatever this exactly was and they definitely couldn't have sex now. They were just about to leave for fucks sake. And Alec wasn't exactly sure whether he could handle getting penetrated yet again. His butt did still hurt slightly from yesterday and it was probably better to wait some time before getting physical again if he didn't want to end up walking weirdly. 

“Hey are you guys okay in there?” he heard Steve's voice coming through the door. “Sounded like somebody is in pain.” 

“I am in pain” Magnus yelled dramatically. 

“Shut up!” Alec said and rolled off of him. He couldn't resist the temptation to slap his butt though before he got up. Gosh just a few days ago he definitely wouldn't have dared to do something like that. But now Magnus was his boyfriend and Alec felt that he was slowly starting to get a little bit more bold around him.

He walked to the door and opened it. “Magnus is alright he is just having problems with his trunk” Alec explained the situation to Steve. “What are you doing here anyways? Not that we're not happy to see you of course” he added quickly. 

“You told me that you were planning to leave this morning so I wanted to see if I can maybe help you with something” Steve answered.

“You don't have another suitcase for me do you?” Magnus asked hopefully. 

“No I haven't but why don't you just put some of your stuff in Alecs bag? Looks like there’s still room in there.” 

Magnus stared at Steve. “That's brilliant” he said, looking puzzled. “I can't believe that I haven't thought of this already. Alexander you heard the man so give me your bag.” 

\------------

Five minutes later everything was finally packed and the boys were on their way to the car. Steve helped them with the luggage and carried one of the bags. Maybe Alec was just imagining it but he seemed to be pretty tired. His face was kinda pale and his eyes were sleepy. 

Obviously Magnus had realized it as well: “So how was your evening yesterday?” he asked Steve when they were stepping out of the elevator. “You look like you haven't got much sleep huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows ambiguously and elbowed the other man, apparently waiting to hear some juicy details about his evening with Sean. Alec thought that Steve would maybe be embarrassed about the question but he didn't seem to be uncomfortable. 

“Actually I haven't slept at all” he said, sounding exhausted. “I was in hospital until one hour ago and then I immediately came here for my shift.” 

“Hospital?” Alec asked concerned and Magnus's grin froze immediately. “What happened?” 

“It's Sean” Steve said. “After we watched the firework we wanted to eat something so we went to my apartment and cooked together. It was something he had never eaten before but Sean said he loved trying new things so I thought why not? Well turned out that he was allergic to one of the ingredients we used and I had to call an ambulance because he couldn't breathe properly.”

“Oh fuck” Magnus mumbled and Alec bit his lip. He didn't know what to say but he really hoped that Sean was alright, especially since Steve really seemed to care for him a lot. Alec was honestly impressed by the fact that he was even here today. If something like that had happened to him he probably would have said that he was sick but Steve was here anyways, working as usual. Maybe he was trying to distract himself but considering how exhausted he looked he should probably better take a little break.

“Yeah I almost had a heart attack” Steve said. “But luckily the ambulance was very quick.”

“How is Sean now?” Magnus asked.

“He is okay. Alive and breathing normally again. The doctor said that they are going to send him home this afternoon. That definitely wasn't how I planned this night to end but for some reason he still wants to meet me again … anyways how was your evening? You were suddenly gone and I couldn't find you anywhere” Steve changed the topic and threw them a questioning look which made Alec blush. 

“We … uh … we went back to our room … “ he stammered. “We were ...” He stopped talking, desperately searching for the right word to end the sentence. Something that wasn't the truth obviously. “Tired” he said eventually but Magnus ruined his white lie by saying “Horny” at the same time.

Steve looked amused, especially when Alec stepped on his boyfriends foot to shut him up.

“Ouch!” Magnus pouted. “Your violent tendencies are really starting to get out of hand Alexander” he said and stepped away from him, trying to escape further attacks.

Alec just rolled his eyes but Steve laughed. “I should probably stop asking or you are going to end up in hospital as well” he said to Magnus.

\------------

“Thank you for helping us with the luggage” Alec said when they had put all the stuff into the car together a few minutes later. “No problem” Steve smiled at him. “Thank you guys for helping me with my date and all. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem” said Magnus and patted his shoulder before getting into the car. “But sadly I won't be able to choose your outfit the next time.” 

Steve laughed. “I think I’ll find something myself.”  
“If not you can call me anytime” Magnus said with a serious expression on his face. “I wouldn't call him though when you want to have professional fashion advice” he added and pointed at Alec. “He's a hopeless case.” 

“I’m not hopeless!” Alec protested.

“Yes you are. But you're still incredibly cute. Especially with that little pout on your face…” Magnus said softly and leaned in to kiss him.

“I think that's my signal to leave” Steve said with an awkward chuckle and turned around. “I hope we see each other again some time.” 

“Definitely” Magnus said, his eyes still fixed on Alecs lips. Alec wanted him to kiss him so badly now but nevertheless he gently pushed his face away. There was something else he needed to do first.

“Hey Steve” he yelled after their friend who stopped in his tracks immediately and turned around again. “You should go home and sleep. Just tell Jack what happened with Sean I’m sure he'll understand.”

“You're probably right” Steve said. “I’ll try that. See you guys.” 

“Can I kiss you now?” Magnus asked as soon as Steve was gone. Alec giggled, trying to hide the fact that was already yearning for his boyfriends lips as well. “You're so eager huh?” 

“What do you expect after that thing you did to me in our room …” And before Alec had a chance to answer he already felt Magnus's tongue sliding into his slightly opened mouth. He gasped and returned the kiss feverishly - until he realized that they were still in front of the hotel and somebody could walk by at any second.   
“Maybe we should continue this later” he said hoarsely and licked his lips.

Magnus sighed but eventually he agreed and they drove of. The weather was great today so they opened the roof the car and enjoyed the sun warming their skin. Alec really hoped that the temperatures would stay like that from now on. His skin would really appreciate it. 

About four hours later they took a little break and ate some snacks they had with them. Alec couldn't believe that he was already hungry again. He definitely had eaten way too much within the last days but on the other hand he now knew a new way to burn some calories and he really liked that kind of physical activity much more than doing regular sports … 

“Hey you are blacking out again” Magnus complained and threw a piece of his cookie at Alec to attract his attention. They were sitting on the bonnet of the car together and Magnus's legs were lying on top of Alec’s. 

“Sorry” Alec said and blushed a little bit. “I was just thinking about … yesterday” he confessed and stroked Magnus's tigh. “I really like being close to you like that.” 

Magnus wanted to say something but obviously he had forgotten that his mouth was still full and he started to cough. Alec patted his back until he was able to breathe again. 

“God Alexander don't flirt with me like that when I’m eating. Are you trying to kill me?” Alec chuckled. “Not at all.” This time he was the one initiating the kiss and Magnus returned it within a heartbeat. He moaned against Alecs lips and a few seconds later he was already sitting on his lap with both of his hands buried in Alecs messy black hair. 

They weren't in a very crowded place this time so Alec didn't back off again. He kissed Magnus until his lips hurt and then buried his face in the crock of his neck, breathing heavily. He realized just know that his hands were on his boyfriends butt. “Oh when did that happen?” he mumbled confused, making Magnus laugh quietly. “Yeah that's really mysterious.” 

Just then a phone started ringing. Magnus groaned annoyed. “Who's that again?” 

“I don't know. It's your phone this time” Alec said.

“Damn it” Magnus cursed and climbed off of him. 

Alec was disappointed but also a little bit relieved cause he had been very close to getting hard under his boyfriends butt and he really didn't want to have to deal with that now. After all they were still in public.

Magnus picked up the phone and talked to somebody. Alec couldn't hear who it was cause he was standing to far away but he guessed that it was either Raphael or his parents. Turned out it was the latter. 

“My father” Magnus said. “He asked if we could be home again by tomorrow.” 

“Why that? Did something happen?” Alec asked concerned.

“Yeah it's about my mother. She's not feeling very well. He said it's probably nothing serious but he thinks that she would probably be better when I’m around. You know she's always worried about me since that accident a few years ago…” 

Alec stiffened. He remembered that day just too well. It was burned into his brain and sometimes he was still having nightmares about it. Magnus had been in a car accident just a few days before Alecs twelfth birthday. It happened in the late evening when his father picked him up from a friends house. Alec had never been more terrified than in that moment when he woke up from sleep and sensed that something was wrong. That something had happened to his best friend. He still didn't know how but he just knew. 

His mother wouldn't believe him of course when he told her. She insisted that he was just been having a bad dream and that Magnus was alright but Alec just wouldn't stop panicking so she eventually gave in and called at Magnus's home even though it was quite late already. 

When Magnus's mother picked up and told her about the accident Maryse had went pale immediately and for a horrible short moment Alec thought that Magnus was actually dead. He still knew exactly how he had felt, completely empty, like there was a black hole inside of him that was sucking out his heart. But he also remembered how relieved he was when his mother told him that both, Magnus and his father were just injured. That they wouldn't die. 

Alec wanted to drive to the hospital straight away and look after Magnus but his mom said that they probably couldn't see him before tomorrow.  
After that Alec couldn't sleep for the rest of the night of course and at some point Jace and Izzy also woke up. They had been sitting in the kitchen together and Jace tried to distract Alec by cracking bad jokes. Maybe it wasn't the most sensitive way to help somebody but it worked for Alec. 

On the next day they had been driving to the hospital right after dinner.

Alec still remembered how relieved he had been when he could finally see Magnus again. 

“Don't ever scare me like that again” he had said with tears in his eyes and Magnus had promised him not to. 

From that point on Alec knew that Magnus wasn't just a regular friend to him. He had had friends before but he had never been worried about them that much. Magnus was special. He didn't know what exactly this was supposed to mean and he definitely didn't think about romantical love back then but he just knew that Magnus was different than all his other friends. That he would be devastated without him and that he couldn't bear the thought to never see him again. He knew then that he wanted Magnus to stay in his life forever as the most special best friend he had. The thought that Magnus could maybe be more than a friend to him had just come to Alecs mind many years after that. 

“Sorry that I brought it up” Magnus mumbled. “No, no, I’m alright” Alec said and shook his head, trying to get the traumatic memories out of his head again. 

“You sure?” Magnus asked softly and lifted Alecs chin so that he was forced to look at him. Alec gulped. “Yes” he said and closed his eyes for a moment. “As long as you're here with me I’m alright.” 

Magnus smiled then he stroked Alecs cheek and kissed him. It was a rather short kiss but nevertheless it was sweet and full emotions. It was exactly what Alec needed now.

“Thank you” he whispered when Magnus pulled back again.

“For what? Kissing you? You don't need to thank me for that.” Magnus chuckled and Alec also had to grin a bit. 

“So are we going to drive now?” he asked and jumped down from the bonnet. “If we want to arrive by tomorrow we have quite a lot driving to do before the sun goes down.” 

“Yeah you're right” Magnus said and wanted to sit down on the driver seat but Alec was faster.

“No way” he said. “You can't drive the whole day.” Magnus rolled his eyes but he eventually gave in with a dramatic sigh and sat down next to Alec instead. 

At first Alec thought that he was actually upset that he couldn't drive the car but already ten minutes later Magnus already was in the best mood again and sang along with a 90s song that was coming out of the radio. Alec didn't know the name of the song or who was the woman singing it but he sure knew that Magnus's imitation of her was horrible. And that he didn't have a clue about the actual lyrics. But that just made it even more adorable. 

“Hey what are you laughing about?” Magnus asked halfway through the song. 

“Oh nothing” Alec said quickly but he couldn't stop a little giggle from leaving his mouth. “Just ‘Mariiiiia’” he imitated Magnus's voice.

“I don't sound like that!” 

“Yes you do” Alec continued teasing his boyfriend. “Also that's the only word you seem to know in that song.” 

Magnus pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “No I also know the line ‘Go insane and out of your mind’” 

Now Alec laughed even more. “That's exactly how you sound when you're singing that: insane and out of your mind.” Magnus growled. “I swear to god if you wouldn't be driving the car right now you would totally get it … stop laughing already!” But in the end Magnus was laughing as well. They even continued singing together, making up lyrics that didn't make any sense at all. Now it probably sounded like they were both ‘insane and out of their mind’.

The afternoon went by surprisingly quickly. Alec wouldn't have thought that they had already been driving for that long but at some point he realized that the sun was already about to go down. 

“Oh wow I didn't realize that it's that late already.” 

“Me neither” Magnus said. 

“How long do you want to drive on?” 

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know. One or two hours maybe. Or we could-” He interrupted himself when the car suddenly yerked. 

“What the hell was that? Did you drive over something?” 

“No of course not!” Alec turned down the volume of the radio. Somehow the car sounded kinda strange. 

“Maybe we should stop and take a look” he suggested. 

“Yeah I guess that's the best we can do.”   
Alec pulled over and Magnus got out of the car. He walked around it and looked for possible damages.

“Oh crap” he said eventually and Alec was almost certain that this wasn't a good sign. “I think we have a flat tire.” Fuck. How the hell did that happen?

“Do we have an extra tire with us?” Alec asked.   
Magnus shook his head. “No. There wasn't enough room because of all our stuff.” 

Great. Now they didn't need to think about when to take a break any longer - the car had already decided for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story yet and that you like the chapter :) Also sorry for mistakes I haven't read over it yet so I hope it's not too bad.


	18. Chapter 18

POV Magnus 

“What are we gonna do now?” Alec asked and even though he tried very hard to hide it Magnus could still hear a subtle hint of panic in his voice. He wished he could tell him what to do but he didn't have a clue. He had never been in a situation like that before. He wasn't prepared and he hated it. 

“You don't have any idea do you?“ Alec asked when Magnus didn't answer his question and kept staring at the flat tire instead. 

“Not really” he confessed eventually and rubbed his neck. “Maybe we should call somebody?” 

“Right. Of course.” Alec pulled out his smartphone and unlocked it but then his face suddenly went pale and he cursed quietly. Magnus could feel his heart sink. “No signal?” he guessed and Alec nodded. 

“Absolutely nothing. Actually we shouldn't be surprised about this considering where we are at the moment.” 

He was right with that. They were not near a town or some other kind of civilisation. Magnus didn't like driving in busy areas so he had chosen a route that was more quiet and rural. He definitely regretted that now. The last time they had been passing a house must have been over fifteen minutes ago. And considering the fact that it was already getting late Magnus didn't really expect many other cars to drive by either. 

For a moment neither of them was saying anything and there was an uncomfortable silence hanging between them. Magnus just wanted to punch something. Of course something like that had to happen. Everything had been way too perfect until now. Only a few more hours and they would have been home again. But now Magnus didn't know anymore when they were going to arrive. And he couldn't even call his parents to say that he was alright. 

“Hey” he suddenly heard a soft voice next to him and was surprised to see Alec standing at his side. He hadn't even realized that he wasn't sitting in the car anymore. 

“Alec, I think we're trapped here.” 

Magnus had expected many responses to this but hearing Alec chuckle definitely wasn't one of them. 

“What are you laughing about?! I don't really think that this funny.”

“Calm down, okay?” Alec said and unclenched Magnus's hands. “I was just laughing cause I would have expected this to be completely different. I mean I’m supposed to be the one who is panicking and not you. You're always so calm about everything that happens, no matter how unexpected it is. You can always handle everything so well and I rather tend to get all worried when something isn't exactly like I planned it before.” Alecs fingers brushed over Magnus's skin and made him close his eyes for a moment. It was incredible what effect his touches had on his body. They were still as exciting as they had been at the first time but they were also strangely calming. “And just in case you didn't know it yet: there’s nobody I’d be rather trapped with than you.” 

Magnus couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. “You're right” he said surprised. He thought for a moment, then he grinned. “That means my plan worked out quite well.” 

“Which plan do you mean?” Alec asked teasingly. “Your plan to make me less tense and worried about everything or your plan to make me fall in love with you even more?” 

Magnus eyes wandered over Alec's face and ended up at his lips. “Both. At least I hope that” he added, playing coy.

“Hmmm … I think so too” Alec whispered and leaned down to him, playfully biting the other ones bottom lip. A bolt of pleasure ran through Magnus's body and he let out a noise that sounded like a weird mix between a moan and a growl. 

“You're such a tease today” he said and grabbed Alec's hair, kissing him more roughly than he had ever done before. To his great satisfaction his boyfriend didn't seem to have expected that: He gasped in surprise and almost fell over because of Magnus's enthusiasm and the intensity of his kiss. He tried kissing back as good as he could but Magnus felt that he was already breathless and maybe a little bit too overwhelmed by this sudden attack of his. 

In the next second Alecs hands were already grabbing his shoulders, almost desperately searching for something to hold onto. Magnus would have loved to go on like that for hours but unfortunately there still was a problem they needed to solve first. Now definitely wasn't the right time for a long makeout session. 

When he pulled back again Alec was still gasping and stared at him with wide eyes. “Gosh do you want to kill me?!” 

“I have an idea!” Magnus said and tried his best to ignore that he too was slightly breathless after that kiss and that his body was craving for more. Alec raised his eyebrows. “Seems like my lips are very inspiring.” 

Magnus smirked at him. “Oh yes they definitely are honey. You really helped me a lot.” 

 

His idea wasn't exactly good but it was better than nothing. There was one thing they needed now and that was mobile network. Magnus hoped that if they walked down the street a bit the connection would get better. There were way too many trees around them now and he thought that if there would be less of them it could maybe work. He didn't know if his plan was making any sense but it definitely felt better to do something else than just sitting around and waiting for somebody to come by and save them.

“And?” Magnus asked after they had been walking for a few minutes.

“Still nothing.” 

“Same here.” Magnus sighed. “Maybe we should try climbing on top of a tree.” 

“Are you insane? You're not going to climb any trees, Mister” Alec said strictly. “You're just going to fall down and hurt yourself.” 

Magnus heart clenched when he saw how worried his boyfriend was about him. He was probably still thinking about the accident even though he didn't want to admit it. 

“I wouldn't fall down. You know I’m as graceful as a cat” Magnus said confidently and winked at Alec but he didn't look like he was really convinced by that. 

“But you don't have seven lifes do you?” he asked and Magnus was surprised by the sharp undertone in his voice. Obviously the accident was still bothering Alec more than he had thought. Magnus wished he wouldn't have said anything about it in the first place because apparently it had just reopened old wounds and he hated to see Alec like that. 

“Hey don’t worry. I won't do it” he said and grabbed Alecs hand. “We're just gonna walk on and hope that we find signal somewhere, okay?” 

Alec nodded and they continued walking down the street. The sun was almost down by now and Magnus knew that they probably had to go back to the car soon cause he definitely didn't want to walk around here in the dark. 

“Do you want to talk?” he asked carefully. 

“About what?” 

Magnus shrugged. “Anything.” 

“I don't know. Maybe we should … oh my god! Look it works!” Alec said excited and held his phone into the air like a trophy.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. Give it to me I’m going to call my father. I’m sure he knows what to do.” 

The connection still wasn't the best and Magnus could barely understand what his father was saying but he got the main message nevertheless: ‘send me your location, then go back to the car and wait there. I’m going to come.’ 

 

A few hours later it had gone dark and it slowly started to get a little bit cold. Suddenly Magnus was almost happy about the fact that the car had had a break down here in the middle of nowhere because with no civilisation around them and no light pollution limiting their sight the night sky looked almost breathtakingly beautiful. He was almost certain that he had never seen that many stars before. Magnus had always been fascinated by the nature and the constellations in the sky but unfortunately he didn't know much about them.

“Did you know that the stars are shining because of their temperature?” Alec asked suddenly. They were sitting on the bonnet of the car together and had been looking up into the sky without talking for quite a long time now. “The colour of the stars depends on how hot they are.”

Magnus couldn't help but be fascinated. He dropped his gaze and looked at his boyfriend instead. “No I didn't know that … I had no idea that you were interested in astrology.” 

“Actually it's astronomy” Alec corrected him with a little grin on his face. “Astronomy deals with everything that's outside the earth's atmosphere such as planets, stars, asteroids and galaxies and the properties and relationships between them. Astrology is the belief that the positioning of the stars and planets affect the way events occur on earth.” 

“Oh nerdy Alec is showing again” Magnus teased the other one and giggled but he was actually impressed. Even though he already knew Alexander for that long he still managed to surprise him. And it was kinda hot hearing him talking like that. “But if you were trying to impress me it definitely worked.”   
Despite the darkness Magnus could see that his boyfriend was blushing slightly.

“Magnus you should really know this. We watched a documentary about it in school don't you remember? It wasn't even that long ago actually.”

“If it wasn't that long ago I probably didn't pay attention because I was too busy looking at this drop dead gorgeous boy next to me instead” Magnus replied with a smirk on his face, making Alec blush even more. 

“Did you really do that? Looking at me during the lesson?” he asked.

“Of course I did. You're pretty distracting.”  
Now Alec smirked too. “So that's why your grades started to go down towards the end of the year.”

“Probably.” Magnus chuckled. “But still I made it.”   
“Yeah you did.” 

They looked at each other and Magnus wished that his father wouldn't arrive before the night had ended. He really enjoyed being with Alec like that and he didn't want it to end just yet. He didn't want this vacation to end in general but unfortunately they had to get back into life at some point. Magnus as well as Alec had to earn some money in the rest of their freetime since they had invested very much into this little trip and also Alec needed to prepare for college. Magnus wished that he could just follow him on campus and move in with him but he had other responsibilities here. His father was the owner of the Pandemonium - the most popular LGBTQ club in the city - and Magnus was going to get into the business soon. He had always wanted to work there or maybe, one day, even being the owner of it himself so he really wanted to do this. College definitely wasn't the right thing for him. Magnus had never really disliked school - how could he when Alec was there? - but he just wasn't made for sitting around and writing stupid essays nobody really cared about in the end anyways. He wanted to actually do something and college would probably just bore him to death. It may be the right thing for Alec but it wasn't the right thing for him.

“Do you still have it?” Alec asked eventually, his eyes still fixed on the sky above them. 

Magnus didn't know what he was talking about.   
“Huh?” he asked with a frown. “What do you mean?” 

“What I gave you on that day in the hospital” Alec said and his voice trembled a little bit while he was talking. “My present for you.” 

Now Magnus knew what he had been referring to.   
“The omamori charm” he said and smiled. “Of course I still have it. It's in my purse all the time.”

“Good.” Alec smiled as well. “I just hope that it is working.” 

“Well you said it was supposed to bring me luck and protection so I guess it is working. I mean I didn't have an accident again after you gave it to me and you became my boyfriend so I'm definitely lucky” Magnus said softly.

Alec turned his head and started at him. He opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything. It was adorable. 

“Great. Now I feel forced to say something romantic as well but I don't know what” he eventually complained with a pout on his face. 

The two boys looked at each other and started laughing.

“Just a few seconds ago you were talking about the sky and the stars as if there was no tomorrow and now you're speechless? I'm offended.” 

“Hey this is your fault after all” Alec laughed. 

“My fault? I didn't even do anything to make you speechless. Not yet” Magnus said with a smirk and before Alec had a chance to react he quickly pressed his lips onto his mouth and kissed him with everything he had, almost knocking him off the car with his intensity. Alec squeaked and Magnus had to grab his arms to save him from falling over. When his hands made contact with his boyfriends body he immediately realized that his skin was cold and Magnus broke the kiss. 

“Why didn't you tell me that you're cold?” he asked reproachfully. Alec shrugged. “It's not that bad” he said, a little bit breathless.

“Well then … let’s see if I can make you hot again” Magnus mumbled and slid his hands under the fabric of his shirt.

Alec gasped and closed his eyes. “How romantic” he said. “I thought you’d offer to get a blanket for me or  
something like that.” 

“But that would be pretty boring wouldn't it?” Magnus continued moving his hand over the other boys body and kissed the side of Alec’s neck, making his boyfriend moan quietly when his fingers eventually brushed his nipples. He really loved hearing him making those sexy noises. It immediately reminded him of what they had been doing yesterday night and even just thinking about it made Magnus horny all over again. 

Alec had looked so beautiful underneath him. The way he had been looking at him while Magnus was thrusting into his tall body, his eyes glassy of love and desire, was burned into his brain now. Alec’s cheeks had been red and his lips had been forming his name without saying it out loud. It was a miracle that Magnus had actually been able to hold himself back until his boyfriend was cuming. 

Alec had been so warm inside; so warm and wet and so tight at the same time. 

And gosh how had Magnus loved the feeling when he had wrapped his long, athletic legs around his waist, desperately trying to get his cock into him even deeper while his eyes were staring into his, dark and full with need. He wanted Alec to look at him like that again and he wanted it now. 

“Gosh your hands are so hot” Alec gasped and pressed his body into the touch of the other boy. “How are you doing this?” 

“That's all you Alexander” Magnus whispered but then he pulled his hands back again. He really wanted to take this somewhere else. The bonnet of the car wasn't exactly the best place to get it on - Alec had already almost fallen down after all and the last thing he wanted was hurting his boyfriend accidentally. It would probably ruin the mood a little bit. He wanted Alec to feel comfortable so he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. 

“Magnus what are you doing?” 

“Oh you're gonna see. And you're gonna feel” Magnus assured him with a wink, then he opened the door on the passenger side of the car and gently pushed Alec back into the seat. 

Now his boyfriend was exactly where he wanted him to be. Magnus grinned devilishly then he pushed back the seat so that there was enough space for him to climb in front of it. 

Alec seemed to understand now what Magnus was planning to do and his eyes got wide. “Oh my god!” he gasped - exactly the reaction Magnus had hoped for. 

He knelt down and looked up to Alec with a big smirk on his face. “I still owe you one don't you remember? For what you did to me on my birthday … I want to return the favor” Magnus said and started stroking his boyfriends thighs. He was very satisfied to see the bulge in Alec’s pants and to hear him moan in response to his sensual touches.   
Obviously he wanted him to return the favor as well. But still Magnus decided to tease him a little bit. 

“Of course just if you want me to” he said innocently. 

“Yes. I want you to do it.” Alec’s voice trembled when he spoke and it turned Magnus on even more to hear how excited the other one was.

“Do what?” he asked quietly and started rubbing Alec’s dick through the fabric of his pants. 

His boyfriend blushed. “You know what” he moaned and started pushing his hips up into Magnus's hand. Gosh he was so hot like that. Magnus almost lost control when he saw the needy expression on Alec’s face. Almost.

“Of course I know. But I want you to say it. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to suck me off” Alec said quickly and blushed even more. “Can you please do something now? My pants are so tight…”

Magnus licked his lips and pulled down the zipper of his boyfriends pants without staying another word. He didn't want to let the other one wait any longer. He wasn’t that cruel. Alec let out a sigh of relief and shifted in his seat so Magnus was able to pull down his pants and his shorts beneath. From that point on everything else happened very quickly and a few moments later Magnus had already closed his mouth around Alec’s cock. 

“Oh my god” Alec moaned overwhelmed and   
Magnus remembered that this was the first time that his boyfriend was getting sucked off at all. He definitely liked that he was the first one to get his mouth onto him like that. To taste him like that. 

Magnus teased Alec with his tongue for a moment, then he took him in deeper, hungry for more. Alec whined and tried to push up his hips but Magnus held him down firmly. 

“S-Sorry” Alec apologized and Magnus could feel his hands grabbing his hair instead. “Was a reflex.” 

Magnus stroked his thigh to show him that everything was alright. He could definitely take more than that but he wanted to set the pace. He wanted this to last as long as possible and when Alec started getting active as well he had less control about him. 

Magnus looked up into Alec’s face while he continued what he was doing and Alec stared back at him, his eyes full of want and his lips slightly parted. He could feel himself starting to get hard as well but Magnus tried to ignore it. He just wanted to concentrate on the other one now.

After a few minutes Alec was a panting mess and he started pulling Magnus's hair almost roughly. “Please” he whined and desperately tried to push his hips up again. “Please let me cum already.” 

Magnus, of course, couldn't say anything in that situation so he replied by grabbing Alec’s ass and pushing him in as deep as possible. He intensified his efforts and sucked him harder while squeezing his butt cheeks. Like that it only took a few more seconds until Alec came down his throat with a hoarse moan. Magnus was so eager to swallow down everything that he almost choked. Fuck this was so damn hot. At least it was until Alec suddenly moaned something about his father. 

Magnus pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I really hope that you were not thinking about my father while you were cuming cause that would be a little bit disturbing” he said with a confused frown on his forehead.

“What?! No your father - he's here” Alec panted and quickly pulled up his pants again. Magnus realized that his hands were shaking slightly when he tried to close the zipper. “I can see his car. He just stopped it on the other side of the road.”

Magnus froze in horror. “Damn it! How the hell did he get here that quickly?” he cursed. He was painfully hard in his pants and there was probably still some of Alec’s sperm on his face. His father really had the worst timing ever. 

“What are we gonna do now?” Magnus hissed quietly and tried his best not to panic. He definitely didn't want his father to see him in that position - and he was sure that his father didn't want to see him like that either. Magnus's father definitely wouldn't mind the fact that Alec was his boyfriend now, that was sure, but Magnus really didn't want him to find out about their new relationship status like that. This was something he rather would have brought up during a nice family dinner. Or in ANY other situation than the one they were currently in. He would never be able to look into his father's face again when he saw him like that.

“Just stay down here” Alec commanded and pushed Magnus's head down. “I’m gonna do this.” 

Magnus had no idea what his boyfriend was planning to do but he prayed that it would work. He crouched, trying to make himself as small as possible and wished that he could just crawl under the seat and hide there.

“Good to see you, Alexander” he eventually heard his father's voice and Magnus was relieved that it sounded like he still had some distance to them. 

“Are you two okay? Where's Magnus?”

“We’re fine” Alec said and his voice was impressively calm. “He just went into the forest because he needed to pee.” 

Magnus was surprised. Alec actually sounded convincing. Normally he was a rather bad liar. Magnus just hoped that his father wouldn't come closer to the car cause then he would definitely see him. 

“Oh okay. I'm going to get the tire and the tools in the meanwhile. Can you help me?” 

“Of course” Alec said and Magnus let out a sigh of relief when he got out of the car. 

When Magnus heard their steps leaving he dared to lift his head a little. Great. They couldn't see him now. This was the perfect opportunity. 

Magnus quietly climbed out of the car and ran into the forest, hiding behind a tree until his raging heartbeat had calmed down again. Well at least his boner was completely gone by now. 

He waited for a few seconds then Magnus went back to the car, acting like he was completely surprised to see his father. “Dad you're already here! What a great surprise” he said and saw that Alec was laughing quietly behind his father's back.


	19. Chapter 19

Together they managed to change the tire within about half an hour. The procedure wasn't exactly easy since it was in the middle of the night and the stars definitely didn't spend enough light for them to see much. Luckily Magnus’s father had a flashlight with him. He gave it to Magnus and assigned him to ensure that there was enough light for Alec and him while they were working. 

Alec didn't mind helping Magnus's father of course but he couldn't really concentrate on what he was doing cause he literally felt that his boyfriend was looking at him almost the entire time. 

“Looking good down there” Magnus commented after a while and from the corner of his eyes Alec could see that he was smirking.

“Yes we should be done in a minute” his father said without looking up. 

Alec was pretty sure that this wasn't what Magnus had been referring to with his statement but his father definitely didn't need to know that. 

“Could you come a little bit closer with the light?” 

“Oh sure” Magnus said and crouched down right behind Alec. “Better?” 

His father nodded. “Yes. Just stay like that till I'm done.”

“No problem” Magnus said with a grin on his face and he was so close that Alec could feel his breath in his neck while he was talking. Concentration was impossible now. 

“That's it” Magnus's father said a few moments later and Alec let out a sigh of relief. “Good work Alexander.”

“Yes you were amazing” Magnus purred, his voice low so only Alec could hear him. “You always look so hot when you are trying to concentrate.” 

“What wasn't exactly easy with you staring at me the entire time” Alec hissed back. 

“I'm sorry but you were definitely provoking it” Magnus defended himself and pouted. 

“Is there a problem?” Magnus's father threw them a questioning look. He probably thought that they were fighting or something like that. 

“No, no, everything's fine” Magnus said quickly.  
“Well then” Henry said patted his son’s shoulder. “I'll see you later. And drive safe.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Yeah of course” he said.

 

When they drove off again a little bit later it was past midnight but Alec was still wide awake. He was determined to bring them home as soon as possible cause even though he had enjoyed every second of his journey with Magnus he really missed sleeping in his own bed with all the fluffy pillows and a mattress that was softer and more comfortable than any other mattress could ever be. Alec’s thoughts drifted off for a moment and he imaged what he and Magnus could do in that bed in the next weeks … He wasn't thinking about them having sex that much actually (not that he would mind that but he was rarely alone at home and he definitely didn't want any of his siblings or his mother to hear them) but rather about them watching movies together, cuddled up under a blanket and kissing each other occasionally. That’d be awesome.

Alec just wanted to tell Magnus about his idea when he realized that his boyfriends head was leaned against the window and his eyes were closed. Did he really fall asleep that quickly? Well he hadn't been talking for a few minutes now and that definitely was rather unusual for him.

“Magnus?” he asked softly.

“Hmmm?” Magnus answered but he didn't open his eyes while he was talking. “I'm still here” he mumbled. 

Alec chuckled a bit because it was just too adorable. “Doesn't seem like it. You haven't said anything for over five minutes now.” 

“Too tired” Magnus yawned. “Speaking is too exhausting.” 

“I never would have thought that it was possible that you're too tired to say something” Alec teased the other one. 

“Hmmpfgh” Magnus said.

When Alec tried to talk to him again a few minutes later he didn't answer anymore and was snoring instead. 

Alec smiled and turned the volume of the radio down so his boyfriend wouldn't wake up again. And he didn't. Magnus was still asleep even when they finally arrived in front of his house three hours later.

Alec turned off the engine and looked at him. He thought about waking him up but in the end he decided not to. Instead he got out of the car and opened the door on the passenger side. He unfastened his boyfriends seat belt and carefully put him up. It wasn't exactly easy but he managed to do so without waking him up. He closed the door with his knee and carried Magnus to the house. Henry had already arrived as well and was waiting for them on the porch. 

When he saw Alec carrying his son he frowned in confusion.

“He fell asleep” Alec explained quietly. 

“Oh” Henry said and it sounded lowkey amused. “You just could have woken him up you know? Would have been easier than carrying him like that.” 

Alec didn't really know what to answer to that but luckily the door opened at that very moment and Magnus's mother stepped out of the house.

“What is it? Did something happen? Is he okay?” she asked concerned when she saw her son lying in Alec’s arms.

“He's alright, he just fell asleep” Henry answered before Alec had the chance to say anything and his wife sighed in relief. “Oh thank god” she said and let out a shaky laugh. “I don’t know why but I'm so worried about everything in the last time. I just can't help it.” 

“There's no need to worry now” Henry said softly. “The boys are both here and they're perfectly fine.” 

“I … uh … I'm going to bring him to his room” Alec said cause Magnus slowly started to get very heavy and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold him.

“That's very nice of you ... Awww he looks so adorable like that” Magnus's mother said quietly and Alec couldn't help but smile. 

“Yes he does” he mumbled. He wasn't sure whether Magnus's parents had heard it or not but he didn't really care at this point. 

He went upstairs and opened the door to his boyfriend’s bedroom with his elbow. Magnus mumbled something incomprehensible in his sleep but he didn't wake up. Alec laid him down on his bed then he carefully pulled out his shoes and placed a blanket on top of him. Magnus immediately curled up and pressed his cheek into his pillow with a satisfied sigh.

Alec stroked his hair and kissed him on his forehead.  
“Sleep well” he whispered quietly. He looked at his boyfriend for a few more seconds, then he turned around in order to leave the room and was surprised to see that Magnus's mother was standing on the hallway, watching him. Alec couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward about the situation. He suddenly felt the urge to explain himself but before he could say anything Magnus's mother suddenly came up to him pulled him into a hug. Alec froze cause he definitely had not expected that. Of course Ms Bane had hugged him before but this time it felt different somehow. She hugged him like she always hugged Magnus, like he was a part of this family as well. Robert, his own father, had never hugged him like that but Alec definitely didn't want to think about that idiot now.

“Thank you so much Alexander” Magnus's mother said in a low voice. “Magnus should be lucky to have you. You take care of him so well.” 

Alec gulped. “He's really important to me” he said hoarsely, unsure about how much he should reveal about their relationship. It probably was very obvious anyways but still he didn't really know what to say about it. And how to say it. But apparently Ms Bane didn't expect him to explain anything at all: “Yes I know” she just said and stroked his cheek before she pulled back again. Then they left Magnus's room and closed the door behind them. 

 

“Alec! Come on brother wake up - the day is almost over again.” 

Alec blinked sleepily and before he had a chance to figure out what the hell was going on somebody already pulled away his blanket. Alec was furious. How could that ignorant person dare to do something like that?? 

“Give that back you fucking asshole” Alec growled and wasn't surprised to see Jace standing in front of his bed with a stupid grin on his face. He couldn't believe that he had actually missed that guy. He hated him.

“I haven't seen you in over two weeks and this is how you greet me? I'm offended.”

“What do you expect when you wake me up that early after I drove almost the whole night!” Alec replied angirly.

“It's three pm, Alec” Jace said.

“What?!” Alec looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that his brother had not been lying. It was indeed afternoon already. He must have slept for over ten hours. 

“Well I'm lucky to see that you're still just as grumpy as before” Jace chuckled.

“I'm not grumpy you're just being a pain in the ass” Alec said, but he wasn't angry any longer. Not really. At least until Jace started talking again: “Speaking of pain in the ass … did you and Magnus do it?” he asked with a big smirk on his face and wiggled his eyebrows. “Izzy told me that you wanted to do naughty things with him …” 

Alec groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. He wondered how long it was going to take until he passed out because of the lack of oxygen. Why did his siblings have to be like that? What did he do to deserve this?

Even though Alec couldn't see his brother any longer now he unfortunately was still able to hear his voice.  
“So that's a yes huh?” Jace asked and he sounded extremely amused while he was talking. “Izzy is going to love this.” 

“What am I going to love? Alec why are you trying to kill yourself with your pillow?” Seemed like Izzy was in his room now as well. ‘Great’, Alec thought and threw away the pillow. It wasn't helping much anyways. “How about you‘re calling mom as well?” he suggested sarcastically. “There’s still some room for more people in here. Or invite Simon. I'm sure he also wants to know every detail about my sex life.”

“Sex life?” Izzy gasped. “Oh my god Alec! Do you-”

“No I don't want to talk about it” Alec interrupted her quickly. 

“Okay okay maybe you should eat something first” Izzy suggested. “So you're in a better mood.”

Alec rolled his eyes. His so called bad mood had absolutely nothing to do with him being hungry but still he followed his siblings down into the kitchen. There were some leftovers from dinner and he definitely wouldn't say no to a bit of lasagna. 

Izzy and Jace were peppering him with questions while he was eating but luckily they didn't involve his relationship to Magnus this time so Alec was more than happy to answer them.

“Oh by the way - we are planning to make a little party for Magnus on the weekend” Izzy said eventually. “But it's supposed to be a surprise so don't tell him yet.” 

“Sure” Alec said. “I'm not going to say a word.”

 

POV Magnus  
When Magnus eventually opened his eyes again he was confused. He was in his room but he had no idea how he got here. The last thing he remembered was that he and Alec had been sitting in the car together and that he started to feel tired. Well … obviously he had fallen asleep. But that still didn't explain how he had gotten out of the car and into his bed without even realizing it. 

“What the hell” he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.  
He didn't know how late it was but he felt hungry so he decided to get up and walked down into the kitchen.

“Oh there you are” his father said when Magnus entered the room. He and his mother were sitting at the table and were having dinner together so it must be noon already. “We didn't think that you would wake up anytime soon so we started eating already.” 

“No probIem” Magnus said and also got himself a plate before sitting down next to his mother. “I don't even know why I was so tired yesterday. Seems like I fell asleep in the car cause I can't remember how we arrived here … “ He shook his head. “I don’t even remember going to my room to be honest” he continued, still sounding confused.

“Awww honey, you were sleeping when you two arrived here” his mother said and chuckled. “Alec carried you inside and brought you into your room. It was so cute how you were sleeping in his arms … ”

“Oh.” Magnus blushed. That explained everything.

“So?” his mother asked after a few seconds of silence and smirked at him, obviously waiting for him to talk on. Magnus knew exactly what she was trying to imply. He had already thought that it wouldn't take her long to figure out what was going on between him and Alec but still he decided to play dumb just to tease her.

“I don't know what you want to hear” he said with a frown and tried his best not to giggle and keep his expression totally serious.

“Aw come on! Don't be like that!” his mother complained and slapped his arm. “You know exactly what I am talking about. You and Alec … I mean you two were always very close but I feel like you're even closer now. And I know that you had a crush on him for quite a long time now … ” 

Magnus's father stopped eating and chuckled.  
“Crush? That's probably the understatement of the century” he interrupted his wife. 

“Are you making fun of me?” Magnus asked, acting as if he was deeply offenend. 

“Oh no I would never do that … I just wanted to point out that you mentioned him pretty often within the last few weeks. And with pretty often I mean that you were basically talking about him all the time.”

“I didn't do that!” Magnus protested. At least he had not realized that he was doing it.

“Anyways” his mother said, joining the conversation again. “I think we should invite him for dinner next week, what do you think Magnus? Now that Alec officially is your boyfriend we should celebrate.” 

“I didn't say that he's my boyfriend.” 

Magnus's parents both simultaneously gave their son a ‘Are you kidding me?’ look and Magnus eventually gave in. “Okay, okay, he is. Alec is my boyfriend now” he confirmed the obvious and felt a smile spreading on his face. 

It just felt so good to say this out loud. For some time he had seriously doubted that it would ever happen, that Alec could be together with him in the way he wanted so badly, but now it had become reality and Magnus still couldn't really process it. He had expected this to be way more difficult. He had expected that even when Alec would return his feelings he would maybe be too afraid to start a relationship with him because he didn't want to risk losing their friendship. Magnus himself had thought about that too. He had thought about it a lot actually but in the end he just couldn't help but wanting to try anyways because he knew that, no matter what happened, in the end Alec would never turn his back on him. Alec had always been in his life and Magnus just couldn't imagine that anything, no matter how bad, could possibly have the power to change that. And now that they were a couple he just wanted to tell the whole world how lucky he was.

“Oh my god - I'm shook” his father said dramatically, reacting to his confession about having a relationship with Alec. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Prepare an old man before you say stuff like that.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but chuckle. His father had always been like that and even though his behaviour could sometimes be quite embarrassing Magnus was glad about having him. He had a very good relationship to both of his parents and he knew that not everybody was that lucky. Alec was the best example. Even though Maryse was very nice Alec’s father on the other hand was a total jerk. Magnus had never liked Robert and Alec’s father had never been very fond of him either. He kept saying that Magnus was a ‘bad influence’ and that Alec should find himself some ‘normal’ male friends who didn't kiss boys and who didn't wear makeup and he probably even would have forbidden them to see each other when Maryse had not intervened. 

By now Alec’s parents were divorced and Robert didn't live with them any longer. Magnus was relieved that he was gone. The way he had looked at Alec - at his own son! - after he found out that he was gay still made Magnus sick in the stomach. But he didn’t want to think about that now. Actually he didn't want to think about Robert Lightwood at any time to be honest. It would just make him angry all over again. Apart from that Magnus was way more interested in thinking about what his son might be doing at the moment. Was Alec also having dinner right now or was he still asleep? He had been driving the car for almost the whole night so he was probably very exhausted. Magnus sighed cause he really wanted to call him but he decided to wait a little bit longer. He didn't want to risk waking him up. Instead he imagined how Alec looked, cuddled up in his bed and smiled. He really was lucky.

\-----------------

“Come on Alec please tell us about you and Magnus. We want details!” Izzy begged for the third time now but Alec remained stubborn and shook his head. After he had finished eating his sister’s and his brother’s questions had started to get rather annoying again. Actually he had thought that at least Jace would be on his side with this but apparently he had decided to be a traitor instead. 

“Maybe we should wait till Magnus's party and then make him drunk. I'm sure he's going to be more talkative after that” he suggested with a treacherous smirk on his face and Alec threw him an angry gaze. Izzy seemed to love the idea though. “Oh I really like the way you're thinking” she said. 

Alec made a mental note to not touch any drinks on that party, especially not the ones his siblings were offering him. There was lots of embarrassing stuff he could accidentally tell them and he definitely didn't want this to happen. They would tease him until the day of his death.

“Don't you two have something better to do?” Alec asked and hoped that his siblings would get the hint but unfortunately they just shook their heads and grinned at him. 

‘Please someone save me’ Alec thought desperately and was more than surprised when his phone actually started ringing in that very moment. Did Magnus feel that he wanted him to call him?! The coincidence was almost scary. Nevertheless he was relieved about the interruption.

“Oh sorry guys I have to take this” Alec said and quickly walked upstairs with his phone.

“Don't think we're done with you yet” Izzy yelled after him but Alec ignored it and fled into his room.

“Gosh thank you for calling me, you just saved my life” Alec said into his phone and locked the door behind him just in case his siblings were trying to follow him in here. “I was just thinking about you and how much I wanted to hear your beautiful voice and then my phone was ringing. It's crazy.”

“Uh yes that's indeed crazy” an amused voice answered and Alec froze in horror when he realized that it wasn't Magnus. “I didn't know you liked my voice that much. I mean I'm flattered, really, but I think Magnus isn't going to be happy about the fact that you are flirting with me. I mean I can't really blame you … I am indeed very charming but I'm already dating your sister if you remember.” 

“Simon!” Alec interrupted the other one and just wanted to die right on the spot. Maybe he should have looked at the name on the screen before he had picked up the call. Of course it wasn't Magnus. That really would have been too much of a coincidence. 

“God please forget what I just said” Alec mumbled embarrassed. “I thought you were Magnus.” 

“Aww really? So my voice is not beautiful?” Simon asked.

“No not really. Your voice is giving me a headache most of the time to be honest” Alec answered. 

“Hey I thought I just saved your life! Is this how you thank me for that?” 

“I'm sorry but your girlfriend and my brother just interrogated me for almost an hour and I'm exhausted.” Alec sighed. “But I'm glad that you called me.”

“So you are going to talk to me even though I'm not Magnus and my voice is not beautiful?” Simon asked.

Alec chuckled. “Yes of course. As long as you don't want to interrogate me as well.” 

“No that's not why I'm calling you” Simon said quickly. “It's about my gig this saturday. I just wanted to be sure that you're still coming.” 

“Of course I'm going to come. I promised it.”

“Great” Simon said happily. “Oh and you have to go out with Magnus that day. The whole afternoon before the gig.” 

Alec frowned in confusion. “Why that? I mean I'm not complaining …”

“We're preparing the party for him then and he isn't supposed to notice so it would be great if you could keep him busy until the gig. After that we're all going to meet at his house and have the party together” Simon explained. Alec had to admit that he really liked that idea. Magnus definitely was going to love it. He had always loved parties.

“Sure I can do that” Alec said. “As long as you can promise me that Izzy is not baking the cake.”  
Simon laughed. “Of course, don't worry about that.”

After Alec had ended the call a few minutes later he looked at his alarm clock. ‘Okay Magnus definitely should be awake by now’ he thought and spontaneously decided to drop by at his house. He changed his clothes and took a quick shower before he left the house. Izzy and Jace were watching television so they didn't even realize when he walked out of the door right behind their backs. 

He left a short note in the kitchen though saying where he was just to be sure. His mother didn't like not knowing where he was so it was probably better that way. 

Even though Magnus didn't live far away from them Alec felt like he was walking for an eternity before he finally arrived in front of his house where he was greeted by a very impressive view that made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Oh my god” Alec mumbled and felt his throat getting dry. It definitely had been the right decision to go here. 

The red car they had been traveling with in the last few days was standing in the driveway next to the house and Magnus was washing it with a sponge, wearing black sweatpants and a very tight sitting tank top. ‘Jesus’ Alec thought and bit his lip. Only Magnus could manage to look that hot in casual clothes. He had never thought that washing a car could actually be hot but when Magnus was the one doing it it definitely was. Alec didn't know how long he had already been standing there and staring at his boyfriend when Magnus eventually saw him. He looked surprised at first and then he smirked when he realized how Alec was looking at him.

“Well hello there, pretty boy” he purred. “Are you enjoying the show?” 

Alec forced himself to not stare at Magnus's arms any longer and looked in his face instead. “Uh hi” he said and hoped that he didn't sound like a horny teenager who was having no control over his body. Cause he wasn't like that. He was totally fine with Magnus looking like that. And with all those water drops that were running down his arms … . “Seems like you're - uh - washing the car.” 

Magnus looked amused and Alec immediately regretted what he had said. He had always been horrible with small talk and the way Magnus was looking right now definitely wasn't helping him to come up with more intellectual observations than usual. 

“Yes I am indeed washing the car as you can see” Magnus said with a grin on his face. “You know my father, he always wants his car to look absolutely perfect and since I used it in the last few days he thinks that I should also be the one cleaning it.”

“We” Alec corrected him automatically.

“What?”

“We used the car Magnus, not just you” Alec explained. “I was with you, remember?”

“Sure but …”

“No but. I'm going to help you of course” Alec insisted. “And not just because I want to have an excuse to keep staring at you.”

He cleared his throat and Magnus started smirking again. “You like my top, huh?” he asked teasingly.

“More what's underneath …” Alec answered and blushed a little bit. God he really was a horny teenager. And apparently he also had no control over his body cause otherwise he definitely had not been saying this.

“Oh you're so dirty-minded today.” Magnus giggled. “I think I'll have to wash that off as well.”

Alec squeaked. He knew exactly what the other one wanted to do and quickly ran away. Magnus followed him with the sponge and chased him around the car until Alec was totally breathless. Apparently laughing and running at the same time wasn't a very good idea.

The two boys eventually ended up standing on opposite sides of the bonnet, breathing heavily and still laughing. 

“So what are gonna do now?” Alec asked and grinned provocatively. 

“You can't escape me pretty boy. You should really know that by now” Magnus said confidently and before Alec had the chance to react he was already standing right in front of him. 

Alec gasped in disbelief. “Holy shit how did you just do that?” he asked flabbergasted. Somehow his boyfriend had just been sliding over the bonnet like some hero in an action movie. 

Alec was so shocked that he totally forgot to run away, something he regretted immediately when Magnus pressed the sponge right into his face without answering his question. 

“Eww Magnus there's lather in my mouth now” Alec yelled and pushed Magnus's arm away but his boyfriend just laughed.

Alec tried to grab the sponge so he could attack Magnus instead but the other one just wouldn't let go so they started to wrangle. Soon they were both wet and covered in lather. They only stopped when Mr. Bane stepped out of the house behind them and cleared his throat. 

“Boys I have absolutely nothing against you having some fun but please remember that I need the car tonight” he said with a little chuckle.

“Sure, I'm going back to work immediately” Magnus promised but as soon as Henry was gone again they continued fighting. It would probably take some time until the car was ready ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's only one more chapter to go. I can't believe that this story is almost over because it really means a lot to me and I was working on it for so long :(   
> Anyways the last chapter is probably going to be very long and I'm also thinking about writing a second part of this story if anyone is interested in reading that ... Please let me know what you think and thank you to all those who are still reading this :)


	20. Chapter 20

A few a days later the time had come. Simon’s gig and the party for Magnus were just around the corner. 

It was evening by now and Alec had done a good job in keeping his boyfriend busy over the afternoon. While Izzy, Jace, Clary and Raphael had been at the house of Magnus's family to prepare the party together with his parents (Simon couldn't help them cause he and his band wanted to practise their performance one last time before the actual show) Alec and Magnus had been walking around the city for hours. Magnus especially loved strolling through his favourite shopping center and even though Alec couldn't really get the thrill of it he still was glad to be together with his boyfriend. Normally Magnus would have bought a bunch of clothes in the shops they passed on their way, also some jewelry or maybe makeup but this time he had to hold himself back. After their trip both of them didn't have much money left (they had been paying for the food, the gas and the motel rooms after all) so buying clothes wasn't a very good idea at the moment. 

Of course that didn't mean that Magnus didn't try anyways. Alec had to stop him at least five times from buying something and everytime he did so Magnus pouted like a stubborn little child. He was actually surprised that in the end they had managed to leave the mall again without having bought anything. Just a few minutes longer and Alec probably would have given in. His boyfriend was playing really dirty tricks after all, like for example looking at a shirt he wanted with big eyes and then sighing incredibly loud and dramatically when Alec urged him to walk on with expression on his face like his cat had just been run over. Alec really didn't want Magnus to be upset but he just needed to understand that he also had to save his money sometimes. In the end Magnus accepted his fate though and he also wasn't upset any longer. 

When they eventually left the mall again Alec patted his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You really did it. You didn't buy anything. I'm so proud of you.” 

“Actually I quickly went into this one shop while you were on the toilet…”

“What?!” Alec stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Magnus but he just started laughing.

“I'm just joking I really didn't buy anything” he giggled and raised his hands to show him that he was saying the truth. “See I don’t even have a bag with me and I would have one if I really bought clothes, right?” 

Good point. He would have to transport his stuff after all. “Right” Alec said and tried not to be embarrassed because he almost fell for something that obvious. If Magnus had really bought something he would have seen it immediately.

“Right? That's all you have to say?” Magnus complained. “You have no idea how hard it was to resist the temptation. I want a real reward.”  
He looked at Alec with pleading eyes and it was more than obvious into which direction his thoughts were going but Alec decided to play dumb and tease him a bit.

“I’m sorry but I don't understand” he said with a small grin on his face. “I think you have to specify this a little bit more, Mr. Bane. What exactly are you thinking of?” 

Magnus licked his lips and his glowing eyes told Alec that he definitely liked this game. He quickly looked around, probably checking the perimeter, then he grabbed Alec’s arm and pushed him into a narrow alley between two houses where they couldn't be seen.

Alec’s back collided with one of the walls and he gasped when Magnus pressed his body against his. 

“Don't you want to check if I really didn't buy anything?” he asked seductively and ran one of his fingers over Alec’s lips. “I could easily hide small things in the pockets of my pants you know … or somewhere else on my body.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Where should that be?”  
“Well you're going to have to find that out yourself, Mr. Lightwood” Magnus answered. 

“Oh so you want me to pat you down huh?” Alec asked with a smirk. “I really like that idea.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Magnus asked back and grabbed Alec’s wrists. He guided his hands and placed them on his shoulders. 

Alec didn't hesitate. With a quick movement he changed their positions so Magnus was now the one standing pressed up against the wall and started moving his hands over his boyfriends body, starting with his shoulders and upper arms, then slowly moving down to his chest and his stomach. When he eventually arrived at his hips Alec did something Magnus didn't seem to have expected and dropped to his knees. Magnus froze for a moment and held his breath. 

Alec chuckled quietly while he moved his hands down the other ones legs. “What’s the problem, Mr. Bane?” he asked amused and looked up to Magnus. “I thought you wanted me to check your whole body or did I get this wrong?” 

Magnus didn't answer and just shook his head instead.

Alec moved his hands up again and raised to his feet, his head so close to Magnus's body during the process that his mouth almost touched his crotch. Magnus shivered and Alec grinned satisfied. 

“Nothing there” he mumbled eventually when he was standing again and his lips were almost touching the other ones while he was speaking. “Seems like you've really been a good boy after all.” 

Magnus licked his lips a second time and looked at Alec’s mouth. “If you could read my mind now you surely wouldn't think that any longer - that I'm a good boy” he said with a smirk.

Alec chuckled and wanted to take a step back but Magnus stopped him from doing so.

“Hey you forgot my reward” he protested. “Don't think you're getting away from me that easily.” With that he pulled Alec back and kissed him hungrily.  
Alec immediately joined the movement of his boyfriend's lips and replied the kiss just as passionate. 

They kissed and touched each other for a few minutes and Alec would have loved to go on with it even longer but then he remembered that Simon’s gig was about to start soon and he stepped away from Magnus.

“Hey I wasn't finished yet.”

“Me neither but we have to go now or we're gonna be late and Izzy is going to kill us” Alec said with a sigh, already missing his boyfriends lips.

“Right.” Magnus chuckled. “I really don't want your sister to be mad at me.”

 

When the two boys arrived at the Hunters Moon about fifteen minutes later Izzy was already waiting for them. She was standing in front of the door and immediately beckoned them when she spotted Alec and Magnus in front of the bar. Her cheeks were glowing and Alec guessed that she was even more nervous and excited about this whole thing than Simon was. 

She was wearing a tight red dress and black high heels. “Wow you look amazing Isabelle” Magnus said impressed when they were standing in front of her. Normally Izzy really liked being complimented but at the moment she didn't even seem to realize what Magnus had said.

“Where have you been?” she asked instead, sounding reproachful. “All the others are already here.” 

Alec and Magnus exchanged a quick look and blushed a little bit. Izzy threw them a questioning look and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Eventually Magnus cleared his throat. “Sorry we just lost track of time I guess” he said sheepishly.  
Izzy sighed. “Well at least you're here now” she said and the couple followed her inside. 

Alec was surprised by the amount of people who were gathered inside the bar. The Hunters Moon was always very crowded but today it seemed to be even more full than usually. 

“I told you I was going to call everybody I know” Magnus said when he saw Alec’s expression and grinned. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “You know all those people?” he asked.

“No not all but most of them.” Magnus shrugged. “I think Jace and Izzy also invited some of their friends.” 

“Probably.” 

Alec had never had many friends but he didn't really care. He was perfectly fine with having his siblings, Simon, Raphael and Magnus. He also knew some of Magnus's friends like Catarina and Ragnor for example. He hadn't talked much with Maia, the bartender at the Hunters Moon yet, who was also friends with Magnus but he kinda liked her. Apart from that there had been one or two other boys and girls at school he sometimes had talked to but they were no friends. Most of the time they had just asked Alec if they could copy his homework and he was sure that now that he had graduated he wouldn't see them again.

Izzy, Alec and Magnus made their way through the ground and walked to the bar counter, where Maia greeted them with a friendly smile. 

“Hi Maia” said Magnus. 

“Hi. Wanna have a drink?” 

Magnus shook his head. “No thank you. Maybe later.” 

“God Mags are you sick?” Alec asked jokingly and laid one of his hands on his boyfriends forehead like he wanted to check if he was having a fever. “First you resist buying clothes in the mall and now you say no to a drink? Do I have to be concerned?” 

Magnus laughed but before he could answer something Simon suddenly appeared at their side and started talking: “Oh thank god you are here. Do you see how many people have come? Gosh we never had such a big audience before, I just hope we don't fuck this up…”

“You won't” Izzy said and pressed a quick kiss on Simons lips. “I'm sure you're going to be great. You practised so much and if anybody dares not to appreciate that I promise you that I'm going to punch them.” 

Simon laughed nervously. Apparently Izzy’s promise had not calmed him down at all. “I don't think that's going to be necessary but thanks honey” he said. “Well I think I should go on the stage now. Eric, Matt and Kirk are already waiting up there. Wish me luck.”

“Sure. You're gonna make it, Si” Alec said but Simon was already on his way to the stage and he wasn’t sure whether he had heard it or not. Izzy went after him, probably in case they needed help with something.

Now it didn't take long till the others also spotted the two boys and Izzy at the counter: Jace and Clary joined their group first and a little bit later Raphael came over to them as well. He was wearing black pants and a dark, red jacket that looked way too elegant for a bar like this but that was kind of his thing. Raphael always dressed elegant no matter for what occasion. Even if it was just grocery shopping he wouldn't leave his house in jeans and a casual T-Shirt like Simon always wore them. He'd probably rather die. Raphael was just as fashionable as Magnus was but in a rather decent way. Just like Alec Raphael also didn't like too much attention. And he thought that glittery, extremely colourful clothes like the ones Magnus was mostly wearing looked ridiculous. 

“Dios mio when is this finally going to start?” he complained. “I've been here for five minutes now and I'm already having a headache. Why do all those horrible people have to scream like that?” 

“I hate to bring it to you buddy but the music is going to be a lot louder than that” Jace said and took a sip from the beer bottle he was holding in his hands.

“That's why I brought these” Raphael said and pulled out a pair of ear plugs, like the ones people were usually wearing at big concerts.

Magnus laughed. “Don't you think that's a little bit exaggerated?” 

“Definitely not. I don’t want to risk being deaf after this evening” Raphael replied and just in that moment Simon stepped behind the mic and cleared his throat. There was a loud squeaking sound at first and Raphael quickly put the plugs in his ear but then the microphone worked properly and Simon started talking.

He thanked everybody for coming tonight and said a few things about the songs they were going to play and then they started their performance. 

Alec was surprised cause the music they were playing was actually quite good. Not that he would have expected Simon’s band to be horrible but he had not been sure whether the music they were playing was going to be his taste. Now he could say that it definitely was. The music was exciting but not too fast or too loud. Also Simon really was a pretty decent singer. It was fun listening to their songs and after a while Alec involuntarily started humming along the lyrics. The other people also seemed to enjoy it and Izzy looked so proud that Alec couldn't suppress a smile. She really was head over heels for that nerd.

When it was over Alec was almost disappointed. The crowd cheered and Simon beamed. He was so excited that he almost knocked over the microphone when he bowed to the audience. A few people laughed and Simon’s head turned bright red. Alec also couldn't hold back a little chuckle.

“It wouldn't have been Simon if nothing like that had happened to him” Clary laughed.

“I was actually surprised that he didn't fall off the stage during the performance” Raphael said and took the plugs out of his ears. 

“But the music was good wasn't it?” Magnus asked.

Raphael shrugged. “I guess so. It was acceptable. I didn't wish to be somewhere else so it probably can't have been that bad.” 

“Wow.” Alec laughed. Coming from Raphael this definitely was a huge compliment. 

They all stayed at the Hunters Moon a little longer but then Izzy and Simon said that they wanted to go home. Jace, Clary and Raphael joined them and Magnus seemed to be confused. 

“Hey why are they all going already?” he complained with a pout. “The night just started and I haven't even had a drink yet. I thought we would celebrate now … “

Alec winced. “Celebrate?” he asked nervously. Magnus didn't know something or did he?

“Yeah because Simon’s gig went so well.”

Oh thank god. He didn't know. Alec was relieved.

“I think he's maybe tired” he said with a shrug. “But we could go to your house and watch TV if you want” he suggested and tried not to sound suspicious in any way.

Magnus sighed. “Okay. I would have preferred a party but at least you're still with me.” He smiled at Alec and Alec smiled back. “Yes that's true.” 

\---------------

The two of them left the bar and walked home together. Magnus actually seemed to be a little bit disappointed that the others had left that quickly but that would just make the surprise even bigger. At least now Alec could be sure that Magnus definitely didn't suspect anything. He wondered how he was going to react when they entered the house and he saw that all the others were there.

When they eventually arrived in the right street Alec could barely hide his excitement any longer. A grin spread on his face but luckily it was already dark enough that Magnus couldn't see it properly.

“Hmm strange” Magnus mumbled when he fiddled the keys out of his pocket. “It's so dark in there but normally my parents shouldn't be sleeping already.”  
“Yes that's indeed strange” Alec said and it was so hard now to not start giggling. 

Magnus opened the door and turned on the light in the hallway. “Strange …” he murmured again. “I think I just heard something.” He walked to the living room and Alec followed him quickly cause he definitely didn't want to miss this. 

“Mom? Dad?” Magnus asked into the dark room, then he turned on the light … 

“Happy Birthday!!” everyone yelled and Magnus's jaw dropped when he saw his best friends standing in front of him, together with his parents. Right next to them there was a big table with party decorations and lots of food on it and a little bit further away in the corner of the room there was another, smaller table that was covered with a bunch of presents.

“Oh my god” Magnus mumbled overwhelmed and Alec laughed quietly behind his back. “Seems like your going to get your party after all, huh?” 

“Right. But I really wasn't expecting this … Thank you guys so much I'm flattered” Magnus said and his voice actually sounded a little bit shaky.

“You're not going to cry now, are you?” Raphael asked. He always felt uncomfortable when people around him were getting too emotional but apparently there wasn't any need for him to worry about that: “Of course not. My makeup isn't waterproof and I'm definitely not going to ruin it” Magnus said with determination and everybody laughed. Even Raphael.

“I feel you” Izzy said. “So do you want to eat the cake first or do you want to start with the presents? Please say you want the presents first cause I'm dying to see your reaction.”

Magnus laughed. “Okay, okay, then I'm going to open the presents first.” He walked to the other end of the room and his friends followed him. Alec was probably just as excited to see what was inside the gift wrappings as his boyfriend was cause he didn't have any idea what the others had bought for him. 

“That's from me” Clary said excited when Magnus randomly picked one of the packages. It was a very flat one and it was rectangular. 

“Well then let's see what’s in there” Magnus said and unwrapped it carefully. The gift looked like a framed piece of paper but from his position Alec couldn't see what was on it. Magnus, however, seemed to like it very much: “Oh my god Clary that's beautiful. Here, Alec, look at this.” 

Alec stepped closer and curiously looked over his boyfriend's shoulder. On the framed piece of paper there was a drawing of him and Magnus together, holding hands and smiling at each other. It really was beautiful.

“Wow that's amazing” Alec said impressed and Clary blushed.

“See? I always told you that my girlfriend is very talented” Jace said proudly.

Alec could hardly resist the urge to roll his eyes. Jace had indeed already told him that, approximately a million times to be exact. 

“I actually already started drawing this a about a month ago” Clary confessed and Magnus laughed. 

“Seems like everybody knew we were going to end up together before we did.”

“I think you two were just meant to be” Clary said with a smile. 

“Thank you so much Biscuit, I love it.” Magnus pulled Clary in a hug. “This is going to get a very special place in my room” he promised.

After that he unwrapped the other presents. Raphael had chosen a fancy bracelet for him while Simon had bought a Playstation Game called ‘Just dance’. Izzy’s present was a pair of black leather pants that looked extremely hot. Alec couldn't wait to see his boyfriend in that at some point later in the future. For a moment he thought about thanking his sister for her present as well but then he decided against it cause his friends really didn't need to know what effect those pants had on him. Especially not Izzy.  
Magnus opened Jace’s present last and he seemed to be very surprised about the cat toys that were inside the package. Alec was surprised too cause giving Magnus cat toys wasn't making any  
sense since his family didn't have any pets. 

Was this supposed to be a joke?

“Uh, wow, that's very nice of you but unfortunately I don't have a cat” Magnus said but Jace just smirked. 

“Are you sure?” he asked mysteriously.

Magnus frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Do you remember Allison, Ms. Burkhardt's daughter?” Mr. Bane asked. 

Magnus nodded. Ms. Burkhardt was their neighbour. She was an old lady and very nice. Alec knew her for a quite a long time now since he visited Magnus a lot. Almost every time when he passed her house she was sitting in front of the open window and started a conversation with him, asking how he was and if his family was fine. Sometimes she even gave him a bar of chocolate. 

Alec had also seen her daughter once when she had been visiting her. He didn't know much about her though.

“Yes of course I remember her” Magnus said, still sounding confused. “But what has that got to do with anything?” 

“She and her husband have bought a young cat a few month ago but now they found out that Allison is allergic so they have to give it away” Ms. Bane started to explain. “Ms. Burkhardt knows how much you love cats so when her daughter told her about the situation she immediately suggested that you should take care of the cat from now on and Allison also thinks that it's a good idea.”

Magnus stared at his mother with big eyes. “Oh my god that's … that's … I don't even know what to say” he stammered and Alec was just as puzzled as he was. A cat for Magnus - that was indeed unexpected. But it was an amazing present. 

Ms. Bane laughed at how excited her son was about the news. “Allison is going to bring the cat tomorrow” she said. “I thought that would be better since you're going to have a party tonight.”

“Yeah that's true … God I can't wait till tomorrow now.” 

Alec smiled. Magnus was just too cute like that.

“But first we're going to have the most amazing party  
ever” Izzy said. 

“Hmm I don't know … it's going to be hard for you guys to beat the party Alexander and I had” Magnus said with a smirk and Alec blushed even deeper than he normally would because his boyfriends parents were still in the room and he was sure that they had heard the sexual ambiguity behind his words. 

Mr. Bane cleared his throat. “I think that's our signal to leave” he said with a laugh. “We're going to go to the movies so you can have the house to yourselves for a few hours. Please don't blow everything up while we're gone.”

“Yes we're not going to let Izzy into the kitchen” Jace promised.

“Hey!” Izzy protested immediately. “I also bake the cake for Magnus here and nothing happened, remember?” 

“Yes but only because Raphael was helping you.”  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. “Whatever!” 

“Oh so you're giving Izzy cooking lessons now?” Alec asked Raphael. “That's actually a brilliant idea … not that your cooking is that bad but I think it's a great opportunity for you to gain more experience” he added quickly when he saw the expression on his sisters face.

“No need to lie to me. I know exactly what you all think about my food. You're terrible actors you know? But let's forget about that. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I'm here to have fun tonight. After all we have lots of things to celebrate.” 

“That's true” Magnus agreed with her. “I also want to have fun so I'd suggest that we play this funny game Simon bought for me.” 

“Oh yes, I love dancing!” Izzy cheered and judging by their facial expressions Clary and Simon also liked the idea. Jace on the other hand looked rather neutral about it and Raphael horrified. 

“I'm definitely not drunk enough to do this.” He took an empty glass from the table and filled it with bowle.   
“I hope there's much alcohol in that stuff” Raphael said before he emptied the glass in one go. 

“What about you, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a smirk. “Are you going to dance with me again or do you also have to get drunk first? If I remember correctly you told me that you loved dancing just a few days ago...”

“Wait what?” Izzy asked incredulously. “You made my brother dance? How on earth did you get him to do this? Do you have magic abilities or something like that?” 

Magnus chuckled. “Unfortunately not. But I do have my methods.” He winked at Alec and Alec blushed slightly. 

 

About one and a half hour later Izzy, Magnus, Simon and Clary were still dancing. The others were sitting on the sofa and watched them. Raphael was drinking his fourth glass by now and Alec was surprised that the alcohol still didn't seem to affect him that much. He behaved just like he always did and he wasn’t exactly more talkative than usually. 

“Hey Jace, come on you have to dance too” Clary said breathlessly and grabbed her boyfriends wrist. 

“Oh no please not” Jace whined but Clary remained stubborn, looking at him with begging eyes. 

“Pleeeease.” 

Jace sighed and stood up. “I just can't say no to you.”

“I know” Clary said and grinned at him.

“When Jace is dancing then you have to dance too Alexander” Magnus said and came over to him with a big smirk on his face. 

Alec choked and almost dropped the plate with cake he was holding. “I can't, I'm still eating” he said quickly.

“Oh really?” Magnus grabbed his fork and ate the last piece of the cake. “Now you're done he said and licked his lips. Damn it. Alec sighed and put the empty plate on the coffee table in front of him before he followed Magnus. Clary in the meanwhile also managed to get Raphael to join them. 

At first Alec felt awkward cause he was dancing like a complete idiot but then he realized that the others - except Magnus maybe - were not really doing any better than he did and after a while the game actually started to be really funny. Even Raphael was laughing and at some point he also started humming along to the songs, while Simon was singing loudly. Soon they were singing together and Alec was sure now that Raphael was at least a little bit drunk. 

“How much Bowle did he drink?” Jace asked Alec.

“More than he can handle apparently.”

After a while they were all exhausted though. For the rest of the evening they were eating and talking. The others wanted to know everything what had happened in the last few days and they also told Magnus and Alec about their time in Paris. They showed each other pictures on their phones and Alec found out that apparently Magnus had also taken pictures of him when he didn't see it.

The time went over very quickly and soon they all had to go home.

“Thank you all so much for this” Magnus said when they were standing at the door. “It was an amazing evening.”

“Yes it really was” Clary said. They hugged each other and Magnus kissed Alec Goodbye. 

“Oh by the way my parents want you to come over for dinner on Sunday” he said. 

“Oh. Okay.” Alec smiled. “I'd love to.”

“Uuuuuh” Izzy said and laughed. “So you want to introduce Alec to your parents?”

“Very funny” Magnus said but he was laughing as well. 

\-----------------

Sunday came a lot faster than Alec had expected. At 7pm he put on the black pants he had already chosen the day before and one of his best shirts and walked to his boyfriend’s house. He didn't know why but he was a little bit nervous. He had eaten together with Magnus and his parents before but maybe it would be different this time, now that he and Magnus were in a romantic relationship and not just friends. 

“God calm down” Alec mumbled to himself when he had almost arrived at his destination. “It's just a dinner. It's not like I wanted to ask his parents for his hand or something like that.” 

“Aren't you a little bit too young for marriage?” a voice asked and Alec winced. Apparently he had been talking louder than he had thought. At least it had been loud enough for Ms. Burkhardt to hear him. “But on the other hand it would be totally romantic” the old lady at the window continued talking with a dreamy expression on her face. “Just like Romeo and Juliet but with two Romeos … “

Alec blushed. “What? No it's not like that … We're just having dinner all together and I’m a bit nervous I guess.”

“Because you want to propose?” Ms. Burkhardt asked.

“No! I … uh … I was just talking nonsense.” 

The old lady started laughing. “I'm just joking.”

“Oh.” Thank god. “Uh … I don't want to be rude but I have to go. I don’t want to be late” Alec stammered. He just wanted to escape this awkward situation as fast as possible.

“Sure. I totally understand” Ms. Burkhardt said and Alec smiled at her before he quickly walked on. “You shouldn't let your soon to be fiance wait too long” the old lady yelled after him and Alec felt like the entire street knew about him and Magnus now.

“I think your neighbour is already planning our wedding” he said when Magnus opened the door for him a few moments later and he entered the house.

“I wouldn't be surprised about that” Magnus laughed and kissed Alec on his lips. “She loves weddings.”

“Yeah I realized.” 

Alec wanted to kiss his boyfriend more properly but Magnus pulled back before he had the chance to do so. “No time for that now. I have to introduce you to our new family member first” he said excited then he grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him into the living room. Alec chuckled. “I can't wait to meet him” he said. 

Unfortunately he had not been there when Ms. Burkhardt's daughter had brought the cat yesterday but nevertheless he knew the name already and also how ‘Church’ looked like since his boyfriend had sended him approximately two hundred pictures of him during the last twenty four hours. 

Now, however, he was nowhere to be seen.

“He's probably hiding again” Magnus said. “He's still very shy so you probably shouldn't touch him yet.”

Alec nodded, then he and Magnus started looking for the cat together. They searched in every room but they just couldn't find him. They were just about to give up when Magnus eventually found him in his room, inside of the wardrobe, where he was sleeping on top of a pile of pants.

“Apparently I didn't close the door properly” Magnus said and sighed. “I'm just glad that he's just sleeping in there.”

Alec giggled. “Are you afraid that he's going to destroy your clothes?”

“Of course I am. But I think we better shouldn't wake him up now.” 

“He's really cute” Alec said.

Magnus smiled. “Yes that's true.”

 

To Alec's surprise the dinner turned out to be a lot more relaxed than he had thought earlier. It wasn't weird or awkward at all and it didn't feel any different. Magnus's parents treated him just like they had always done and it was a very nice evening. Magnus was talking almost the entire time and as always he made everybody laugh with his crazy stories. Sometimes Alec felt like it was impossible to be in a bad mood when he was around but Raphael kinda proved the opposite. 

After they had finished eating the roast meat - which had been absolutely delicious by the way - Ms. Bane walked into the kitchen and came back with four bowls of ice cream for dessert. Alec actually wasn't that hungry anymore - he had eaten quite a lot - but he could never say no to some ice cream so he decided to eat it anyways.

“What’s up with you and your obsession with ice cream anyways?” Magnus asked his mother jokingly. 

“I mean I'm not complaining but lately you almost seem to love that stuff even more than usually.”

“No wonder you get sick from that” Henry added. 

“Actually there is something else going on” Magnus's mother said and she sounded a little bit tense. Alec  
hoped that there weren't any bad news. “I guess I should’ve told you immediately but well … it's probably very unexpected.” 

“What is it?” Henry asked concerned and they all stopped eating. Obviously Magnus's father was just as clueless as the two boys were. “You said that the doctor didn't find anything.”

“Well … uh … I lied” Ms. Bane confessed and Alec saw that Magnus turned pale next to him.  
“It's nothing serious” Ms. Bane said quickly when she saw the expression on her sons face. “It's not like you think … I'm … I'm 2 month pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Magnus repeated as if he had never heard the word before and his father choked. “What? Oh my god why didn't you tell us, that's wonderful” he said excited when he was able to speak again. Magnus on the other hand was just sitting there with his mouth open.

Alec knew that his mother had been very young when she got pregnant with him. Too young. Only Nineteen. Now she was thirty eight. It still was possible for her to get another child of course but it definitely was unexpected.

“I know I should probably be happy and I am but I'm afraid that there are going to be complications. That's why I didn't tell you before. I'm not exactly in the best age to give birth to a child” Ms. Bane said. “But I'm trying to be optimistic.” 

“We should all do that” Henry said and kissed his wives hand. “We're gonna get through this. Together. Right, Magnus?”

“Right.” Magnus smiled. He looked a lot calmer now and Alec was relieved. He didn't want his boyfriend to worry. “It would be great to have a little brother or a sister I guess.”

\---------------

“This evening took a turn I definitely didn't expect” Magnus said a little bit later. He and Alec were now lying on the sofa in the living room together and watched television. Well at least the television was on but they both didn't really pay attention to what was happening on the screen. Magnus was lying on top of Alec with half of his body and grinned down into his face. “I really like that the sofa is that small” he said and Alec chuckled. 

“Me not. You're really heavy to be honest.”

“Hey! Did you just call me fat?” Magnus pouted. “I can go and sit on the floor if you prefer that” he said offended and wanted to roll off of Alec but he held him back.

“Don't even think about that. And I was just kidding”

“So you want me to stay like this?” Magnus asked. 

Alec stroked his boyfriend's cheek. “Yes of course” he mumbled. Magnus smiled satisfied and laid back down.

“What a week” he said. “There was so much stuff going on in the last few days and even though every second of it was absolutely incredible I'm kinda looking forward to a few more quiet days now.”

Alec understood what he meant. He actually felt the same. Just lying around like that for a few days sounded really tempting, especially when Magnus was cuddled up against him like he was now. 

“Yes. You should probably enjoy the time you have left before you're going to have a little sister or a brother and have to babysit all the time” Alec said with a grin. “You should better sleep now cause babies tend to cry a lot, especially at night. I experienced it when my cousin was born and I was staying at my aunt's house for a few days.” 

Magnus moaned. “Thanks a lot for bringing this to my attention” he said and Alec laughed. “You're welcome. No, seriously, how do you feel about that whole thing? About your mother being pregnant.”

Magnus shrugged. “I guess I still can't really believe it” he said. “I always wanted siblings but I never would have thought that it could still happen if you know what I mean. I'm definitely happy about it but I'm also scared.”

Alec nodded. “It's because of what your mom said, right?” he asked.

“Partly. But I also… I don't know it probably sounds ridiculous but I'm scared that I can't do this. That I'm not a good brother to the child, that I can't take care of him. Or her. I mean I don't have any experience with kids but as you said I probably will have to help my parents with babysitting and all that stuff …”

“Magnus you're amazing with kids” Alec interrupted his boyfriend. “Don't you remember that little girl at the hotel? Kids love you because you're always so friendly and funny. And glittery“ he added with a little chuckle.

Magnus rolled his eyes but then he laughed as well. “Maybe you're right” he said. “I'm probably exaggerating.”

“Yes you are.” Alec raised his hand and started playing with his boyfriends hair. “You're going to be a perfect brother. And we could babysit together sometimes if you want to.”

Magnus beamed. “That's an amazing idea Alexander. Then I don't have to change the diapers. You can do that.”

“Oh no, definitely not” Alec protested. 

“Oh you will” Magnus said with a smirk and leaned down to his boyfriend, so that their lips were almost touching. “I would reward you for it you know?” 

Alec also started smirking now. “Oh really? Then maybe I'm going to change my mind … “ He pulled Magnus down and kissed him.

“I knew this would work” Magnus mumbled when they parted again and Alec laughed breathlessly. Then suddenly he realized that they were not alone any longer. 

“Hey Magnus look at that” he whispered. 

Church was standing right in front of the sofa and he was watching them attentively with his big, green eyes.

“He probably wonders what we are doing here.”

“What is this with you and cats?” Magnus asked and shook his head. “When a friend of my mother was here today in the morning he was hiding until she had left again.”

“Seems like I'm not as scary as she was” Alec said with a shrug.

“Is that true? Do you like Alexander?” Magnus asked the cat. Church stared at him for a few seconds, then he turned around and left the room again.

“Ouch” Alec said. “I guess that answer was very clear.”

“Awww don't be upset” Magnus said and kissed the tip of his nose. “I definitely like you.”

Alec smiled. “I like you too.” 

“Oh really? What a lucky coincidence.” 

“I totally agree” Alec mumbled and not a second later their lips collided again. It was perfect and most importantly: it wasn't a dream this time. // THE END


End file.
